


Adelia

by Jyserai



Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Awesome Frigga (Marvel), Birth, Blood and Gore, Death Threats, F/M, Fluff and Smut, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jotunn | Frost Giant, Light Dom/sub, Loki Does What He Wants, Loki Feels, Loss, Magic, Marriage, Possible Character Death, Slow Burn, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2018-12-11 04:06:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 62
Words: 167,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11706486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jyserai/pseuds/Jyserai
Summary: Little bit of POV switching in this one, just cause our favorite prince has some business to take care of on his own. Happy to know that some of you are enjoying it so far. Thank you for reading!





	1. Chapter 1

Del had her back turned to the rest of the shop as she gently placed one of the newest additions to her master’s book collection on the shelf. She loved the way the ancient tome felt in her hands. The weight of it was striking; she was impressed by the amount of wisdom such a manuscript would contain, and the thick, strong, smooth leather cover protectively guarded it all. After she wedged it in its proper place, she looked down the row at its neighbors. One day she hoped to have the time and freedom to peruse them all thoroughly.

The bell over the entrance rang as the wooden door of the shop swung open. Before she could turn and properly greet the newcomer, likely a customer, she was roughly shoved sideways towards the tall broom cupboard a few feet to her left.

“Get inside,” the gruff voice of her master commanded with hints of uncertainty and panic breaking through his usually intimidating demeanor. “Quickly! Stay quiet!”

She obeyed without question. The door of the cupboard was swiftly closed merely inches from her face, and darkness swallowed her.

Del heard the voice of her master pretentiously welcoming the guest into his bookshop. Anyone else would be fooled into thinking he was a courteous man, but she knew better. He was nervous. He never received visitors with such energy and attention. She wondered who on earth it could be.

She heard a second voice. It was rich, deep, smooth, confident, and when directed towards her master, devastatingly condescending. The voice wasn’t even speaking to her, yet it made her cringe from its intensity. It expected, no, demanded obedience. Del couldn’t catch exactly what it was saying, but the few words she was able to make out gave her an inkling as to who was speaking. It was a man, that much was obvious, and considering there were very few people in the village she hadn’t spoken with before, it meant he wasn’t local. Besides, assertiveness like this signified status. No wonder she had been shoved in a cupboard. It must have been someone from the palace, an educator or perhaps a healer, she guessed.

The exchange between Del’s master and the visitor ended. She heard the jingle of the bell on the door signifying someone had left, so she gently pushed the cupboard open and stepped out. She caught a glimpse of a cloak swishing around the corner of the shop through the glass front windows. Even at such a quick glance, she could tell it was an incredibly expensive piece, as it was trimmed with brilliant green silk that screamed luxury.

The old miser who had shoved her in the cupboard was still looking at the door that had just closed moments before, and hadn’t noticed that Del had let herself out.

Del was used to going unnoticed, and she rather liked it that way. She was very small in stature and her temperament was quiet and reserved. She preferred to study others, as opposed to being the center of attention. Her hair was quite thick, shiny, and loosely curled, and it was long enough that it reached the small of her back when she left it untied. It was a lovely dark auburn color that revealed glints of gold in certain lights. Most of the time she kept it braided and draped over one shoulder. Her eyes were bright green and outlined by a dark fringe of thick eyelashes. Most would call her eyes quite beautiful, but few ever looked at her directly, since she was usually either nose-deep in a book or doing her job, servant’s work, and not available for leisurely conversation. She was efficient, obedient, considerate, and essentially the perfect servant.

Her master never quite thought so, though. The man was actually her uncle, and Del had basically been left on his doorstep after his brother, Del’s father, was killed in battle, fighting for the Allfather and the kingdom of Asgard. He was a loyal and capable soldier who loved his small family dearly. Del missed him very much. Del’s mother fell ill shortly after her father’s death and, without his soldier’s income to pay for a healer, her body shortly surrendered to disease. Del had nowhere else to go, and his uncle only accepted her grudgingly, requiring that she work as a servant in his home and book shop to earn her keep. Del didn’t mind working much. She just wished he would treat her a little more kindly and less like a burden. He was the only family she had left, and she craved a little compassion and to feel just the tiniest bit loved. But alas, from her master, she received neither. She accepted this and carried on, finding the compassion and love and kindness she sought within the novels on the shelves in his book shop.

First she read the smaller novels just to escape the misery and monotony that encapsulated her life. She found adventure and intrigue within the pages of those precious volumes. But soon Del branched out and began reading works on the nine realms, history, philosophy, science, politics, herbal healing, art, and biographies of famous inventors and architects. There was no subject she refused to learn about. Magic was her favorite subject, but it sometimes hurt her heart to read about it. Her mother possessed some abilities but never desired to practice and develop them. Truth be told, Del was bitter at her mother over that. She felt that if only her mother had mastered her magic, she may have been able to save herself. But it was too late now.

As if awoken from a trance, Del’s uncle turned and seemed surprised to see her standing there. His face displayed the surprise for only a second before his perpetually angry expression returned.

“Get home and start preparing my meal. I don’t want you here bothering me while I work on the prince’s order.”

The prince’s order? Del marveled. She was way off in her guesses about who the visitor was. The personal assistant to one of Asgard’s two princes must have come here in search of hard-to-find literature. How marvelous. This could do wonders for her uncle’s business if people noticed who the customer was, and Del was sure they would have. She just hoped they wouldn’t become too busy for her to find spare time to read.

Two days passed since the shop received its unexpected guest, and judging from her uncle’s jumpy behavior, he was due to return at any time to pick up his order. Del wondered if she would be unceremoniously shoved into the broom cupboard again without warning. She resolved to keep herself scarce today so her uncle didn’t think she was sneaking around trying to catch a glimpse of his client.

She had just finished dusting the shelves in the rearmost section of the store when the bell jingled, announcing someone’s arrival. She refrained from peeking out from behind the bookshelf that hid her from view, so as to avoid the lashing that would surely come if her master thought she was interfering with such an important sale.

“Do you have the volumes I need?” came the refined and austere voice she remembered instantly from his last visit.

“Oh, of course, yes--” Del’s uncle replied, bowing and making the rest of his statement inaudible to Del. She giggled on the inside at how flustered this man made her master. She knew she shouldn’t, but she loved seeing her master so uncomfortable, given how callously he had treated her during the years she lived with him.

There was silence for a few moments, save the sound of books being shuffled through and moved as the client looked through the stack to make sure everything was accounted for.

“This,” the voice sneered coldly, pausing as though the speaker was holding up a book for Del’s uncle to see, “is not what I asked you for.”

“Oh I beg your pardon, I apologize, I did not have the exact title you requested, but this one covers nearly everything the other one—“

“Silence, fool. This is childish filth and does not explore the intricacies of time manipulation in any sense—it merely acknowledges that time exists.”

“I, well, uh—“ Del’s uncle stuttered, utterly terrified and lost for words. A few moments passed, and the silence was so thick that Del was unable to bear it. It was as if she could sense the client’s rage and disgust filling the entire room as he watched the bookshop owner snivel and cower before him.

She looked around her quickly, and thanked the gods that the exact thing she was looking for was merely two shelves below her eye level. She grabbed the enormous book, easily twenty pounds and six inches thick, and carefully carried it as quickly as she dared towards the two men at the counter, trying not to breathe too heavily from the exertion of carrying the giant manuscript across the store.

“I beg your pardon,” she began quietly—partly from her breathless state and partly because she was terrified. She was terrified of this stranger, but also of her uncle, since it was absolutely not her place to be interfering. “But I believe this might be of interest to you, sir.”

She gingerly set the book down on the counter, not daring to make eye contact with her uncle for fear that he would throw her across the room right then and there. She could already see him puffing and swelling out of the corner of her eye like a furious hen with ruffled feathers.

The stranger glared at her for a moment before glancing down at the book, first looking at the cover then beginning to leaf through the pages. Del was immediately struck by how handsome he was. Perhaps a few years older than her, with gloriously smooth, white skin, piercing blue-green eyes, and hair black as a raven's wing that just barely touched his shoulders. He was incredibly tall, and the leather, slightly armored outfit he wore only added to his intimidating appearance. He was also wearing the same cloak she had spotted yesterday, and now that she could see it up close, she noticed that there was black and gold thread interwoven with the green silk, creating the most intricately complicated designs she had ever seen.

“I am used to being addressed by my proper title upon introduction,” the man spoke suddenly, bringing his eyes up from the book and back to Del’s face, studying her as intently as she had studied him. “But in this instance, I shall forgive the transgression. This is precisely the information I was looking for. It is amazing to me,” he shot Del’s uncle a glare that could melt steel, “that the proprietor of this establishment was unable to provide it, yet his servant girl was able to bring it to me at a moment’s notice.”

Del’s uncle sputtered, unable to form a coherent thought. Del used his momentary speechlessness to dare to open her mouth once more. “Your proper title, sir? I’m terribly sorry, I hope you forgive me…could you please tell me how I should address you? I never intended to be rude. Sir?” Her eyes were large and round, and she looked up at the man as sincerely as she could, hoping he wouldn’t notice her hands shaking with apprehension. She already regretted her decision to leave the safety of the bookshelves. What on earth were you supposed to call a royal assistant? She thought "sir" would have been perfectly polite.

“Yes, my proper title,” he repeated, a steely glint in his green eyes that told Del she should consider herself lucky to still be in one piece. “I am Prince Loki of Asgard, and you would do well to remember that, since I will not tolerate such ignorance a second time.”

Del felt faint.


	2. Chapter 2

Prince Loki turned on his heel and strode out of the shop, as elegantly and confidently as you would expect a prince to move. Del had grabbed onto the countertop to hold herself up. She had spoken to a prince. She had interrupted the prince’s private affairs and made a fool out of her master in front of royalty. She was humiliated and petrified. She knew there would be hell to pay once the prince’s guards finished collecting the books and loading them into the carriage to be brought back to the palace.

“My dear,” one of them spoke to her. Del lifted her gaze and found a middle aged guard standing in front of her, looking at her expectantly.

“Yes sir?” she whispered.

“Don’t fret too much, dear. Prince Loki barely ever travels through the villages. I’m not surprised you didn’t know him. But if he ever comes again, just find somewhere else to be. Most people try to avoid him. He’s full of madness and violence. But you didn’t hear that from me,” he warned her.

Del knew already. Prince Loki. Prince Loki! Who hadn’t heard of him? The Liesmith. The Trickster. The Wicked Prince.

“Thank you,” she murmured, unsure what else to say, and watched as he and the others left with the prince’s books.

The door closed gently behind them. She still clung to the counter, afraid to move, barely breathing, totally blown away by the event that had just taken place, when suddenly she saw stars.

Del hit the floor with a loud slam, sliding a couple feet before coming to a stop. Her head hurt on both sides, one from where her uncle had decked her, and the other from hitting the floor. He approached her, stomping closer menacingly, quickly, and kicked her as hard as he could in the ribs. Another kick to the chest. Then he grabbed a metal basket full of trinkets for sale and threw it down at her where it sliced her from the neck to the curve of her shoulder.

“YOU DARE MAKE A FOOL OUT OF ME?!” he screamed, enraged. “You DARE speak to a PRINCE, you foul creature?! I should have left you to rot! I never should have accepted you into my home ten years ago! You are a worthless abomination! Daughter of a sorceress with no powers, child of a soldier who couldn’t defend his king! You insignificant BITCH!”

He kicked her one more time for good measure before turning his back to her, still shaking with fury.

“You will not set foot in my house. I will not feed you—you can beg for scraps from others. You will sleep in the barn behind this shop, with the goats. You will not lay a finger on any of these books, ever again. You will scrub the floors and wash the windows, and you will touch nothing else. I will be looking for someone else to foist you upon as soon as the sun rises.”

He left without a backwards glance. Del was too shocked to do anything but lay there. She didn’t even move to wipe the blood that was dripping down her neck and causing an itch.

She knew he had been eager to get rid of her. He planned on marrying her off to some farmer’s son as soon as she turned twenty one. That wasn’t too far away—just a month or so—but apparently he didn’t even want to wait that long to be rid of her anymore. She didn’t blame him now. Before, she tried her best to earn her uncle’s love—if not his love than at least some affection. She had never trespassed against him in any way. This was her first transgression. But it was a big one. And apparently an unforgiveable one.

Del began to cry, still laying motionless on the floor of the shop. She stared at the dark ceiling, wishing with all her heart to have her father back, just for a moment, so she could crawl into his lap and sob with his large, comforting arms wrapped around her, shushing her, rocking her. She had never missed him more than she did in that moment.

Eventually Del made her way out the back door of the bookshop. She stumbled and crawled and dragged herself into the barn, the pain in her ribs and head throbbing incessantly, making it hard for her to see, hard to breathe, hard to think. She pulled her apron off and curled up next to a large bale of hay. Draping the apron around her shoulders to keep warm, and tucking her legs up into the folds of her long gray dress, she instantly fell asleep. Sleep had never been so welcome to her before, but it provided an escape from the pain, so she went willingly. Her eyes did not open again until daybreak.

She hurt even more when she opened her eyes to greet the new day. It was dark in the barn but she could see sunlight peeking through the cracks in the wooden boards of the walls and roof. Del had no idea what time it was, but it didn’t matter. She had lost hope of ever winning some kindness or respect from her uncle, and now all she had to look forward to was being sold to someone else or married off to the first male over twenty that her uncle made eye contact with.

Del forced herself into a sitting position, tears welling up in her eyes from the simple movement. She convinced herself that all she had to do was get through today. Get through just one day, she thought, and it would all start to get better. Anything is better than living in a place where you are hated, she told herself.

She untied her braid and did her best to brush the hay out of it before tying it back up. She brushed off her dress and her apron, and used the bale next to her to help herself into a kneeling position. Halfway there, she thought. Del brought one leg up underneath her and planted her foot firmly on the floor. Then she did the same with the other. She tried to stand but was unable to straighten her body. Del was reduced to walking, more like shuffling, with her back hunched and her arms clutching her ribs. She was ashamed, but it was better than being seen crawling. Slowly, she hobbled over to a bucket of water meant for the goats. She dipped the edge of her apron into the bucket and used the damp cloth to wipe down her bloody neck and shoulder. When she was finished, her apron was colored red and the cut stung fiercely. She put the bucket on the ground for the goats to drink from and continued along, slowly, out the door of the barn and back into the shop. Her uncle had not returned yet, so she grabbed a rag and some window cleaner and began slowly dampening and then wiping down the glass.

Del wondered how she was going to reach the top of the windows. The effort it took to stand up was using up nearly everything she had. She wouldn’t be able to continue for much longer, and she had only done about three square feet of window. She hadn’t even been up for five minutes. Her hands shook, her vision blurred, and it felt like all the blood had rushed out of her head. She felt dizzy and weak.

But then, the weakness was displaced by anger. She brought this on herself after all. There was no use sitting around feeling sorry for herself. It wasn’t going to help matters. She figured she might as well take a short break then continue. She would finish these windows if it took her all day and every last ounce of energy she possessed. She closed her eyes and weakly pounded against the glass in front of her with her right hand. When she looked up again, the face of Prince Loki was staring back at her, distaste painted across his face clear as day.


	3. Chapter 3

"Your oaf of a master promised me a title that was not included in the order I received yesterday." Loki was standing in the book shop as though he owned the place, and paid no attention whatsoever to Del's appearance. She greeted the prince by bowing as reverently as her broken body would permit-- she didn't trust herself to speak. "Since it was not given to me," he continued regally, "I will choose something else to take with me, and my account will not be charged for it." His irritation was palpable. He was not used to dealing with irresponsible fools who did not give him what he asked for the first time. He hoped the miserable creature in front of him would possess slightly more aptitude for fulfilling requests than the idiot shopkeeper.

She could do nothing but nod weakly, but he ignored her and looked around the shop with an air of disdain. Who was she to argue with a prince? And he wasn't wrong. If he was indeed missing one of the books he ordered, he should certainly be reimbursed or given another. But Del was nervous. Her uncle should be the one to handle the transaction with the prince, not her. As of yesterday, she was forbidden to do anything but clean. No touching the books. That was a direct order. Of course, she assumed he had told her that because he knew she loved to read them so much. Not because he didn't want her to assist customers. But still...an order was an order. 

Prince Loki strode past her toward the shelves and began to browse. His deft fingers snatched book after book and opened each one briefly before setting them aside in a small pile that grew steadily larger. As she watched, Del grew steadily more panicked. 

"Your Highness," she said abruptly, finding her voice all of a sudden. "Would you permit me to ask what it is you are interested in so I might find it for you?" She wouldn't look at it, but the stack of books at Loki's side was now immense, and she wasn't sure she would be able to put them all away before her uncle came and saw her doing it. He'd kill her if he caught her. 

"I prefer to browse," Prince Loki said arrogantly.

Despair hit Del's stomach like she swallowed a cannonball. 

"Besides," he continued in a dismissive and insulting tone, "the chances of your idiot master having works on the creation and deletion of space and matter are less than nil." Prince Loki paused to look at Del, and then finished with a sneer, "I suspect he wouldn't even know the difference in authorship between Jurg Aevarson and Gerleif Knudson." 

"My Prince, if Gerleif Knudson's essays are what you're looking for I can assist you. I'm afraid you're correct in that we don't carry Aevarson. His failure to comprehend the fact that space, time, and matter exist in a continuum and that none can be present without the others is quite juvenile. No wonder he failed to create space with his sorcery-- he didn't understand that he would also have to create then suspend correlating and complementary time and matter in order to even begin to manipulate it," she finished. Then she remembered who she was speaking to and panicked. "I apologize, Your Highness." 

"For what?" he replied, looking at her as though she was a new creature he had just discovered. 

"I should not have been so bold as to presume that Knudson would be of interest to you. You could have simply been tossing out examples author's names you did not expect to find here. I'm sorry for rambling, Your Highness," Del replied, doing her best curtsy in her miserable physical condition. 

"You are forgiven. Yet again. It seems I have forgiven your insolence twice in two days," Prince Loki remarked, somehow managing to look dangerous and pensive at the same time. 

Del bowed again in submission, taking a few steps backward. Her legs trembled with the effort of standing for so long, but she dared not sit in the presence of royalty without being asked to. The words of Prince Loki's guard came back to her in that moment. "He's full of madness and violence," the guard had warned her.

"Show me whatever Knudson works you have," Prince Loki commanded pompously. "I must admit this is a surprise." 

"Certainly, Your Highness," Del replied immediately. 

She scurried to the correct shelf as quickly as her injuries permitted while Loki watched. What an intriguing creature, he thought. She comprehended literature that even some of the palace's most experienced and educated advisors could not grasp, yet she was the servant to a shopkeeper. Prince Loki never in a million years would have guessed that a young girl, a commoner at that, could perfectly summarize the differences in theory behind Knudson and Aevarson's work. How unusual. 

But his musings were halted when she returned with six volumes, struggling beneath their weight and looking as pale as her own white apron. She placed them down on the table gently, and nonchalantly leaned against it to catch her breath. 

"My Prince," Del said, still slightly out of breath and in pain, "might I suggest Brede or Egilson as supplemental reading to these?" 

Prince Loki ripped his attention away from the books on the table and glared at Del, incensed and instantly fuming. "You dare presume to instruct me, little girl?" His anger was palpable, even though the volume of his voice was barely above a whisper. 

He stepped around the table in two large strides and before she knew what happened, his face was inches from hers, looking down at her as though she were an insect about to be exterminated. "I will NOT ignore your impudence a third time," he stated, voice full of venom, "so I suggest you hold your tongue." He continued to glare at her as she stared back apprehensively.

Prince Loki paused in thought for a moment as he held the trembling girl under his malevolent gaze. The presumptuous little servant didn't know that Brede was already in the pile of books he had ordered the day before, sitting on the desk in the prince's library. But he hadn't heard of Egilson.

"Prince Loki!" 

The angry prince looked up sharply to find Del's master rushing toward the pair. The merchant looked as though his breakfast was about to make a reappearance. He was terrified to find this particular customer back in his shop so soon and wondered what the stupid girl had done now in order to earn the prince's wrath. 

"Your Highness, to what do I owe this great pleasure?" Del's uncle greeted, bowing and clasping his hands together in front of him. He looked like a nervous little schoolboy. 

"You failed to fulfill the order I placed with you," the tall, dark prince replied coolly. "I require reimbursement." 

"I am terribly sorry sir, of course you are welcome to take whatever you wish. I beg your pardon for my ineptitude." 

"A thousand royal pardons would not be enough to absolve you, stupid man," Prince Loki spat viciously. "And lucky for you I have already chosen a suitable replacement for the goods you failed to provide." 

His sinister gaze fell back upon Del. "Pack your things, girl. We depart in twenty minutes."


	4. Chapter 4

Never in her life had Del seen her uncle so flabbergasted. He was sputtering like a lunatic, uttering words like "preposterous," and "little hellion," and "unthinkable." Prince Loki, though no closer to understanding the stammering jibberish than Del was, took offense to the man's reaction. 

"You mean to deny me?" Loki demanded, green eyes flashing dangerously. 

Del's master continued to stutter. "S-she is, I...I arranged...b-but...h-h-highness, you can't--" 

"I can't?" Prince Loki hissed as his eyes widened in anger and disbelief. "Let me make this clear. No one denies me." He strode over to face the terrified man, and in the blink of an eye, Loki's long, unforgiving fingers were wrapped around his neck. 

"No one," he said again confidently, as he began to lift his victim into the air by the throat. The man scrabbled at Loki's hand with both of his own but was unsuccessful at loosening the prince's grip. Del gasped in awe at the spectacle-- she couldn't help it. Her uncle was not a small man, but there he was, being effortlessly, single-handedly lifted feet above the ground, kicking his feet helplessly. Prince Loki sneered at the horror on the struggling man's face and then without warning, threw him against the far wall. Del's uncle slid down to the floor in a crumpled heap, not moving and clearly unconscious. Then Prince Loki waved two of his fingers, almost imperceptibly, and the shelf full of books nearest the beaten man began to tip. It leaned precariously for half a second and then came crashing down, raining books over Del's master, burying him under a few hundred pounds of his own property. 

The prince didn't pause to admire his work. He turned on his heel and strode out of the shop to where three guards stood waiting with four horses. She barely overheard his voice informing his men that they would be leaving shortly. 

Del, taking her cue from the prince, gathered her wits and walked with purpose back to her uncle's house, which was just a dozen yards past the barn behind the shop. She didn't have much to pack. A few letters and photos exchanged between her parents, a spare dress and some underthings, and her two favorite novels. She placed everything in a small sack before pausing to glance around the place. She held no fond memories from living there. She felt no nostalgia. No emotion really at all, except perhaps apprehension, and complete disbelief that she was leaving the village with a prince of Asgard. Not just any prince either...the one feared by all the nine realms. She shivered, hoping that whatever was in store for her was at least no worse than what she endured at her uncle's. She could handle dismissal and rejection and even the abuse she sustained the night before. But she wasn't sure how she would hold up in the face of outright cruelty. 

Del steadied herself with a deep breath and let it out slowly. Gripping her small bag tightly, she left the house, not even pausing long enough to close the door behind her. It swung wide open and stayed that way, allowing passersby a view into her uncle's home. She didn't care. To Hel with that place, and to Hel with him too. 

She marched up to the gathering of royal guards and waited for further instruction. The prince was at the head of the group, readying his enormous regal black mount for the trip back to the palace. 

The palace. The palace? Del's breath caught in her throat for a moment. She couldn't be sure that that was where she was going. The prince never said so explicitly, after all. He only said she was coming with him. She actually had no clue where they were headed. She didn't really care either way, as she had no say in the matter regardless, but it piqued her curiosity and gave her something to ponder so she didn't dwell too much on her fear. 

"You travel lightly." The prince's voice suddenly interrupted Del's train of thought. She looked up quickly, and her chest tightened with shock when she found him standing merely a foot to her left, looking directly down at her small bag. 

"I did not wish to delay you, Your Highness," she replied, giving a small bow. 

"I presume you don't have a horse," Prince Loki stated brusquely, scanning their surroundings instead of making eye contact. 

"No sir, I don't," Del confirmed. 

"No matter. Ride with Alfred. We will arrive at the palace by evening." Loki turned and walked away as though he had already forgotten her. 

Well there goes that intrigue, she thought sarcastically. We're going to the palace after all. 

Del watched as the gold embroidery on his beautiful green cloak caught the sunlight as he walked away. Suddenly she was overwhelmed by anxiety at the thought of reaching the palace. Prince Loki was devastatingly well-dressed, and even the guards looked impeccably clean and well-manicured. Meanwhile Del was sure she still had straw in her hair from last night, and she likely smelled of goats. 

Nothing I can do about that now, she thought, and shoved those thoughts aside, refusing to allow them to cripple her. She looked up and saw the friendly guard from the day before, looking at her with a pitying glimmer in his eye as his gaze fell over her cut and bruises. 

"That's me. I'm Alfred. Up you get," he grunted as he helped her mount the horse and settle in behind him. "I'm sure you're having a rough morning miss. I wish we brought the carriage for you but I didn't know we'd be leaving the village with a guest." 

Del's heart was warmed by his kind words. "My morning's actually not so bad, sir. I'm just happy I don't have to be here when my uncle wakes up." She almost felt guilty for saying such selfish things but after ten years of being hated by the man, she let herself revel in a brief moment of relative freedom.

"That man is your uncle?" Alfred replied, sounding angry.

"Yes sir," Del said.

Alfred narrowed his eyes at the book shop for a moment before speaking again. 

"Serves him right," he muttered. 

"I couldn't agree more," said Del. 

The ride to the palace was breathtaking. Except for a few fuzzy childhood memories of trips to the lakeside, Del had no recollection of ever leaving her village. The homes along the path they were taking grew larger and more luxurious with every mile, and the gardens surrounding them grew exponentially more spacious and beautiful. Del saw shades of colors among the flowers they passed that she didn't know existed. Alfred must have heard her gasp in wonder once or twice, which made him chuckle.

"You remind me of my daughter," he said warmly. "She's twelve, and it always makes me smile to see how much she still appreciates the beauty of the simple things that the rest of us have grown accustomed to." 

"I doubt I could ever grow accustomed to this," she replied quietly, eyes wide and staring at a pair of near-human sized, majestic looking navy blue birds in one particular garden. They were primly perched upon branches that seemed too thin to support them, feasting on softly glowing grape-like fruits that ranged in color from blushing pink to creamy sunrise orange.

"I hope you don't," Alfred said seriously, taking a quick glance at the prince at the head of their group. He looked bored. "Ah, almost there now dear."

Del tore her gaze away from the birds and the glowing fruits and looked in the direction Alfred was motioning to. This time she gasped loudly enough for the other guards to hear her, and they grinned in amusement. 

The palace was enormous. It seemed to take up the space of her whole village, but even the shortest of its towers put the tallest village buildings to shame. It's spires seemed to touch the sky, and it made her dizzy to imagine being up there inside them, looking out upon the entire kingdom. 

The Allfather is in there, she thought to herself, and suddenly felt a full-body tremor course through her. She had no business being here. What on earth was the prince thinking? She belonged anywhere but here. The fear that had threatened to boil over from the moment Prince Loki entered the shop this morning finally erupted and felt like a vicious monster trying to claw its way out of her stomach. She couldn't help but bury her face in Alfred's cloak and cry silently as they closed in on their destination.


	5. Chapter 5

The group marched straight up to the palace gates on their horses, which swung open to grant them entry immediately. Del peeked out from behind Alfred’s back and saw servants clad in brown linen and leather belts across their middle scurrying every which way. They hurriedly took the horses from the guards as they dismounted and lead the massive beasts back to the stables, removing saddles and bridles as they went. Some of the younger ones carried refreshments to each traveler. A pair of particularly apprehensive looking servants assisted Prince Loki, leading his horse away reverently and gathering his cloak and helmet as he removed them and tossed them carelessly aside.

 

Alfred helped Del down from his horse and allowed the animal to be taken back to the stables with the rest. Del stood at his side nervously as he removed his cloak and helmet, unsure what to do with herself or how to act. She giggled silently to herself upon realizing that she should be most comfortable here in the stables for the time being—at least no one would be able to tell that she smelled like a barn while she was practically standing in one.

 

One of the youngest looking servants suddenly approached her and bowed slightly. “Miss, my name is Rurik. I am to assist you in getting settled. Would you please follow me?”

 

Unable to form a coherent phrase, Del merely nodded and allowed the boy to lead her away. She turned at the last minute to look for reassurance from Alfred, fearful that she wouldn’t be able to find him again, but she wasn’t quick enough. He was already swallowed up by the crowd of horses and servants and guards and she was too far away to distinguish him from the rest.

 

Rurik led Del through a maze of hallways into the palace. The ones closest to the gate where they first entered the palace were darker and smaller, but the further inside they went, the larger and brighter and more ornate the halls became. Soon tapestry-like dressings of gold and purple adorned the walls, large lamps lit with energy that was brighter than fire sat in beautiful iron sconces every few feet, and the glassy surface of the polished stone floor glittered beneath her. Del was too busy staring at everything to be self-conscious until Rurik opened a door on their right and led her inside.

 

Two young girls clad in white dresses curtseyed gracefully upon Del’s entry into the room. One looked about fifteen, with brown hair and honey-colored eyes, and the other was about eleven, with lighter hair and the prettiest blue eyes Del had ever seen.

 

“Franja and Ritte will assist you from here, miss,” Rurik stated, retreating from the room as quickly as he entered.

 

“I’m Franja, miss,” the older girl supplied helpfully, giving Del a shy smile. “This is Ritte,” she continued, motioning towards her smaller companion.

 

“Please,” Del implored, “just call me Del. I’m no one of status; I’m actually a servant just like you.”

 

Ritte’s dazzling blue eyes widened in discomfort, but the older girl spoke up again. “We’re under orders to provide Prince Loki’s guest with fresh clothing and adequate quarters. You are Prince Loki’s guest, miss, aren’t you?”

 

“Well yes,” Del replied, “but I’m still just a shopkeeper’s servant. Or, I was, at least. I thought the prince brought me here to…well, I don’t know why he brought me here but I’m certainly no courtier or lady-in-waiting. Please, just use my name? Please?”

 

Del was overwhelmed. She was trying with all her might to suppress her hysteria, completely out of her element in this new environment and clueless as to the expectations that may or may not be placed upon her in the near future. Ritte, the younger servant, slowly stepped forward and took Del’s hand in her own. She could sense Del’s desperation and squeezed her hand comfortingly. “If you like, I’ll call you Del when it’s just us. Is that alright?”

 

Ritte’s voice matched the rest of her perfectly. It was small and sweet and soft, and Del had never been happier to hear her name spoken before.

 

“Thank you,” she replied gratefully, feeling a tiny bit of the weight on her shoulders lift away.

 

“I will too,” Franja smiled. “But only when we’re alone,” she said, shooting a look of warning at Ritte, who nodded vigorously. “Now, let’s see. You’ll need to choose a dress, but let’s get you cleaned up first. I’ll draw the bath. Ritte, go fetch a robe and slippers.”

 

Ritte let go of Del’s hand and hurried out of sight, while Del followed Franja through an arched door into a bathroom that was larger than her uncle’s entire first floor. In the center of the room there was an enormous oval shaped tub that could easily fit eight people. There was a bench going all the way around the oval, built into the tub itself so that the whole thing was one piece of carved stone. Four nearly-invisible taps suddenly erupted with steam and hot water, filling the gigantic tub much more quickly than Del would have thought possible. Franja showed Del the vast collection of soaps and oils that lined one side of the room and instructed her to select whichever ones she wanted. Del hesitantly chose a matching set of soap and bathing oil with a heavenly scent to it that turned the bath water a shimmering mint green when it was added.

 

Ritte entered the room with a fluffy robe and pair of slippers for Del, and set them on a small bench next to the tub.

 

“Do you need assistance with anything else while you bathe?” Franja asked tentatively.

 

“Heavens no,” Del replied, smiling embarrassedly. “You might have to push me in before you go, though. I feel like I have no business sitting in such a luxurious bath.”

 

“As you wish,” Ritte said mischievously, taking half a step forward before Franja swatted her on the shoulder.

 

“Don’t even think about it, Ritte,” Franja said, suppressing a grin. “We will be just outside this door, so just shout if you need anything.”

 

“Thanks,” Del replied gratefully.

 

The pair of young girls exited the bathroom and left Del to bathe by herself. The water was the perfect temperature, the wash towel was soft as a cloud, and the fragrance of the bathing oil made her never want to leave the room. As much as she wanted to enjoy the experience, the thought of Franja and Ritte, and possibly Prince Loki, waiting for her made her wash up quickly and climb out. She wrapped herself in the robe, stepped into the slippers, and wrung the scented water from her hair before walking out into the main room.

 

Franja and Ritte were busily hanging dress after dress on display when Del reappeared.

 

“Oh, goodness!” Franja exclaimed. “That was fast! We were hoping to be done before you returned.”

 

“Don’t worry about it,” Del said. “What on earth is anyone supposed to do with all these dresses?” she wondered aloud.

 

“These are yours,” Franja explained. “Prince Loki ordered a full wardrobe for you. Choose one to wear for today, and then pick some other colors and fabrics that you like from the rest of them. Ritte and I will take your measurements, and the seamstresses will have a closet full of dresses fitted for you by tomorrow.”

 

“I can’t do that,” Del protested, staring warily at the gorgeous gowns in front of her. “This is too much, I just don’t understand…”

 

“But you must,” replied Ritte, eyes wide. “Don’t you like them?”

 

“Oh of course, they’re beautiful!” Del exclaimed. “I’ve just never worn such an expensive dress in my life, and I haven’t done anything to earn it, and I don’t have any money, and--”

 

“Prince Loki ordered it,” Franja interrupted. Her words were stated plainly, without heat or anger. She was simply presenting Del with facts. “If he demands that a wardrobe be made for you, then you shall have a wardrobe. I wish I could tell you the reasoning behind it, but I honestly don’t know. Can we please help you pick something?” she finished, looking worried, as if Del’s sanity was in question.

 

“I…I don’t know what to pick. You choose,” Del replied nervously.

 

Ritte beamed with happiness at Del’s response. “Really?” she asked, practically dancing over to the dresses on display. “This one is my favorite!” she announced, gingerly pulling a gold dress down and turning towards Del. She held it up to her shoulders as if picturing it on herself. The floaty, shimmering material cascaded down her legs and onto the floor, obviously made for a grown woman and not a preteen.

 

“It is beautiful,” Del agreed. “But isn’t it a bit much?”

 

“Not at all,” Franja replied. “You should see the Lords and Ladies who come to dine in the palace with the royal family. It’s as if they want to see just how much weight they can carry in silk and gems on their bodies without toppling over.”

 

“Wonderful,” Del murmured, feeling more inadequate than ever.

 

Ritte giggled gleefully when Del finally gave in. Del pulled off her robe and Franja and Ritte helped her into the gold dress, lacing up the back expertly. It fit surprisingly well. The neckline was the perfect balance—not too revealing, not too modest. The fabric hugged the curve of her waist nicely all the way down to her hip where it flared out and fell naturally. The elbow-length sleeves were the only part of the dress that had any sort of intricate design—the rest of the dress was simple and elegant. Ritte began working on Del’s long dark hair, twisting pieces up and away from her face and securing them with pins, while Franja applied some makeup to Del’s clean face.

 

“Not too much, please,” Del begged. “I don’t want to look like I’m trying too hard.”

 

“Not a problem,” Franja replied, artfully dusting Del’s cheeks with just the slightest hint of rosy powder, then stepping back to appreciate her work. “You look stunning, Del,” she smiled.

 

Ritte agreed warmly. “Beautiful. And not just because of the dress,” she insisted. “But I do want to try just one more thing,” she said, hurrying back to the array of clothing behind them. She reappeared shortly with a few pieces of jewelry on one arm and three or four silky scarves on the other. She laid them down carefully on a vanity with a large mirror over it and motioned for Del to come closer.

 

First Ritte held up a blue lacy choker to Del’s neck and a blue and gold embroidered piece of long fabric to her waist. “No,” she mumbled, setting both items to the side. She did the same thing with a rose gold chain. Again with a purple belt. The last of the accessories though, made her pause. It was a vibrant emerald pendant, and it went very well with Del’s eyes. The large, droplet shaped gem hung delicately on a thin gold ribbon and attracted the eyes of everyone in the room.

 

“It’s beautiful,” Del said reverently. “I could never wear it though.” She touched the precious gem gently, admiring it.

 

“You absolutely will wear it,” Franja insisted. “It goes perfectly with the dress and your eyes. It will look stunning on you!”

 

Del was outvoted. Franja tied the golden ribbon around Del’s neck and stepped back to look at it. She smiled. “See for yourself!”

 

Del glanced in the mirror and didn’t recognize herself. A handful of tiny golden pins held up small pieces of dark auburn hair, putting her lovely face on display while still allowing her waves to fall freely past her shoulders. The dress was breathtaking on her figure, and the necklace drew attention to her slender neck and striking eyes.

 

“Oh how pretty!” Ritte marveled, clapping her hands together.

 

“I can’t leave the room looking like this,” Del stated abruptly.

 

“Why not?” Franja demanded. “Don’t you like it?”

 

“I love it,” Del replied. “But I feel like an impostor. I’m going to look like a pretentious fool if I walk around in public like this. I’m a shopkeeper’s servant for goodness sake!” she exclaimed.

 

“No, right now you are a royal guest, and it would be disrespectful to appear in anything but your absolute best. You must understand this,” Franja implored. “Now here, put these slippers on. Rurik should be back soon to take you to the prince.”


	6. Chapter 6

Rurik was there at the door minutes later. He looked momentarily surprised to see Del there, ready and waiting, but he hid his reaction quickly and led her down a different hall than the one she came through. Del turned and waved at Franja and Ritte before she turned the corner, and they both waved back. Neither showed it, but they were nervous for Del. The younger prince was generally avoided by the staff at all costs. They hoped Del wouldn’t accidentally say something to make him angry.

 

Del could see Rurik pause and steel himself before knocking on an ornately carved, heavy looking wooden door at the end of the longest hallway Del had walked through yet.

 

“Enter,” came Prince Loki’s command.

 

Del steeled herself just as Rurik had done, and stepped purposefully through the door as Rurik held it for her. “Your guest, Highness,” Rurik announced.

 

“Leave us,” Prince Loki replied to the boy. The prince was sitting at a large desk in the center of the massive room and his eyes were trained on a long scroll in front of him. He did not bother looking up at all.

 

“Yes sir,” Rurik said, and promptly left the room, giving Del a brief grim smile before disappearing behind the door. 

 

Del waited exactly where Rurik left her, and kept her eyes focused intently on a picture hanging on the wall directly across from her. It was rather far away, but from what she could tell it seemed to depict several hunters taking down a large beast several times their size. There was a generous amount of blood on the ground below it. She wished she had chosen something else to stare at while she waited to be acknowledged.

 

The prince finally looked up from his scroll and turned to look in Del’s direction. He took in her attire and the simple jewelry she wore, and narrowed his eyes before speaking.

 

“I see you have finally decided to decorate yourself with jewels instead of straw,” Prince Loki drawled.

 

Bewildered, Del simply replied, “Yes, your Highness.” She kept her eyes on the far side of the room, embarrassed and unwilling to make eye contact with the unpredictable man.

 

“I have brought you here to perform a service for me,” he stated a few moments later. “You will act as a purchaser. You will be my intermediary, and the curator of my personal library.”

 

He stood from his desk and took a few long strides away from Del. He spoke to her again, but with his back to her. “It is tremendously tiresome for me to interact with idiots like your old master every time I require information. Most traders cannot even read the books they peddle.”

 

The prince turned towards Del, but instead of looking at her, he looked at her dress and smirked before continuing. “I have compiled a list of subjects in which I find my collection to be lacking. It is now your duty to improve the situation. I will provide you with servants and emissaries to make the appropriate contacts, but you are not to leave the palace. You will direct those below you to bring the merchants and their goods back to you here. I do not wish for my administrator to be stolen away, you see,” he said softly, in almost a whisper.

 

Prince Loki finally looked directly into Del’s eyes. “Remember that you are my compensation for a product that your master failed to provide. You were not the merchandise I wanted when I entered his shop. Since I am being forced to settle for something I did not ask for, I encourage you to perform your duties outstandingly. I do not wish to be disappointed again.”

 

Del was speechless, and she struggled to come up with a response to everything she just heard, but she couldn’t. She was honored that he would trust her to buy books for his personal collection. She was enraged that she was considered to be worth less than a stack of paper. She was terrified that she was never allowed to leave the palace. Everything Del felt swirled up inside her chest and made her heart contract powerfully as the prince smirked at her. Eventually her anger won out. She had already spent the past ten years of her life being told she was worthless. She was not about to allow it to continue without a fight.

 

“I believe you chose your compensation poorly, your Highness. Perhaps you would have been more satisfied if you selected a different book instead of a worthless servant girl. A book would not require acknowledgement that she is an actual human being, and not an insignificant trinket or souvenir, in order to perform.”

 

The prince’s eyes flew open in shock for just a moment before they narrowed in anger. “You are my servant, girl. I could have you emptying chamber pots in the dungeons if I wished. I could have you killed.” he sneered. He stepped closer to her, so that their faces were only inches apart, and he appeared to be struggling to breathe, he was so furious. “I could do it myself.”

 

“I am a servant whose duties require skill and intellect. If the prince truly desires his servant to eagerly and efficiently provide outstanding additions to his library, perhaps he would be better off admitting her worth instead of threatening her,” Del replied angrily, looking up into his eyes. “I am not afraid to die.”

 

The dark prince’s eyes blazed with fury. He was even angrier now than he was when Del watched him throw her uncle across the room. She did feel fear, but it wasn’t of death. She had no family, no friends save for Alfred, Franja, and Ritte whom she had known for less than a day, and no future. She had literally nothing to lose.

 

What Del feared was living a miserable life. She didn’t know what she was going to have to live with after today. After daring to speak up against a prince of Asgard.

 

“Perhaps you wish to reconsider? Maybe you should return me in exchange for another, less disappointing item? Your Highness?” she added his title at the end, almost forgetting to use it. She shuddered internally. It was one thing to ask for respect, but quite another to be intentionally disrespectful. 

 

The fire slowly left the prince’s eyes but a scowl remained. His lips were pressed together so tightly they were almost invisible, and his dark eyebrows were contracted severely. He still stood uncomfortably close. Del watched his shoulders rise and fall with each breath he took as he forced himself to be calm once more. She did not dare to step backward. After an eternity of silence that only lasted a few moments in reality, he finally spoke.

 

“The extent of your knowledge surprised me. I have never met anyone else familiar with the topics that interest me, except my mother in some rare instances,” he stated darkly, stepping back towards his desk. Del let out a breath she did not realize she had been holding.

 

The prince continued. “I would like for you to apply your skill to this task and assist me in expanding my collection, if you will.” The statement sounded calm and clear, but Del could sense the strain behind his words, as if it was costing him dearly to ask someone instead of command them. She could hardly believe it. Right before she managed to utter a reply of thanks and reassurance, the prince asked her a question.

 

“What is your name?”

 

Del’s jaw dropped, but she quickly recovered and closed her mouth before the prince noticed her rudeness. “I…my name is Del Tiborsdottir. Technically Adelia, but only my father ever called me that, sir.”

 

“Very well then,” Prince Loki replied, allowing his deep blue-green eyes to bore directly into her lighter, sage-colored ones for a moment. His stare was intimidating. “It is getting late. I shall send for you in the morning.”

 

Del recognized the dismissal and curtseyed, but he was no longer looking in her direction. He was sitting at his desk again, looking exactly the same as he did when she first walked in the room, except his eyes were not reading the words on the scroll in front of him and his grip on the paper was so tight his knuckles had lightened a shade or two. Del assumed he was still angry about her impudence and left hurriedly, closing the door solidly behind her. Rurik was standing faithfully just outside it, waiting to lead her back to her quarters.


	7. Chapter 7

Once back in her room with the door closed securely behind her, Del leaned against the wall and breathed deeply for a few minutes. She felt exhausted, as though she had just run a marathon. Every single muscle in her body was tense from her meeting with the prince. Slowly, with each exhalation, the stress faded, until she was calmed down enough to notice a tray of food waiting on a small table near the window. 

It was elegantly set, with small serving utensils laid artfully next to each different type of food, and a small hand-painted blue and white teapot and teacup on a lace cloth to the side of the tray. Del didn’t realize how hungry she was until that moment, and hurriedly walked over.

The first plate that caught her eye contained the small grape-like pink and orange berries that she had spotted on the trip to the palace. Surrounding the pretty berries were other small plates filled with various cheeses, dried meats, and other types of fruit including a bizarre, prickly looking purple fruit that smelled curiously like fresh snow, if such a thing was possible. She gingerly tasted food from each plate, unsure what to expect, but everything was delicious. Even the purple prickly fruit was delightful after it was peeled, which was easier to do than she thought.

Del ate most of the food on the tray, and finished up with a piping hot cup of tea. She cradled it gently in her hands, afraid to drop and break such an exquisite and fragile little thing. The tea was delicious and soothing.

When she finished, she replaced the cup on the tray and removed the golden dress, which took some time considering she had to figure out how to untie the back all by herself. She succeeded however, and hung it back on display before wrapping herself in a clean robe and laying down on the comfortable bed. She fell asleep instantly.

Del awoke to frantic rapping on her door. She opened her eyes and immediately closed them again—the sun shining in through her small window was incredibly bright. Carefully she pulled herself up, muscles aching from yesterday’s long ride on horseback, and shuffled over to the door to unlock it. Immediately Franja burst into the room.

“Quickly, miss! You must get dressed, Prince Loki is coming!” Franja exclaimed.

“Coming? Here? Why?” Del replied, confused and suddenly worried.

“I don’t know! Rurik received orders last night to retrieve you at precisely eight o’clock this morning but it’s only seven thirty. The prince sent word to him moments ago and told him he would get you himself. I came here as quickly as I could!” Franja explained hurriedly.

Franja grabbed the nearest dress from the dozen still on display from the day before and slipped it over Del’s head. The tiny gold pins that had held Del’s hair in place so nicely the day before had come loose in the night, so Franja busied herself with plucking as many as she could find out of the messy, slept-on locks. Del quickly slipped her arms into the sleeves of the dress and reached down to pull the skirt into place instead of allowing it to remain bunched around her waist. Del turned her back to Franja, knowing the younger girl could tie up the back of the dress much faster than she could, but the servant’s swift hands were not swift enough. The pair suddenly heard the sound of a throat clearing.

Prince Loki stood there in the tall arched doorway. In her haste, Franja had forgotten to close it behind her. Del’s bare back was exposed between the open, laced edges of the champagne colored gown.

“Your Highness!” Franja exclaimed softly, nervousness overwhelming her expression. She curtseyed lower than Del could have dreamed possible and took a step back. Del looked up at the prince, unsure about whether she should move or not. If she attempted to bow or curtsy, the unfastened sleeves of her dress would surely fall off her shoulders. If she didn’t, well, she didn’t want to think about that. She was in too much trouble already.

Luckily, the prince politely averted his eyes and turned around once he understood her predicament, and waved his hand at the pair, motioning for them to continue. When Franja had finished, which took no time at all, she excused herself and scurried past the prince, desperate to put as much distance as possible between herself and the frightening man.

He turned back to Del, who was dressed but not exactly prepared to greet the day. She had not managed to locate her shoes before the prince made his untimely appearance, nor had Franja been able to do anything to her hair except remove yesterday’s pins. It cascaded wildly over her shoulders, catching rays from the morning sun, unruly as ever.

“Good morning, Prince Loki,” she said calmly, meeting his gaze even though inside her chest her heart beat wildly in apprehension.

He nodded in acknowledgement but did not return her greeting. His jaw was set tightly, and it seemed to Del as though he was biting back a vicious tirade concerning her lack of decorum. Finally he cleared his throat a second time and spoke, sounding almost civil.

“I was just informed that four new merchants have petitioned for permits to sell their goods on palace grounds today, and that two of them have a selection of rare publications listed on their inventories.”

Del stood silent, waiting for the rest. When the prince did not speak further, she summoned the courage to ask him to clarify.

“You would like me to accompany you to the forum, Prince Loki?” Del didn’t mean to sound incredulous, but she couldn’t help it.

He picked up on her tone and his expression turned bitter. “What I like and what I require are not always the same thing,” he spat. “You will have to grin and bear the discomfort of appearing in public at my side for the sake of learning to do your job well.”

Del was confused. “My prince, I will gladly go with you. I was simply surprised you asked me to come. But I understand now, sir. I have no idea what I’m doing yet, or how you’d like me to move forward. I’m a book lover, not a businesswoman, after all.”

Del lowered her gaze respectfully, while Loki raised his in surprise. She really did not object to going to the forum with him?

“If you’ll just give me a moment I’ve got to find my shoes, then we can be on our way, your Highness,” Del requested politely.

Prince Loki nodded brusquely and stepped back out the door to wait in the hall.

Del appeared momentarily with soft shoes on her feet and her hair tied into a long neat plait, tossed over her left shoulder instead of hanging down her back. It was a comfortable, familiar feeling to be wearing her usual hairstyle, even though she was sure it wasn’t nearly as fancy as what was expected in the palace. The prince noticed she still hadn’t removed the emerald necklace she wore the night before, but quickly looked elsewhere and began to walk down the hall with Del a half step behind him.

She was glad that so far she had always had company when walking these halls, as she would surely become lost without assistance. They were all so long, and they all looked the same, yet she never seemed to walk the same path twice. The pair reached a door that led outside after a few minutes of marching along in silence, and he stepped through first, holding it for her in a gentlemanly fashion while she quickly followed.

Del was struck by the differences between outside the palace walls and inside them immediately. Inside everything was immaculate, ornate, and practically silent. Outside however, was a flurry of activity. Horses and cattle were every which way, soldiers and guards and other palace staff rushed in all directions yelling commands at each other, high-born courtiers waltzed between the merchants’ booths with their coin purses jingling, servants scurried behind them carrying their bags, and the smells of fresh baked bread and roasting meat swirled around tantalizingly. Del’s eyes widened in shock at the sheer size of the crowd. The marketplace back home was busy, she thought. But it was nothing compared to this.

She followed the prince closely, worried that she might be separated from him by the crowd and unable to find him again. He’d probably be furious if she allowed that to happen, she thought. But the crowd parted when he marched through it, men and women bowing and curtsying hastily, and she had no trouble keeping up. It was incredibly awkward to be surrounded by the prince’s bowing subjects, but she did her best to keep her gaze steady above the crowd and not make eye contact with anyone. She could feel the tension of the group skyrocket.

Del also couldn’t help but notice the various shades of color some people turned as the prince walked by. The ones of lower status tended to adopt very delicate shades of pink, red, and gray as he passed. The higher-born ones looked paler, sheet white and some yellow, if not perhaps a little green. As the pair passed through the thickest part of the crowd and finally reached a small clearing, Del was unable to help herself and giggled.

The prince turned and looked at her sharply, with one eyebrow cocked questioningly. Del found color ironically rushing to her own cheeks and bowed her head in apology.

“What was so amusing?” the prince demanded.

“It’s nothing, your Highness, it won’t happen again,” Del replied quickly.

“Tell me,” he repeated darkly.

“I…oh it’s terrible, sir,” Del hesitated. But she met his eye again and knew it was time to confess. She tried to make light of it. “It’s just that people’s faces all lined up next to each other make the prettiest rainbow when you walk by.”

She looked back at her feet and waited to be scolded, to be reminded that nearly every single person they just passed had a higher status than she did and that she deserved to be locked in the palace dungeon for such a comment, but the reprimand never came. Instead, when she dared to look up at the prince, he had his hand over his mouth, hiding a smile, and his eyes were dancing with mirth.


	8. Chapter 8

Del was taken aback at how dramatically a simple smile transformed the prince’s face. Without it he looked cold, menacing, and fierce. But as she watched his silly grin grow wider behind his hand, she couldn’t help but think he looked incredibly attractive. His bright gaze passed over the startled crowd behind them and he actually released a brief laugh.  
   
She couldn’t help but smile after hearing it.  
   
“A rainbow,” he muttered quietly, shaking his head.  
   
Del grinned sheepishly back and clasped her hands together in front of her. “I’m sorry,” she apologized.  
   
“Don’t be,” the prince replied. “Those fools would have wet themselves had I stopped to speak with any of them. I’m pleased that you found them amusing. I’ll never understand why they are allowed at the palace in the first place. All they do is strut around like pet peacocks.”  
   
“Do they truly find you that frightening, my prince?” Del asked.  
   
“Don’t you?” he demanded suddenly, as all humor vanished from his expression.  
   
“Well, not exactly, Highness,” Del replied, distressed that she had distracted him from the brief moment of amusement they shared.  
   
“You either do or you don’t, ridiculous girl,” Prince Loki stated angrily, straightening his back defiantly and bringing himself up to his fullest height.  
   
“Then no, sir, I don’t,” she fired back, frustrated. “Of course you’re big and strong and clever-- I see why many people might find that intimidating, but I haven’t been given any reason to fear you just yet.”  
   
“I nearly strangled your master,” the prince hissed. “I threatened to kill you as well.”  
   
“He deserved it,” Del spat. “And if you wanted to kill me you would have done so.”  
   
“How dare…you insolent…you are a fool!” The prince growled, towering over her, glaring at her, challenging her, daring her to disagree.  
   
“If a fool is one who requires evidence of danger before running for the hills, then yes, sir, indeed I am one,” Del stated calmly.  
   
“We are finished here!” Loki snarled, looking at Del with disgust marring his good-looking features, making him almost unrecognizable as the happy young prince from a minute before. “Forget the damn forum, and get out of my sight!”  
   
“As you wish,” Del said, curtseying with a defiant look in her eye. She turned and walked back the way they came, hoping she would be able to find the correct path back to her quarters.  
   
Unfortunately, not moments later, she was lost in the crowd and unable to push through it. She could see the palace walls ahead of her, but between the soldiers, servants, and animals, she was trapped. The high-born people who were usually able to part the mob similar to the way the prince had done it were nowhere to be found. “Excuse me!” she insisted, but no one was able to hear her over the din. Suddenly a hand grabbed her arm and pulled her sideways, nearly causing her to stumble. She pulled back in fear for a moment before she realized that this person was leading her out from among the masses.  
   
Once Del finally had a bit of open space around her she breathed deeply and turned to look at her savior. He appeared to be higher in status, blonde and wearing a fashionable leather belt around his navy blue vest and impeccably clean white shirt.  
   
“Thank you,” she said gratefully, giving the man a small curtsy. “I was worried I would be trapped there until everyone went home.”  
   
“Not a problem,” he replied, gazing at her long hair and pretty dress. “It’s unwise for a lovely young lady like yourself to be walking through these crowds alone, though,” he continued.  
   
“I can see why,” Del deflected, unsure how else to respond.  
   
“No, I don’t think you do,” he replied, stepping closer with his eyes lingering on the emerald pendant resting daintily on her chest.  
   
Del took a step back. “I really must be getting back inside,” she said with as much force as she could muster. “Thank you again.”  
   
“I think I deserve a little more thanks than that,” the man objected, stepping closer again and closing the distance between them. His voice was sickeningly sweet but his smile didn’t reach his eyes. “After all, it could have been a lot worse for you.”  
   
He grabbed her by the arm with one hand and slung his other arm around her neck, dragging her to his side and beginning to walk away. “Don’t be causing a scene now, darling. I’m pretty well-connected around here you know, wouldn’t want to hurt my feelings,” he said.  
   
Del fought his grip with everything she had but was unable to detach herself from him. She dug her feet into the ground and tried to scream but his arm around her neck prevented that. Nothing but a tiny yelp escaped.  
   
“I have no problem hurting your feelings, or anything else belonging to your person,” came a venomous sneer from directly behind her.  
   
Del tried to look around but all she could see was the man who was holding her with his vise-like grip. He had turned a putrid shade of pale green. High-born green.  
   
Del’s rescuer-turned-abductor attempted to speak, but only a croak came out, which suited his froglike complexion. Prince Loki’s hand shot out and grabbed the man by the scalp. “Release her,” he commanded.  
   
Immediately the man let Del go, and she crumpled to the ground in a heap, both from fright and from having her oxygen supply nearly cut off. Meanwhile Prince Loki had used his grip to bend the man’s head backward at a painful-looking angle, exposing his neck to the gathering crowd and forcing the man to his knees. In Loki’s other hand, a dagger suddenly appeared, black and lethally sharp. He seemed to have simply plucked it out of the air. The prince dragged it gently across the sweating man’s pulsing artery and the thinnest red line appeared in its wake, bleeding ever so slightly.  
   
“This young lady,” Loki said in a quiet, terrifying tone, “is here at my request, and is therefore under my protection.” He paused and stared at the dagger in his hand, as if contemplating something. “What do you think the punishment should be for threatening her?”  
   
The man could do nothing but whimper pitifully, which made the prince’s lip curl in disgust. He twitched his fingers and suddenly the dagger disappeared. Loki threw the whiny man to the ground with force and directed the palace guards to arrest him. Once the man was out of sight, he turned to Del and leaned down, offering her his hand.  
   
She took it gratefully and allowed him to pull her up. She let go quickly, however, when she noticed how recklessly it made her heart beat. Perhaps she was just overwhelmed. Yes, that must be it. 

Prince Loki glared at the crowd, which dispersed immediately. Del began brushing the dirt and grass off herself fretfully and blinking her eyes rapidly, refusing to permit the emotional tears to escape. 

"Are you--"

"Yes, fine, yes, yes I'm fine," Del stammered wildly. "This dress, I hope it's not ruined, I'm so terribly sorry, I don't know how--"

"Enough," Loki said firmly. "Inside." 

He offered Del his arm. She stared at it for half a second as though she had never seen one before, then took it nervously. Out of the corner of her eye she caught a few people pointing and staring, some even whispering behind their hands, but she tried to ignore them. She already felt like a fool-- she didn't need anyone else to confirm it for her. Del kept her eyes directed at the ground for the duration of the walk, too afraid to see the expression on the prince's face. She was sure it would match the disgust he showed when looking upon the man whose throat he nearly cut. After all, she had spoken to him so disrespectfully, made him too angry to visit any merchants, then nearly gotten herself into serious trouble. What a disaster her presence was turning out to be. 

"I--"

"I should not have made you leave like that," the prince said abruptly, pausing his steps and cutting off the apology she was about to offer. 

"But my prince, I was out of line," Del insisted, eyes wide as she looked up at him, as though she couldn't have heard him correctly. 

"No, you were rational and calm. I was the one out of line. Did I not tell you just last night that I didn't want you outside the palace? This was why. I put you in harm's way with my actions earlier," Loki stated plainly, leaving no room for argument. "You were perfectly safe with me but I sent you away. I'm just grateful I saw that filth follow you back into the marketplace." 

"If I wasn't so argumentative, Highness, there would have been no reason to send me away," Del murmured.

"Yet here you are, still arguing," the prince replied with a tiny grin. Del could scarcely believe it. 

"I'm--"

"No, no more apologies," Loki interrupted again with a serious expression on his face. 

Del glanced around, realizing that they had not continued walking after their short conversation. Or argument, depending on how you looked at it. "Where are we anyway? Sir?" she amended quickly. 

He looked at her curiously for a moment before replying. "The breakfast hall. And I don't think it will be necessary for you to address me so formally from now on. We will be working together often-- I'm sure it will grow tiresome." 

"As you wish," she replied, looking away shyly. 

"Are you hungry?" the prince asked. 

"A bit, but I'm not sure I'm allowed in there," Del said worriedly. "Isn't that where the Allfather dines with the royal family and the members of court?" 

"Am I not part of the royal family?" Loki replied, with a hint of something unfamiliar to Del in his expression. 

"He's not in there is he?" Del whispered fearfully.

This time Loki truly laughed, loudly, and Del's heart momentarily forgot about her apprehension about the Allfather. It was sincerely exhilarating to see him like this. Like his delight was a rare eclipse that only occurred once every millennium. 

"You fear a wrinkled, gray old king who is about to retire, for lack of a better word-- a man who is entirely consumed by a desire for peace between the realms--but not the Trickster, the God of Lies...the Dark Prince? Fascinating," Loki proclaimed, shoulders shaking in an effort to contain his amusement. 

"He...well he...hey!" Del said in frustration, as the prince's gentle shaking threatened to spill into full-fledged laughter again as she spoke.


	9. Chapter 9

Del allowed herself to be steered into the breakfast hall, where the Allfather was most definitely not enjoying breakfast at that very moment, Loki assured her. 

 

He led her to a seat at the empty head table and motioned for the servants to fill their plates. Del asked Loki nervously about the subjects that were written on his list the night before, but before he could reply, the large heavy doors that led to the breakfast hall banged open with force. She nearly jumped out of her skin. 

 

"Brother!" boomed a jovial voice that seemed to shake the ceiling tiles. "Can this be? You have decided to dine in the hall this morning?"

 

Loki's face immediately changed. While it was engaged and curious when speaking with Del, irritation bubbled up over his features as a giant blond man clad in armor approached. Del tried to shrink into her chair and disappear, but apparently she was incapable of such a feat. 

 

"And in the company of a lovely maiden no less?" the giant smiled, his gaze falling upon Del. As he reached the pair, which happened quickly given the length of his stride, he bowed to her and reached for her hand. "My lady," he greeted, giving the back of her hand a soft kiss before standing upright once more and beaming. Del was dumbfounded. 

 

"Will you not introduce me to your friend, dear brother?" 

 

"This is Lady Del Tiborsdottir," Loki stated grudgingly, surprising her that he remembered her name. To Del, he explained with an eye roll, "This is my brother, Thor. Crown Prince of Asgard."

 

"A pleasure to meet you," Thor grinned, inclining his head toward her. "Tiborsdottir. That sounds familiar. Do you have family living here in the palace?"

 

"N-no, your Highness," Del managed to utter. 

 

"Hmm," Thor replied, looking as though he was trying hard to recall a certain memory but failing, making Loki snicker quietly. "No matter, I hope you enjoy your time here," he continued. "If you wish to take a walk in the gardens later please come fetch me on the training field. I would be delighted to speak with you further." He beamed at Del again reassuringly. "Good to see you brother," he said to Loki. 

 

With that he turned and made his way back toward a servant who had prepared a large basket full of food for the blond prince to take with him. 

 

"What in the world..." Del murmured. 

 

"Yes I know, there's nothing subtle about him is there?" Loki said. 

 

"I don't think that term suits him, no," Del agreed. "I don't have to go walk in the gardens with him do I?"

 

"Not unless you wish to," Loki replied, suddenly sounding detached. 

 

"No," Del confirmed. "I think I've gone on enough walks with blond strangers today," she added, looking pale, staring at the spot where the crown prince had disappeared, as though fearful he might come back and insist she join him. She was so distracted she missed prince Loki's relieved glance.

 

"Eat something," he urged, feeling oddly smug at the fact that she categorized his brother as just another "blond stranger." 

 

After the brief meal, which was mostly consumed in silence, Del asked if they could begin working. She was eager to do her duty, mostly because it was a pleasant one in her mind, but also because she felt obliged to provide some sort of service in exchange for all the luxury she had experienced since arriving at the palace. The food, the clothes, the enormous bed and wonderful bath--she would never in her wildest dreams have been able to enjoy such comfort even if she worked herself to the bone every day for the rest of her life.

 

The tall dark prince sitting with her nodded and stood. She followed him out the giant doors and down yet another hallway, which led them through four or five more, and then finally brought them to a thin spiral staircase that she hadn’t seen before. He made his way down to a lower level with Del following behind quickly. When he reached a landing many floors below where they started, he turned and entered a much smaller hallway with no doors branching off it and few torches lining the walls. It almost looked like a tunnel. The ambiance wasn’t spooky, however. It felt to Del as though she was entering a temple, or perhaps a vault.

 

The pair reached the end of the dark hallway and stopped at a wooden door decorated with wrought iron vines. Pulling a key out of nowhere, the tall prince inserted it into a keyhole by the handle and she heard a soft click. Prince Loki pushed the door open wide and offered Del his arm. She took it and followed him into the pitch black room.

 

He stopped walking a few steps in, and Del suddenly felt as though she was being propelled into the air. She couldn’t help but grip Loki’s arm tightly, worried that she was going to lose her balance completely. Once the sensation of high-speed motion stopped a minute later, she felt him move as though he was waving one arm over their heads. All of a sudden, they were surrounded by a soft glow that grew brighter and brighter. It had no source—there were no torches on the walls and no windows to be found—it just appeared. Del realized she was standing on an impossibly tall pedestal, stories high, in the largest, grandest library she had ever seen. It was vast, and for a moment she wondered how it fit inside the castle.

 

“This…how…” she murmured weakly.

 

“My personal collection,” Prince Loki supplied. “I thought you might like to see it. There was no way of conveying to you how many books I have already found without actually showing you. Now you understand my dilemma. It has become increasingly more difficult to find information I do not already have.”

 

“You aren’t kidding,” Del admired. “This…my prince, this is beautiful.”

 

Loki’s heart warmed for a millisecond before he tamped it down. “My father insists that it is a waste, and that his sons should concern themselves only with politics and theories of war. Certainly Thor lives up to those expectations.”

 

“Surely ruling a kingdom requires knowledge of more than just those things?” Del marveled.

 

“I think so,” Loki replied offhandedly. “But one could make the argument that sorcery can partially be counted under the category of war. Half of these works are on the subject of magic alone,” he informed her.

 

“Oh,” said Del. She was suddenly overcome with an anger and sadness so fierce, she hadn’t experienced it since the day her mother died. It rocked through her and caused her lungs to contract painfully, leaving her slightly short of breath. All this knowledge, all this power, collected through the effort and research of just one man. If only her mother had tried harder—or even tried at all—she might have lived. Might have been able to harness her magic and save herself. 

 

Prince Loki looked at Del with an eyebrow raised, unsure of how to interpret her monosyllabic response. He suddenly grew uneasy. Perhaps he shouldn’t have shown her this place, he thought. She would think he was obsessive. This was his pride and joy, and little did Del know, she was the first to see it besides his mother.

 

“If you don’t think you can handle your duties it is best to inform me now,” Loki said sharply, preferring to employ a tone of condescension rather than discomfort.

 

“Oh, no your Highness, that’s not it at all,” Del replied, reverting to using his title again after hearing the edge in his voice.

 

“Then what is it? Do you dislike magic? If that is the case, I must inform you of something you should already know,” he scoffed. “I am the most powerful sorcerer in Asgard.”

 

“I knew,” Del replied softly, turning away from the books to face the dark-haired prince. “Please don’t mind me, I’m sorry to have offended you. Your library is magnificent, and I’m honored to be able to see it sir.” She caught the faintest hint of confusion in his eyes before he regained control.

 

“Very well then,” he replied in a businesslike voice. “Let’s begin reviewing the list.”

 

He led her to a large desk similar to the one he had in his quarters. Before sitting behind it he summoned a second chair and his scroll from thin air and directed her to sit across from him. Minutes later, Del had curbed her runaway emotions and developed a clear idea of what she needed to do to get started, and assured the prince that she would make progress quickly, and that he could attend other business without needing to watch over her.

 

“Are you certain you will be able to find your way back to the dining hall?” Loki asked as he stood to leave.

 

“I think so,” she assured him, eager to begin her task. She knew he would be pleased with her efficiency once it came time to meet him for the midday meal and update him, as agreed upon.

 

He nodded and motioned for her to come forward and stand on the pedestal with him again. He lowered them back to the main level where Del could see an assortment of chairs and couches positioned arbitrarily around the room that she had missed when they walked in, since it was still pitch dark at that point. He waved his hand and suddenly small staircases and landings materialized around the entire library, allowing her to reach books she would have needed magic to retrieve otherwise.

 

“See you at one o’clock,” Prince Loki said before turning towards the main door.

 

Del shot him a dazzling smile, “Yes, sir!”

 

He chuckled inaudibly as he let himself out and closed the door behind him. Her happiness was contagious.


	10. Chapter 10

One o’clock came and went. Prince Loki did not realize the time until several hours later, having been caught up in a legal process where he was expected to mediate a discussion between his father’s newest council member and an ambassador from Svartalfheim who desired for certain embargoes to be lifted. It was mind-numbingly boring, but they eventually reached an agreement without needing the prince to redirect them too often. When Loki left the meeting hall to check his time-glass and saw that it was nearly time for dinner, he was shocked.

 

He teleported to the dining hall, which was rather full already. Most people inside had already been served and were chattering away mindlessly with their neighbors and gnawing on giant drumsticks. Del’s charming face and bright green eyes were nowhere to be seen. Loki left the room immediately without being noticed and teleported to the hallway outside her rooms. He knocked several times but did not receive a reply. Eventually he opened the door and checked inside, but it was empty.

 

She must be lost, he thought, nerves tensing slightly at the idea of her wandering around alone for so long. He decided to check the deepest halls of the palace first, which were the halls nearest the library--since they weren’t as well-lit, and one actually led to the dungeons. He hoped she did not suffer the misfortune of following that one.

 

When he arrived in the hallway that led directly to his library, he noticed that the door to it was still unlocked and the light still blazed inside. Most unusual, he thought, since a spell was cast upon the room to darken and lock itself when not in use. He strode toward the door and pushed it open, stepping quickly over the threshold and glancing around inside.

 

At first it appeared to be empty. Loki noticed stacks of paper on a small table next to his favorite chair. He walked over to see what it was, and was shocked when he found page after page of neat handwriting with detailed outlines, and lists, and addresses numbering in the hundreds. Apparently Del had compiled all this information without even needing to leave the room. Another stack of papers were letters, beautifully penned by Del, intended to be sent to a dozen merchants from all over the nine realms, inviting them to bring their wares directly to the palace on the day of the next royal ball. She promised them food and drink and music in exchange for the effort of their travels, on top of the incentive to make a sale, and thanked them profusely for considering her invitation. Loki marveled at her professionalism and persuasiveness.

 

This must have taken her all day, he knew. He glanced around, suddenly suspicious that Del never left the library for lunch in the first place. He didn’t see any sign of the young woman anywhere, and soon the only place left to check was up at his desk thirty feet in the air, although he wasn’t sure how she could have gotten up there without him.

 

Prince Loki stepped onto the pedestal and it lifted him swiftly to the landing. There she was. Relief washed over him.

 

He stepped forward, about to speak, but noticed at the last moment that Del was asleep. It appeared that she had been reviewing the list he wrote for her, but was too tired to keep her eyes open. The scroll lay sprawled on his desk, and her head and folded arms rested directly on it. Her plait had come partially undone, and waves of dark auburn hair spilled over the arm of the chair and dangled halfway to the floor.

 

Loki smiled at her sleeping form, then cleared his throat, hoping that it would be enough to wake her. It was not. He slowly walked closer, calling her name softly, then more firmly, but still she did not wake. He reached her side, and the same scent that had struck him so powerfully the night before when he stood in front of her shouting death threats like an imbecile, made itself known again. It was soothing and refreshing, with hints of sweet mint and jasmine. He inhaled deeply for a moment then stepped back, unwilling to be seen doing such things if she suddenly woke.

 

Del was gently brought back to consciousness by a light tapping on her arm. She stretched languidly while lifting her head, turning and finally noticing Loki standing there, looking at her expectantly.

 

“Oh my prince, I am so sorry, I don’t know what came over me!” she exclaimed with wide eyes, moving to jump to her feet, but he motioned for her to relax.

 

“Please, I’m not upset,” he replied firmly. “Quite the contrary. How on earth did you accomplish so much in one day?” he asked, motioning down towards the stack of papers below them.

 

“I just started sifting through things and worked myself into a rhythm I suppose. It wasn’t that difficult,” Del replied humbly.

 

“I looked at all the material you compiled. I’m impressed,” Loki stated graciously.

 

“Thank you, sir,” Del replied. She looked down a little, feeling her cheeks turn pink and feeling all the more self-conscious because of it.

 

“I must ask, however,” the prince began slowly. “How did you get up here?”

 

“I just stepped on the pedestal,” Del replied, looking a little confused. “I’m sorry if I’m not supposed to be here, I just wanted to double check the list.”

 

“Odd,” he said, turning around to glance at it. “I created that pedestal. It requires magic to work. Perhaps I just made a mistake,” he finished, sounding unconvinced.

 

“I wish I could help you figure it out, sir,” said Del. “But I can’t make magic.”

 

“Very few can,” Prince Loki agreed, seemingly choosing to ignore the pedestal for now. “And no, it’s perfectly acceptable for you to come up here. It might be more comfortable for you to work at my desk instead of that tiny table, anyway. You may choose to work wherever you like,” he said.

 

“Oh,” Del said, blushing again, “Well, thank you sir.”

 

“There is no need to bother with formalities, remember?” Loki reminded her with a small smile.

 

“I forgot,” replied Del sheepishly.

 

“No matter. Would you care to join me for dinner, since we both seem to have missed it?”

 

“Dinner?” Del was puzzled. “I thought we were to meet for lunch.”

 

“We were,” Loki chuckled. “But it’s nearly seven.”

 

“Seven!” she gasped.

 

“Yes, seven. I checked for you in the dining hall nearly an hour ago. Don’t worry, I missed our lunch appointment too. I was stuck in a room with a greedy old windbag from Svartalfheim and my father’s newest appointment to the royal court of buffoons,” he informed her.

 

“I’ve been in here since breakfast?” Del marveled.

 

“It would appear so,” Loki confirmed, with the tiniest glimmer of fondness reaching his eyes before it disappeared. “Leave everything as it is. It will still be here tomorrow,” he directed.

 

The pair walked over to the pedestal and glided back down to the main level. Loki cast one more look of appreciation in the direction of Del’s hard work then led her back out into the hallway. As expected, the light inside the room faded as the door closed, and they both could hear a firm click once it shut fully.

 

She expected to be led back to the dining hall but instead of climbing the spiral staircase to get back to that floor, the prince walked through one of the smaller doorways near it which revealed a gently upward sloping, path-like hallway that vaguely resembled the tunnel leading to the library. The floor was made of a slightly rougher-cut stone which allowed their feet to get a better grip as they walked up it. At the end of the path was a very plain and narrow wooden door. The prince pushed it open, and Del was greeted by the most beautiful landscape she had seen yet.

 

“The palace gardens,” Loki explained.

 

Del moved forward, closer to the blooming flowers and the lush vines that took over her entire field of vision. She reached out and touched the petals of a delicate evening primrose, marveling at how vibrant its color was in the setting sun.

 

“Do you like it here?” Loki asked.

 

“It’s beautiful,” she replied, eyes sparkling as she wandered through the maze of flowers. “Truly, my prince, simply breathtaking.” She bent towards an enormous white flower whose petals resembled fluffy down pillows and inhaled. “It smells like a dream,” she murmured.

 

“Curious, isn’t it,” he replied.

 

“Thank you for bringing me here,” Del said, looking directly at the prince. “This was just what I needed.”

 

“I thought it might be nice to dine outdoors tonight. Away from the chattering masses in the dining hall. Especially since we both have been stuck inside all day.”

 

“That sounds lovely,” Del smiled. “But how—“

 

Suddenly a large, wide-brimmed basket appeared at eye level, slowly rotating in midair, while a green blanket unfurled itself out of the night breeze and laid itself on the ground. The basket slowly floated downward until it rested in the middle of the sea of green fabric, and two large glasses of ale appeared next to it.

 

“Have a seat,” Loki said.

 

“Show off,” Del muttered teasingly. He grinned back at her shamelessly.

 

The conversation during this meal was much livelier than at breakfast. Loki told her about his travels, shared some amusing stories about battles he and Thor had won, and asked Del about her childhood. She regaled him with tales of her father’s kindness and penchant for silliness, her home near a tiny brook that she shared with him and her mother, and how she once lost her brand new pair of shoes before her first day at school.

 

“Mother was furious,” she remembered fondly. Her mother had been the picture of health then, and to see her in her mind’s eye with frazzled hair and red cheeks almost made her giggle. “Father thought it was hysterical. I don’t think I’ve ever actually seen him angry,” she stated, realizing it for the first time herself.

 

“Where is he now?” Loki asked.

 

“Dead,” Del said without emotion, wishing she didn’t have to talk about it.

 

“I’m sorry,” the prince replied, and he truly was. For her sake, and because he had been enjoying their conversation very much up until that point. “You lived with your mother then?”

 

“For perhaps a month afterwards, yes,” Del replied, sighing deeply. She might as well explain now so she could get it over with. “After Father died, she grew ill. She fought it for a while, but it ended up killing her. My uncle came for me the day she died. He took me back to his home immediately. I wasn’t even permitted to bury her,” she spat bitterly. “Things changed so quickly. I moved from a nice home, with loads of friends, and plenty of time for schoolwork and play, to a dreary attic bedroom in the middle of town and nothing to do but work for that bastard. There was no money to send me to school. I was eleven.” she finished.

 

“Your uncle is the shopkeeper I met?” Loki asked, surprised.

 

“Met?” Del laughed. “You mean the one you dumped a bookshelf on? Yes, that’s him,” she confirmed with a smile. “I won’t forget that sight for as long as I live. I never thanked you for that, by the way.”

 

Loki smiled back, rather sheepishly. “So your father was the only one to call you Adelia?”

 

“Yes, apparently he was the one who picked the name. My mother didn’t like it and had everyone else call me Del. I liked it when he came home and shouted for me. I was always the first one he called for when he walked through the gate, even when it was night time and everyone was asleep.” Del’s eyes were beginning to water, but she maintained her composure.

 

“He was away often?” Loki asked.

 

“Yes, fighting for the Allfather,” she replied, trying to keep the bitterness out of her voice. “He was a captain. That was how he died. Keeping the fire giants from Muspelheim away from our borders.” The tears were falling freely now, she couldn’t help it.

 

“That can’t be,” Loki replied, confused.

 

“I assure you, it can,” Del said icily.

 

“If that were true, your education and housing would have been paid for by the Allfather. Your uncle would have been reimbursed for your care,” Loki stated. “Not only that, but your mother would have received attention from the palace healers if she wanted it, and even if they couldn’t save her, she would have been given a funeral suitable for the wife of a captain in Odin’s army,” he explained.

 

“How dare you,” Del whispered, staring at the prince in disbelief.

 

“Come again?” Loki replied incredulously, with a hint of anger in his voice.

 

“You’re going to sit there and tell me I’m wrong? Were you there? Was it yours whose life was ruined? Was it you who had to watch my mother wither away to nothing, unable to comfort her or ease her pain? Was it you, the child who waited for weeks to hear your father’s voice calling your name from the gate, praying that the officers were wrong, that he lived through the battle, and that he was coming to save you from this nightmare? Was it? Was it?!” She stood on the blanket and looked down at the prince with all the venom she could muster. “To Hel with you,” she hissed, and ran.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little bit of POV switching in this one, just cause our favorite prince has some business to take care of on his own. Happy to know that some of you are enjoying it so far. Thank you for reading!

Moments later, Del felt as though she ran headlong into a brick wall. She stumbled backward, barely keeping her feet, and looked up to see the obstacle that blocked her path.

 

Prince Loki glared down at her, unmoving, daring her to try to run again. Neither spoke for a moment that felt like an eternity, until suddenly the prince’s voice reached Del’s ears, quiet as a breeze but chilling as an approaching typhoon.

 

“I have treated you with the respect you have asked for, and then some. I have complimented you. Dined with you. Granted you access to my most private, personal, prized space in the entire palace. For what? To be cursed at in the middle of dinner? For the sin of challenging your lies?” he spat. “My generosity is hereby rescinded.”

 

Loki grabbed Del by the arm and practically dragged her back inside the palace. He glanced down at her, fully expecting to see fear on her face—fear he had been waiting to see there from the beginning—but there was none. There was only despair.

 

He narrowed his eyes at her, preferring to feel empowered by fury than weakened by empathy. He had learned his lesson. He roughly brought her to stand in front of the guard stationed at the door, whose expression conveyed more than enough fear to satisfy the prince. “Take this girl to the servant’s quarters. Instruct the others to ensure that she dresses appropriately for her station.” Loki reached for Del’s neck and snatched the emerald necklace from it, causing her head to jerk forward when he broke the ribbon holding it there.

 

The guard did exactly as the prince commanded. She was instructed to change into the same simple white dresses that Franja and Ritte wore, and then shown the small cot where she would sleep. She shared a room with three other young women that she had not met yet, since they were fast asleep. But she didn’t care. This was still infinitely better than the conditions at her uncle’s house. Del was only upset at the thought that she lost a potential friend.

 

“No,” she whispered out loud to herself before remembering that there were others in the room and putting her hand over her mouth. He could not have been a friend, she thought. A friend would not have spoken so tactlessly when I told them such a painful story. And he is a prince, why should he care about the experiences of a servant? Much less befriend one? That’s what I am after all. Worth less than a stack of paper. He fooled me into believing he might have changed his mind on that, so I would do my job. He was a trickster, after all. How stupid I was, she thought bitterly.

 

She laid there with her face buried in the pillow, murmuring inaudibly. "I forgot my place. The clothes and the fancy meals, spending all that time with the prince…I forgot what I was for a while. It was nice while it lasted."

 

But a little voice spoke up in the back of her mind, preventing her from falling asleep. It seemed like he really was a friend, for a little while, it insisted. He took you to his library. He woke you kindly when you fell asleep on his desk. He smiled at you. Engaged in conversation.

 

No, she thought angrily. None of that was extraordinary. And yet…it seemed like it should be. For Prince Loki, anyway.

 

Oh well, she thought, sleep finally threatening to overtake her. None of that matters anymore. How her uncle would laugh with glee to see her now, returned to her rightful place.

 

***

 

Loki stormed down hallways and through passages, seemingly without a destination in mind. Minutes passed, then an hour, and he found himself suddenly back outside in the gardens. The green blanket and basket were right where he left them. He waved his hand and made them disappear. No one needed to know about his pathetic, wasted attempt at thoughtfulness.

 

Where would she have run anyway, he wondered, remembering how quickly she had sprinted away from him. The ridiculous girl did not think. She didn’t know her way around the palace, and she certainly would never have made it back to her village. She didn’t have a horse or a clue as to how to get there from here. Besides, would she even still have a home with her uncle when she got there?

 

That thought spurred his curiosity. Why did the man keep her there for so long anyway? He could have turned her away at any time. He obviously didn’t care for the girl, judging by her shabby appearance, and the bruises Loki noticed the second time he saw her.

 

She could have used the financial compensation she received monthly from the fund Odin reserved exclusively for the families of his warriors to find another home, and take better care of herself if she wished. She was incredibly thin, while her uncle was large, bordering on corpulent. Her gray, hay strewn dress was so worn around the edges it looked like it was made from gauze, while the shopkeeper wore new boots and a custom made sword in a scabbard around his waist.

 

Loki pondered these details for a moment longer before an answer came to him that made him clench his fists. Was she telling the truth? Or perhaps, the truth as far as she was aware?

 

The prince turned on his heel and marched out of the gardens. He summoned a guard immediately and told the young man to prepare a horse. Loki was leaving. Twenty minutes later the palace was behind him. 

 

***

 

Del woke early, many hours before sunrise. She was assigned to help prepare breakfast, and did so without complaint. When it was ready, she was permitted to make a small plate for herself and eat it quickly before being sent to help in the washrooms, where she found Ritte. She nearly bumped into the tiny servant while walking between tall piles of freshly cleaned blankets and towels.

 

“Miss Del!” the small girl exclaimed, momentarily drawing the attention of the five other servants in the room.

 

Del refused to look at them, and instead whispered to Ritte, “It’s Del, remember? I told you I’m just a servant, like you.” There was no bitterness or anger in her voice, just quiet determination.

 

“What happened? Did the prince have a fit? Why are you here?” she asked, remembering to keep her voice down this time, eyeing Del’s white dress and apron.

 

“No, nothing like that. This was supposed to be my job in the first place—I just had to assist the prince in a small matter first,” Del explained, fibbing a little. A wave of sadness crashed over her when she thought about all she had accomplished the day before in the library, and how she planned to do so much more. The prince would have been delighted. She hoped he would at least follow the plans she had drawn up and left on the tiny table.

 

“Oh,” Ritte said, looking confused but accepting Del’s explanation. “Well I’m glad to have found you! Would you like to help me fold the sheets?”

 

“I would love to,” Del replied warmly, and passed the next few hours with the delightful little girl, laughing at her silly stories and impressed by her quick work. She was glad to have the sweet, friendly child to keep her company.

 

***

 

Prince Loki reached the village of Gessrald just after dawn. He had taken his time riding through the night, enjoying how the stars and the muted colors of night clouds swirled in the nearly black sky above him. It was peaceful, and he felt refreshed even though he did not sleep. The anger he felt earlier had faded. Truth be told, he wasn’t as angry with Del as he was with himself. Nearly every relationship he had was strained in some way; he did not get along with his father, brother, or even his mother the way they all seemed to get along with each other. There was hurt and pain there that he needed to keep buried or else he would explode and cause fire to rain down upon the palace. Trusting others opened the door for hurt and pain. In order to have a relationship, there needed to be trust. It was a never ending circle of disaster. And everyone other than his parents and sibling was terrified of him-- rightfully so. He was a destructive force of cruel fury on the battlefield, and that temperament carried over in the rest of his behavior.

 

The sun rose steadily as the prince rode through the town. It was already getting busy—its inhabitants were starting their day with a walk to the marketplace to buy bread, or by dragging buckets to the well to fetch water to wash with. 

 

Loki’s horse reached the center of the settlement, and the sign for the bookshop was visible a short distance away. The house behind it had smoke coming from its chimney. The owner was awake and would be opening up shortly.

 

He paused, suddenly unsure of his intentions. What did he gain by confronting the man? If anything, doing such a thing would signify that he gave a damn.

 

No, he reasoned with himself, he didn’t truly care. It would simply mean that he wanted to know the truth. To satisfy his own curiosity. He was intrigued is all.

 

The argument sounded weak even in his head. No one rides miles and miles through the night to simply satisfy an idle curiosity.

 

For a moment, he considered turning around and heading back to the palace. There was nothing stopping him. He had piles of information to work from to expand his library that Del had so effectively gathered. It would take him months to meet with all the contacts she had made. He could simply allow the situation to remain as it was and pretend that he never met the captivating girl.

 

No, he argued with himself. He did not want that. What a terrible waste it would be to watch her serve his oaf of a brother breakfast, or to see her dusting the worthless tapestries in the halls. She had other abilities that should be put to use. And he would rarely be able to see her.

 

He stopped himself immediately at that thought and physically shook his head, as though clearing a fog. Decision made, he rode towards the bookshop.


	12. Chapter 12

Del finished folding the sheets with Ritte and excused herself to use the restroom. Once she wiped down her face down with a damp cloth—it was so hot and humid in the washroom—she exited and found the hall empty. She was alone for the first time since yesterday in the library, and it was still early in the day, maybe ten o’clock.

 

The library, she thought with a pang of longing. Without hesitation she allowed her feet to direct her there. She knew where the dining hall was now, since she had worked there earlier in the day, so first she walked to it. From there she knew the general direction of the spiral staircase, and after just one wrong turn, she backtracked and found it. Getting excited, she practically ran down the steps to the lowest landing and marched purposefully down the long, dark hallway that led to the pretty vine-covered door. She smiled to herself, proud that she had been able to reach her destination.

 

But now what? she thought. Only Prince Loki knew where the key was. The last time she was there he had used magic to pull it from its hiding place. But perhaps if she looked, she might be able to find it. She decided to drag her hands lightly around the walls surrounding the door, hoping to find a tiny shelf or an invisible slot for the key to hide in, but before her right hand had traveled an inch, there it was. The key had simply appeared in her palm.

 

Del looked down at it, perturbed, unsure how it happened. She turned the key over in her hands, making sure it wasn’t an illusion, but no, the solid weight of the cold metal was definitely real. Shaking her head and staring at it warily, she slowly inserted its length into the keyhole and turned. The door clicked open and she walked inside, slipping the key into the pocket of her apron, but paused. She wasn’t sure where the pedestal was, and the room was pitch dark so she couldn’t see.

 

She remembered how the prince had brought his arm over his head to light the room the first time they were on the pedestal. She hadn’t seen him do it, more like only felt him do it, but it was done in a grand, sweeping motion she thought, with his arm extended fully. Taking a deep breath and exhaling slowly, she extended her right arm all the way to her left side, as far as it could go. Then slowly she brought it over her head in a wide, careful arc. About halfway through, when her arm was pointed directly at the ceiling, she felt a tiny tingling in her fingertips and a dim light appeared at the edges of the room. She continued the movement, eyes wide in surprise, and completed the arc. The room was lit.

 

It wasn’t lit as brightly as Loki had done it, but she could see. Amazing. The prince must have cast a spell on the room itself, to follow the commands of whoever was inside. He truly was the most powerful sorcerer in Asgard, she thought.

 

Stepping around the pedestal, she sat down on the exceptionally comfortable chair she occupied the day before, and checked her lists. The last page outlined the next set of tasks she intended to complete before she had gotten herself into trouble. But there was time now, she thought, so she set to work. After an hour or so, she left the room with an armful of letters and found a palace guard walking near the top of the spiral staircase, likely on his way to the dining hall. Del politely asked him to send out the letters on behalf of Prince Loki, and promptly retreated back to her workstation. She did have to “find” the key again (since it had somehow disappeared from her apron pocket) and turn the lights back on upon reentry, but the process went just as smoothly as before. The light even shined brighter this time. “I must be getting the hang of this,” she murmured to herself with a smile. 

 

Much like the first day she spent inside, the time passed quickly, but she was unaware of it. The only reason she eventually stopped was to satisfy the hunger in her stomach. Before she left the room again to find something to eat, she gazed back happily at the research she had completed. It took a lot of reading and scanning and searching, but she had leafed through the pages of several of the prince’s largest tomes--and found references made by the authors, to writers and titles that the authors themselves either used in their studies, or desired to find. Eight of them were writers that were not already part of Loki’s collection. She hoped he would be pleased when he saw this new information. She could almost see his winning smile in her mind’s eye and it warmed her heart.

 

Wait, Del thought. Why do I care about whether he’s pleased or not? This was just an assignment after all. I was only brought here to perform a service, as he plainly stated. He is my superior, and now one of many new masters. I have no business thinking about his smile. Hel, I don’t think I even have any business coming in here now that I’m just a palace servant and not his intermediary. This might get me in even more trouble now, she scolded herself.

 

Discouraged and anxious, she left the room a final time, listening for the click of the heavy door behind her, and made her way slowly up the spiral staircase toward the dining hall. Shortly before she reached it, she passed a giant, ornate time-glass mounted on the wall. It was lovely, with swirls of shimmering yellow and turquoise outlining the marks along the edge of the frame that told the hour. It was nearly eight o’clock. The realization made her nearly fall over.

 

“That room is a time machine,” she muttered, frustrated.

 

“I beg your pardon?” came a friendly, booming voice from behind her that she recognized immediately.

 

“Prince Thor!” she exclaimed, turning quickly and curtsying.

 

“Lady Tiborsdottir?” Thor replied, thoroughly confused at her appearance. “Why are you wearing an apron?” 

 

Del was mortified. She had no explanation, save for the truth, but she wasn’t willing to share that with the Crown Prince of Asgard. It was too long of a story, anyway. She took a gamble. 

 

“Would you mind terribly if I begged your pardon and promised to explain another time, your Highness?” she asked quietly, green eyes round and pleading.

 

“Not at all, my lady. Though I will ask that if you are in distress of any kind to please let me know, so that I may help,” he replied seriously, wondering what his devil of a brother might have done now.

 

“Of course, your Highness, thank you so much. You are very kind,” said Del, gratitude radiating off her like heat from the sun.

 

“It is no problem at all, Lady Del. None whatsoever. May I offer you that walk through the gardens that I mentioned yesterday? Three of my training partners are injured and the fourth assisted them to the infirmary,” Thor proclaimed merrily. “I was assured that they would be fine, but I find myself a bit bored for the moment.”

 

Del stared at the crown prince incredulously. She truly had no clue what to make of this man.

 

“I was actually about to find a quick bite to eat, Highness, as I haven’t had anything since breakfast,” she replied, hoping he might let her pass.

 

“Not to worry, my lady. IVOR!” Thor boomed, making the colorful liquid inside the time-glass ripple.

 

“Yes, Prince Thor?” said a man who came scurrying around the corner leading to the dining hall.

 

“Fetch me some sustenance. I intend to take it back outside with me,” Thor directed.

 

“Right away, sir,” Ivor replied, disappearing as quickly as he appeared.

 

Thor offered Del his arm, and she quickly removed her apron and tucked it into a pocket of her dress before accepting it, trying her best to breathe quietly but deeply to avoid having an anxiety attack. By the time the pair reached the double doors that guarded the main entrance to the palace grounds, Ivor stood waiting for them with a small basket and a jug of wine.

 

“Would you like me to prepare a table for you in the gardens, Highness?” Ivor asked.

 

“That sounds delightful,” Thor replied.

 

Ivor rushed ahead of the pair, and Thor followed behind the servant slowly, still securely holding Del’s arm, allowing the servant time to set the table for his prince.

 

“What brings you to the palace, dear lady?” Thor asked.

 

“Prince Loki wanted me to assist him in accumulating more material for his library, sir,” Del replied truthfully.

 

“I’m surprised,” Thor said, looking at her with his eyebrows raised. “My brother is fiercely protective of that place. Only our mother has seen it, and that was only once, when we were still children. I do not even know where it is.”

 

“I didn’t know that,” Del replied, shock coloring her expression.

 

“It’s true,” Thor said solemnly. “Something about you must have appealed to him. But I’m not surprised at that, necessarily,” he winked, looking at her pretty face and bright eyes. Del blushed upon hearing his compliment, unsure what an appropriate response would be. “I’ve never seen him eat in the hall before either, much less in the company of another person.”

 

“I am not ashamed to say that you caught my eye as soon as I entered the room yesterday,” he continued as they rounded a bend in the path and the table came into sight. “I hope I wasn’t too forward when I greeted you. I just saw that lovely shock of auburn hair, and…”

 

Prince Thor paused, looking as though he was concentrating with all his might. He stopped walking and turned to face Del directly. He was studying her face intently, as if searching for something, eyes narrowed, but not negatively. He looked as though he could not believe what he was seeing.

 

“Adelia?” he murmured, bending closer, taking in her features, staring as though he was looking at a ghost that might disappear at any moment.

 

“What?” Del gasped, stunned to be called by her full name by a near-stranger.

 

“Daughter of Tibor!” Thor exclaimed in a whisper, as if saying it too loud would rain curses down upon them.

 

All the color that was left in Del’s face completely drained away.

 

“You have his hair,” Thor murmured, eyeing her long waves. The reddish color was subdued in the darkness but the moon was still able to pick up small glints of gold. “He was one of my best captains. I knew your name sounded familiar when Loki spoke it, but I did not make the connection until this very moment. It has been so long,” said Thor, still staring in disbelief.

 

“It’s been ten years,” Del supplied breathlessly. “You knew my father?”

 

“I did. He was a brave man, and a heroic warrior. He saved the lives of seven of my men that day, before he was overcome,” Thor stated, emotion clouding his expression. “Tibor spoke of you often. After every battle, he was the first to pack up his things and take leave. He never stayed to drink with my men. He was in such a rush to get home.”

 

Tears were streaming down Del’s face. She could indeed picture her father declining tankard after tankard of celebratory ale and rushing home so he could call for her as soon as he reached the gate. She let the hot liquid fall freely from her eyes for a few minutes, and Thor graciously allowed her to stand there in silent recollection.

 

“Thank you,” she finally whispered. “I haven’t heard anyone speak of him so kindly since Mother died. My uncle has always called him a worthless weakling for dying on the battlefield. He said that if he were a better, stronger man, he would have lived.”

 

“How dare he speak in such a way,” Thor growled. The depth and intensity of his voice made Del quiver in apprehension, and thunder could be heard crashing in the distance. The fury on his face was a sight to behold. “My men have bled and died for all of Asgard. They are to be HONORED above all others!” he boomed. Del was petrified that he was going to start ripping down the trees that surrounded them.

 

“Where is this man you speak of?” he demanded.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shorter, but I wanted to get it posted before I go to bed. Hope you enjoy. Have a great night everyone :)

Prince Loki arrived at the bookshop moments after the man inside it propped the door open and let down the awning. The prince gracefully dismounted his horse and strode inside, armor shimmering in the morning sun, cloak flowing imperiously out behind him. The shopkeeper had his back to the door and jumped a mile when Loki spoke, not realizing there was anyone inside with him.

 

“Why did you take your niece to live with you after her mother died?” Loki demanded sharply without preamble.

 

The man turned around quickly, spilling ink all over the counter and dropping the glass bottle on his shoe.

 

“I beg your pardon?” he replied quickly, looking confused and uneasy. His discomfort multiplied tenfold when he recognized the tall, dark-haired man in front of him as the customer who had thrown him against a wall during their last meeting. “P-prince Loki, how pleased I am—“

 

“Answer me,” Loki growled.

 

“I—I—she had nowhere else to go, your Highness,” he stammered.

 

“Did she ever attend school?” Loki pressed angrily.

 

“No—no, sir, I couldn’t afford—“

 

“Couldn’t afford it? Was that before or after you purchased expensive food, drink, clothing, and gods know what else for yourself?” challenged the prince. “How long have you owned this shop?”

 

“Nine years, sir,” the trembling man whispered.

 

“Nine years,” Loki repeated dangerously. “How very...very...interesting. Tell me, why was your niece wearing rags when I met her here?”

 

“She was a burden, your Highness,” the man cried, a sheen of sweat glistening on his forehead. "A greedy witch, who needed to be taught a lesson in humility. Never showed me one lick of gratitude!"

 

“So why did you keep her? Do I really need to repeat myself? The first thing I asked you was WHY you agreed to have her live with you in the first place. If she was such a burden, you could have sent her to an orphanage at no expense. You could have sent her to one of the Allfather’s boarding schools for the children of his warriors free of charge. You knew that, because your brother was a captain in the royal army. Yet you took the girl in and kept her for ten years. WHY?” Loki spat, sounding more vicious by the second.

 

“She—I—“

 

“You wanted her money, didn’t you?” Loki hissed accusingly, green eyes flashing red so quickly it was almost imperceptible.

 

“I cared for her--!” the man mumbled insistently.

 

“No. You took her in, squandered the money that was rightfully hers, given by Odin himself, and fed her scraps and clothed her in rags. You made her cook your meals and clean your home and work in your pathetic excuse for a shop for the entire decade she lived with you. You did not let her attend her mother’s funeral,” Loki fumed furiously. “You did not let her attend because it was there she would have personally received the Allfather’s condolences and been informed of her rights as the orphan of a warrior in Odin’s army!”

 

Loki stepped forward, backing the shopkeeper into the counter. The man shook violently from fear, and tears began to well up in his eyes like the coward he was.

 

“You are a vile excuse for a man,” Loki spat menacingly. “And before I decide on your punishment, I need to ask this…”

 

The man squeaked in terror.

 

“Did you kill your sister in law yourself, or did she happen to die at the perfect time—a month after the death of your brother, when she would have received her first reimbursement from the Allfather as a warrior’s widow?”

 

“I didn’t—I never—“ the man sputtered in disbelief that the prince suspected so much, pale cheeks suddenly glowing red. “She was as good as dead, there was no sense in prolonging it!”

 

“What in the world is that supposed to mean,” Loki hissed. “Did you kill her or not?”

 

“No! I—I just—I took her letter, alright?”

 

“What letter?” Loki pressed.

 

“She wrote to the palace healers a week before she died. I intercepted the messenger. It would have been a waste for you to send them out. She was as good as dead. I didn’t do anything wrong,” Del’s uncle blubbered. “When the first payment came I used it to pay the neighbors to clean out her house, and I sold everything. I did the witch a favor!” the man gasped, out of breath.

 

Loki watched the condemned man wheeze. A sense of resplendent calm came over the prince, derived from the knowledge that he had the ability to ensure that the disgusting fraud met justice. Del's uncle saw the change in Loki's posture and expression and grew even more fearful, something he didn't know was possible. He was about to lose his life at the Dark Prince's hand. 

 

"Oh no, I am not going to kill you," the prince whispered with a terrifying smile, correctly interpreting the fear in the shopkeeper's eyes. Loki's deep, velvety smooth voice sliced through the thick air like one of his well-sharpened daggers. 

 

"Not yet."


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully the timeline is clear. I tried not to jump around too much. Enjoy!

***"How dare he speak in such a way,” Thor growled. The depth and intensity of his voice made Del quiver in apprehension, and thunder could be heard crashing in the distance. The fury on his face was a sight to behold. “My men have bled and died for all of Asgard. They are to be HONORED above all others!” he boomed. Del was petrified that he was going to start ripping down the trees that surrounded them.

“Where is this man you speak of?” he demanded.***

 

"He just arrived," came an answer from out of the darkness, making Del jump.

 

"Brother?" Thor asked incredulously.

 

"Indeed," Loki replied. 

 

That morning, back at the bookshop, Loki had happily beaten the fraud unconscious, which didn’t take more than a single well-placed blow, though he may have added in a few extra, just to be sure. Then he dragged him outside to his horse and magically created a cart to carry him. Lazily twitching his fingers, he made the harness secure itself, and off he rode back to the palace, dragging his prisoner behind him. 

 

After his ride to the village that took all night, and the trip back to the palace that took all day, the prince was eager to have a hot bath and rest. However there were other matters that needed to be attended to first. 

 

"Thor, I would be delighted if you escorted our--ahem--'guest'--to the dungeons to await his arraignment in the morning. I assure you I won't mind if he's slightly bloodier tomorrow than he is right now. I left him with the guards just inside the palace gates, tied to a horse cart." 

 

"With pleasure," Thor growled threateningly, and eagerly strode off into the night. 

 

"Do not worry," Prince Loki said, turning back to Del. "The arraignment is just for show. He will be executed tomorrow. I intended to participate, but after what I just overheard, I'm willing to bet that Thor will do the honors himself." He walked closer to her so he could see her more clearly in the low light. 

 

Del was speechless, but at least had the presence of mind to bow her head respectfully as he approached. 

 

"I must admit I am surprised to find you out walking the gardens at night with my brother," he said nonchalantly, but there was an icy undertone to his words. "I was under the impression that you weren't exactly eager to be in his company." He looked her up and down, noting her white dress with an apron tucked into her pocket. "And I was also under the impression that I had sent you to the servants' quarters. I wasn't aware that servants were permitted the free time to socialize, with the Crown Prince no less."

 

Del's mouth refused to form words. She opened it once, twice, but was unable to think of a suitable response. Ignoring her, Loki continued. 

 

"Your uncle confessed to theft and fraud, and he was also complicit in your mother's death," he informed her. "You were sent monthly financial support by Odin's accountants but he stole it and kept it for himself. He used it to buy the bookshop, among other things. And apparently your mother sent a letter to the palace healers before she died, asking for assistance, but he intercepted it and prevented her from receiving their help," Loki coldly explained further. 

 

Del's head was swimming. Her legs suddenly turned to jelly, and she sank heavily to the ground, unable to support her own weight. 

 

Loki stepped quickly towards her out of concern, but stopped before he took a second step. No, he told himself. Let Thor help her, since she wanted to be in his company so badly. 

 

Del looked up at him for several long minutes, completely unaware of anything except the twisting sensation inside her stomach, and the weak, irregular flutter of her heart. Her lungs felt like they were being squeezed in a vise, and her vision was blurred. She still did not speak. 

 

Loki's concern for her grew as the seconds ticked by, but his jealousy at finding the girl alone with his brother wouldn't allow him to reach out to her. But he had half a mind to call a healer for her at least, before she fainted. 

 

Then he heard her clear her throat. 

 

"Thank you, Prince Loki, for telling me that. And for arresting him," she said softly from her seat on the ground.

 

She slowly found her feet and stood, wobbling slightly, brushing herself off and pulling her apron back over her head with shaking arms. "You were right about everything. I was wrong. I apologize." She tried several times to tie the apron strings behind her back but her fingers just wouldn't work, so she left it hanging loosely around her neck. "I should be getting back, sir," Del said quietly, and headed back towards the double doors, unsteady on her feet. She did not see the prince staring at her as she walked away.

 

At the last moment before turning down the hall that led to the servants’ quarters, Del changed direction. Shortly she found herself in front of the door to the prince’s library. Well-practiced now, she plucked the key from thin air and entered, lighting the room as she stepped through the entryway. She moved over to her favorite chair and pulled a fresh scroll out from the basket beside her, and began writing. It didn’t take long for her to copy down the words her mind and heart were thinking, and soon she was rolling the scroll back up. She wrote the green-eyed prince’s name on the rolled-up edge, where it could be seen, and she placed it gently atop her most recent pile of discoveries. Exhausted, she finally made her way back to the room she shared with the other women, and fell asleep instantly.

 

The next morning she was shaken violently awake by one of the older servants. “Get up, girl!” the maid scolded. “Where have you been? Laziness will not be permitted here! Get in the kitchens this instant!” The woman huffed agitatedly and left, trusting her reprimand to get Del up and moving.

 

It worked, and moments later Del was in fresh clothes and a new apron, hair pulled back in her typical long, thick plait, pulling bread out of the stone ovens in the palace kitchens. She worked harder and faster than she ever had before in her life—not to make up for spending the day in the library yesterday—but so she didn’t have to think about how life would have been different if her mother’s letter had reached the palace healers.

 

Part of her refused to believe what Loki had told her. It was too painful. How could anyone be so cruel? To their niece, their own flesh and blood? It seemed too appalling to be true.

 

But the other part of her had no trouble at all believing it. The man was cruel and hateful and greedy. She had never witnessed him exhibit a single redeeming quality in the decade she shared a house with him. And how he kept telling her he would marry her off the moment she turned twenty-one…that must be when the money stops coming, she surmised.

 

Soon she found herself scrubbing floors in the entryway. Del felt awful. She hadn’t eaten in over a day, she was perpetually nauseous, and her concentration had practically disappeared. She was surprised, therefore, when she was able to notice Prince Thor heading her way determinedly from the massive hallway that led to the royal court. Neither of them noticed Prince Loki approaching from another direction.

 

“Miss Del,” he greeted, distressed at finding her in servant’s attire a second time. “You are needed at the hearing. Why in Yggdrasil are you washing the floors?” he demanded, making it clear that she would not be able to wiggle her way out of an answer a second time.

 

Del stood, looking uncomfortable but resolute. “It was my own fault, your Highness. Prince Loki had given me my own quarters and wardrobe when I arrived, but I disrespected him momentously and proved myself unworthy. I have been a servant for most of my life, so this is familiar to me and I take no issue with his decision,” she explained, hoping he wouldn’t become angry with her. Both for disrespecting his brother, and for unintentionally misleading him by wearing fine clothes when they met.

 

“Disrespected him how?” Thor asked, seriously doubting the girl could have truly done anything wrong.

 

“When I told him my father was a warrior he didn’t believe me, and rightfully so, since my story didn’t make any sense, sir,” Del summarized quietly. “I didn’t know exactly why at the time, so,” she hesitated, desperately wishing she didn’t have to relive the memory. “So, I shouted at him, sir. And I told him to go to Hel,” she whispered.

 

Thor was dumbstruck. “This is an outrage. I need to take you to the hearing, but then I intend to have a few words with my brother,” he growled menacingly.

 

“No! No, please, your Highness,” Del pleaded. “This is all my f—”

 

“Why wait? I am here, have your words with me now,” came Prince Loki’s challenge from a hall beyond Del or Thor’s sight. Fear finally seized Del at the sound of his approach. “I wasn’t aware you had taken up the position of acting as my keeper, brother,” Loki spat. “I’ll have you know that I act how I see fit, and do not need to answer to you.”

 

“This girl has done nothing wrong,” Thor argued angrily.

 

“Oh but I beg to differ,” said Loki venomously. “She disrespected me. She abused my generosity. She took liberties beyond her station, and she earned her punishment.”

 

“Beyond her station!” Thor shouted in disbelief. “She is the daughter of a captain! Her station is far above that of a simple servant! Had she been educated and raised in the manner that her father certainly would have ensured—had he lived—she could easily be one of Mother’s ladies-in-waiting at this very moment!”

 

“It doesn’t matter,” Loki hissed. “She wasn’t, and she isn’t. If you think so highly of her, why don’t you take her under your wing and ‘train’ her yourself,” said Loki with disdain. Del’s face turned a fiery shade of red that nearly matched her hair when she realized what Prince Loki was insinuating.

 

“That is quite enough!” Thor roared, making the room quake, water spilling over the edges of Del’s bucket, bubbles floating everywhere. Del gasped and hid her face in her hands, wishing for the first time ever that she could go back to living in the village with her dreadful uncle. At least the days were predictable back then.

 

Thor took a deep breath and steadied himself, glaring at his brother darkly before turning to Del and adopting a gentler expression. “I need to take you to the hearing, they are waiting. All you must do is acknowledge that the testimony Loki provided is correct. If you want to add any details, you may.”

 

“Try not to curse at the councilmen, dove. They won’t take kindly to it,” Loki sneered, earning himself a lethal look from his brother that promised violence.

 

Del was devastated. She finally heard out loud what she had suspected all along—that Prince Loki thought she was worthless after all. He truly did lie and fool her into doing her best for his benefit. Her heart broke fully, then and there, as she walked next to Prince Thor towards the royal court. Ordinarily she would have been panic-ridden at the thought of facing all those important people, but not in that moment. She simply didn’t care. She had nothing left in her.

 

She wished silently that she had never gone back to the library to leave Prince Loki that note. In it she described how grateful she was that he uncovered the truth about her mother's fate, how she wished things were different, so that they could be friends, and she told him how thankful she was for the opportunity to work in the palace, how happy she was that he had chosen to share snippets of his life with her in their conversation before it all went wrong, and how honored she was to have been permitted inside his beautiful room full of priceless, hard-won knowledge. Del didn’t realize until after her conversation with Prince Thor just how out-of-character all of that was for the younger prince. When she wrote the note, she thought it was because Loki was being kind. He rode all the way to Gessrald, for goodness sake. Now she knew it was all an act. A very convincing one. He would surely read her note and laugh heartily at her foolishness.

 

The meeting with the councilmembers was brief. They all looked upon her with pity, but none of it penetrated her dejected shell. She assured them all that what the prince said was true, but that she did not wish to have any input when they decided his sentence. However poorly he had treated her, and no matter how much he deserved it for allowing her mother to perish, Del just couldn’t in good conscience move forward with her life knowing that she played a role in his death. She simply wished to put it all behind her.

 

Once she was permitted to leave the room, she dodged the Crown Prince of Asgard and hurried toward the spiral staircase. I must retrieve that note and burn it, she thought. She couldn’t bear any more humiliation.

 

She reached the dark hallway in record time. When she was just five feet from the door to the library, a cold voice spoke directly into her ear. He was so close she felt his breath on her neck at the same time the deadly furious words drilled into her head.

 

“Do you have a death wish, foolish girl?”


	15. Chapter 15

Del froze. This was it. She was done for. He had caught her trying to enter his personal space without his express permission, literally an hour after the altercation in the entrance hall. Would he really have her killed? In that moment she wasn’t sure. Self-possessed ferocity radiated from his person, and she could feel his aggressive swirls of powerful magic pulsing through the air, invisible but very much present.

 

“What exactly were you planning on doing down here?” he hissed. “Did you think this underground hallway would be a convenient place to hide? Or did you fail to think through your decisions, much like your decision to try to run from me in the garden, and not realize that I would surely pass through here eventually?” he challenged.

 

“I… I forgot something inside your library yesterday my prince,” Del replied, voice quivering. “I was merely coming to retrieve it. I beg your pardon. It was not my intention to intrude.”

 

“Forgot something inside yesterday,” he repeated, sneering. “Yesterday I was away dealing with your tiresome personal business. I did not bring you here. Do not try to lie to me, girl.” The tension in the hall was palpable.

 

“I came alone, sir,” Del explained, her sparkling green eyes pleading.

 

“Didn’t I just tell you not to lie to me,” Loki whispered dangerously, grabbing her by the arm and pushing her against the wall roughly. “Only I am able to summon the key and enter that room. Everything inside it operates by magic alone. Now—the truth! This is your LAST CHANCE!” he shouted, losing control slightly as clouds of green burned suddenly at the tips of his fingers.

 

“Let me show you,” she begged, eyeing his hands and not truly listening to his words, fearful that the poisonous looking green mist would wound her. 

 

“Very well,” he answered abruptly, stepping away from her so quickly she nearly lost her balance. He mockingly bowed to her and gestured towards the door, fully expecting the girl to collapse in a pile of terrified tears and beg his forgiveness when she realized there was no way out of this mess.

 

Del took a shaky breath, thinking that even once she showed him that she knew how to enter, that she would likely be in even more trouble just for possessing that knowledge. No one except the queen had ever been allowed into this room, she remembered…and trembled. 

 

She walked the remaining steps to the door, past the fuming prince, and plucked the key from the air with her right hand, just like she had so many times before.

 

Loki was dumbstruck. For quite possibly the first time in his life, his legendary silver tongue wielded no words.

 

Del proceeded to gently insert the key into the lock and open the door. She stepped just inches inside, not wishing to encroach upon the prince’s personal space with him standing right there watching her. With a long wave of her arm, the room brightened so thoroughly it seemed that it housed the sun itself.

 

Practice makes perfect, Del thought bitterly, and stepped away from the door, allowing the prince to pass.

 

He strode into the room, looking around as though he had never seen the place before. Then his gaze focused in on the small young woman in white standing by the open door. His eyes were wide, and his thin lips were partly open, still speechless, trying to figure out how in Yggdrasil this was possible. Del bowed her head, unsure if it was wise to speak.

 

Loki looked around again, and saw that the stack that Del had put together on her first day had nearly tripled in size. On top of the tallest mountain of documentation was a scroll with his name written neatly in black ink on the outside. He moved towards it, curious, not remembering ever seeing it the last time he was in this room.

 

“Your Highness,” Del blurted, panicked. “That is mine, I left it here by mistake.”

 

“It has my name on it,” the puzzled prince replied, reaching for it.

 

“It was done in error,” Del pleaded desperately, but Loki ignored her and pulled it open.

 

Del stood watching in silence, stomach doing somersaults inside her, wanting nothing more than to bolt—but her feet were frozen to the floor.

 

The prince’s eyes scanned through the words on the page, eyebrows rising in disbelief. Del’s stomach stopped somersaulting and instead began to feel like a small monster was trying to claw its way out. She wondered for a fraction of a second what the repercussions would be if she darted over, snatched the scroll, and sprinted for the passageway to the gardens. But then she remembered what happened the last time she tried to make a run for it.

 

“When did you write this?” Loki finally asked, not taking his eyes from the page, the issue of Del’s ability to enter the library completely forgotten for the moment.

 

“Last night, right after you brought my uncle to the palace,” she whispered, shame washing over her like a gigantic, unstoppable waterfall.

 

“You left this for me to find?” he asked quietly, quickly swallowing a lump in his throat.

 

“Yes,” Del replied, almost inaudibly.

 

“Yet you were coming to take it back just now,” he continued. “Why?”

 

“I was afraid,” Del answered in disgrace. “I was afraid you would mock me for such childish thoughts. And I would deserve it,” she added in a tiny sob. “I have learned my lesson, your Highness. Especially after this morning. I will not be so naïve in the future.”

 

Loki rolled up the scroll and held it in his hands, still staring at it contemplatively, his face quite hard to read.

 

Del wanted to rip her hair out. The anxiety was torture. She wished he would start shouting, laughing, throwing things, anything—any kind of reaction would be better than standing in this silence not knowing what he was thinking.

 

Then he finally spoke.

 

“I believe I have behaved badly,” Loki said slowly, still not looking at Del. “I will not ask your forgiveness because I do not believe I deserve it,” he continued, finally glancing up and waving the scroll once. “I did not know you felt this way.”

 

“I don’t understand sir,” Del responded in confusion.

 

“I have been cruel to you,” he said, a hint of sadness visible in his eyes. “I too enjoyed our conversation in the gardens, as well as the rest of the time we have spent in each other’s company since your arrival. I should not have spoken so harshly to you when you confided in me about your father and mother. It was a heartless thing to do.”

 

Del was blown away. Was this another trick? She couldn’t be sure. She didn’t think it was, but she didn’t think so last time, either. 

 

“It has always been my tendency to lash out when I am distraught or uncomfortable. Anger is so much easier to control than distress.”

 

And indeed, he looked terribly uncomfortable. She could see the discomfort, accompanied by anger--intentionally, cautiously reigned in to the level of simple frustration—clear as day on his face. 

 

“But that is not an excuse,” Loki continued bluntly.

 

Del’s heart was racing a mile a minute. She had never felt so unsure, yet so hopeful, in her entire life. She hesitated for a moment, allowing positive thoughts to dart around her mind, telling herself that she didn’t have much to lose by taking this chance. Nothing to lose except every last drop of confidence and self-respect that she had left, that is. If he was lying…if this was a trick…

 

“Perhaps, your Highness, we could start over?” she suggested quietly. Feeling brave for just a moment, she glanced up at him through the dark fringe of her eyelashes, biting her lip when the anxiety roared back to life in her belly.

 

A dark cloudy expression akin to hunger passed over his face fleetingly, so quick Del wasn’t sure it was ever there to begin with, then she watched his lips move as he answered her.

 

“I would like that,” he mumbled, the corner of his mouth twitching sheepishly. “I hope that you will permit me to try to make up for my behavior.”

 

“That’s not necessary, your Highness,” Del replied. When the prince looked at her with doubt and guilt coloring his expression, she shrugged her shoulders. “I feel like the richest person in the world right now. Everything I wrote still holds true,” she said, nodding at the scroll he still held in his hands. “You’ve done so much already. You brought me to the palace, showed me this wonderful place,” she looked at the walls surrounding her, still marveling at the sheer size of it all. “You traveled back to Gessrald and discovered the truth about my mother,” she continued, voice shaking ever so slightly at the thought of the sick woman lying in bed, waiting for help that would never come. “I feel like I should still owe you something for that,” she concluded humbly.

 

“No,” he said firmly. “Not now, not ever. I once told that man that a thousand royal pardons would not be enough to absolve him,” Loki recalled. “Little did I know how true that statement was at the time. He has thoroughly earned his punishment. I simply gave him a ride so he could meet it,” he finished with a devilish smile.

 

Del glowed with warmth when she saw him grin, and his smile seemed to grow wider when he noticed her looking. She quickly averted her gaze to prevent herself from turning a blazing shade of red.

 

“All this time, I blamed my mother for her own death,” Del confessed, feeling the need to get the guilty thought off her chest.

 

“Why is that?” Loki asked, truly puzzled.

 

“She was like you,” Del answered. “Well, not exactly like you. She had magic, but she never used it.”

 

Del looked down at her feet, embarrassed to share such a terrible thought. “I thought that if she knew more magic, if she tried harder, that she would have been able to cure herself. Now I know that it was much simpler than that. If my uncle wasn’t so greedy, she might still be alive.”

 

She looked up, expression cleared and determined. “But the past is the past. I never told anyone that before. I feel like I just expelled poison from my body,” Del marveled. “I won’t discuss any of this filthy business again.”

 

“As you wish,” Loki replied, amazed at her willingness to share such personal things with him. He felt unworthy, but he liked the strange sensation nonetheless. “However, I must request that we discuss one small detail before we put this discussion to bed,” he added.

 

“What’s that, my prince?” Del inquired.

 

“You have your mother’s magic.”


	16. Chapter 16

"My mother’s magic? I most certainly do not.” What an absurd notion, she thought. 

 

“You do,” Loki insisted, excitement dancing in his gorgeous green eyes. “How else do you think you got in this room?” he inquired.

 

“You enchanted it,” said Del bluntly. “This is your magic, I just paid attention to how you directed it.”

 

“I may have enchanted this place, but you still must have your own magic in order to access it. Without magic, you would have never found the key. And without magic, waving your arm over your head would have only made you look like an idiot standing in a dark room,” he chuckled.

 

Del’s eyes darted over the prince’s attractive face, trying to tell if he was lying. He looked smug, but he didn’t look like he was hiding anything. "Well it's a good thing no one would have been able to see me then," she shot back amiably.

 

“Try something,” he encouraged, looking more cheerful than a young boy on his birthday. “Think of one of your possessions. Picture where it is. Do you have it in your mind?” he asked.

 

Del narrowed her eyes at the prince warily. She knew this must be a joke, she was just waiting for the punch line.

 

“Just try,” Loki beseeched her, correctly interpreting her suspicion.

 

“Fine,” she answered, picturing her hairbrush tucked in a bag underneath her cot. “I’ve got it,” she muttered, eyes closed, feeling foolish.

 

“Now hold out your hand, will it into your grasp. You do not simply want it to be there—as far as you are concerned, it is already there,” he instructed.

 

The most curious sensation tickled her palm, and it startled her so badly she dropped the hairbrush.

 

She dropped the hairbrush?

 

“No!” she gasped, mouth agape, eyes wide open in disbelief, staring down at the simple wooden brush on the floor as if it were a snake about to bite her.

 

“I knew it,” the prince confirmed with a smile, amused at her reaction. 

 

“Impossible!” she cried, taking several steps away from both the brush and the prince.

 

“Tell that to your hairbrush,” he smirked.

 

She continued to stare at the brush on the floor for a moment longer before looking up at Loki, suddenly aware of his amusement and her own lightheadedness, and stated accusingly, “You did that, didn’t you!”

 

“I assure you, my lady, I did not,” he replied, controlling himself quickly and adopting a serious expression. “In fact, I’m quite surprised that you were able to do as I asked on your first try. Can I persuade you to try something else?”

 

“Must I?” Del responded, apprehensive and a bit out of breath.

 

“Of course not, but I will admit I am curious as to the extent of your abilities. What if I said please?”

 

Del blushed furiously, but gave Loki a stern look. "You can be charming if you want to be, cant you?" she said with one eyebrow raised.

 

"I try," he said pleasantly, looking supremely confident, but without the pompous air that he had so often previously adopted.

 

"Fine. What do you want me to do?" Del inquired nervously. She suddenly didn't feel so well. 

 

"Send something away," Loki instructed. "This is part of the enchantment that protects the key to this room. It's difficult because you cannot will it to simply become invisible--you have to physically move it through planes of space," he said, knowing that Del would understand what he meant, but likely wouldn't be able to actually do it yet. "Like this book," he suggested, pointing to a blue, leather-bound journal. 

 

"One of your books?" Del replied, surprised. 

 

"I can recall it. Not to worry. Try." 

 

Del looked unsure.

 

"Please."

 

Del suppressed a grin at his cheekiness and focused, still feeling somewhat foolish. She closed her eyes and urged the book to slip between the immeasurably tiny slivers of their dimension. She was unable to see the results of her efforts, however, because moments later, she collapsed. 

 

The library came back into view within a minute, though a bit fuzzy around the edges. "What was that," Del groaned, closing her eyes again quickly, the sight bringing back a wave of nausea. 

 

"When did you eat last?" Loki asked gently. He was kneeling next to her, holding a cool rag to her forehead. 

 

"I had some bread and fruit...I think it was yesterday morning," she responded. 

 

"I should have known better than to ask you to do more. Between a lack of food, zero experience, and a difficult past few days I'm not surprised this happened." Loki looked angry with himself. "Here, have some of this," he directed, as he summoned a glass of milk and some bread and set it on the nearest table. 

 

He helped Del sit up so she could reach her glass. She sipped it, and nibbled on the bread a bit, before recalling an amusing memory. 

 

"I was trying to find a bite to eat last night when Prince Thor cornered me by the time glass," she said quietly, still a little dazed. She giggled when she thought of his complete lack of concern for his injured partners, and briefly wondered how they were faring before elaborating on her encounter with the fair haired prince. 

 

"I cannot call him an oaf, because he is intelligent enough, and kind," she began. "But he does remind me of a young child when it comes to his mannerisms. Not clumsy, necessarily, not rude either. But maybe just a bit unrefined, and it seems that he is always the first one on his own mind, if that makes any sense." 

 

"His mannerisms were a hundred times worse as a child, I assure you," Loki sighed, remembering how there was never any peace in the palace for the longest time. "I think he shouted and destroyed things daily until he was old enough to train with the army," he added, then smiled. "Though I never realized until just now, that that means he has in fact never stopped shouting and destroying things. He simply does it outdoors now." 

 

At that, Del laughed so hard she gained back all the color she lost after fainting on the library floor. She couldn't stop. Prince Loki chuckled with her, looking at her out of the corner of his eye, enjoying the way her smile brightened her entire being. 

 

"I must quote you right now, my lady," Loki said earnestly. "I feel as though I have expelled poison from my body. I needed that." 

 

"There isn't much a good laugh won't cure," Del agreed, glancing over at him. Gone was the vicious predator she encountered outside in the dark hallway. Was this all the man needed? Companionship? If so, she would gladly spend time with him for as long as he wished. 

 

"Not much that rest will not cure either," he said knowingly. "You must be exhausted."

 

"I am. But I can't sleep now, it's the middle of the day. I'm probably going to get in so much trouble already, for being gone as long as I have," Del suddenly remembered, feeling uneasy. 

 

"No," replied the prince seriously, looking uncomfortable. "I am going to promise you that from this moment on you shall be treated honorably. Your skills have been put to waste these past ten years, and now we have discovered that you have even more skills that need honing," he said, happiness balancing out the grave tone he began with. "If you desire it, I would like to offer you your previous position." 

 

Del looked at the prince in grateful surprise. He extended his hands towards Del as if presenting her with a gift, and suddenly a beautiful green journal appeared in his grip. 

 

"But I would also like to offer you my experiences in the study of magic, should you choose to pursue it."

 

"Goodness. My prince, this is beautiful," she murmured, appreciating the fine golden stitching along the binding and the soft, expertly worked leather cover. "I would be honored," she said sincerely. 

 

Loki looked pleased. "It's settled then. You're going to take a nap." 

 

Del laughed, not expecting that at all. 

 

The pair left the library and took their time ascending the spiral staircase, with Loki insisting that Del take his arm, to be safe. Judging from his expression, he was quite rattled when she fell to the ground before, and was worried that she wouldn't recover as quickly as she did. 

 

Instead of steering her towards the room she had been sharing with the other women, he walked her back to the original quarters she had been assigned. They were only two turns away, with Del already fantasizing about collapsing onto the comfortable mattress, when they heard the voice of Prince Thor seeking their attention from somewhere behind them and turned towards it. He was at the end of the hall, but giant strides brought him closer to them in seconds. Once he was close enough to make out his expression, Del felt the urge to flee. 

 

"Unhand her at once, Loki, or I shall call Mjolnir and make you do it myself," warned the tall, muscular warrior.


	17. Chapter 17

"I think I will not," said the raven-haired prince coolly, amused at his brother's demeanor. Del shot Loki a wide-eyed look, wondering if he was trying to get them killed. 

 

"I will not say it again!" came Thor's challenge, face stormy. His fists were clenched, and his posture made it appear that he was ready to pull his tree-trunk sized arm back and strike.

 

"Your Highness," Del exclaimed. She knew that the blonde warrior had been itching to let his fists fly since this morning in the entrance hall, when Loki had intentionally antagonized him. "Please, Prince Thor, I am well, I assure you," she spoke, trying to force calm into both her voice and the situation. 

 

Thor did not believe her. She could see it in the way his eyes passed over her dismissively. She wondered what she looked like, exhausted as she was. Her hair was probably a mess from working all morning then falling onto the library floor. The milk and bread only eased her nausea slightly, and she was sure her expression revealed how uncomfortable it still made her feel. She was clutching Prince Loki's arm to help her stay upright, her fatigue getting the better of her the longer they walked. 

 

"Lady Del, you do not have to fear my brother," said Thor kindly and with confidence. "I will not allow him to terrorize you further."

 

Loki growled, and Del felt his magic pulse to life beside her. "You do not 'allow me' to do anything, brother," he said, dark anger coloring his words. "You forget that I answer to no one. How often must I remind you?" Loki let go of Del's arm and stepped in front of her. "Perhaps you actually enjoy feeling the weight of defeat once in a while? I must admit I do enjoy administering it." 

 

"Please, no," Del interrupted, slipping around Loki and holding her arms out between the two men. In the back of her mind she shouted at herself for placing herself between warriors on the verge of battle--only an absolute lunatic would do such a thing--but out loud she spoke firmly and confidently. "Prince Loki was just escorting me back to my quarters so I could rest. My old quarters. He and I have been working hard in the library and I find myself too tired to continue." Loki noted that she chose to keep her magic out of the explanation. 

 

"Too tired to continue," Thor snorted. "Yes I forgot, reading and writing does indeed take a mighty toll on the body," he finished sarcastically, glaring at his brother again. "What has he done to you?" Thor demanded. 

 

"Absolutely nothing!" Del replied in frustration. "Prince Thor, other than a grave misunderstanding that began two nights ago, Prince Loki has been very kind to me. Did you know I was accosted just outside the palace walls and he saved me? Or that he gave me a beautiful gift?" she showed Thor the exquisite green journal she had tucked under her arm. "Or that he surprised me with dinner in the gardens after we had both been stuck inside all day," she continued, leaving out the ending of that particular occasion, which was when most of the trouble began. Loki looked vaguely embarrassed but the danger had not yet been eliminated from his gaze as he stared Thor down. 

 

"Prince Loki and I have reached an understanding, your Highness," Del finished, looking at Thor, her big green eyes pleading. 

 

Thor looked at her face, assessing her for honesty. He stepped closer to her so that only a foot or two of air separated them. He brought his right hand up to touch her hair, almost absentmindedly. Loki bristled. Del could feel another strong pulse of his magic pass threateningly through the air and her pulse quickened even further. 

 

"It would be despicable of me to allow any harm to come to you after the sacrifice your father made for the sake of me, and my men, and this kingdom. I will not allow it. I will not," he said seriously, leaving Del in no doubt. "Ensuring your safety is the least I can do to honor him. Please tell me, Lady Del, are you certain all is well?" Thor's eyes searched hers. "I beg you to be truthful. I would suffer greatly if harm befell Tibor's daughter and I failed to stop it."

 

"Please do not worry," Del said, touched beyond measure at his concern. Her mind raced at the next words she was tempted to utter, scared at the depth of their meaning, but willing to take the plunge in that moment. She had seen how companionship changed the younger prince, even though it was all still brand new, and his confession and apology earlier seemed so genuine. 

 

"I trust him," she told Thor simply. 

 

Thor did a double take, thinking he must have misheard the girl, then glanced up at his brother, whose posture was straight and still as a statue. Loki's eyes were unreadable, face stoic.

 

"I do not understand," Thor said slowly. "This morning..."

 

"Things have changed since this morning, Highness."

 

Thor looked between the two of them for a moment further, unwilling to leave without taking action but seeing that he really had no other choice. "My dear...if anything ever changes, if you ever want for anything, no matter how small, I urge you to come to me." 

 

"Thank you, your Highness." 

 

Thor nodded, looking as though he was going to regret his decision to let the matter rest for now. He inclined his head to Del graciously as he walked away, but merely grunted at his brother in lieu of bidding him goodbye. The pair watched him retreat back the way he came until he disappeared from sight. 

 

"That was almost a disaster," Del muttered. 

 

"That was nothing. Thor and I have come to blows countless times. He really should know better than to challenge me by now. He's either a masochist, or has the shortest memory in all the nine realms."

 

"You weren't afraid?" Del asked, incredulous. 

 

Loki laughed. "Of Thor? Not remotely."

 

Del did not know what to make of that, since both men could be extremely intimidating, so she dropped it. They reached their destination quickly, and Loki opened the door and held it for her as she passed through into her room. He did not enter, however. She smiled at him, and thanked him for escorting her. 

 

For half a second, the prince looked as though he wanted to say something, but thought better of it. Instead he gave her a polite bow. 

 

"Shall I send someone to wake you for dinner?" he asked, glancing at the time glass on her mantel, calculating that that would give her a solid five hours of rest. 

 

"I would appreciate that," Del replied. "I probably shouldn't miss it," she grinned sheepishly. 

 

"That would be unwise," Loki agreed. "Rest well," he told her with a small smile. He turned to leave, closing the door firmly behind him, and immediately Del collapsed onto the bed. She slept so deeply that her body never moved once from the position in which it fell. 

 

Del woke up far too soon, it seemed, although when she stood and glanced at the time glass she saw that dinner would begin in thirty minutes. She saw Franja pulling one of her dresses from the armoire and smiled. Ignoring the dress, she walked quickly over to the girl and gave her a warm hug. Franja looked a little taken aback, but she placed her arm gently around Del's shoulder and returned the unusual greeting. 

 

"Well good evening to you too," Franja joked. 

 

"I missed you," Del said simply. "I got to see Ritte the other day, but I couldn't find you anywhere." 

 

"I work the private quarters during the day," Franja explained. "Changing sheets and tidying up for council members and guests, you know. Ritte told me she saw you. Why were you folding laundry?" she asked curiously, before slapping her hand over her mouth. "I beg your pardon, how nosy of me that was," she said earnestly. 

 

"No, it's fine I promise," Del replied kindly. "If you'll help me get ready for dinner I'll try to explain." 

 

Franja couldn't believe her luck at being offered such intimate details concerning one of the biggest sources of gossip amongst the servants this week, but she liked Del and didn't plan on sharing the story with a single soul. After a lightning-fast bath, Del did her best to fill her in on just about everything, and Franja was a very active listener--interjecting ooh's and ah's and one very loud "Oh Gods!" during a particularly nerve-racking portion. Del left out the part about her magic once again, but otherwise was quite truthful. When all was said and done, Del had five minutes until dinner so she stood to leave. Catching a glimpse of herself in the mirror, she noticed how beautiful she looked in the ensemble Franja had chosen, and how terribly self-conscious it made her. 

 

Her hair remained almost entirely loose and unfastened, save for two small pieces taken from the front and drawn to the back of her head, fastened with a tiny gold clip. Franja had somehow encouraged her waves to form more refined, luxurious curls just at the last foot or so of her waist-length hair. There was a nude tint on her lips that made them look fuller, and her cheeks were dusted with the tiniest hint of rose blush. The dress Franja picked out was a rich, deep green with a three-quarter sleeve that complimented her hair and eyes beautifully, and a lovely bit of gold embroidery around her waist. 

 

"I'm not as good at styling hair as Ritte is," Franja told her apologetically. 

 

"Please Franja, you did a wonderful job," Del replied truthfully. 

 

Suddenly the pair heard a polite knock at the door. Del quickly stepped into her black flats and walked across the room to see who it was.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I'm amazed at all the kudos and comments. Thanks everyone!

Del opened the door to her room and was surprised to see one of the palace guards standing there stiffly. He nodded curtly to her when they made eye contact. He was clad in purple and white, with brass fastenings and a large brass belt buckle, and a very heavy looking sword tucked away at his side. 

 

"If you would, please follow me, miss," he said bluntly, in a deep impatient tone.

 

Nervous, she nodded in acquiescence and gave a small wave to Franja as she departed with the guard. 

 

They walked in silence, the gruff man two or three paces ahead of her. She wondered if she was in trouble. She wasn't exactly a model of discipline while she was supposed to be working with the other servants, which truthfully was very unlike her. 

 

They reached a set of solid gold double doors inlaid with with dazzling colorful gems, flanked by four other guards clad head to toe in a deep, intense royal purple, and immediately a chill went down Del's spine. Such splendor could only signify one person was inside. Her feet felt as though they were encased in cement as she approached. The guard escorting her greeted the others formally. Del was unable to hear his words because of the sound of blood pounding in her ears, and then the doors opened. 

 

"Adelia Tiborsdottir, your Majesty," someone announced. Her full name. Oh she was definitely in trouble, she thought. 

 

"Miss Tiborsdottir," said a heavy, daunting voice, requiring her attention. She glanced up and saw that it was indeed the Allfather sitting upon his throne who spoke. He radiated power even in his old age. His dark gray hair was neatly brushed back, exposing his lone, bright eye staring down at her imperiously, and also numerous scars that he seemed to wear as badges of honor. She sank into an impressive curtsy, and when she straightened herself she kept her head inclined. 

 

"Yes, your Majesty." 

 

"I am pleased to find you well, young lady," greeted Odin, shocking Del so thoroughly she mentally shook herself, trying to clear it. 

 

"Thank you, your Majesty."

 

"My son Thor has told me of the difficulties you have faced," he continued confidently. It sounded as though his voice echoed in the enclosed space, "beginning with the loss of your father, then mother. I wished to extend my deepest condolences to you." 

 

"Thank you very much, your Majesty," Del said again, voice trembling ever so slightly. 

 

The old king nodded solemnly. He motioned to a guard standing to his left, who stepped forward carrying a tray with a few pieces of paper, a small bottle of ink, and a writing utensil. 

 

"I require your signature, young lady, as I am attempting to sell your uncle's home and bookshop. His execution will take place at midnight, and as you are the only family member to succeed him, legalities demand your permission."

 

Del felt a chill at the Allfather's words. She did not know that her uncle's sentence would be carried out tonight. He saw her momentary distress and misinterpreted it as confusion. 

 

"I know, these things usually take place at dawn," Odin stated, simply relaying facts. "But my son requested to change it. He feels strongly that the man does not deserve to see another sunrise. I sense this is rather personal for him." 

 

She momentarily wondered which son he spoke of, but was distracted when the tray holding the legal documents was presented to her by the guard. She signed her name on three different pages and inclined her head gratefully to the guard who held it steady for her as she signed. 

 

"That's settled then. I shall instruct my accountant to place this into an account for you, if that is what you wish. I must recommend it, since such a large sum will be difficult to protect outside the palace," the Allfather suggested. 

 

"I beg your pardon, Majesty?" Del inquired, not understanding.

 

"It is most unwise to sign documents without reading them," he told her, his eye gazing down upon her sternly, "but I shall interpret your actions as a sign of trust," he finished with a minute twinkle in his eye. "Do you agree to placement of the funds from the sale of the house and the shop into an account in your name here at the palace?"

 

 

“I--I do, your Majesty, but I thought those documents simply allowed them to be offered for sale? They've sold already?" 

 

"I purchased them," Odin replied simply. "It pleases me that the funds intended for you have finally reached your possession, even if it took ten years," he said seriously. "Thank you for your cooperation in the matter, Miss Tiborsdottir."

 

"I--you're welcome, Majesty--thank you," she said, stunned. She politely bowed out of the room and followed the guard back out into the hallway. He turned right, intending to lead her to the dining hall, when suddenly Loki strode up to them. 

 

"I shall escort the lady." 

 

He dismissed the guard quickly, not even looking in his direction, face trained on Del. She smiled, happy to see him, but she couldn't help noticing how his eyes had turned dark, coal black, with just the smallest rings of green around his immense pupils. His gaze burned swiftly from the hem of her emerald dress up past her waist, and her neckline, coming to rest on her face. The action took less than a millisecond, but it left Del feeling shaken. Did he hate the dress? Did he still want her to curtsy when he approached?

 

His jaw was clenched tightly by the time he reached her side, and his lips were pressed tightly together, but his voice sounded only mildly strained when he finally spoke to her. 

 

"I hope that went well," he began courteously, nodding to the double doors she had just exited. "I did not know he intended to speak with you tonight or I would have given you advance notice," he added apologetically. 

 

"I...I think it went well enough," Del replied, taken aback at the casual tone that completely belied his intensity from moments ago. "The Allfather wasn't as frightening as I thought," she admitted in an embarrassed murmur, grinning sheepishly. "He was rather kind actually," she added. 

 

"Was he?" Loki replied, surprise etched in his expression. "Well I am glad. There really is no reason to worry about Odin unless you are a threat to Asgard or its inhabitants." 

 

Loki adjusted his posture and offered Del his arm. "Will you accompany me to dinner?" he asked smoothly.

 

"I will," she replied, glad to put the business with the Allfather behind her. 

 

Loki elegantly guided her to the dining hall and through the double doors that he waved open without touching them. He walked her gracefully to the head table that they occupied for breakfast on her first morning in the palace. Usually the entire royal family would be present and seated with them, he informed her quietly, but Odin and Frigga were dining privately this evening, and he assumed Thor had requested his meal on the field. Loki noticed that Thor's training partners had left the infirmary this afternoon, so his brother would be eager to send them right back. 

 

Del didn't notice, but the volume of chatter in the dining hall decreased significantly as the prince passed through. By the time he had shown Del to her seat and sat down himself, the din of voices had diminished to a buzzing murmur. A pair of servants filled their plates immediately, and Del happily tasted a bit of everything in front of her, asking Loki what several of the unfamiliar dishes were called as she sampled them. She noticed him looking at her as she set her fork down and picked up her goblet of wine instead. 

 

"Is something wrong?" she asked, brushing her face lightly with one hand, worried there was something there that shouldn't be. 

 

"Not at all. They are about to begin serving the mead," he replied. "Things will get rambunctious in here quite quickly. I wonder if you might accompany me on a walk." 

 

"Of course." Del wasn't a huge fan of boisterous drunkenness and was glad the prince offered an alternative. 

 

He led her out of the dining hall. This time Del saw the disapproving stares half hidden behind tankards of ale, and heard the quiet murmurs as she passed on Loki's arm, unable to make out exactly what was being said. The prince brought her outside, and as soon as they were sufficiently far away, she asked Loki a question that had been burning on her tongue. 

 

"I am sorry, truly, but do they have no shame?" Del extended her free arm back in the direction of the palace. "I know I do not dress as extravagantly as they do, nor am I as important, but you would think with an expensive upbringing and education would come flawless manners."

 

Loki looked at her in surprise. "I am impressed by your conviction. It takes courage to say such things about the miserable little pissants that I despise so much, but they were reacting to my presence, not yours." 

 

"That can't be," Del gasped. "You are their prince!" 

 

"I am. But I am also the subject of many a frightening bedtime story for their children," Loki said, just the slightest hint of bitterness, barely visible to Del, in his eyes. 

 

"Is it because of your magic? Or your skill in battle?" 

 

"No," Loki said with a short laugh. "It is because they think I am a monster. But let us discuss more pleasant things." 

 

"They are despicable. But alright," she agreed, a little upset that people said such things about him, but willing to drop it for his sake. She thought she caught a momentary look of wonder in his expression for a moment, but it passed too quickly to be sure. "Did you notice I discovered numerous new authors that you haven't yet added to your library?" she asked.

 

"I did. I sent out your missives as well. I expect to hear replies from them in a week or two. Thank you for that-- I don't know how I missed them."

 

"Sometimes all it takes is a fresh perspective," she said humbly. 

 

"You don't give yourself enough credit, my lady," he replied. 

 

"I don't know about that," she murmured. "May I ask you something?" 

 

"Of course," he answered. 

 

"Is there a library anywhere near the palace that is open to the public? Within any of the towns nearby?"

 

"I don't think so," he responded pensively. "There was one in Ligrith but it burned down. And the one in Olsturm was abandoned--a marketplace and weapons guild stand on that ground now. There are no others I can think of. Why do you ask?" 

 

"The Allfather wanted me earlier so I could sign off on the sale of the bookshop and my uncle's house," she explained. "Now that I am grown, I don't need so much money. I educated myself, and I can find work if I need to." 

 

She paused, wondering if he would laugh at what he heard next. 

 

"I just thought of maybe opening a children's library nearby. When I was younger, books were my lifeline. Sometimes when I was reading, the story seemed more real than my own flesh." She smiled at Loki, happy that he hadn't succumbed to laughter just yet. "But it wasn't easy getting my hands on material that was suitable for someone my age. That’s how I ended up familiar with topics like the physics of space and time, and authors like Gerleif Knudson,” she giggled softly. “I thought it might be nice to provide something to the local children that I would have given my right foot for in my youth." 

 

Loki stopped walking, seeming to reflect on all that Del had just told him. 

 

“Such charity is rare,” he murmured. “I don’t think I have ever come across a library intended solely for youth in my travels. And I don’t think I realized until just now how one is surely and sorely needed,” he finished, looking at Del with approval, and something else—affection? No, couldn’t be, she thought.

 

“You really think so?” she replied, hopeful.

 

“I do. It is something to think about. I will help,” Loki said supportively.

 

Del looked up at him, searching his face for any hint of playfulness. Did he really mean that?

 

“That is, if you would like me to,” he added, looking unsure after her reaction.

 

“I would be thrilled, my prince,” she replied genuinely, looking into his eyes, trying to convey just how sincerely she meant it. His expression relaxed into one of gentle satisfaction and happiness and continued to hold her arm as he began walking again.

 

Within a few minutes, Loki had led them to a beautiful, dimly-lit path well away from the bustle of palace-dwellers and visitors. Del marveled at how large the sky seemed. They turned a final bend in the path, and Del inhaled sharply when she saw where Loki had been leading her.

 

“The rainbow bridge,” he explained, stepping onto it and bringing Del with him. Her wonder was replaced with terror. There appeared to be nothing supporting the bridge, and beneath her feet, though colors swirled dynamically and her body felt it to be firm, it appeared to be made from nothing but energy. Below the bridge was an endless stretch of vast nothingness.

 

“No-- please, I'm scared,” she said with a gasp. She closed her eyes and wouldn’t allow her feet to take another step forward.

 

“You are safe,” he reassured her. “I’ve walked this bridge a thousand times over. I promise you.”

 

Del still refused to open her eyes, and she clung to the prince’s arm as though it represented solid ground, but she finally allowed him to guide her further out onto the bridge. She thought briefly about how idiotic she was behaving—walking on a bridge with her eyes closed—he could simply allow her to step right over the edge and she wouldn’t know until she was falling into the abyss. She clung to him more tightly at the thought, only vaguely aware of how inappropriate it was. If her eyes were open, she would have seen Loki’s chest swelling with pride and other emotions, but they were glued shut.

 

Del felt him stop after a few minutes, so she followed suit. She wondered what he was doing. She cracked open one eye and saw nothing but empty space, and quickly closed it again.

 

“I will not let anything happen to you,” Loki said again. “Look.”

 

She breathed deeply, tamping down her fears, taking a millisecond to reaffirm that the substance beneath her feet was indeed “solid,” and opened her eyes. In her peripheral vision she could see the palace about a half-mile behind them. In the opposite direction was a beautiful disaster of galaxies swirling around each other, a thousand suns winking at her, and hundreds of colors making dazzling appearances then disappearing before she could put a name to them. Everything was so vast, so interconnected. As she watched, the universe around her appeared to breathe with life. It was so gentle she almost missed it.

 

There were no words for how she felt. She tore her eyes away from the scene before her and looked at Loki with wonder and gratitude. Tears had welled up in her eyes, but not from grief or fear. She was simply overwhelmed at the beauty in front of her. Never before did she imagine that this was what their realm truly looked like.

 

“I thought you might like it,” Loki said quietly. Del nodded in response, still unable to speak. Her heart was caught in her throat, and she could have stood there for days just staring at it all.

 

“I have something for you,” he said. Del removed her gaze from the stars once more and looked at him questioningly.

 

“For me?” she asked, surprised. Her voice was low, as if she was struggling to find enough breath to speak with.

 

Loki nodded and reached into a pocket hidden beneath his shirt. He pulled out the emerald necklace she wore the first night she met with him in the palace. The pendant was the same—a large, droplet-shaped emerald—but instead of hanging by a simple golden ribbon, he had altered it. A beautiful string of tiny emeralds and diamonds were linked together in a delicate gold setting that acted as the chain from which the pendant hung.

 

“I’ve wanted to return this to you since the moment I took it,” he said honestly, shame clouding his handsome features.

 

“My prince,” she gasped softly. “But it’s not mine,” she told him earnestly.

 

“It looked breathtaking on you. The sensation you felt when looking out from this bridge, is the same one I feel when seeing you wear it,” he said quietly. Loki quickly stepped behind her and placed the chain around her neck. He slipped his hands beneath her hair so he could fasten it for her, and she shivered when she felt his fingers brush against her. Once it was secure, he moved back to face her.

 

“It’s yours now,” he said seriously.

 

Unable to speak once more, Del did the only thing that made sense in that moment. She wrapped her arms as far as she could around Loki’s solid, imposing frame and hugged him. She felt him freeze, unsure how to respond to such behavior, so she squeezed him tightly just the once before letting go. Immediately she was incredibly self-conscious, nervous that she had done the wrong thing. She watched him hesitantly, waiting for him to scold her, but the harsh words never came. Instead he took her arm and held it to his side snugly. At first she felt that his breathing was short and shallow, but after a minute had passed it was back to normal. I dodged an arrow this time, she thought to herself.


	19. Chapter 19

Loki and Del stood on the bridge for what felt like an eternity to Del, but was likely only an hour or so. She could have stayed there until dawn, but she was pulled from her reverie by a loud, baritone trumpeting sound that vibrated through her chest.

 

“What is that?” she wondered out loud, looking around warily.

 

“It is nearing midnight,” Loki replied, making her aware of what was going on without actually saying the words. “I understand if you do not wish to attend, but I will be.”

 

“Is it required of you?” Del asked.

 

“It would be proper,” he answered, “but I also want to be there.”

 

Del couldn’t imagine wanting to attend such a gruesome event. She allowed Loki to escort her back towards the end of the rainbow bridge from which they came, this time without needing to keep her eyes closed. She still held the prince’s arm, which made her feel safe enough to even look over the edge briefly, before stepping back towards the center. Loki chuckled at her newfound bravery, and she grinned in response.

 

They retraced their steps back up the path that led to the bridge. When they got closer to the large open space in front of the palace gates where onlookers appeared to be gathering, Loki paused.

 

“Do you want me to take you back to your rooms?” he asked quietly.

 

She considered it briefly. But her experience on the bridge gave her courage, and the heady feeling had not passed yet. She would attend. She wouldn’t look, but she would attend. It was probably the proper thing to do anyway, as Loki said.

 

“I’ll come,” she replied.

 

Surprised, the tall, raven-haired prince nodded wordlessly and led her around the crowd to a private entrance guarded by the Allfather’s men. They passed through a dark doorway and climbed a set of stairs that led to a raised seating platform for the royal family, legal advisers, and certain guests. Loki selected a seat in the lowest row, closest to the front, and motioned for Del to sit next to him. Soon the other seats began to fill, though Del noticed that everyone chose seats furthest from the younger prince. His sharp green eyes stared fiercely at them as they passed, encouraging them to keep their distance.

 

Soon most of the seats were full, and the crowd in front of them was enormous. Then Del heard stomping coming from the stairs and felt the wooden structure tremble ever so slightly. Moments later Prince Thor came into view as he reached the platform. He glanced around at the seats before noticing his brother and Del. He stood next to the pair, on Del’s side, and greeted Loki as though their interaction earlier this morning never happened.

 

“Good evening,” Loki acknowledged calmly. Del was confused, but told herself to say nothing. She had no experience when it came to these matters, after all. Maybe this was common between brothers.

 

“And good evening to you, Lady Del,” Thor said warmly.

 

“Nice to see you, Prince Thor,” she replied with a smile. She was glad that there was no lingering animosity between any of them at the moment. It felt nice.

 

Del felt the wooden row of seats sag slightly as Thor took his seat next to her, and stifled a laugh. Loki glanced over at her with a playful, knowing glint in his eye. She could tell he was thinking the same things about his brother as she was. Then the crowd fell silent.

 

First Queen Frigga made her appearance, gliding gracefully into one of the two highest seats on the platform. Del was struck by her timeless beauty. Her face seemed to glow softly like the moon itself, and her dark blue dress shimmered elegantly like the night sky. The powerful woman caught Del’s eye and smiled gently at her. Shaken, Del inclined her head in reverence, then suddenly the Allfather was there. The people of importance seated on the platform stood and bowed in acknowledgement, but everyone in the crowd below them genuflected, as one. It was an incredible sight to behold.

 

After a moment, the crowd below lifted themselves from bended knee, and the people on the platform settled back into their seats. The Allfather remained standing.

 

“People of Asgard,” he began, with his voice magnified tenfold his usual volume. “I present to you the result of lawlessness in my kingdom. You are about to witness the punishment for theft, fraud, and murder in the second degree. The condemned man you see before you has been tried and convicted of all three.”

 

Odin’s voice was strong and full of disdain. “Does anyone wish to speak before his sentence is carried out?”

 

“I do, Father.” The voice belonged to the blond man on her left. Startled, she jumped slightly away from him and leaned towards Loki as the crimson-clad warrior stood in all his formal finery, which included a flowing cape and gleaming armor. His booming voice had no trouble reaching those even in the far outskirts of the crowd before them.

 

“Aside from the crimes already listed, this man is being executed tonight, at midnight as opposed to dawn, because of testimony from a witness. This witness informed me that he publicly insulted the honor of the Asgardian Army. He believes that those who die in their service to the Allfather are worthless, their sacrifice insignificant,” he roared, inciting a furious frenzy in the masses below. “I take comfort in the knowledge that with his death, their memory shall be honored. Let us all celebrate the warriors among us—from the decorated heroes blessed with the gift of old age, to the newly enlisted. And let us also celebrate the lives of those who are no longer with us…those brave souls who died with dignity to protect our kingdom, and all who reside here. Tonight, we honor them all.”

 

The crowd all cheered at his words. Those who had glasses raised them, and those who had weapons punched them into the night air. An outpouring of love from each and every person present was palpable—one could almost reach out and touch it. Del was a mess. Her heart swelled, and when Thor took his seat she reached over and squeezed his gigantic forearm with her small hand in wordless thanks. He smiled kindly at her, and placed his encyclopedia-sized hand atop hers for a moment, before they both returned their attention to the Allfather.

 

“Does anyone else wish to speak?” he asked again. Del felt a shimmering coolness develop next to her, and noticed that Loki’s entire body was swirling with magic.

 

“I do, Father,” Loki said, standing regally, suddenly clothed in armor and a striking gold and dark green cloak. His fierce green eyes stared out over the crowd, and his pale skin stood out prominently from the dark colors he wore. He was the epitome of grace and power. The crowd, so rambunctious and animated just moments earlier, sank into silence in an instant. Loki’s voice was also magnified as he spoke, but Del suspected that it was with the help of magic, since he was not shouting. His voice was calm and confident, and first he addressed the entire crowd.

 

“It is a despicable man who defrauds the Allfather and neglects a child; stealing from her, enslaving her, insulting the memory of her father, and denying her an education. It takes a supremely contemptible man, however, to personally ensure the death of said child’s own mother.” Loki spat, describing the story thoroughly for those who had not yet heard the details. “However, this condemned man did not do such evil things to any arbitrary child. No, he made his own niece suffer. A young girl, and his only living relative. He ensured the death of her mother, the widow of a Captain in the Asgardian Army, with no thought or care for his orphaned niece’s welfare.”

 

The crowd grumbled in fury, realizing the scope of the situation.

 

“It is for these reasons, and the reasons listed by my brother, that I take comfort in the fact that your name has not been announced,” he said coldly, now speaking directly to Del’s uncle seated on a much smaller, lower platform, a good distance away from where Loki stood. “I have never known it—have never heard it spoken out loud—and by my own decree, it will not be publicized tonight. I will walk away from this gathering with satisfaction in the fact that you will die nameless and will not be remembered. You are as worthless…and insignificant…as you believe our fallen Asgardian soldiers to be. Just as you believed your niece to be. I hope that knowledge is a comfort to you when you take your last breath, which I cannot be bothered to watch,” he hissed with pure venom.

 

The crowd cheered with energetic ferocity as Loki turned away from the spectacle. He extended his hand to Del, and helped her out of her seat. She allowed him to escort her back down the wooden steps and away from the brutally loud mob, flanked by guards until they finally reached the main entry to the palace.

 

“Perhaps I should bring you back to your rooms now,” Loki suggested quietly, worry in his voice at the blank look on Del’s face.

 

“If you wish to,” Del replied, emotions still bouncing frantically through her mind from the events of moments ago. Frigga’s smile. Thor’s speech. Loki’s expertly delivered insults. The crowd’s support.

 

“Are you upset?” Loki asked gently.

 

Del looked at him quickly, surprised at his question, and saw a hint of concern in Loki’s eyes. He thought she was mad at him. Why?

 

“Gods no,” she responded with a watery smile. “It’s just—the people…in the crowd…they cared,” she mumbled dumbly. “Or maybe it’s because you and Prince Thor gave such rousing speeches,” she chuckled, half joking. “I’ve truly never felt so free. A weight has been lifted. Thank you,” she said with immense gratitude, taking his hand and squeezing it tightly. “Thank you for everything. It feels as though I have been given a brand new life.” She gently let go of his hand and allowed it to fall back to his side.

 

“I don’t think I could sleep now even if I tried,” she added, looking down as she smoothed the skirts of her emerald dress, not seeing Loki’s reaction to her touch. The hungry look was there again as he inhaled sharply and straightened his posture as though he was restraining himself.

 

He managed to control his emotions quickly, however, then asked, “Would you like to spend some time in the library then? Perhaps you’ll be able to summon a comb to keep your hairbrush company?” he joked.

 

“Oh, could we?” Del replied eagerly.

 

“I don’t see why not. You’ve rested and eaten, and you seem to have energy to spare. There should be no risk in trying.”

 

“Wonderful!” Del smiled, and Loki couldn’t help but smile back.

 

Del happily danced down the hallways toward the spiral staircase, hips swaying gently, making her long emerald dress flutter around her legs. Her necklace caught the light as she moved and it shimmered beautifully. She reached the steps and paused to wait for the prince to reach her. Once he did, looking vaguely as though he was having trouble swallowing, they descended the stairs together.

 

“Are you sure you don’t mind teaching me?” she asked.

 

“Not at all. You are the first person I have met, besides my mother, who possesses the trait. Of course I have studied the works and journals of other sorcerers, but most of them are long dead. The few still living either reside in remote villages or in other realms. I am actually quite delighted to have someone to share this with.”

 

Del blushed with happiness. “Your mother?” she prompted him, wanting to know more.

 

“Yes. She possesses certain talents. Most of her skills are inflexible and cannot be trained or changed. She has visions, for example,” Loki explained. “They just come to her, she cannot call them to her at will.”

 

Del was fascinated. And delighted. She would get to study under the most powerful sorcerer in the realm! She could not believe her luck.

 

The prince allowed her to open the room for them, once they had reached it. He directed her to pay special attention to her own thoughts when she went to pull the key from the air.

 

“Note how your own expectations are rigid and clearly outlined. You know you can do this, so I want you to bring that confidence in to the room with you once we get started. Intent and determination are essential,” he explained.

 

Del nodded vigorously, ready to learn. Eventually, Del was surrounded by a pile of objects that she had been able to call to her. She then proceeded to send about half of it back to where it came from, and the other half she shifted into nothingness, the same place the key went whenever someone left the library. One or two of the larger items she only managed to enchant with invisibility instead of shifting them through dimensional planes. They worked into the early hours of the morning. Del could see the delight and pride at her successes written across Loki’s face, clear as day.

 

“You have done extraordinary work, my lady,” he praised her. “I am shocked at how fast of a learner you are. Perhaps now you should rest?” he asked, noticing how she reclined on a large gray couch comfortably, eyes closed, making her favorite bottle of bath oil appear and disappear in her hand over and over again. She sent it back to her bathroom for good when Loki spoke.

 

“Yes, I think so,” she murmured sleepily, placing a hand over her eyes to block out the light in the room. She didn’t notice how Loki gazed at her affectionately as he waved his arm and dimmed the lights so she didn’t have to squint.

 

“This was so wonderful, Loki, thank you,” she whispered, fading into unconsciousness as swiftly as the room darkened. She was so tired, she didn’t realize that she had called the prince by his first name, or that she was falling asleep in his library instead of her own quarters.

 

Nor did she hear how his breath hitched in his throat at the sound of his name on her lips—and at how sweetly she laid there, one arm behind her head, the other resting against her face, long beautiful hair cascading off the couch in a riot of red waves.

 

He summoned a warm green blanket from his own bedroom to lay on top of her. The material was exquisite—it weighed next to nothing but it was as warm as wool. She sighed contentedly when she felt it fall over her gently, already fast asleep.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a happy unrelated note-- it's my daughter's birthday! She's two! That is all, haha :)

Del woke feeling incredibly well-rested. She buried her face under her blanket for just a moment, relishing the warmth and comfort it provided her for a minute longer. It smelled divine, like freshly fallen snow mixed with a heady, earthy scent that she couldn't quite identify, and she breathed it in deeply before finally sitting up and stretching. 

 

But her heart jumped into her throat once she opened her eyes. It was almost completely dark, and she didn't know where she was. She let out a petrified squeak, trying and failing to summon a candle or a lamp, unable to concentrate on it steadily enough. She cried out softly in frustration and fear, trying again to summon light in the darkness. Suddenly she felt a large, cool hand on her shoulder accompanied by a familiar velvety voice. 

 

"It's alright, dove, you are in the library. You fell asleep." She looked around, heart still beating out of her chest, and could somewhat discern a few familiar looking pieces of furniture by the dim, barely-useful light of what appeared to be a small lamp sitting on a table on the far side of the room. 

 

"It is nearly noon. It appears you exhausted yourself last night with all of your achievements," Loki said with a grin, sitting down on the couch next to her and waving his hand to brighten the light just enough to see. It mimicked the fresh, soft light of dawn.

 

"We stayed in here all night?" Del asked, hoping that she hadn't been a burden. 

 

"We did. Not to worry. I slept some, then went over there to read by lamplight when I woke, so as not to disturb you. I worried you might be frightened when you awakened in an unfamiliar place, so I stayed nearby," he informed her. 

 

"I was, you were right-- I am sorry for my childishness. And I hope you weren't too uncomfortable, sleeping in here," she replied, concerned. 

 

"Gods, no. I cannot begin to count the times I've fallen asleep in this place myself. It's quite peaceful and quiet, after all," Loki said. "And I don't find it childish to be frightened upon waking in an unexpected place," he added gently. 

 

"Thank goodness you were here," she said with a smile. Loki returned her smile, but he appeared slightly doubtful of her words. 

 

"My prince," Del said suddenly, catching his attention. "You told me that the public fears you to be a monster." Loki's face clouded with discomfort and a hint of anger. "I'd just like to let you know that I would be fearful of any face that appeared by my side in the dark...except for yours." She blushed, embarrassed at her own bluntness even though she meant every word. The most peculiar expression took over the dark prince's face, however. It exhibited a fair amount of pain, but also tenderness, and a hint of gratitude. 

 

"You cannot mean that," he murmured. 

 

"Of course I do!" Del insisted. "The moment I heard your voice I knew everything was alright. And I don't know any other kind princes who would magically summon a green blanket to keep me warm. Thank you," she said with a heartfelt grin, making Loki laugh in spite of his dark emotions. 

 

"I suppose that part is true, at least," he conceded. 

 

"The rest was true too," Del corrected gently. 

 

Loki looked as though he wanted to speak, but couldn't. Instead he stared at the floor for a few moments, contemplating. Then he lifted his right hand slightly and clenched it into a fist as if steeling himself, then relaxed it again and placed it over Del's hands, which were clasped loosely together in her lap. 

 

She froze at his touch, unsure why her stomach nearly leaped out of her body with a giddy sensation she had never felt before. He merely seemed shy about it at first, but the longer he held his hand there, the more worried and guarded he looked-- as though he was telling himself how much she hated his touch. So instinctively, Del scooted closer to him, trying to make him feel comfortable and encouraged, and leaned towards him to make make eye contact. Once she had it, she smiled. He smiled back, looking relieved. 

 

"You don't have to worry, my prince. I could never think of you as a monster. I hope one day you might trust me the way I trust you. I would not lie to my friend, especially about something that causes him so much pain."

 

Del watched as stunned disbelief overtook his handsome features, making her heart ache for him. She wondered what happened that left behind all this hurt and self-loathing. 

 

"My prince…may I...?" she murmured, before climbing to her knees on the couch to make herself taller. She then leaned over and pulled Loki into an embrace. He did not stiffen this time, like he did before. Instead he sank into her arms like he was drowning and she was pure oxygen. Del cradled the prince to her chest like he was a lost lamb, and she allowed her cheek to rest on his head. She held him like that for who knew how long, stroking his hair with the fingers of one hand while rubbing her other hand on his shoulder comfortingly. She felt the tickle of his eyelashes against the bare skin of her chest as they fluttered shut in deep relaxation.

 

Finally he sat back up and looked at Del. His gaze radiated gratitude and warmth. Wordlessly he stood and walked back to the chair he occupied while she slept, to collect his thoughts, she assumed. He stood there for a long moment, looking down, with his hands on his hips and his back to her. She noticed that his formal attire from the night before had vanished, and he stood before her in a simple white linen shirt and black leather pants. She hoped against hope that he wasn't upset at her boldness. A minute later, he spoke. 

 

"If I trusted anyone, it would be you," he stated firmly. "You have never hesitated to allow yourself to be vulnerable in front of me, or to take chances. You are far braver than I am, my lady."

 

Then he turned around. Del could see the distress in his eyes as he spoke. "I will reveal my secrets in time, I swear it to you." 

 

"I don't need to know your secrets unless you wish to share them, my prince," Del said earnestly. "I am just happy that I am able to spend time with you and speak freely with you." 

 

“You do not need to call me by my title anymore,” he said quietly. “My name will suffice.”

 

“Are you sure?” she replied, nervous. “I do not wish to sound disrespectful.”

 

“It sounds anything but disrespectful,” Loki replied, running his fingers through his hair as if to soothe himself. “We are friends, are we not?”

 

Del beamed, intense happiness bubbling up inside her, though her belly did a small somersault for some inexplicable reason. “Yes. I am so very lucky,” she responded. “To have such a kind, intelligent, and tolerant friend,” she finished with a smirk.

 

“Tolerant?” he asked, confused.

 

“Tolerant of my penchant for magic at odd hours, my fear of bridges, and my unsolicited embraces,” she giggled.

 

“Your embraces are always welcome,” Loki replied seriously, though a barely-there shade of pink colored his otherwise flawlessly pale complexion. Del turned a much more vibrant shade of pink at his words, and they lapsed into momentary silence, though not an uncomfortable one.

 

“So, you said it is noon?” Del piped up.

 

“Just after, yes,” Loki confirmed.

 

“Perhaps I should make myself ready to greet the day,” she joked, motioning to the dress she was still wearing from the day before.

 

“I suppose we both must. I have an appointment with an ambassador today that I am not looking forward to, if we are being honest,” Loki informed her.

 

“I wish I could help, I’m sorry,” she replied. “Perhaps afterwards we can work on your collection, or find something else to do? If you want to that is,” realizing she had been quite forward in assuming he wished to spend more time with her.

 

“I would like nothing more,” he answered truthfully. “As a matter of fact, I will be looking forward to it. The promise of seeing you afterwards could get me through an abundance of unpleasant meetings.”

 

Del stood and smoothed her hair to distract herself from the giddy feeling in her chest, hoping he wouldn’t be able to see it on her face. This must be what it feels like to have a friend, she thought to herself.

 

They exited the library together and slowly worked their way back to Del’s quarters. She knew her way around rather well now. She could get herself back to her rooms, to the dining hall, to the servant’s quarters, to the library, and to the gardens without help, but she enjoyed having Loki there to walk with her. Once they reached her door, he reached for the handle and opened it for her, bowing and gesturing for her to pass in a gentlemanly fashion, when suddenly Del’s scent enveloped him and made his pupils expand dangerously. Del watched him as he looked up sharply, noting how the vessel in his neck pulsed wildly as his gaze found hers. She was slightly taken aback at his expression—it vaguely reminded her of the night of their confrontation outside the library door, when in his misplaced anger, he pushed her against the wall. Then the scent reached her nose as well.

 

“Oh no!” she cried, and rushed inside. Just on the other side of the door to her bathroom, she found a broken vial on the stone floor. The contents had spilled everywhere. She looked back at Loki, still standing outside the room, eyes closed as if he was concentrating with all his might, and spoke mournfully. “My bath oil—it shattered. I must have missed the shelf when I sent it away last night.”

 

She walked back to where he stood. “I’m sorry, I know the smell is quite strong,” she said apologetically. “I’ll clean it up, go get ready for your meeting.” When he didn’t move, she added, “I guess I wasn’t doing as well with my practice as we thought.” She was disappointed in herself. She really thought she had it down.

 

“You were tired,” Loki said suddenly, gritting his teeth. “And that was only your first real practice. Do not be upset with yourself. I broke nearly as many valuables as Thor in my youth, when I was learning.”

 

He inhaled and exhaled deeply, finally opening his eyes to look at her. The predatory look was gone, but an unusual steely glint in his eye remained. Del assumed that the smell was just too overpowering, and he couldn’t wait to escape it.

 

“I should be finished with the ambassador just after dinner. Shall I come find you then?” he asked.

 

“I would like that,” she replied, grateful that he cemented their plans.

 

He bid her goodbye, and closed the door to her rooms securely as he departed. Del walked back to the mint green mess on the bathroom floor and began mopping it up with towels, carefully picking up the shards of glass with it. She placed the broken pieces of the vial in the sink so they wouldn’t roll away and land on the floor a second time, and the towels went in an out-of-the-way bin reserved for used linens. Then she stripped off her green dress and added that to the top of the pile. She removed her necklace and hung it carefully on a small hook near the mirror.

 

Then Del turned towards the bath and began filling it with water, grateful that she hadn’t broken the vial of mint-colored shampoo too. She soaked herself for a long while, reliving the events of the past twenty-four hours, trying to come to terms with how much her life had changed in such a short period of time. Her uncle was gone forever. She was learning magic. She--unbelievably--was friends with the Dark Prince of Asgard. Del was happy. She truly was. 

 

Eventually she pulled herself out of the bath and dried herself off. Not wanting to bother calling for help just to lace up her back, she chose a dress that did not require fastening. It was the palest pink, almost a nude color, and it had beautiful lace trimmings along the sleeves and waistline. It was slightly lower-cut than she was used to, and slightly off-the-shoulder, but it was lovely, and she was able to put it on easily--which was her goal. She chose to forego the jewelry today, in favor of simplicity, and she tied her damp hair into her usual plait after she brushed it thoroughly.

 

Feeling invigorated by her restful night’s sleep and hot bath, Del slipped on a pair of nude-colored flats and left her room immediately. She decided to see if there were any remains of lunch left in the dining hall before she decided what to do with herself. When she arrived, a male servant with a shock of white-blond hair happily provided her with a fresh plate of cheese, bread, and sliced fruit. Del thanked him profusely, which made the young man smile with delight. Once he moved on, she stood and ate quietly by herself, facing one of the many windows that dotted the walls of the dining hall. She could see nearly all of the west-facing grounds from her position, and the fresh air called to her.

 

Del was slightly disappointed when she remembered that Loki did not want her to leave the palace without him, but she remembered the blond-haired man in blue that nearly stole her away and shuddered. She would obey the prince’s wishes.

 

The towheaded servant reappeared just as she took her last bite of fruit, and offered to take her plate for her. She handed it over, thanking him graciously yet again and making him blush, before making her way out of the dining hall. She decided to head for the gardens. The area was surrounded by twenty-foot walls that were protected by guards, so she thought it would be a fair compromise. She craved sunlight after sleeping so late in the day and spending so much time in the windowless library.

 

As she walked past the entrance hall, headed towards the tunnel that led out to the gardens, Prince Thor strode inside. He stopped and inclined his head, greeting her happily.

 

“My dear, why are you indoors on such a fine day?” he thundered.

 

“I was just remedying that,” she replied with a smile. “I thought I would visit the gardens.”

 

“A fine choice, my lady, but I have a better idea,” he winked. “You have seen the gardens before, but you have never joined me on the practice field. I think you will enjoy yourself,” he insisted.

 

“I would like to, Prince Thor, truly, but I promised your brother I would not go outside the palace walls without him. My first day here I had a rather frightening experience with a man in the marketplace, and I do not wish to repeat it,” she explained.

 

“You have nothing to fear if I am with you,” Thor replied with unwavering confidence. “And I seriously doubt my brother would be concerned for your safety if he knew you were with me,” he added. “Please come.”

 

Del hesitated. The night before, the brothers seemed to be on amiable terms. And she did not doubt that being in Thor’s company would keep her safe from harm.

 

“Alright,” she agreed, and allowed him to escort her to the practice fields—Thor’s home away from home. As soon as the sun hit her skin, she groaned in appreciation. It was so warm and bright, she couldn’t help but smile. When Thor noticed how happy it made her, he smiled too. Her joy was contagious no matter who was nearby.

 

Once they reached their destination, which was about a ten minute walk from the palace gates, Thor sat her on a bench that allowed her an uninhibited view of the entire field. There were two figures in the middle of it, already battling each other, while two more stood on the far side, watching.

 

“I hope you enjoy the spectacle, my dear,” Thor said sincerely as he straightened his posture and glanced back at the fighting pair. “It is time to show these barbarians what a real warrior can do,” he joked, and headed over to his training partners eagerly. Del watched the mock-battles with rapt attention, amazed at how graceful and accurate the participants were. The time flew by as fight after fight occurred, partners switching off occasionally, with Thor always coming out on top. She was absolutely entertained, if not completely enthralled, with the skill displayed by the five figures in front of her.

 

Eventually, four of the participants grew weary. One by one they dropped their weapons and admitted defeat, though the last, who was slightly smaller and faster than the rest, with long dark hair, fought much longer than the others--until Thor roared wildly and secured his victory with a mighty blow.

 

While Thor’s training partners gathered their equipment and chatted amongst themselves about things like technique and the benefits of various weaponry, Thor strode back to Del proudly. “What do you think, my lady? Are these warriors fearsome, as defenders of Asgard should be?”

 

“Absolutely,” Del replied with awe and delight. “You all were amazing! I don’t think I could ever move so quickly, or wield a weapon without hurting myself,” she joked with earnest enthusiasm.

 

“Hmm,” Thor murmured. “Perhaps we should remedy that.”

 

“What do you mean?” Del asked warily.

 

Thor easily removed the shorter of two swords he carried around his belt and handed it to her. “Perhaps it would be wise to teach you self-defense, if you enjoy being outside the palace as much as you appear to.”

 

“I—this—no,” she sputtered, floored by how flippantly he handed her the blade, and how heavy it was. “I’ll kill someone!” she exclaimed.

 

“And that, my dear, is usually the point,” Thor replied with a hearty laugh.

 

“I’ll end up stabbing myself,” she protested, not giving up.

 

“I would never permit that,” he said seriously. “Here, let me show you how to hold it.”

 

Thor proceeded to instruct her, correcting her grip as necessary, and even stood behind her for a moment to show her the correct way to draw and lift the sword in the face of an opponent. Del was frustrated. The thing was just too large for her, and though Thor was enthusiastic, she knew the lesson was pointless. She tried to humor him, however, doing her best for her own sake, when suddenly she heard a familiar sound behind them—a simple clearing of the throat that she would recognize anywhere—and her heart soared. Finally I can put down this silly sword, she thought, and smiled.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was a fun one to write. Enjoy!

“My my, a warrior now, are we? Is there anything the lady cannot do?” Loki said, his voice heavy with amusement, and his eyes sparkling with mirth.

 

“Very funny,” Del shot back, scrunching her nose up at the self-assured, smirking man before her. “Just you wait, give me a week, and I will be leading Thor’s men into battle myself!” she deadpanned, and Loki burst into hearty laughter. Del smiled at Thor good-naturedly and handed him back his sword.

 

“Thank you, Prince Thor, but I think I shall stick with books,” she said.

 

“Wise choice, my lady—the kingdom will be safer for it,” Loki chimed in with a lingering grin.

 

“Easy, brother! Give her some credit for trying. I simply think the sword was too large for her. She may impress us yet,” Thor replied, worried that Loki might be hurting Del’s pride.

 

“She has already impressed me,” Loki responded. “She handled a sword for ten minutes and still has all her body parts. I do believe she should—what’s the phrase—quit while she’s ahead.”

 

Del giggled, not embarrassed in the slightest since Loki was speaking the truth, after all. She watched as he pulled his thin lips into a handsome grin when he heard the sound of her laughter.

 

“I brought this down for the both of you,” he said, gently kicking a basket on the ground beside him that Del recognized to be the one Thor used to bring meals down to the field.

 

“Good man,” Thor rumbled, tucking the sword back into its place on his belt and making a beeline for the food.

 

“Do you think he’ll bite me if I try to grab a strawberry?” Del whispered to Loki jokingly as Thor helped himself.

 

“I would remove his teeth,” Loki growled. “But if it is strawberries you desire,” he opened his palm, revealing three or four of the large red berries, “then my lady shall have them.”

 

“You must teach me how to do that,” Del marveled as she gingerly plucked one from his hand. She took a bite and hummed delightedly while Loki averted his gaze and appeared fascinated by Thor’s steady progress as he ate his way through the massive pile of food.

 

Once she finished the berries, Loki grew impatient with Thor’s rudeness. He bent down and grabbed a honey-sweetened roll from a flour sack full of assorted breads, and handed it to Del. They both then bid the crown prince good evening and walked back toward the palace walls. Instead of leading her inside however, like Del thought Loki would, he circled the immense structures, staying outside the gates and allowing Del to enjoy a bit more fresh air.

 

“I was surprised when the guard at the entrance told me you left the palace,” Loki said conversationally.

 

“Oh, I tried to tell Thor I was headed to the gardens, but he insisted I join him. I’m terribly sorry to have worried you,” Del replied apologetically as she finished her bread.

 

“No matter. I know you would not have gone out alone. I figured my brother was to blame,” he said as he waved off her words. “Although I am not so sure I should trust him with your safety if he intends on letting you play with sharp objects,” he smirked.

 

“Oh, be quiet,” Del shushed him. “I am glad you showed up when you did, though. I felt idiotic.”

 

“You looked it,” he joked, and received a sharp slap on the arm in response. “But not nearly as idiotic as Thor, I promise you,” he added, pretending to massage the ‘pain’ in his arm where she struck him.

 

“What in the nine realms do you mean?” Del replied incredulously. “He seemed quite capable to me.”

 

“Oh, with weapons, absolutely. But the way he was flirting with you was outright juvenile,” he answered, laughing at the horrified expression on his redheaded companion’s face. “Please, you mean to tell me you have never noticed it before? When an oaf like my brother finds seemingly innocent excuses to touch you? Gods, it looked like he was a teenager again,” Loki said with amusement, rolling his eyes at Thor’s lack of finesse.

 

“You have got to be joking,” Del replied, eyes widened as far as they could go. She thought she detected a hint of possessiveness in Loki’s words but she couldn’t be sure. “I have never given Prince Thor a reason to…to…” she stammered, unable to finish her thought.

 

“Surely he is not the first to make advances,” Loki stated flatly. When Del responded to him with a completely clueless expression, his eyes flashed with concern.

 

“Did you not have suitors when you were living in the village?” he asked, perplexed.

 

“No. I…well, I assumed that when I turned twenty-one I would marry,” Del tried to explain, but nervousness was threatening to take over. “I was told to expect it. But I was never actually promised to anyone.” She paused, embarrassed. “I think…I think it was about to happen though. Right before you brought me to the palace. I turn twenty-one next week, and he was so angry with me for speaking to you—”

 

“I understand,” Loki said quickly. “So, to be clear, you have never been wooed or courted before,” he stated plainly, looking as though there wasn’t much doubt left in his mind.

 

“No,” Del replied, humiliated that Loki and the other warriors likely laughed themselves to pieces at the spectacle she and Thor must have made. She hung her head, wishing she never left the palace today. If only she had done what she was told, she thought, she wouldn’t be in this mess.

 

Suddenly, Loki’s large hand found hers as they walked. She was comforted by it, and was about to open her mouth to tell him so, when he beat her to it.

 

“You have no reason to feel shame,” he told her firmly. “My brother is a fool. You conducted yourself with grace and propriety.” They had walked a few paces further by the time he spoke again. “Are you interested in him?” he asked nonchalantly.

 

“Not in the slightest,” she replied, looking perturbed at the thought. “Not…not like that, anyway. He is kind, and I do not dislike him, but…” she shook her head, “I could never.”

 

Loki nodded kindly at her, indicating that he understood. Del thought he seemed rather pleased, but she didn’t understand why. Perhaps it was because they had almost reached the entrance to the palace grounds that led to the gardens. He wanted to get her inside the walls, she thought--it’s getting late. That must be why.

 

“Let’s do something to take your mind off the matter,” Loki suggested encouragingly. Del nodded in response, still taken aback by the conversation she just had. She barely noticed that he walked right past the entrance to the palace gardens, and led her instead through another gate. This one was much larger than the one they had just passed, and she learned why as soon as they entered.

 

“Our private stables,” he informed her, “kept separate from the animals we use for travel and battle. These horses are purely for pleasure.”

 

Immediately Del was overcome with delight. “This is amazing,” she said softly, walking right up to a beautiful palomino mare with intelligent eyes.

 

“That is Mina,” said Loki proudly. “My mother prefers her. She is exceptionally gentle.”

 

“She’s beautiful,” Del said, speaking more to the horse than to Loki.

 

“I agree,” Loki replied. “Would you like to take her out for a short ride?” he asked.

 

Del turned to face the prince quickly, doubt and surprise in her expression. “We can’t do that!” she responded.

 

“Why ever not?” Loki asked.

 

“I can’t take your mother’s horse, and I’m not dressed for riding,” she explained, as if it should be obvious.

 

“You have my royal permission, if it makes you feel any better,” Loki laughed. “And damn the dress. I will buy you three more to replace it. Let’s ride.”

 

Del stepped back as he readied his mother’s horse for her. Once the saddle and bridle were all secure, he handed her the reins so she could familiarize herself with the animal before she mounted it. In the meantime, the prince saddled his own mount. It was a jet-black stallion with fire in its eyes, but a deceptively calm demeanor. Just like its rider, Del thought, unsurprised. He made quick work of the leather straps of the saddle and led the animal out of the stable. Del followed, excited beyond measure.

 

Once outside, Loki expertly climbed onto his horse, and looked down at Del expectantly.

 

“I’m not sure how to do this,” she explained, hesitant.

 

“You do not know how to ride?” he asked.

 

“Oh, I can ride,” she assured him. “But I’ve never attempted it in a dress. I hate riding side-saddle, but I don’t want to…you know,” she explained, turning pink.

 

“I shall avert my eyes then,” Loki replied, smirking.

 

“Are you sure it’s proper?” she asked, unsure.

 

“You have nothing to worry about. Please?” he added slyly.

 

“You know I hate when you say that,” Del grumbled. “Fine.” She did her best to free one leg from the folds of the dress, and raised it as high as she could to place it into the stirrup. Loki did exactly as he promised and looked away. With all her strength, she lifted herself up over the animal and slid her other foot into the remaining stirrup. She took a few moments to arrange her skirts as modestly as she could, but a fair bit of leg was still visible. “Damn it all to Hel,” she mumbled, and out of the corner of her eye she saw Loki’s shoulders shake with repressed laughter.

 

“Ride, you scoundrel!” she commanded him in mock-anger, and Loki obediently took off on his horse. Del had no trouble catching up, and soon the stables were far behind them as she followed the prince to an unknown destination. His black hair sailed behind him elegantly as he rode, confidently—expertly—through the fields surrounding the palace.

 

Soon all thoughts of Thor and his silly excuse for weapons training were wiped away by the wind. The pair rode away from the setting sun, enjoying its warmth on their backs. Del suspected that Loki was pushing her more than he originally planned. They jumped streams, and hugged a few sharp corners around a stony outcropping that gave way to the most stunning view of a lush green valley below them. After speeding through the tight rocky quarters and reaching a wide open meadow, Del pushed the queen’s horse into its fastest possible gallop, and practically flew past Loki, taking the lead for the entire stretch of the grassy plain. She did not care that her skirts were blown out behind her, being whipped by the wind with intensity. She gave no thought to how tangled her wavy locks would be once she dismounted. Del just enjoyed the closest feeling to flying that she would ever experience.

 

Once the meadow began to give way to woods, she slowed and allowed Loki to take the lead again. She smiled at him as he caught up, her expression joyful, and he smiled back without hesitation.

 

“Can we do this again?” she asked breathlessly, not bothering to try and fix her hair or hide her exposed legs, even though she knew she looked like a wild, undignified mess. The poor queen’s horse probably believed she had a beast on her back instead of a lady.

 

“Any time you wish it,” the prince replied seriously, gazing at her as though he had never seen anyone quite like her before. The intensity of his stare made her heart flutter irregularly for a moment, and she looked away before her expression betrayed her. She needed to get these unusual sensations under control before she made a fool of herself, she thought.

 

The pair allowed their horses to walk as Loki led them on a roundabout path back to the stables. The sun had nearly set, and the sky was getting dark. Soon they would not be able to see the ground ahead of them, and would be relying on the light from the palace to guide them in the right direction. Del’s heart rate slowly returned to normal after the euphoric rush that had her spellbound during the ride. 

 

Loki instructed her to dismount once they reached the stables. He removed all the equipment from both their horses and allowed them to drink from their trough as he brushed them down with care.

 

Del watched him intently, lost in thought. How could anyone ever think this man was a monster? He is kind. Witty. Intelligent. Gentle. She was so distracted that he had to call her name a second time before she realized he was finished and ready to escort her back inside the palace. Del shook her head and took his arm, as she was accustomed to doing by now, and grinned as he looked at her quizzically.

 

“I shall dream of that tonight,” she giggled as they walked. “I don’t think there’s any better sensation in the world than feeling the wind pulling me back when all I want to do is go faster. It’s exhilarating.”

 

Loki looked a bit like he was having trouble forming words, which surprised Del considering he was usually so quick-witted. Eventually he managed to say, “I’m glad you enjoyed yourself,” before going silent again. He looked at her reassuringly though, so she didn’t let it bother her. The quiet between them as they passed through the palace gates was a comfortable one.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Posting quickly, as I have a lot to do today, so please forgive any errors. I'll go back over it when I get the chance to edit :)

Once the pair found themselves inside, Del asked if they might enjoy a quiet drink together. She thought a glass of wine could help quell the giddy feeling that just wouldn't leave her, but she didn't share that idea with Loki. Obligingly, the prince led them into the dark, quiet dining hall. A fire roared merrily on the far end, despite no one being around to enjoy it, since dinner had ended some time ago and most people were tired from the late night they had the evening before. He warded the doors so no one would interrupt, and summoned two glasses and a jug of wine for them to share. 

Del took a seat near the fire and stared deeply into the flames licking the wood. When she roused herself from her reverie and turned to pour herself a glass, she found that Loki had already done it and was holding it out for her to take. She accepted it gratefully and sipped. It was deliciously smooth and went down far too easily, so she resolved to stick with just one glass. 

"How was your meeting with the ambassador?" Del inquired, feeling a bit guilty that she hadn't thought to ask sooner. 

"It went as expected. He made requests; I denied them. Then he made demands, and I sent him back to his realm," Loki told her. "I know you wouldn't expect something like that to take hours, but when someone refuses to take no for an answer..."

"What was it that he wanted so badly?" Del asked, surprised that someone would be bold enough to argue with Prince Loki for so long. 

"A weapon that my father has been protecting for a very long time. The point of Odin having it in the first place is to keep it out of their hands, so I do not know why they bother anymore," he replied angrily. Del understood that his anger was not with her, but the situation.

"Who is 'they'?" she asked gently, hoping that by talking about it, some of his frustration might ease.

"The Jotuns," he replied, his expression making it seem as though the word itself left a bad taste in his mouth. "They are our sworn enemies and a vile race, constantly attempting to start war with Asgard, never hesitating to try and bring down our kingdom through trickery, or corruption, or physical battle," he told her. "A large majority of Odin's council wishes to wipe Jotunheim off of Yggdrasil completely." 

"I wonder why they hold Asgard in such contempt," Del murmured, not really expecting an answer. 

"I suppose it is because Odin took their Cask-- the weapon the ambassador asked for-- and refuses to return it. But they cannot have it. They would take over realm after realm and destroy everything in their path. It is a powerful thing," Loki said seriously. 

"I guess that makes sense. Although I would be angry too if someone took my most prized possession from me by force. The way you describe them, I'm surprised they still send ambassadors to ask for its return. I wouldn't think them capable of such civility, yet the ambassador still came," Del said conversationally, not truly intending to offer her opinion on the matter, but it came out anyway. 

"Civility?" Loki repeated, nearly dumbfounded. "They destroy everything within their power and seek to be worshipped by all other beings--other beings who refuse, and see them for what they are-- hideous, repulsive, wicked creatures who live in barren, dark glacial caves and tunnels. There is nothing civil about them." 

"I am sorry. I would not know. It is not my place to speak on the matter," she apologized humbly. "I merely thought that perhaps the stories were exaggerated, since the two realms have been warring for so long. It is natural to try to degrade your enemy." 

Loki stared at her in complete disbelief. "Do not let anyone hear you say such things," he warned her. "The inhabitants of this palace are very vocal about the evil nature of the Jotuns and will defend the position at all costs. I understand that this is just a conversation, but others may not." 

"Understood," Del replied seriously. "I hope I did not cause you any undue stress by bringing it up. I merely intended on inquiring about the meeting." 

"Not at all, my lady. It's just...perhaps we should change the subject," Loki answered, looking uncomfortable. 

"As you wish. When did you learn how to ride?" she asked promptly, genuinely wanting to know. 

"Oh, as a boy. It is taught to most children shortly after they master walking and running. Was it the same for you?"

"It was. I had my own horse. Brunhilde. She was feisty," Del laughed. "I loved her, but she did not love me. I rode her anyway." 

Loki laughed with her at the picture she painted-- a determined, tiny Del confronting a massive, angry horse-- and Del coming out on top somehow, literally. 

"I have no trouble believing that," he smirked. "There is a wonderful, hidden fire inside you, my lady. I am enchanted by it." 

"There is nothing to be enchanted by," she replied dismissively. "I am merely stubborn. Speaking of being stubborn, I believe I asked that you teach me how to make strawberries appear in my hand. I think Mina would be delighted by such a trick the next time I see her." Del batted her eyebrows charmingly at the prince, making him smile. 

"You would have me believe that you intend on summoning strawberries only for the horse's sake? I think not," he grinned. 

"Please," she replied, pouting her lips ever so slightly, attempting to use Loki's own trick against him. "I'll do anything you ask, my prince," she begged, putting intentional emphasis on 'my prince," since she knew it was no longer necessary. "I'll dust your entire library. I'll attend all your appointments and take notes so you don't have to go. Anything. Anything you wish," she implored, putting on a winning, hopeful smile. 

Loki bit his lip, looking as though he did not trust himself to respond, but he quickly recovered. "As tempting as your offer sounds," he began teasingly, making Del believe he was about to refuse, or ask her for something outrageous, just to be difficult. "You need only to ask. I will do whatever you wish," he finished gently, his dark green eyes staring hungrily into her lighter ones, waiting to see her reaction.

Del blushed furiously at his words, realizing she had done all that begging for nothing. There was a glint of humor in Loki's expression, since he knew that he had her fooled momentarily, but there was also a warm tenderness there that Del blamed on the wine. 

"There is that charm again," Del muttered, frustrated that he made her blush so easily, but happy that he so freely shared his knowledge with her. 

"And this time I'm not even trying," the prince smirked. Del shot him an exasperated look that made him laugh out loud. "I am sorry," he said, looking half amused, and half remorseful. "Your responses entertain me. I know I am difficult and I praise your patience. Please do not ever grow weary of me. I don't think I have laughed this much before," he said with a smile. 

"Oh, is that all you need? An audience for your quick wit and clever comebacks? How pleasant it must be, to be so easily entertained," she replied immediately, allowing a satisfied grin to grace her lips. 

"You wound me, my lady," Loki joked, placing his hand over his heart as though it pained him. 

"Keep it up and I will," she warned.

Loki gasped in mock fear, still perched on the tabletop beside her. "Gods forgive me, I forgot--you are a fearsome warrior now, skilled with both sword and sorcery. I beseech you for a quick death," he proclaimed, nimbly jumping down from the table and kneeling on the ground in front of her. 

"Oh, you cheeky rascal!" she shouted, aware that she had indeed been bested. She shoved him in frustration, completely failing to make him budge even an inch, earning herself another one of his alluring, butterfly-inducing smiles. 

He held out his hand to her from his kneeling position on the floor. In it was a single strawberry. She couldn't help but laugh despite her exasperation. 

"A peace offering, dove," he murmured, and she took it. It was just as delicious as the others he had given her, making her close her eyes as she enjoyed its ripe, sugary taste. When she opened them again his hand was still outstretched towards her, so she placed hers inside his gentle grip. 

Then he closed his hand, and hers was entirely hidden within his fist. "Think about what you just tasted. The sweetness of the juice running down your throat. The way your teeth bit into its firm flesh. The bright red color that made your mouth water," he said to her softly. Del was trying to follow his instructions, but for a moment all she could think about was how quickly and forcefully she could feel his pulse beating--in his wrist, his fingertips, his entire hand. 

"Are you alright?" she whispered, but he waved her question away. 

"Focus," he said, staring at her seriously. So she did. When he opened his hand, which allowed Del to open hers, a beautiful little berry was revealed sitting in her palm as though it had been there from the start. 

Del released a sharp "Oh!" in delight and surprise. The berry was small, but it was otherwise perfect, just as sweet as the ones Loki had made for her. She tried again, and to her credit, she was able to create another. She offered that one to Loki, who accepted it graciously. 

"Divine," he complimented her. "Though I should not be taking the fruits of your labor from you," he said. His tone was serious but there was a tiny smile on the corner of his mouth, no doubt because of his play on words.

"Why not? I don't mind sharing," she replied as she created more and more, making the small pile of strawberries next to her grow larger, one by one.

"I feel as though I have already taken advantage," he responded honestly, making Del look up from her work and glance at him curiously. "I did not need to hold your hand in order to teach this. I acted upon my own selfishness, and I apologize," he admitted. 

"Don't be silly. You don't need to apologize for holding my hand. I enjoy it anyway," she said, averting her gaze back to the marginally larger berry she held. She tried not to feel awkward at something that should be quite innocent, but the niggling in her belly was back. It seemed the wine could not hold it at bay for long. 

The mound of berries grew too large to ignore, very quickly. After the third one rolled off the pile and onto the floor, making Loki chuckle at her childlike eagerness, she admitted that she probably had enough practice for one night. 

"What should we do with them all?" she asked. 

Loki conjured a large brass bowl and waved his hand so that the pile was transferred into it, without spilling a single berry. "Someone will be delighted to find this in the morning, I am sure," he replied. 

Del smiled in satisfaction, feeling unspeakably proud and capable. 

The fire had diminished to a soft glow, and Del yawned quietly. She covered her mouth with her hand as she felt it emerge, but the attentive prince noticed it anyway. 

"Tonight, think upon what you wish to learn next. I have no appointments tomorrow," Loki informed her. 

"Shouldn't I work on your collection?" she replied cautiously, feeling a bit guilty that they had neglected it recently. 

"You have discovered enough to keep me busy for months trying to accumulate it all. Besides, I actually prefer to spend my time helping you learn. Don't you?" 

"I never thought I would prefer anything over reading, but yes," she grinned. 

"I am glad we are in agreement," he replied kindly. 

They slowly made their way through the silent halls to Del's quarters. Once there, she turned to face him and spoke quietly. 

"It seems I am constantly thanking you. Today, for getting me off that practice field, and for making me take Mina out even though I was hesitant, and especially for the strawberries," she grinned. 

"There is no need to thank me," he replied firmly. "It is I who should thank you. Prior to your arrival my days were consumed with endless boredom and nothing to look forward to. I resorted to mischief-making for a change of pace every so often," he smirked. "But other than the odd meeting as of late, my days have been filled with nothing but humor and intrigue."

"I would bet that a bored Prince Loki is an especially dangerous one," Del giggled. 

"You would be right. I once enchanted all of my brother's weapons to turn into pastries the moment he used them to strike during practice. It was quite entertaining. He was torn between continuing the fight and eating my tempting snacks," he said, voice thick with amusement. "So he did both." 

Del was doubled over with laughter. She felt as though she giggled longer than usual, since she was so tired from expending al her energy on magic, but it didn't matter. The prince looked rather pleased with himself, both by her reaction, and his clever idea to tease Thor with dessert during practice in the first place. 

She was so overcome with fondness for the man in front of her, she stretched up onto the tips of her toes and gave him a tiny kiss on the cheek before bidding him goodnight. As she let herself into her room, she saw the surprise in his eyes and the smallest smile grace his lips. Now equally as pleased with herself as Loki had been moments before, she closed the door behind her and readied herself for bed.


	23. Chapter 23

Del woke up at a reasonable hour for the first time in what felt like forever. She stretched languidly, thinking about what she would learn today, assuming Loki would agree to it. She was excited and a little nervous.

 

Once she threw the sheets off herself and stood, she walked over to her window and looked out. The sun had risen maybe an hour prior, and it looked to be another beautiful day. Just as she was about to turn and head to the washroom, a dark shadowy reflection in the glass of the window caught her attention. Something was behind her.

 

Del whipped her head around, startled, then laughed at herself once she realized what she had seen. There were three magnificent dresses that hung on display on the other side of the room—where Franja and Ritte had hung outfits for her on her first evening here at the palace—that had not been there when she fell asleep. They were each styled differently, and were embellished uniquely with black or gold or both, but all three were a lovely, vibrant shade of green.

 

“What am I to do with him,” she murmured to herself as she walked closer to the garments to look at them better. Once she reached them, she noticed a vial sitting on the vanity that she did not remember leaving there. Upon closer inspection, she realized that it was brand new mint-colored bath oil. Genuinely touched, she carefully picked it up and brought it with her into the washroom. 

 

Del bathed quickly, eager to begin the day and happy to be surrounded by her favorite scent once more. But the moment she stood out of the giant tub and wrapped herself in a clean robe, she thought she heard someone enter the room. Curious, she peeked out the door.

 

“Franja!” she said excitedly, stepping out to greet her.

 

“Good morning!” the pretty younger girl replied. She smiled, then her attention was drawn to the dresses. “How lovely,” Franja said reverently. “When did you buy these?” she asked.

 

“I didn’t,” Del replied. “They are from Prince Loki. I forgot that he promised them, to be honest,” she added.

 

“Oh,” Franja responded, looking momentarily concerned, but adjusting her expression quickly. “Will you be needing any assistance with them?” she asked politely.

 

“I think so,” Del sighed. They all appeared to have laces or buttons of some kind that would be difficult, if not impossible, for her to reach. “I will never understand why the wealthy wish to complicate their lives so much with all these fastenings,” she muttered, and Franja grinned appreciatively.

 

As the younger girl helped Del into her chosen dress, Del asked, “Why did you look worried when I told you that Prince Loki gave me these?”

 

“It is not my place to say,” Franja replied uneasily.

 

“Please Franja, tell me?” Del implored.

 

“Well, if it were me, I would be uncomfortable with Prince Loki paying me such attention,” she began. “He frightens me so.”

 

“Why is that?” Del asked kindly, but inside she was frustrated by the answer she received.

 

“You haven’t heard the stories then,” Franja whispered, as if terrified that the prince was listening in on their conversation at that very moment. “They say he is a shape-shifter, an evil creature, who killed the child conceived by Frigga and Odin before it was born and took its place. Frigga gave birth to an impostor prince, which explains his rare form of magic that neither Frigga nor Odin possess.” Franja was scaring herself with the story, and shivered violently. “The story follows that he is simply waiting for the opportune time to murder the royal family and take over Asgard for himself.”

 

Del was dumbfounded. This cruel tale was what Asgard believed of their prince?

 

“That is why I would fear his attentions, Miss Del,” Franja finished quietly. “He is the Trickster. One can never know what his true intentions are.”

 

Del was silent. She did not fault Franja, for it was obvious that she was simply repeating what she was told. She did not start the rumors. She was still basically a child for goodness sake.

 

“Well, thank you for telling me,” Del said gently. “But perhaps I have already been tricked. I am enjoying the prince’s friendship immensely. You do not need to fear him. He has been extremely kind.”

 

“But Del,” Franja protested. “You told me he shouted at you and shoved you, and he sent you to work with servants!”

 

“A misunderstanding that hurt no one,” Del replied firmly.

 

“I will not argue,” Franja responded. “I just hope you know what you are doing.” She stepped behind Del and began buttoning up the back of the dress. It was a very elegant thing, made of a smooth, thin material that hugged her shape. The sleeves were short, allowing her a full range of motion, which Del thought would benefit her later on. And of course, it shone vibrantly as though the silky fabric was imbued with emeralds.

 

“Thank you,” Del told the girl earnestly, making eye contact and trying her best to wordlessly reassure her.

 

“Don’t hesitate to send for me if you need anything further,” Franja replied, looking perturbed at Del’s unwavering faith in the wicked prince. When she took her leave, Del went over to the vanity. She summoned her hairbrush from the washroom and thoughtfully detangled the long red strands as best she could.

 

A rare form of magic, Del thought, confused at Franja’s words. It wasn’t so rare. She had it too. Would Franja think her a monster if she revealed her ability? Probably not—not at this point anyway, she chuckled to herself. Franja would simply think she had been enchanted by the evil impostor prince, since she couldn’t possibly have powers like that of her own. It so rare after all, she thought sarcastically.

 

“Poor Loki,” she mumbled, thinking of the time he told her that people believed him to be a monster. He was being truthful. He must have grown up hearing the gruesome story whispered behind his back at every turn, unable to confide in anyone. She wondered how much of it he actually believed. How truly awful. Suddenly Del was overcome with a massive wave of fury directed at the palace-dwellers and the older servants. How dare they? What a disgusting thing to do to a child!

 

She fought back tears, determined to try and undo as much of his pain as she could. The story sank into her stomach and laid there like lead, unmoving and poisonous. The whole affair was despicable.

 

Del finished brushing her hair and tied it up into the braid she preferred. Stepping into black flats, she left her room to seek out her dark-haired friend.

 

She nearly walked straight into him as she turned the corner from her small hallway into the larger one that led to other private quarters.

 

“I was just coming to see if you had awakened. You look exquisite,” Loki said appreciatively, eyeing the garment he chose for her. “But I do believe you are missing something.” He held out his hand and in it was the necklace he had given her on the rainbow bridge.

 

“Will you ever stop showing off?” Del grumbled, trying her best to look put-out, but failing miserably when a smile broke through the façade.

 

He fastened it around her neck just as he had done the first time, and stepped back to take in her appearance once more. “Perfect,” he said simply, then looked at her sideways with a smug grin forming in the corners of his mouth. “I must say, I make you look stunning.”

 

“I shall strangle you with this necklace if you don’t behave,” she shot back, wrinkling her nose and narrowing her eyes at him to imitate childish dislike.

 

He chuckled softly. “Have you thought about what you might like to accomplish today?” he asked.

 

“Yes, actually I have,” Del replied. “I wish to learn self-defense.”

 

Loki looked at her in complete and utter confusion, which amused her greatly.

 

“With magic, you twit,” she clarified. “Not a blade.”

 

Loki recovered quickly. “Shame. You would have made a fine shieldmaiden under Thor’s tutelage.”

 

“I swear on Yggdrasil itself, if you don’t knock it off, I will summon a dictionary and beat you with it,” Del shouted, hiding her amusement expertly. She did her best to look threatening, and Loki held his hands up in defeat. “You know I can, too!” she added.

 

“Fine, fine, you win,” Loki said with a smile. “Most of the dictionaries in my library weigh nearly as much as a drum of mead—I would hate to have one used against me,” he joked.

 

“That’s what I thought,” Del answered sharply. “Perhaps I don’t need defense lessons after all,” she added with a smirk. 

 

“I would not get ahead of myself if I were you,” he smirked right back.

 

Just as she thought that was all the prince had to say on the matter, he held out his hand as quickly as a striking snake and shot a strawberry directly at Del’s head. It bounced off harmlessly and landed on the floor, but the look on her face when she realized exactly what happened was priceless. She was indignant, delighted, impressed, and annoyed all at once, completely overwhelmed by his devious audacity.

 

“Tsk tsk,” he scolded her. “No, this will not do. You are unable to defend yourself even from your own breakfast. Come,” he instructed, taking her arm without her offering it. “We have a lot of work to do,” he said gravely.

 

Dumbstruck, Del allowed him to direct her through the halls and out the main entrance. They passed through the palace gates and headed straight for the training field.

 

“No!” she finally managed to utter, horrified. “Please no!”

 

“We need a space where no one else will get hurt, and no valuables will be broken,” he replied. “No one is here yet. Undoubtedly my brother is still sleeping, or perhaps stuffing his face in the hall. Do not worry. Let’s begin,” he said firmly, and spun her around gracefully so that she faced him. He took about ten paces back and rolled up his sleeves, revealing toned, muscular forearms that perfectly matched his lithe frame.

 

“Be aware that this will consume an immense portion of your energy and you will be exhausted later, much like the first night you used your magic. Now," he continued, "you must actually want to hurt me,” he informed her seriously. “This will not work otherwise. I need you to try as best you can.”

 

Del looked at him warily, unsure how this was going to pan out.

 

“I can tell by your expression that you have never intentionally harmed anyone,” he said comfortingly. “But unless you take this seriously, you will not be able to create defensive or offensive magic.”

 

Del nodded, resigning herself to failure even before they had begun.

 

“Now, try to draw up energy from within yourself. It needs to come from somewhere, you can't just create it from nothing,” he tried to explain. “Picture it gathering in your hand, growing stronger, fighting to escape.”

 

She tried, and she did indeed feel a sort of tingling in her palm, but it was weak and she knew it wouldn’t go very far.

 

“When you are ready, direct it at me. Aim for me. Picture that energy striking me.”

 

She tried with all her might, but the tiny pulse of energy only jumped about a foot out of her hand and fizzled away before it reached the ground.

 

“That was good,” he assured her. “Remember that this is your first attempt. Now try again,” he said, taking up a defensive posture, looking incredibly intimidating and imposing. “Try getting angry,” he added.

 

“Angry?” Del responded, confused. “Angry at what?”

 

“Anything. Think of the last time you were truly furious. Focus on your thoughts at the time, and how your rage made you feel. Your pulse raced, your jaw clenched, every muscle in your body contracted tightly, as though you were ready to snap,” he encouraged her.

 

Del thought about this morning, and how angry she was at the thought of Loki as a small boy, being forced to find fear and disgust in the eyes of everyone he passed. The fury built back up in an instant. She wished she could vaporize every single man and woman who encouraged such lies about the wonderful prince. She drew a steady breath and felt a sizzle of heat building up within her. She kept her fist closed, but the ball of energy inside it grew, putting pressure on the fingers that contained it. Eventually, when she could contain it no longer, she sent the violent pulse of wrath directly at the raven-haired man who stood waiting, looking as though he was expecting a repeat of her first performance.

 

If it hadn’t been for his surprise at her sudden mastery of the task, Del did not doubt that Loki would have been able to block her attack completely. This sort of thing was child's play to him. Instead, he acted just quickly enough to deflect it, but he still absorbed some of her magic. It sent a shock of mild pain through is hand and up to his elbow, she could tell, because he grabbed his arm in disbelief, his beautiful green eyes flashing red momentarily.

 

So taken aback at her outburst and his reaction, Del couldn’t even find her voice to ask if he was alright. All she could do was stare, openmouthed, at the horrified man before her.


	24. Chapter 24

“Oh! Oh my gods! Loki!” Del exclaimed.

 

He stood there, breathing heavily, fists clenched so tightly it appeared he was trying to break his own fingers. “I…I hoped…that would never happen,” Loki murmured, looking like his whole world had been destroyed. Fear and sadness emanated from him, blooming like blood from a wound.

 

“What in the nine realms are you talking about? I did it! Did you see that? Of course you saw that—I did it!” Del shouted gleefully.

 

“Did I see what? Your magic? That is what you are talking about?” Loki replied, confusion now overtaking the devastation in his eyes. They were green again, and now that she looked closer, ignoring her own elation, Del could see the pain there clear as day.

 

“Oh Loki!” Del exclaimed in frustration at her own stupidity. “Your arm! Are you alright? Did I hurt you?” She rushed over to him, intending on checking him for injuries, when suddenly he held out both hands in front of him and stepped back as though he was guarding himself. 

 

“What are you doing?" Del asked softly, taken aback. "Please let me help you, I’m so sorry,” she begged, concerned at his behavior.

 

“You cannot tell me you didn’t see that. I felt it,” he stated flatly.

 

“Your eyes? Does that happen when you get hurt?” she asked, confused. “Please let me see your arm. I feel terrible.”

 

“You cannot hurt me,” Loki snapped. “Get away from me, woman! Did you not see the monster for what he truly was just now? Why don’t you run?” he growled.

 

“But--why would I run from you?” Del asked, completely bewildered.

 

Loki had closed his eyes. She could see him trembling, whether from anger or fear or some other emotion, she could not decipher. She felt an unexpected cool breeze dance across the exposed skin of her upper arms, and shivered.

 

“Loki,” she whispered, desperately wishing that he would allow her closer. She was starting to feel weakened, no doubt from sending out such a large amount of her own energy in the form of a magical weapon, but she took another step forward anyway.

 

“No,” he said suddenly. He would not look at her. He turned on his heel and before she knew what happened, he strode away. His long legs carried him swiftly back towards the palace and out of sight. He left her there, alone, heart hurting and feeling completely lost. Not knowing what else to do, she simply sat down on the cool grass, trying to figure out what she said that made him so angry. No ideas came to her, and despair and fatigue continued to plague her.

 

Del sat there for what could have been seconds or hours, she did not know which. Then suddenly she heard chattering off in the distance, and she looked up. She half-hoped to see her raven-haired prince returning, but it was not to be.

 

As the chatter came closer, she was able to make out the familiar silhouettes of Thor’s training partners. She struggled to her feet, exhaustion making her body feel as though it was encased in a hundred pounds of iron, but eventually she was able to stand. At least she didn’t pass out like she did the first time she used her magic, she thought to herself.

 

“Good morning, my lady!” one of them greeted her. “Come to watch another bout, eh?” he winked roguishly. “You are a bit early, the real spectacle will not begin until Prince Thor arrives.”

 

“I…no. No, I’m sorry, I’m not—” she mumbled, trying to form a complete sentence but failing miserably.

 

“Are you well?” the cheerful man inquired, suddenly looking unsure. “Can I help you somehow, miss?”

 

The other three warriors, one of whom was a lovely, fierce-looking woman, Del noted, all seemed rather concerned. The woman spoke up first.

 

“Fandral, go fetch Thor,” she commanded. The man who initially greeted her nodded and dashed off back to the palace promptly.

 

“I’m alright,” Del tried to explain, wheezing and swaying slightly. “I just need to rest.”

 

“Your face is gray and you’re trembling,” the beautiful warrior said bluntly. “What happened?”

 

“I was practicing,” Del replied, trying her best to think quickly and come up with an excuse for her predicament. “Practicing defense, with Prince Loki. I think,” she inhaled deeply, short of breath, “I think I simply overexerted myself.”

 

“Overexerted my arse, he probably cursed her,” one of the men interrupted curtly, with a surly expression on his face.

 

“No,” Del replied as firmly as she was able.

 

“That is enough, Hogun,” the woman said firmly. “I am Sif,” she added as an afterthought, as if she just realized that Del had no clue who any of them were. “And that is Volstagg,” she said, motioning to the remaining warrior. "We will wait with you and keep you company," she said, keeping her tone light to avoid embarrassing Del further even though she watched her like a hawk. “Ah, and here comes Thor now. Took him long enough,” she muttered.

 

Del’s face became even more ashen at Thor’s approach. Volstagg quickly stuck his arm under hers to keep her on her feet, and Sif’s eyes flashed in alarm, as though she couldn’t believe she was seeing Del’s face get even grayer.

 

“Lady Del! What is it? What happened?" Thor asked quickly, aghast at her appearance. 

 

“I’m fine, I just need to go rest,” she insisted weakly a second time, but she was ignored completely.

 

“I am taking you inside,” he said firmly, leaving no room for argument. “I shall return when I am able,” he said to his friends before he scooped Del up easily, as though she were a small child, and walked her back towards the palace gates.

 

“Fandral told me you were out there alone,” he said sternly as he carried her, but the concern in his voice softened his words so that Del knew he wasn’t too angry.

 

“I wasn’t,” she protested weakly. “Not at first. Loki was with me,” she informed him, trembling at the memory of what happened.

 

“Why are you shaking? What did he do?” Thor demanded.

 

“Nothing! He was trying to teach me…and I hurt him,” Del tried to explain.

 

“Trying to teach you what?” Thor asked, demanding a complete answer.

 

Del inhaled, knowing that she really had no way to keep her secret private any longer. “Magic. He was teaching me how to use my magic.” She paused to take another couple of deep breaths. Her lungs felt as though they were on fire. “That’s why I can barely stand right now. I used too much energy,” she explained. “I promise, I’m fine.”

 

“I did not know you had that ability. And no, you are not fine. What do you mean, you hurt him? That is no excuse to leave you alone outside the palace gates in such a weakened condition!” he growled furiously. They had reached the empty infirmary and he placed her gently on a cot, staring at her expectantly, waiting for his answer. 

 

“I hurt him,” she said quietly, “It was an accident. And then his eyes turned red. And he got so angry. I tried to apologize, but he left,” Del tried to explain. A single tear escaped her eye, but she wiped it away furiously. “I don’t know what I did. I didn’t know I could even do these things until I came to the palace,” she added sadly.

 

Thor’s eyes widened in shock at her words, and his normally healthy, slightly tanned complexion took on a shade of gray that nearly matched Del’s. “You saw his other form?” he whispered. 

 

For a moment Del was taken by surprise simply because she wasn’t aware that Thor was capable of whispering. Then she realized what he said.

 

“What other form?” she snapped. “Don’t tell me you believe the stories about him being a shapeshifter too!” she asked angrily, getting some of her breath back as she reclined on the cot. “Your own brother! How could you!” she admonished him, voice breaking painfully as she spoke.

 

“We allowed the rumors to spread because they were better than the truth,” Thor said suddenly.

 

Del was shocked into silence. Thor looked thoroughly miserable. It was as though the darkest night had taken over his bright, sunny demeanor. The contrast was striking.

 

“What do you mean? How in the nine realms could the truth be worse than accusing him of being a murderous monster?” she demanded.

 

“Loki is not my brother by blood,” Thor began in a pained voice. He truly looked as if the words he spoke were wounding him. “Loki is a frost giant. A Jotun.”

 

“He is not,” Del denied weakly, but she felt the blood drain from her face at the crown prince’s words.

 

“It is true,” Thor insisted. “He uses his sorcery to maintain his appearance. My father and mother raised him as their own. He is an Asgardian prince, and also a prince of Jotunheim, though he would never set foot there. He hates the Jotuns, like most of Asgard, though he has different reasons,” Thor said sadly. “You must have surprised him greatly when you attacked him with your magic...I have never seen his concentration waver.”

 

Del was stunned. She tried twice to force her mouth to form words, but none came.

 

"It is a terrible thing. I know," Thor told her. "Jotuns have appalling cold, red eyes. Truly a dreadful sight to behold. It must have frightened you terribly."

 

Del shook her head, sure that she wasn't--she couldn't be--hearing him correctly. 

 

“Perhaps now...now that you know,” Thor continued gently, "I was thinking you and I might be able to spend some more time together. He keeps you in his company so often, I thought he might be wooing you-- which would have been a terribly selfish thing for him to do,” he said, not noticing the crimson color that was making a grand appearance on Del’s cheeks. “But obviously, things have changed, and the truth has made itself known..." He paused in the middle of his thought, as if trying to find the right words to say next.

 

Del took advantage of his momentary silence to force herself to speak.

 

“You…dare,” she whispered accusingly. “You think…that just because you have told me that your brother—my friend—is not Asgardian…that it would mean I no longer wish to be near him?”

 

Thor looked taken aback. Del didn’t think he had ever been spoken to like that before, but she didn’t care.

 

“I don’t give a damn what color his eyes are, or what he thinks of himself,” she hissed, finding strength in her fury. She swung her legs off the cot. “Nor do I give a damn about what you or anyone else thinks of him,” she continued angrily, straightening her posture and lifting her chin. “If he were a monster, which he most certainly is NOT,” she growled, “it would be because of people like you who made him that way. Now stay away from me! I cannot stand to look at you any longer!"

 

And with that, Del lifted herself up off the cot and walked away from the crown prince. She was unsteady on her feet but she didn’t care. In that moment she needed nothing more than to put distance between herself and Thor before she sent fire from her palms raining down on his thick head. 

 

A short time later Del found herself wobbling towards the dining hall. She needed to eat more than just strawberries, which she didn't even have the energy to conjure for herself in that moment. Hopefully after some meat and bread she would have her strength back. She needed to find Loki. 

 

Breakfast had already ended, but the same towheaded young man she had met the day before was there again tidying up. She requested a large plate of whatever they had on hand and settled into the nearest chair she could find. He served her promptly, asking if she was alright, but she thanked him quickly and kindly before waving him off. She did not have the energy to converse after the appalling interaction she just had with Thor. 

 

How dare he. How dare he! She fumed silently, looking daggers at the sausages and rolls she had on her plate, surprised that her gaze wasn't slicing through her food like a knife. She ate quickly, drank water to relieve her parched throat, and closed her eyes, appreciating the silence of the large, empty room. 

 

Where would he go, she wondered. His library? His quarters? Outside somewhere? Perhaps he took his horse and would not return for days, weeks? A weight dropped into her chest, making it painful to breathe. 

 

Del couldn't wait any longer. She did not feel as close to collapse as she did out on the field earlier, and that was good enough for her. First she found her way to his rooms, stopping once to ask directions from a bored-looking servant. Once she reached Loki's door, she knocked, but did not receive an answer. Unwilling to give up so easily, she tried to open it but it was locked. Still determined, she searched for a key the same way she was accustomed to doing for the door to the library. Shocking herself, she managed to pull a large black key from the air in front of her and used it to gain entry into his rooms. 

 

Inside it was dark--the place was uninhabited. She could not see much, but it was apparent that he was not there. Refusing to be discouraged she left, locking the door behind her and putting the key back where it belonged. 

 

Next she tried the library. The lower floor was empty, as was the upper level once she checked it using the pedestal. No sign of the younger prince anywhere. Starting to feel a bit panicked, Del left, and headed out to the gardens via the small sloping tunnel close to the entrance to the library. She desperately searched each and every path through the beautiful place that she could find, likely walking a few of them more than once, before she was certain that Loki was not there either. She went back inside via the main entrance and noted that it was just past one o'clock on the giant time-glass that hung impressively on the wall. Del popped back into the dining hall quickly, filled a plate with whatever was within reach, and carried it back to her own rooms. 

 

Once inside, she sat by the window and ate, scanning the grounds that were visible below for the tall, dark-haired prince. But no one resembling him appeared. Completely drained, she laid down with the intent to just take a small nap, but she misjudged how exhausted she still was from the morning. When she woke next, it was dawn.


	25. Chapter 25

The sunlight was what woke her. It filtered through Del’s window and brightened the room beautifully, but instead of feeling happiness at the thought of another brand new day, her heart felt heavy. For a moment, she didn’t understand why. Then she remembered, all at once, and the realization seemed to suck the air from her lungs.

 

Del was tempted for a brief second not to leave her bed. The palace was enormous; there were hundreds of places the prince could be, many of them likely were places she would not be allowed to enter. Then she considered simply leaving the palace, leaving the entire mess behind, pretending she had never met any of them, acting as though none of this ever happened. She could start a brand new life somewhere else.

 

No, she thought. She could never forget. Her experiences and the people here were burned into her memory. She sighed heavily and swung her feet off the bed, pushing herself to stand, and noting that she felt like herself again. If anything, she felt stronger. Perhaps magical training works just like physical training, she wondered.

 

Not bothering with a bath—suddenly anxious to leave her rooms—Del quickly changed into a fresh dress and hurried out before Franja made her appearance. She laced the back herself as she walked, as thoroughly as she could. She only made it about halfway before her arms could no longer maneuver at the awkward angle, but she didn’t care. She left it the way it was.

 

She double-checked all the places she looked the day before, just to be sure, before she exited through the gardens and trudged over the dewy grass towards the private stables. Del thought it might be wise to make sure that he hadn’t taken his horse, before she wasted time looking for a man who might not even be anywhere on the property.

 

But the black horse was there. All of them were accounted for. Del walked up to Mina and patted her soft, warm nose. “Hello beautiful,” she greeted her softly, presenting her with a handful of strawberries. Mina seemed delighted at the tasty treat and hastily swallowed them before nuzzling Del’s hand for more. “Easy,” Del smiled, comforted by the sweet animal’s presence. She continued to provide strawberries, stealing one for herself here and there, until they both had enough. The mare then bent her head down to her trough and drank deeply, leaving Del to wonder if she might be able to conjure herself something to drink. It was worth a try.

 

It worked. The mug of milk she saw in her mind was now snugly held between her hands. She sat on a bale of hay and drank it slowly, enjoying it and feeling proud of herself. When she finished, she sent the empty cup into nothingness and stood. “I’ve got to go find him,” she said quietly to the horse, wrapping her arms around the animal’s enormous neck in a soft embrace. “Keep an eye out, will you?” she joked, feeling better in the intelligent creature’s company.

 

“She will,” came a pleasant female voice from the doorway.

 

Startled, Del nearly jumped out of her skin. She turned around quickly and saw Queen Frigga not fifteen feet behind her, smiling gently.

 

“Your Majesty!” Del gasped, sinking into a curtsy. “You surprised me!”

 

“I know,” the queen replied with a twinkle of humor in her eye. “None of this nonsense is necessary, dear,” she stated firmly, indicating that Del should stand upright.

 

“I—I was—“ Del began.

 

“Talking to my horse,” the queen supplied, allowing her smile to grow wider. “And she truly does understand you. You picked an excellent confidant,” she assured Del. “I wanted to speak to her myself.”

 

“I will leave, then, your Majesty,” Del replied uncomfortably, slightly embarrassed that she had been overheard talking to a horse—the queen’s horse—by the queen herself. 

 

“Nonsense,” the older woman replied smartly. “I have a suspicion that our troubles are related, my dear,” she continued, walking forward. She greeted the horse before motioning for Del to turn around. Del complied immediately, and to her complete and utter surprise, the Queen of Asgard expertly laced up the rest of Del’s fastenings. She patted Del’s shoulder warmly before sitting down on her own bale of hay a few feet from where Del had been perched.

 

Del was astonished. It just didn’t seem real. The queen of the entire realm was sitting in a barn with her, chatting pleasantly as if they were attending their own private tea party.

 

“I am sorry to hear that something is troubling you, my Queen,” Del replied softly.

 

“Call me Frigga,” said the queen, choosing to ignore the petrified look on the younger girl’s face. “I haven’t seen my dear son in nearly a week. I know he’s a grown man now, with little time for his mother,” Frigga said merrily, “but usually he stops by for a visit once in a while to appease me.”

 

Del stared at the woman, wide-eyed, wondering if she was about to be accused of coming between mother and son.

 

“I wonder if you know where he is?” the queen asked amiably.

 

“I wish I did, Maj—Frigga,” Del replied, nearly whispering the last word. “Yesterday morning was the last time I saw him.” Del paused. “I assume you are speaking about Lo—Prince Loki?” she clarified, stumbling over her words, frazzled by the trouble of distinguishing who was required to call who what in the presence of such an important person. 

 

“I am,” the queen confirmed. “I confess that when I have caught glimpses of him here and there, as of late, I have never seen him quite so cheerful. I am certain that it is because he hasn’t had to suffer my company recently,” she joked.

 

Del felt like she was being interrogated, even though Queen Frigga was being perfectly pleasant. It was the most unusual sensation. She had no idea what, if anything, the queen was trying to persuade Del to reveal. Perhaps she was being paranoid, she thought. How would the queen know to find her in the royal family’s private stables anyway? Unless she followed her here, or had some sort of magic that allowed her to find out.

 

Del mentally shook herself. She was being childish. She decided to simply tell the queen what she knew, regardless of what she thought the woman might be looking for. “I apologize, Frigga. Your son has been spending much of his time trying to help me refine my skills,” she began. “I just recently discovered that I was born with magic, and Prince Loki was eager to help me learn. Yesterday we had a bit of an argument, however, and I have not seen him since.” Del glossed over the finer details, hoping that she would not be pressured into revealing that she knew the truth about Queen Frigga’s adopted son. “I came here to look for him, and to see if he had left the palace grounds on horseback.”

 

“A very sound idea,” the queen complimented, expertly refraining from acknowledging the bit about Del’s magic or the argument. “He has always enjoyed riding. But I am sorry to tell you that your searching will likely be in vain. If Loki does not want to be found, then he won’t be,” she said sadly. “I’m sure you’re aware that his power is unparalleled in this realm,” she continued, talking about Loki’s magic. “So naturally he can conceal himself so thoroughly not even Heimdall can find him.”

 

Del’s heart sank. Her face must have reflected the distress she felt, because the queen quickly tried to make her feel better.

 

“Not to worry, dear. He will turn up, he just has to brood for a while first. I doubt a sweet girl like yourself did anything wrong. My son is simply…temperamental.”

 

Del smiled at the queen’s kindness, but inside she felt worse. Accident or not, she still felt as though this was all her fault.

 

“Thank you, Frigga. You are very kind. But I am going to continue looking,” Del said.

 

“Of course,” the queen replied. “Thank you as well. I know you are unhappy with the current situation, but I feel better now that I know what is going on. He will turn up, I am certain of it. Do not be too concerned, dear.”

 

With that, the Queen of Asgard stood and brushed bits of straw off her beautiful gown. She patted her horse fondly, and gracefully walked toward the exit.

 

“Please do stop by to visit me one day, dear,” Frigga said, turning back for a moment and placing her hand on the door frame. “You might not think it, but being Queen can be dreadfully dull sometimes. I enjoyed your company.” With that, she disappeared, leaving a shell-shocked Del behind.

 

After a few moments Del turned and looked at Mina. “Did that really just happen?” she murmured, not expecting a response. But the horse had the exact same friendly, humorous glint in her eye that Frigga did. It was unnerving. Del stood and bid the magnificent creature goodbye, shaking her head, trying to come up with another place to look for Loki.

 

As she walked, she decided to think about this logically. She would search the palace methodically instead of running all over the place like she had been. Her chances of finding Loki might be slim to none, according to his mother, but she wasn’t going to quit just yet.

 

She would start from the bottom and work her way up. She had already been in the library and the tunnel that led to the gardens that morning, but there were other hallways down there that she had never explored. Those would be first. Del trudged back through the palace gates and past the entrance hall, making her way towards the spiral staircase that would take her to her destination. She slowly descended, wishing she thought to bring a torch with her. When she reached the lowest landing, she paused and tried to conjure a lamp, surprising herself when she succeeded.

 

I’m getting the hang of this, she thought with satisfaction, remembering the time she woke up in the dark library, terrified and unable to summon even a match.

 

She selected the hallway furthest to her left, intending on coming back to the landing every so often and exploring the halls in a clockwise pattern. She reached the end of it rather quickly, finding an unlocked door that revealed some sort of storage area. Enormous tables and hundreds of chairs were stacked neatly all over the room, with tapestries and linens folded expertly, sitting on top of them. She briefly searched the place with her eyes, but unsurprisingly found no one. Del closed the door quietly and made her way back to the landing at the bottom of the staircase.

 

The next hall she explored had many doors branching off of it, but all the rooms were completely empty. They looked like barracks of some sort, unused and forgotten. Perhaps when visiting royalty from other realms stayed at the palace, their guards and soldiers slept here, she supposed. She returned to the landing once more.

 

The third hallway was the one that led to the library, which she did not bother to check again. The fourth was the tunnel-like hallway leading up and out to the gardens. So she took the fifth.

 

This hallway was much, much longer than the others, and seemed to slope downward. It was dimly lit, much like the path to the library, but instead of feeling as though she was entering a temple, she felt a strange sense of foreboding. The stone floors were not polished and the walls had pieces missing from them in odd places. She badly wanted to turn around but her determination to find the younger prince would not allow it.

 

Eventually the hallway brightened. Del was able to see a door at the end of it, guarded by a soldier in brown. She breathed a sigh of relief, glad to see another face in this gloomy tunnel, no matter how unfriendly it looked.

 

“Hello. I am looking for Prince Loki,” she greeted the man.

 

“He is not here,” he replied, severe expression unchanging.

 

“May I look?” she asked cautiously.

 

“Suit yourself,” the soldier replied, voice dripping with distaste and disbelief.

 

He removed a ring of keys from his belt and unlocked the door he was guarding. It creaked as he pushed it open, then he stepped aside without entering, to let her pass.

 

“Knock when you’re ready to come out,” he informed her. "Don't get too close." Bewildered, she nodded. The guard then closed the door behind her, and she heard the heavy click of the lock as he secured it again.

 

Perturbed, and now somewhat frightened, she continued forward. The lamp she held barely illuminated anything except her hands, and perhaps three feet of the stone floor in front of her. She sensed that she wasn’t alone in the room, but she had no way of knowing for sure without a brighter light.

 

Del raised the lamp as high as she could reach, and a few more feet around her were lit up. She could see stone columns on both sides of her separated by unusual currents of scarcely-visible energy. The currents were transparent, like glass, but she could just barely make them out by the way they moved. It was almost as though they were buzzing. She moved closer, curious, when suddenly a crash—louder than a thousand cymbals—made her fall backwards in terror, nearly dropping her lamp.

 

She looked up, clueless as to what could have possibly made such a noise, and saw an enormous brute of a man in front of her, millimeters from the transparent current, scowling at her with a vicious hunger on his face that left no doubt in her mind that he wanted to soak himself in her blood. He howled like an injured, angry beast and tried to punch through the current.

 

Petrified, Del closed her eyes, knowing in that moment that her life was over, but the death-blow never came. He could not pass through. Could not come closer. Shaking like a leaf, Del stood up., raising the lamp once more.

 

Further into the room, she saw the shadows of many, many more stone columns, in between which she assumed there were more currents, holding more terrifying beings at bay. She gulped and took another few steps forward even though she was convinced her prince was nowhere near this place. It was more of a morbid curiosity driving her on.

 

The next cell, at first glance, held no one. Just as she was about to move on, she caught a hint of motion, so brief it was nearly imperceptible. She paused to take a second look. After a moment, she became aware of two blood-red eyes staring directly at her, unblinking. The outline of a dark, nearly invisible body began to move, jerking slowly toward her. Unable to help herself, she slowly backed away from the current, not knowing what in the nine realms to expect next.

 

The closer the prisoner got to the light, the more defined his appearance became. His skin was a painful-looking, dark, icy blue, with raised ridges swirling here and there over his limbs and torso. He was immense, taller even than Thor, and looked incredibly strong. He bared his teeth at her, and she could see their sharp edges glinting in the lamplight.

 

“Have you seen enough?” came a smooth, bitter voice from the darkness.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh, the angst. The angst! I actually annoyed myself with this one. The last time I was this frustrated by whining, I was reading the 5th Harry Potter. 
> 
> Anywho, good stuff to come. After the angst. Lol.

Del whipped around at the sound, overjoyed. “Loki!” she cried, with elation so profound it was palpable. He stepped out of the shadows towards her, scowling. Whether his glare was directed at her or the prisoner or both, she could not tell. But she didn’t care.

 

“I have been searching for you everywhere,” she said with a watery smile.

 

“I know,” he replied flatly.

 

“You know?” she responded, confused, but he did not clarify. After a few moments of silence, she tried again. “Can we go somewhere else? I would like to speak with you, but…” she shuddered. “I don’t think I like it in here.”

 

“I should think not. Are you afraid?” he asked calmly, as if taunting her.

 

“Well, I certainly don’t feel at ease,” she replied, frustrated. “These men are prisoners, and that one wants to tear me in half," she continued, motioning towards the brute in the first cell. She did not receive an answer.

 

“But I will stay if I must,” she said quietly, not wanting to cause Loki to disappear again.

 

“You must do nothing,” he said dismissively.

 

“Loki, please. I am so sorry. So very, truly sorry. I did not mean for any of this to happen,” she whispered. “Please believe me.”

 

“Oh I am aware. No one ever expects to find a beast in their midst. I know it was not intentional,” he replied scathingly.

 

“Loki!” Del replied, scandalized. “I do not see any beasts! I did not see one yesterday either! Why must you put words in my mouth?” she begged.

 

Suddenly he was inches in front of her, his face so close to hers she could nearly count his eyelashes, even in the darkness. The predatory look was back. The one he had in the hall near the library. Her eyes widened in shock, and she took a half-step back.

 

“You do fear me,” he accused, taking in every detail of her reaction.

 

“No!” she replied angrily. “Am I not allowed to be surprised? Loki please,” she implored. “Please, can we calm down and just talk for a moment?”

 

“There is nothing to say. You need to go,” he replied without emotion.

 

“I will not!” she shouted, stomping her foot impatiently. “Fine, you want to hear me say that I fear you? Fine! I am terrified of you!”

 

Loki froze, disbelief etched in his expression for less than a millisecond before acceptance and anger washed over him. He turned around, looking as though he was ready to chase her away, when she continued.

 

“I am terrified that you are never going to speak to me again!” she continued vehemently. He looked directly at her as despair and vulnerability coursed through her entire body. “I never had anything to fear before coming to this damn palace! I knew what to expect. I was not attached to anyone or anything. But then you brought me here, and…” she paused, trying not to cry, “and now I am petrified. Of how much I care for you. It frightens me, because I have no control over it. If anything happened to you, or if I hurt you, or if you decided you hate me…”

 

She looked deep into his eyes, urging—willing him to believe her, “It would kill me.”

 

He did not speak, and neither did she, for nearly a minute. She let out a tiny sob, but forced herself to recover her self-control. “Alright then,” Del said softly, voice breaking at the end. She turned to go, but instead of walking back towards the door, she walked closer to the cell that contained the Jotun prisoner. Loki shifted his weight, as though nervous.

 

“I have no way of knowing what this captive did to earn his punishment,” she said quietly when she stopped walking, nodding her head towards the frost giant in the cell. “But I do know that you, Prince Loki, are NOT an evil, murderous monster—and you are not locked away in a cell—because you never did anything to warrant it,” she hissed, anger and sadness seeming to battle for dominance in her voice, but neither emotion was able to overcome the other. “I think you are beautiful. I think Loki is beautiful,” she clarified. “The man who threw a strawberry at my head and went horseback riding with me. I would still have loved every minute even if you were blue. Or orange. Or pink,” she laughed humorlessly. Loki looked up sharply at her words, confused and angry. 

 

“You and he may share a realm of origin, but that is where the similarities end.” Del wiped a stray tear from her face, and looked down at the floor in defeat, missing Loki's horrorstruck expression at the revelation that she knew what he was. “If I cannot convince you that I don’t see you…the way you see this man…” she slowly gestured her arm towards the prisoner, “then—”

 

“Stop!” Loki commanded, sounding fearful. Confused, she looked up at the prince but it was far, far too late. She was roughly pulled backwards by a giant blue hand as though she weighed less than a scrap of bread. A second enormous blue hand quickly snaked its way around her throat and squeezed. She barely registered the fact that she was inside the cell before her vision began to go fuzzy around the edges and her head felt like it was about to pop. Del struggled to free herself but it was as if the Jotun was stronger than ten men combined.

 

“Release me, Impostor Prince of Asgard,” the frost giant hissed mockingly at Loki. “I won’t let her live, but I may leave the body intact for you to mourn.”

 

Without blinking, Loki whipped around, faster than Del would have believed possible, and threw a dagger expertly at the Jotun’s head. As if expecting it, and while still keeping a firm grip on her throat, the giant batted it aside as though it was merely a bothersome fly. He let out an arrogant laugh at Loki’s failed attempt at assassination. 

 

However, before the sound of the dagger clattering against the cell floor reached Del’s ears, the Jotun’s grip suddenly loosened and his laugh was cut short. She expected to feel relief, but instead she was overcome with nausea. She retched, and the pain of nearly emptying her stomach through a half-crushed windpipe took her breath away. Her vision went black until she forced the liquid back down. Then, to compound her agony, the Jotun dropped her. She fell six feet before landing roughly on the cell floor.

 

Del was only slightly aware of the enormous prisoner swaying on his feet, but she was more focused on the fact that she couldn’t pull enough air into her lungs. Nearly delirious, she chuckled internally at the thought of turning as blue as the frost giant. Suddenly the ground shook as he crumpled into a heap on the floor behind her. A massive lake of cold, metallic-scented blood was flowing outward quickly from his body, soaking her thoroughly, and Del could make out nearly a dozen blades buried to the hilt in the giant’s back. She vaguely wondered how they got there before she simply couldn’t think anymore. She closed her eyes and let the darkness take her.

 

***

 

Del awoke, alert and aware, in her own bed. The room was dim, and it appeared that the sun was setting, judging from the light coming through her small window. But what confused her more than her location was the curious tingling sensation she felt coursing through her. It seemed to focus around her head and neck, although her arm, waist, and back were also affected.

 

She glanced to the side and saw Loki sitting there with his eyes narrowed in concentration. He looked determined, but exhausted, and she could also see fear swirling very plainly within the green orbs. He held his hands out over her, a centimeter from her torso, and seemed to be forcing his magic into her body. She noticed that her blood-soaked dress had been removed, leaving her in just her underthings and a bed sheet, but numerous half-solidified red smears remained behind, contrasting brilliantly with the pale skin on her arms. 

 

"Frost giants can burn flesh through touch," he murmured suddenly. "Luckily that one was very weak, and will not manage to leave you with permanent damage." He closed his eyes and seemed to force his magic into her more urgently. "As long as I do this quickly," he added seriously. "So do not move." 

 

Del wordlessly allowed him to continue. She closed her eyes and tried to will her own body to cooperate. She found it odd that she did not feel much pain. After nearly an hour, the tingling sensation began to retreat. She opened her eyes and saw Loki pull his hands back and place them on his head, jaw clenched tightly.

 

“What’s wrong?” she whispered. She was not trying to be quiet, but her throat felt constricted. She did not think she could speak louder even if she forced it.

 

“Nothing. I reversed the frostbite and I am interrupting your pain,” he replied, bringing his hands back down. His eyes were looking around the room, at anything but Del. “You will have a fair amount of bruising, I cannot fix that, but eventually you will heal.”

 

“Interrupting my pain?” Del breathed.

 

“I am taking it from you. Directing it into me instead,” he clarified, still keeping his eyes elsewhere. 

 

“No!” Del argued in a tense whisper.

 

“Enough,” Loki told her. “You will heal faster if you aren’t preoccupied by pain.”

 

Del did not want to undo all of his work by arguing, so she let it go. There was nothing she could do to change his mind anyway. She couldn’t even convince him that she gave a damn about him, she thought. Why would he listen to her about anything else?

 

She closed her eyes and allowed sleep to take her once more.

 

***

 

Del's whole body felt sore the next time she gained consciousness. She wiggled her fingers and toes, trying to judge how much she had healed since the last time she was awake. It was dark outside the window. Her throat did not hurt as much, and the tingling of Loki’s magic was gone completely. Her eyes darted around looking for him, and she found him across the room, sitting on the chair that belonged to her vanity.

 

“My mother visited a short while ago. She seemed very concerned about you,” Loki informed her. His eyes were closed and his head was bent forward resting on one of his hands, with jet black hair hanging down past his cheeks. He sounded drained. Del thought he had been asleep, but apparently she was wrong. “I saw her follow you into the stables while you were looking for me, but I didn’t realize you two got along so famously.”

 

“She is a very kind woman,” Del replied, surprised at how normal her voice sounded. “Why were you watching me in the stables?” she asked, trying to keep anger out of it.

 

He opened his eyes. “I thought you were going to leave,” he said flatly.

 

“You told me that you knew I was looking for you,” Del began icily. “Were you watching me this whole time?”

 

“Most of the time,” he admitted, looking extremely uncomfortable.

 

The words stung. “I hope I was entertaining enough for you,” she replied emotionlessly, closing her eyes. In that moment, her mind was made up. She was going to leave. No matter how badly it hurt. She was just a source of amusement for this man. Maybe she was wrong about him. How could a decent person just sit there and watch something like that? How could they be a witness to another person’s despair, knowing that they had the power to stop it? It didn’t matter that Loki looked thoroughly guilt-ridden. He should have done something.

 

“Thor visited too,” he said softly. Nervously. “He told me what you said.”

 

“You mean you didn’t stick around to eavesdrop on that particular conversation?” Del spat.

 

“I went back to make sure nothing happened to you while you were sitting out on the practice field. When the warriors came, I knew you would be alright,” he replied quietly. "I didn't know Thor brought you to the infirmary."

 

“Why thank you, your Highness,” Del responded. “How very considerate.”

 

“I deserve that,” he answered. “I also followed you down to the dungeons. I did not think you knew where you were going, and I was right.”

 

Del didn’t deign to reply.

 

“The guard should have told you about the cells,” he tried to explain. "Hel, he should not have even allowed you inside. When you wandered so close to the Jotun’s barrier, I realized you had no idea that you would be able to pass through. That is how the prisoners are fed—the enchantment only goes one way. The guards are able to throw leftovers into the cells without needing to unlock any doors or approach the criminals too closely.” He appeared to be in pain as he thought about what happened many hundreds of feet below them. “Your hand passed through, and that was all he needed,” he said softly, voice sticking in his throat. “I thought you were dead.”

 

“It wouldn't have mattered,” Del replied.

 

“Why would you say such a thing?” Loki asked, appalled at her dismissive words.

 

Del didn’t answer. Instead she tried to heave herself up off the bed so she could dress herself properly. She didn’t care that the prince was in the room. She didn’t care that she still had dried frost giant blood all over her. Truly, none of it mattered. She wanted to leave.

 

“What are you doing?” Loki demanded, concern coloring his expression.

 

“I’m going back to the village,” she replied flatly, pulling herself into a seated position. 

 

“You cannot,” Loki argued, looking panicked. “You need to heal, you need—”

 

“What I need,” Del interrupted, “is to get away from this gods-forsaken palace and everyone in it."

 

"Please don't," Loki asked softly. His eyes were large and pleading.

 

"Give me one good reason," Del challenged. "No amount of charming, princely 'pleases' will change anything now. I've fallen for that trick too many times. If anything--"

 

"Del, I need you. Desperately. Please," he said again, green eyes swimming with fear and hope. "Stay."

 

She did the tiniest of double-takes. Loki looked stricken with grief. But Del's anger had not abated, nor had the feeling of betrayal lessened.

 

"I was not prepared for it to happen that way. Never--in my wildest dreams--did I think that I would allow that to occur. I have endured entire wars and fought against thousands, with none the wiser," Loki continued, pleading for her to understand. "You should not have found out that way."

 

"It doesn't matter how it happened," Del said. "You could not trust me," she said coldly. "You know, even after Thor told me what was going on, I didn't care! I kept looking for you, worried sick about you, hoping I would find you quickly to make sure you were alright!" Del shouted. "But you wouldn't even allow me that small comfort," she muttered dejectedly. 

 

"I know." Loki replied, resigned to losing this battle. "If only I had spoken to you. If I had not waited for my pinheaded brother to tell me how you felt--if I asked you myself--you would have never ended up in that Jotun's cell," he murmured. "It is my fault you look like this. Just like it was my fault in the marketplace that day." He gazed at her, anger blooming on his face as his eyes passed over the skin of her face and neck. 

 

"Thor was right," he said, looking disgusted. "I was--am-- incredibly selfish." 

 

"Wait, what do you mean--what do I look like?" Del asked, confused. She thought he said he was able to reverse the frostbite and that she would only have bruises. It couldn't possibly be that bad. She moved closer to the vanity, brushing past Loki, and gazed in the mirror. 

 

What Del saw in the reflection made her gasp. Her entire neck was an angry reddish-purple, and there were hundreds of broken blood vessels just under the skin of her chest and jawline, looking like seas of tiny red fireworks. There was a giant bruise on her forehead from when she dropped to the floor, the whites of her eyes were bloodshot, and the giant blood spattered all over everything just made it worse. She looked up at Loki.

 

"I look dead," she said simply. 

 

"I told you, I thought you were," he agreed sadly, his voice breaking halfway through. "If you saw yourself before I healed the frostbite, you would have been as sure of it as I was. I thought at first that one of my blades had gone astray, but I could find no wound on your body. I am sorry about your dress, or lack of one, but my first thought was to find the source and stop you from bleeding out." He looked devastated and sickened at the memory. "Then I realized you weren't breathing. I--" he stopped to inhale deeply, "I thought you were already gone and there was nothing I could do. I realized in that moment how desperately empty my life would be without you in it. I was ready to battle Hel herself to get you back." He stopped speaking again. Del thought he was finished, but he surprised her with one more statement. "I care for you deeply Adelia. I was just afraid to care too much before now, since I knew that this secret would always be there, hiding in the shadows, capable of destroying absolutely everything." 

 

Del didn't know what to say. She had no trouble believing that he thought she had died in the frost giant's cell. Had her eyes not been open when she looked in the mirror, she would have thought she was gazing upon her own dead body. Not that she was all that attached to her appearance--it was just a shocking change. But...he cared for her?

 

"I understand now that I should not have asked you to stay. I will not ask again. I truly am a monster. An even more horrific monster than I first believed. You do not deserve this," Loki said firmly. "I only ask one thing--that you wait to leave until dawn. Please rest as much as you can until then. I will prepare a carriage so your journey will be as comfortable as possible." 

 

He bowed gracefully and turned to leave. He was pulling the door closed behind him when Del found her voice.


	27. Chapter 27

He bowed gracefully and turned to leave. He was pulling the door closed behind him when Del found her voice.

 

“You saved me,” Del said plainly.

 

Loki paused, halfway out of the room, and shook his head firmly. “No. Whatever work I did to force breath back into your body is negated by the fact that I nearly killed you in the first place.”

 

“You did save me,” she insisted with a little more intent. “You moved so fast. You killed that prisoner to get to me. And you took my pain so I didn’t have to bear it.” Del wrapped her arms around herself, fearful of what that would have felt like now that she had seen the extent of the damage the frost giant had caused. “I still do not think you are a monster,” she whispered.

 

Loki glanced up at her, heart appearing to be stuck in his throat, seeming too fearful to dare hope that he heard her correctly. She nodded at him, as if to confirm she really said it, and suddenly she was enveloped in his strong arms as he cradled her gently. It reminded her of the time she embraced him in the library, except this time it was her face buried in his chest, and his hands holding her tight and stroking her hair. His mouth was pressed firmly on the top of her head, as if trying to surround her from every angle.

 

She leaned into him, needing this moment as desperately as he did. She had been longing for it since the second he left her on the empty field. The whole reason she searched for him was to make everything right again. Sweet relief coursed through her. 

 

Del didn’t know how long they stayed that way. It didn’t matter. She didn’t want to let go. Loki did not loosen his grip on her either, even though she thought he might be trembling. He remained strong and resolute, as though determined to hold her for as long as she allowed him to.

 

Eventually she opened her eyes and looked up at him. He exhaled deeply before meeting her gaze.

 

“I’m getting you filthy,” Del murmured, vaguely aware of a rust-colored stain on his white linen shirt.

 

“I do not care,” Loki replied, using his large hand to press her head gently back against his chest. “The thought of you dying nearly broke me,” he said softly. “The only thing that would have been more painful is if you lived…and left.” His voice sounded fragile, honest and fearful.

 

“I’m here,” Del whispered, and Loki squeezed tighter, as though he was afraid that she would disappear in spite of her words. He was so, so strong, yet so gentle. She laughed softly, which made him loosen his grip so he could look at her once more, uncertainty in his gaze.

 

“Don’t mind me,” she said quietly. “I’m just happy. So much so that there’s only one thing in this entire realm that would make me happier.”

 

“Name it,” Loki said immediately with passion, his eyes searching hers as if expecting to see her wishes reflected there. “It is yours.”

 

“A bath,” she replied with a tiny grin, looking down at herself.

 

Wordlessly Loki took her hand and led her to the washroom. Once inside, he only let go long enough to run the water for her and pour a few drops of her scented oil into the tub. He swiftly returned to her side.

 

“Should I send for someone?” he asked with concern. “Do you need help?”

 

“I’ll manage. I’m just sore. I think I have you to thank for not feeling worse,” she added, but Loki looked doubtful at her remark.

 

He promptly changed his expression, however. “I will be just outside,” he said softly. He was hesitant to take his eyes off her, but he let himself out of the room and closed the door tightly behind him.

 

Del walked over to the sink and was shocked a second time when she caught her reflection, even though she was prepared for it. She carefully unwound the linen bands that were wrapped securely around her breasts and stepped out of the knee-length slip that she wore under her dresses. Then she turned, so she could see the back of herself in the mirror. There was some bruising, and some darker areas that she assumed had pressed up against the Jotun’s chest after he seized her. If that was all that remained of the life-threatening frostbite, she would not complain. She was extremely thankful for Loki’s quick work and powerful magic. 

 

Del stepped into the bath, grateful for the simple luxury of hot water, even though it quickly turned a pinkish color as she submerged herself. There was so much blood—but mercifully none of it was hers. She washed from head to toe, and applied shampoo liberally to her tangled hair. She rinsed off once, then allowed all the pink, soapy water to drain. Then she refilled the tub with clean water and rinsed a second time so she could be certain no blood remained anywhere on her.

 

She climbed out, glad that the itchy sensation brought on from the drying blood was no more. Then Del looked in the mirror again and was pleased to see that she looked more like a young woman instead of a corpse. She braided her wet hair swiftly and turned away from the mirror, committed to avoiding the reflective surface for the foreseeable future. It didn’t matter to her what she looked like—she was alive.

 

She quietly stepped out of the bathroom, half-hoping that Loki had fallen asleep while she washed. He looked so exhausted from pouring his magic and energy into her—it amazed her that he was even able to move. She looked at the time glass and it said two o’clock in the morning. She met Loki in the dungeons just before noon. He had worked to save her for hours—half a day. Del shook her head in disbelief.

 

“Better?” came his soft, smooth voice from the other side of the room. She saw that he had removed his bloodstained shirt and was using a dampened towel to wipe down his face and the back of his neck. Del was floored. How was he still conscious?

 

She decided to ask him. “Is this real or am I dreaming? I collapse after conjuring a hairbrush, but you can still stand after allowing your energy to be depleted for twelve hours straight?”

 

Loki chuckled softly as he tossed the spent towel in with the rest of the dirty linens. “I am capable of much, much more than that.”

 

He walked up to her and took her face in his hands, examining her for any injuries he might have missed, now that she was clean. He appeared satisfied. “You must rest now,” he said firmly, as though afraid she might try to object.

 

“Stay with me?” Del asked suddenly. “The last time I slept, I dreamed I would never find you. It was…very upsetting,” she explained hesitantly, in a small voice.

 

He waved his hand, as if the explanation was unnecessary. She noticed that his pupils had expanded ever so slightly, and she wondered if he was more tired than he let on. “Anything you wish,” he said gently, looking as though he truly meant it.

 

Loki turned towards her bed and magically, new, clean sheets were arranged upon it. He pulled them back and sat himself down on the mattress, motioning for Del to follow. She did as he asked, and before she could blink she found herself reclined back against his bare chest with his arms and blankets wrapped tightly around her. She relaxed her body and allowed a feeling of overwhelming safety to wash over her, nestling in closer to the man behind her. Within moments, she was asleep.

 

***

 

Del did not dream. When she awakened, the first thing she became aware of was the sensation of the sleeping prince’s warm, deep breaths brushing gently over the top of her head. They had moved slightly in their sleep, she noticed. Instead of having his back leaning on the headboard, he was now laying sideways on the bed with his head on her pillow. Instead of a pillow, Del’s head rested on one of his arms. His other arm still remained wrapped around her protectively, and her back was still fitted snugly against his chest. They had formed a sort of cocoon with the blankets, which Del did not mind one bit. Loki’s skin was cool, and the blankets were warm, so they balanced each other out.

 

For a moment, Del was concerned that Franja or one of the other servants would walk in and see Loki in her bed. There would be no stopping the firestorm of rumors that their precarious position provoked. But she realized she didn’t care. They could talk as much as they wanted. Their belief in those childish stories about their prince, was proof enough that they would believe anything no matter how absurd.

 

Then Del wondered how she would explain her bruises. She could tell the truth, but then people would wonder what in the nine she was doing in the dungeons. “Damn,” she whispered, feeling uncomfortable.

 

“What’s wrong?” Loki groaned with his voice muffled by Del’s hair, surprising her and making her jump. The arm he had wrapped around her did not move, however, so she didn’t get far.

 

“It’s nothing,” she replied quickly.

 

“Are you feeling regretful?” he inquired quietly, and she could feel him stiffen slightly.

 

“No,” she responded. “I just—I would rather not have to explain my appearance to anyone, but I don’t see a way around it,” she muttered sadly.

 

“We will go visit my mother,” he replied, and his body relaxed again. “She will know of a way to help. And she was worried about you. It would please her to see you awake.”

 

Not a bad idea, Del thought. She was slightly nervous at the thought of imposing upon the queen, but not nearly as much as she would have been before their conversation near Mina’s stall. Besides, Queen Frigga already knew what she looked like and why, so there would be no explanation necessary.

 

“Alright,” Del agreed. 

 

Loki pulled her in closer to him, something she would have imagined to be impossible if she hadn’t just witnessed it, and squeezed her tightly. “I do not think I have ever slept so soundly,” he said. “Even after a battle. I will be having a word with the servants about them putting the good mattresses in the guest’s quarters and not mine,” he deadpanned.

 

Del laughed. “Perhaps it was the pillow. I know mine was much more comfortable than I’m used to,” she suggested happily, moving her head back and forth on Loki’s bare upper arm.

 

“I would not be opposed to making this a nightly ritual,” he murmured, with a hint of a growl in the back of his throat.

 

“I think that might be highly improper, your Highness,” Del teased, before adopting a more serious tone. “Thank you for staying with me though. I feel just as well-rested as you.”

 

Suddenly Loki’s stomach made a hungry noise, and humor quickly found its way back into Del’s voice. “Wait a moment, you are Loki, aren’t you? It sounds more like Prince Thor has snuck into my bed in the dead of night,” she laughed, remembering how furiously he attacked the basket of food Loki had brought outside.

 

This time Loki did growl, and Del could feel the endless rumbling in his chest through her robe. It made her back vibrate with how deep and loud it was. She did her best to stifle her laughter but it was no use. She closed her eyes and giggled until her ribs hurt.

 

“I am glad you find that amusing, dove,” he muttered. “But if he ever attempted such a thing there would be more than just frost giant’s blood all over this room.”

 

“Perhaps we should eat,” Del suggested, biting her lip to keep from sounding too amused.

 

“I am not getting up,” Loki grumbled, burying his face in her hair once more.

 

“Oh come on,” she insisted, wiggling her body in his grasp, trying to loosen his grip so she could move. “I can conjure more than just strawberries now,” she told him. “What would you like for breakfast?”

 

He mumbled something so quietly and incoherently she wasn’t able to decipher exactly what it was.

 

“What was that?” she asked curiously.

 

“Whatever you want,” he replied, though she was sure he had said something else.

 

Grudgingly he freed her, and she disentangled herself from the blankets before standing. She adjusted her robe, which had loosened a bit in the night, then brought the chair from the vanity over to the side of the bed.

 

“You should let me do that,” Loki told her sternly when he heard the scrape of the chair’s metal legs on the floor. He sat up straight to watch her more closely.

 

“It’s already done,” she replied nonchalantly, taking a seat next to the prince and summoning a large plate of assorted sausages, cheeses, boiled eggs, and bread for them to share. She laid it carefully on the bed in front of her so they could both reach, and they sat in companionable silence while they ate.

 

Loki was much hungrier than she thought. He quickly emptied then refilled the plate, this time with various fruits and nuts and a small jar of honey to dip them in. Once that was gone, he procured a large cup of tea for each of them.

 

“I thought I was serving breakfast,” she complained with a twinkle in her eye, wondering where he put all that food on his lean, muscled frame.

 

“I beg your pardon, my lady,” Loki said with kind sarcasm. “I thought you might want to conserve your energy. The less breakfast you serve, the better,” he told her softly. “For now at least. Although it was delicious,” he complimented with enthusiasm.

 

“Fine. When are we going to see your mother?” Del asked.

 

“Whenever you wish,” he replied. “Although we just ate breakfast, it is—” He looked at the time-glass. “Just past noon. I am actually quite surprised she hasn’t come calling yet,” he added.

 

“I should get dressed then,” she said, and walked over to the wardrobe, nervous that the queen would make an appearance while Del was still in her robe.

 

“Do not bother,” came Loki’s lazy, self-confident voice from behind her. Suddenly she felt like he had surrounded her and was brushing against every inch of her skin from head to toe. She looked down in surprise and found herself clothed in a magnificent gold and green dress, complete with the necklace he gave her, and gold flats.

 

She took a moment to collect herself.

 

“Do you like it?” he asked with his lips pressed together, looking like he was trying not to smirk.

 

“Yes I do, it’s lovely, I just—I wasn’t expecting that…sensation,” she said, blushing. “I could get used to you dressing me though,” she said, turning quickly and looking at the perfectly tied laces on her back appreciatively, missing Loki's blindsided expression.


	28. Chapter 28

Loki used magic to touch up Del’s quarters before they left. He erased the remaining blood on the floor and cleaned all the rust-colored stains off the linens and clothing in the bin. She was glad for his help, because she didn't want the servants to find the pile and think she had been murdered by a tidy assassin. 

 

The last thing he did was dress himself. It only took an instant and suddenly his black hair was brushed neatly back away from his face, and he had a new white shirt on with a black and green buttoned jacket over it, and his usual leather pants and black boots. He offered Del his arm, like so many times before, and she took it happily.

 

They walked down the hall arm in arm. Del had no idea where the Queen’s quarters were. She didn’t think she had ever passed them while wandering through the palace, but then again she had only ever visited a handful of places. There were probably miles of hallways that she had not yet explored.

 

As the pair reached an intersection where their smaller hallway met with a much larger one, Del heard chatter up ahead. With her heart suddenly racing, she stopped walking and hid her face shyly in Loki's chest. 

 

“I don’t want to speak to anyone,” she murmured, but as soon as the words left her mouth she thought about how inconsiderate she sounded. She didn’t want people to look at her with horror in their eyes, but she walked with a man who endured that look from everyone he met, every day, his entire life. She would endure it.

 

“I have actually—” Loki began, but Del cut him off.

 

“No. I--never mind,” she interrupted, lifting her head back up and squaring her jaw bravely with apprehension in her eyes. Nodding slightly, Loki continued to lead them around the corner, right towards the voices. But to Del’s amazement, the pair of servants they passed didn’t even glance their way, much less stare at Del’s terrifying bruises like she expected. The young man and woman simply carried on merrily as though the prince and his redheaded friend were nowhere near.

 

“What—why—”

 

“We were not visible to them,” Loki explained, correctly answering her unasked question.

 

“You can do that? I mean of course you can. But you can do it to me too?” she asked in amazement.

 

“My dear, there is very little I cannot do,” he chuckled. “But unfortunately healing is the one skill set I never developed past the very basics, like tending to flesh wounds. As a matter of fact my mother did more than visit last night," he said seriously, looking distressed at the memory. "I sent for her. Without her directing me during a very critical hour, I do not think you would now be making a full recovery." 

 

"I shall be sure to thank her then," Del said, a bit shaken by that information and the distant look on Loki's face as he shared it with her. He didn't seem to hear her reply. He appeared to be lost in his thoughts. She fell silent, allowing him to process whatever he needed to process, but soon he spoke up again. 

 

"I am pleased that you two like each other," he told her, shaking himself out of his contemplative state. 

 

"I do like her. But we truly didn't speak all that much. Just that one conversation in the stables," she replied. "I would like to get to know her better though. She seems brilliant."

 

"She is quite a clever woman," Loki agreed. "Here we are."

 

Del looked away from Loki's distinctive, distracted face and directed her attention toward the door that he indicated. It was quite plain, very unlike the door to the throne room, and there was one quiet purple-clad guard standing across the hall from it. 

 

Loki opened it and stepped aside to allow Del through first, placing a hand on the small of her back as she passed. He followed her closely and closed it behind them. Inside, the room that greeted them was open and airy, artfully decorated with many shades of blue. There were dozens of windows looking out in all different directions. Some looked over the gardens, others provided a view of the main entrance, and still others showed the rainbow bridge in all its glory. Del looked out and blushed momentarily at the memory of being on that bridge, when Loki had given her the necklace she was currently wearing. 

 

"That is my favorite view as well," announced the Queen, smiling as she briskly walked into view. Del couldn't help but sink into a curtsy at her appearance, but Queen Frigga reached the pair before Del got very far. 

 

"Remember now dear, there is no need for that. How are you feeling?" she inquired immediately. "You seem to have regained your strength," she said, clapping her hands together delightedly. 

 

"Do not give her any ideas, Mother," Loki interceded, stepping forward and kissing the lovely woman's hand in greeting.

 

"Loki told me you came to assist him last night. Thank you for your help, my queen. I truly am grateful," Del said seriously. 

 

"Oh rubbish. It was nothing. Just some advice from an old woman with two sons, who has seen her fair share of injuries," the queen winked. 

 

"I was hoping, your Maj...Frigga--" Del corrected herself as Queen Frigga raised an eyebrow, much to her son's surprise, "that you might have some ideas on how to hide this for a little while." Del motioned to her face, trying not to look too hopeful. 

 

"I could enchant her but frankly I think she would find it maddening," Loki added. When Del looked at him curiously, he explained. "I could place an illusion over you. Others would see you as they always have, but you would feel the magic guarding you constantly, as if you had a cloak over your head." 

 

Del nodded, agreeing that she would quickly get frustrated by such a sensation.

 

"I have just the thing," Queen Frigga piped up. "One moment." 

 

She left the room just as quickly as she entered it. When she returned, she held a small silver jar in her hands. 

 

"A salve," she said. "It will return your skin to its natural shade. You will still feel the bruises, though." 

 

"This is unbelievable!" Del beamed. "How can I ever thank you?" she asked, exuding happiness and gratitude.

 

"Please, it is quite alright," Loki's mother said quickly. "Shall we put some on while you're here?"

 

Del nodded excitedly. Frigga ushered her into another room where there was a large mirror mounted on the wall surrounded by pretty flowers from the gardens. The older woman showed Del that she only needed a tiny bit to cover nearly everything. Then she touched up a few spots that Del missed, and pronounced her finished. 

 

"You look lovely, dear. And you shouldn't need this salve for very long. It will help you heal just as much as it conceals the discoloration," Frigga informed her. 

 

"I feel conceited, using such a product," Del said softly. "But I simply didn't feel like explaining to everyone I come into contact with. I'd like to just put it behind me and be happy it's over," she explained. 

 

"A wise choice, dear. I like your perspective. I'm hoping it will rub off on my son," she said with a smile. "It's hard for him to move on sometimes. I can see, for example, that your brush with death is still affecting him."

 

"But I told him--"

 

"Oh I'm sure," Frigga interrupted. "You are so very kind and forgiving. He told me a bit last night," she said nonchalantly. "But it will be quite some time before he forgives himself. On the bright side, I don't think he will go disappearing again," she said softly.

 

"I hope he's alright," Del said, concerned. 

 

"He will be. Of that I am sure." Frigga smiled again and patted Del's arm comfortingly, motioning for the younger girl to follow her back into the other room, where Loki stood waiting. 

 

Happiness bloomed on Loki's face like one of the Queen's exquisite flowers when he saw Del. "It is as if nothing was ever there. You are brilliant, Mother." 

 

"Not really, darling. I simply have a well-stocked bag of remedies," she said humbly. "Now you two go enjoy your day. Odin is expecting me." She shooed the pair out gently, asking only that they come visit again soon. 

 

"I love that woman," Del said earnestly when they were back out in the hall. 

 

A warm smile crossed Loki's face at her words. "As do I," he said simply. "So what would my lady like to do with her afternoon?" 

 

"Well, I assume lessons are out of the question," she stated, and received a curt nod in reply. "I don't want to go anywhere near the practice field. And truth be told it's too beautiful outside to go to the library. Perhaps..." she paused for a moment, as if summoning the courage to ask. "Perhaps we can ride again?" she inquired hopefully. 

 

"Would you be opposed to sharing my horse and not speeding off into the horizon like an arrow on the wind?" he asked bluntly, making her laugh. 

 

"I suppose not," she grinned. 

 

"Very well then," Loki replied, satisfied. 

 

Once they reached the private stables, Loki readied his stallion. He finished quickly and announced, "Ladies first," earning an eager grin from Del. Not caring about how much leg she exposed this time, considering he had already seen her in just her slip and bindings, she quickly hopped into the saddle and wiggled her hips forward to give Loki some room. He then hoisted himself up behind her and took the reins, directing the horse in a different direction than the last time they rode. 

 

"Where are we going?" she asked after nearly an hour of riding with the prince. She was hoping her voice would remain neutral even though she was overcome by a very strange feeling, similar to the butterflies in her stomach that she used to get when Loki was particularly charming, but different. It was as though the constant friction between her back and his abdomen was stoking a small fire within her that sent additional sparks flying whenever his strong arms brushed against hers. 

 

"Beyond that hill there is a beautiful lake that I would like to show you. Aside from the library, this is another of my favorite places to come and simply be." 

 

"That sounds lovely," Del replied honestly.

 

Loki adjusted the reins so that he was holding them with one hand, then he snaked his free hand around Del's waist and held her there. "Hold on," he warned her. Suddenly the path shot downward and grew very steep, very quickly. Del leaned far back into Loki's chest, trying to find her center of gravity. She didn't have much to hold on to, so she gripped Loki's thighs tightly and willed herself not to slide forward over the horse's neck in spite of Loki's iron grip. Eventually they made it to the bottom, and she relaxed. 

 

"This is far enough," he said once they had reached a small gathering of trees. He jumped down nimbly and turned to assist his companion. Del slid off gracefully and adjusted her skirt so that it fell neatly. Loki loosely looped the horse's reins over a low branch and led Del through the trees. Just as she began to wonder where he was taking her, they reached the lake shore. Directly across the lake from their sandy spot was a cliff easily two hundred feet tall that water was rushing over with a beautiful mighty roar, muted slightly because of the distance. 

 

"How pretty!" Del said with delight. "How in the world did you find this place?" she asked. 

 

"There is very little land around the palace that I did not explore in my youth. The path seemed steeper then," he joked. 

 

"It felt like I was about to slide off," she commented, vividly remembering how suddenly it dipped downward. 

 

"I had you." Loki's tone was quite firm. "You were not going anywhere." 

 

"Yes I know. This morning I felt like an animal in a steel trap," she joked. 

 

"You were fortunate. I was hungry," he said seriously. "Otherwise you would still be in that precarious position," he continued, with a glint of amusement and something else in his eyes. 

 

"I wouldn't call it precarious, necessarily," Del replied. Loki muttered something that sounded suspiciously like "I would" but she dismissed it with a laugh. "It might have been if we were discovered, but that didn't happen." 

 

"We would not be discovered here," he said. 

 

Del quickly hid her red face by looking at the flowers growing near the path behind them. "I told you I would stay and I meant it...you don't have to try to prevent me from making a daring escape while we're out here," she said with amusement. 

 

"Humor me," he said with a charming smile. "Come sit with me. Watch the waterfall." 

 

"The waterfall?" Del asked, confused, but finally looking back in Loki's direction. 

 

"Yes," Loki replied simply. 

 

"You are insufferable," she said with mock irritation, making Loki laugh as she made her way to him. "And insatiable," she amended.

 

"That I most certainly am," he responded seriously, leaning back against a tree and gesturing that she should recline on him the same way she did the night before. "You would be wise to remember that before you tempt me with anything else I want."

 

"I didn't realize sleeping past noon meant so much to you," she teased, getting comfortable.

 

"Just watch," he instructed her, gesturing across the lake before wrapping his arms around her tightly. 

 

Unsure what he meant for her to look at, she simply watched the pretty colors formed by the mist of the falls. But the longer she looked, the more she saw. The water seemed to be falling in all directions. It swirled back and forth, looped back up, and bounced across the cliff side before finally succumbing to gravity and crashing down into the lake. It seemed to be dancing. 

 

"Unbelievable," she eventually whispered, entranced. 

 

Loki didn't reply. He was dragging his fingers up and down the bare skin on her upper arms fondly, relaxing her and making her sigh happily, leaning more heavily into him. 

 

"That is what I felt when I awoke with you next to me," he murmured, referring to her sound of contentment. "I was not telling tales when I said that was the most restful night's sleep I have ever had. Your presence soothes me." 

 

Del tried to quell the butterflies that had made themselves known again but couldn't suppress a tiny shiver at his words. 

 

"And for the record," he continued after a moment, "I would not give a damn if the entire palace saw us."

 

She was happy she was not facing him in that moment because of how furiously her face flushed. Her spine tingled like she had been shocked with electricity, and she desperately wanted it to stop, it was so foreign to her. She bit down hard on her lip, trying to distract herself, but it only helped a little. 

 

"I--I'm glad I can be such a comfort to you," she said softly, unable to come up with a more detailed response to his statement. She was horrified to hear her own voice tremble, but luckily Loki didn't call attention to it. He simply held her tighter. 

 

"I never thought this would be possible," he confessed. "I suppose that is why I am enjoying it so thoroughly."

 

"Sitting with someone?" Del asked, confused. 

 

"Yes, but not just that," he clarified. "The simple act of coming into contact with another person. This," he said, intentionally brushing his hand against her shoulder. "That you are allowing me to do such an intimate thing speaks volumes to me. No others have trusted me so." 

 

Del closed her eyes, willing her tone to sound natural. "Certainly you have been intimate with a woman before," she said plainly, as if discussing the weather. 

 

"Not like this," he responded. "Before I understood that some people use intimacy as a tool to achieve their goals, women dismissed by my brother approached me in hopes of securing themselves a child, and a title and crown to go with it. Apparently their desire for status trumped their fear of me, though their fear was still apparent in our interactions. It is nearly impossible to conceal such a thing." 

 

"That is despicable of them," Del said with disgust. 

 

"It is not unusual," Loki stated plainly, but she could feel him nodding his head, agreeing with her. "So thank you."

 

"There is nothing to thank me for. I derive just as much pleasure from this as you do," she told him, deciding to be honest in a moment of bravery. 

 

"I highly doubt that," he answered softly.


	29. Chapter 29

As much as Del was enjoying the time simply sitting on the lake shore, the way Loki was touching and holding her was incredibly distracting. Her pulse was racing and she couldn't figure out how to make it stop. She tried to control her breathing but it didn't help. Eventually she couldn't sit still any longer for fear that she might say or do something inappropriate or embarrassing as a result of his attentions. She sat up and turned around so she was kneeling between his legs, facing him. 

 

"Let's swim." 

 

She thought he would refuse, or at the very least protest, but she was dead wrong. 

 

"If you wish it," he answered, with his eyes narrowed mischievously as if he was accepting a challenge. Del had to endure one more bout of full-body butterflies when he wordlessly changed her out of her gown into a short shift to swim in. He then stood and offered her his hand to help her to her feet. Immediately relief washed over her; the white-hot flames he had been unintentionally sending through her body with his touches had cooled slightly, finally allowing her to think straight. 

 

"Are you a confident swimmer, my lady?" he asked curiously as he bent to remove his boots. 

 

"Of course," she assured him. 

 

"Perfect," he replied, and suddenly she was flying toward the water at breakneck speed before she was even aware that her feet had left the ground. She realized a bit too late that Loki had snatched her up and tossed her over his shoulder, and he took her with him as he plunged into the freezing water. The few seconds he spent taking off his boots had been a ploy to catch her off guard, and it worked flawlessly. 

 

The lake was deep. Loki had only run with her a short distance but before she knew it he sank under completely, and she went with him. They bobbed back up quickly, refilling their lungs with air, and immediately she splashed water at him with all her might. 

 

"You!" she accused furiously, although her eyes were bright with glee. 

 

"You wanted to swim," Loki replied smugly. His black hair that was usually elegantly brushed back was soaked and plastered all over his face. He shook his head vigorously, showering Del with droplets and succeeding in making her heart flutter weakly even though he was no longer sitting right behind her. 

 

She assumed that he must have magicked away his other clothes because he was shirtless again and appeared to be wearing light-colored linen pants. She tried not to look too closely, but even submerged she could see the definition of each muscle on his lean frame since the lake water was so clear. 

 

"This is colder than I expected," she said lightly while she treaded water, trying to force her mind elsewhere so she wouldn't stare. 

 

"Another reason I dragged you in with me. You would have taken forever otherwise," Loki teased. 

 

"You shouldn't presume," she told him sternly, though the corner of her mouth curled in a tiny grin, giving away her amusement. She sank beneath the surface a second time, moving in a way that would hopefully encourage her heavy tresses away from her face. When she reappeared she spoke again. "I was hoping it would be cold. I was getting a bit warm, for your information." 

 

"I know," Loki said offhandedly. "It felt as though your skin was getting sunburnt, though I did not think it would bright enough for that when we left the palace."

 

"How could you possibly have felt that?" she demanded, too surprised to even be embarrassed. 

 

"I am rather sensitive to warmth," he replied, looking uncomfortable. 

 

"Does it hurt you?" she asked. 

 

"No. It is a welcome sensation," the prince replied easily. "Much like this cold water is for you, I imagine." 

 

"This feels divine," she said enthusiastically, neglecting to mention that he was the reason she needed to cool off. She leaned back and allowed her body to float on the surface of the lake for a long time, relaxing at the weightless sensation and the prince's pleasant company. 

 

"Loki?" she asked suddenly, staring up at the sky. 

 

"Yes, dove?" came his velvety reply. 

 

Del's question came hesitantly. "Would you ever show me what you look like...in your other form?" 

 

Loki did not immediately reply. 

 

"I do not expect you to, and I'm not asking you to, I was merely curious. Please don't be upset?" she implored. 

 

"I am not," Loki said carefully. "Truly. But I wonder if you know exactly what you are asking of me." 

 

"Tell me?" Del requested. 

 

"Imagine seeing nothing but shocked, horrified revulsion in the gaze of someone you truly care for when they look upon you. Imagine the pain, if I looked at you with disgust and loathing for revealing a circumstance over which you had no control. It is something I fear now more than I ever have before," he answered softly. "But I would do it if you asked." 

 

"What if I didn't look?" Del responded. She stopped floating and faced Loki once more. She motioned for him to swim closer to where she was and wrapped her arms around his neck in a familiar hug so that she was looking behind him and couldn't see his face. "Would you try it this way?" she asked, stroking his hair to comfort him. 

 

"Why do you want this?" Loki asked, sounding incredibly anxious. 

 

"I don't want you to feel uncomfortable with me. Like a few moments ago when you told me how temperature affects you differently," she replied, still not looking at him. "There is nothing wrong with that, and nothing that would change the fact that I care for you, Loki." He shivered, so she squeezed him tightly for a moment before continuing. "I want you to know that I truly mean it and that I'm not just saying it. I hope one day there might be no doubt left in your mind." 

 

"You are certain?" he asked, and for the first time, Del heard a hint of something more powerful than mere discomfort in his voice. 

 

"I am," she replied gently.

 

For a moment nothing happened. Then the wide shoulders that she clung to suddenly felt much, much wider, and many degrees cooler. On his skin she could feel several smooth ridges that were not there before, and the pair were both suddenly anchored more securely in the water as Loki's feet now reached the lake floor that had been inches too deep earlier. His breath came faster, but she wasn't sure if it was part of the change or his nerves. Hoping to soothe him, she squeezed again, murmuring words of encouragement in his ear. 

 

"I won't look," Del promised, "not until you're ready. My eyes are closed. But you're still my Loki. My friend. And I'm happy you're here with me," she said softly. She felt Loki's strong chest tighten at her words, as though he was holding his breath. She carefully moved her face sideways towards him and kissed him sweetly on the cheek, before returning to face the direction she originally promised once more.

 

Loki brought his much larger arms up and wrapped them tightly around Del, pulling her as close to him as he could and burying his face in the crook of her neck. She was fairly sure not a single molecule of water remained between them. He held her there for quite some time but never spoke. She could feel everything he was trying to say though his embrace. Eventually the water began to feel slightly too cold, but she still didn't move, wanting instead to give Loki all the time he needed to accept what she had just told him. She did kiss his cheek twice more with her eyes closed, just to underscore how much she did not care that he wasn't his Asgardian self in that moment. At that, he finally spoke. 

 

"You are freezing," Loki whispered.

 

"I should probably get out of the water," Del acknowledged softly, still willfully keeping her eyes closed. 

 

"I am going to change back," he told her. He didn't sound anxious anymore. 

 

"If you insist," Del answered in a kind but teasing manner, with a tone that said it did not matter to her either way. 

 

Without letting her go, she felt him reassume the form she was used to. She opened her bright green eyes and pulled her head back, immediately searching his expression for regret or discomfort, but she only found amazement and relief. Sending him a dazzling smile, she fully released the hold she had around him and began swimming back to shore so she would not turn blue herself. 

 

Once Del had extricated herself from the water she felt even colder, and shivered slightly. Loki approached the shore moments later and appeared to be too busy staring at her in her soaking wet shift to notice. She stood waiting on the sand, arms wrapped around herself snugly, and stared right back at him briefly before coming to her senses. 

 

"I hope you have a trick up your sleeve to dry me off," she asserted, clenching her teeth together tightly to prevent them from chattering. 

 

"My apologies," he replied, shaking his head slightly as a sudden gust of hot air surrounded her, taking her by surprise as it quickly evaporated all the moisture from her skin and clothes, and even her hair. 

 

"Thank you," she moaned, gratefully. "Should we be getting back?" Del inquired. 

 

"There is one more thing I would like to show you," Loki replied, drying himself in a swirl of magic just as he had done for her, and changing his pants back into black leather instead of wet linen. Boots and a dry white linen shirt were added last, and he walked towards her briskly, taking her hand and making shoes appear on her feet as well. 

 

"Do not be frightened," he warned her comfortingly. "Just keep your hand in mine." 

 

Del didn't even have time to ask what he was talking about and suddenly the entire universe shifted; before her very eyes the scenery around them disappeared. In an instant the lake was gone, and she was surrounded by open air instead of trees. Her blood was roaring in her ears so loudly she couldn't think, and her simple shift was fluttering around her knees from the force of the wind. She looked at Loki and his eyes were blazing in her direction with an emotion she could not identify. He motioned for her to look past him and when she did, she jumped a mile and nearly stumbled from sheer disorientation.

 

They were standing on top of the cliffs where the waterfall began. It wasn't blood she heard rushing in her ears, it was the roaring of the cold spray as it soared over the edge and made its powerful, elegant descent into the lake. 

 

"It is something, isn't it." Somehow Loki's voice reached Del's ears without him needing to shout. He was talking about the view of the palace in all its glory, looking immense even at this distance. 

 

"I have lived there my entire life. Though I care for my mother, and I enjoy the freedoms that my title has afforded me, I have never felt that I belonged, like it was truly a home, until now." 

 

Del looked at him curiously, waiting for him to explain. 

 

"It is not the rooms, or the towers, or the grounds that I am suddenly attached to."

 

Del's stomach did a spectacular somersault as she realized what he was trying to say. 

 

"You are the only one to ever refuse to view my Jotun blood as an obstacle--you do not care for me in spite of it. You embrace it. You are truly one of a kind." 

 

"You are being too generous," Del replied, surprised and relieved that she did not have to shout to be heard either. 

 

Loki shook his head. "No. I swear to you that there is no other soul in any of the nine realms that could make me feel both so strong and so weak in the same breath. Your trust in me, no matter how fiercely I believe I do not deserve it, is empowering. The way you clung to my arm on the rainbow bridge, how easily you fell asleep while I held you--I was so proud I thought my heart would burst. And yet there is no doubt in my mind that you could destroy me. With a word, or a glance, or a touch. You have me captivated. Enchanted. I would do anything you asked of me. I may be a fearsome sorcerer, but you have the power to bring me to my knees."

 

Del struggled for air. Nothing could have prepared her for the intensity of Loki's words. They made her heart feel as though it was buzzing at a thousand beats per second, yet at the same time she felt like it had also completely stopped. 

 

"I hope I have not crossed any boundaries," Loki said slowly when Del did not reply. 

 

"No--no--you haven't," she whispered. "I just don't know what to say. No one's ever said such sweet things like that to me before." 

 

"Then I feel compelled to ask... now that you know... if perhaps there is any way that you might consider--"

 

"No!" Del gasped. "Oh gods, no!" Her jaw dropped in disbelief and she brought her hands up to cover her mouth. She felt like she might be sick. "Loki--"

 

"Of course I understand," he said quickly. His face was stoic, but heartbreaking agony was clearly visible in his eyes. 

 

"No, Loki--look!" she gasped again, pointing directly behind him. 

 

His eyes widened in confusion and he turned around swiftly. Del knew exactly the moment he realized what had frightened her, because his body tensed like he had turned into a granite statue and he was suddenly clothed in the same fearsome, forbidding armor she saw him wear the night of her uncle's execution. Smoke was billowing out of several towers on the west side of the palace, completely blacking out part of what was a spectacular sunset mere minutes before. 

 

He took her hand and immediately they were back among the trees near the lake shore. 

 

"Stay here," he commanded. "Stay with the horse. Stay hidden. I will come back for you."

 

De tried to tamp down her fear but she was horrified. She never truly thought anyone would be bold enough to attack the royal palace of Asgard. Whoever it was must be either very powerful or very desperate and it didn't really matter which--because either way, the realm was in serious danger. 

 

Loki hesitated. He looked like he desperately did not want to leave her. He conjured a dagger and held it out for her. "Keep this on your person, hidden. I swear that I will return." He gazed at her face a moment longer, as if his farewell was somehow incomplete, but finally he simply vanished before her eyes.


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow over a hundred kudos! Thank you everyone! 
> 
> Caution: smut will be an ever-present possibility from here on out!

Del tried to distract herself from wondering what in the nine was going on at the palace and whether everyone was alright. She walked to the clearing where Loki’s giant black stallion stood waiting and greeted it with a pat. 

 

“Hi there,” she said softly, glad to have company. The massive horse pawed the ground and snuffled as if replying. “How about a drink?” she asked. She unwound the reins from their branch and led the creature through the trees to the lakeside. The horse gratefully bowed its head and drank deeply. Del released the reins and let him graze while she waited. She began conjuring things to keep her thoughts at bay. First was a handful of strawberries and carrots for the horse, which were promptly devoured. She couldn’t figure out how to change her entire wardrobe but she was able to summon a simple shawl, since night had nearly arrived and she was still only in her shift. She wrapped it around her shoulders and sat down, leaning her back up against a tree.

 

Next she summoned one of her favorite novels and a small lamp. There was no better way to distract herself than by getting lost in someone else’s life for a while, she thought. The lamp provided just enough light to see by, so with one final glance at her content companion grazing a few feet away--looking for any berries that he might have missed no doubt--she began reading.

 

The sun quickly disappeared below the horizon, but Del kept reading. She had no way to tell the time, so she had to measure it by pages. Halfway through the novel she looked up and noticed that although she could hear the horse’s gentle breathing and the swishing of his tail, she couldn’t see the beautiful black animal at all. It couldn’t have been more than twenty feet away but the darkness was so absolute, she did not doubt that without the lamp, she wouldn’t even be able to see her own hands. She guessed it to be around midnight, which meant Loki had been gone for four or five hours.

 

A host of terrible images sprang into her mind involving blood and clashing weapons and death, and she thought briefly to herself that she should never have stopped reading. She swallowed thickly. For a moment, she considered mounting the horse and riding back to the palace. The fear of not knowing what was going on was eating at her. But she quickly dismissed the idea. She couldn’t see, she wasn’t familiar with the path or the horse, and she might be riding directly into danger if she went.

 

Del set the book down next to the lamp and buried her head in her hands. What if Loki didn’t come back for days? What if he didn’t come back at all? What if something happened to Frigga, or Franja, or Ritte? Dread bubbled up inside her like poison and her mouth was suddenly incredibly dry. She conjured up a glass of water and tried to drink, but it made her nauseous so she just wet her lips and sent it away.

 

“What did I tell you about using your magic today?” came a voice out of the darkness.

 

Her heart nearly stopped from shock and relief. “Loki!” she shouted joyfully, with her eyes darting back and forth into the night, unable to determine where he stood.

 

Suddenly he was there kneeling in front of her, with his perfect, pale face illuminated by the lamplight. He wore the smallest of smiles and looked completely unharmed.

 

“Are you alright? Is your family alright? The servants? The guards? What happened? Who was it?” she asked breathlessly, simultaneously needing to know everything, and frightened to hear his answers.

 

“Nearly everyone is fine. We lost four guards who were taken by surprise, but everyone else is accounted for. Not many are wounded but the few who are should recover. It was the same enemy Asgard has been fighting against for millennia,” he told her.

 

“Frost giants?” she whispered.

 

Loki nodded. “The one who attacked you had been sent with orders to set up a portal between Asgard and their realm. He must have been successful before he was apprehended. That was months ago. Normally they are too impatient to wait to attack us, so we thought the danger had passed. We were wrong.”

 

Del was horrified. Those poor men and their families. “They had a way in to the palace this whole time? Could there be more?”

 

“I searched. That is what took me so long, dove, I am sorry. Once we destroyed the invading army I thought the same thing. But there were no other portals anywhere to be found. The palace is safe.”

 

“And you’re sure you’re alright?” Del asked, worried that he was hiding an injury.

 

“I am perfectly unharmed, I swear it,” he told her seriously.

 

Del quickly leaned forward and wrapped the prince in a tight embrace, thanking the gods that he and the others were safe. “That was the longest few hours of my life,” she confessed.

 

“Come. I will take you home,” he said softly. Before she knew it she was back in her rooms, standing between the vanity and the bed.

 

“Why do you bother to walk or ride when you are able to travel like that?” Del asked, taking a moment to regain her bearings. She did not much care for the sensation, but she could not deny that it was convenient.

 

“The novelty of it wore off a long time ago. I enjoy taking my time. Especially when I am sharing my time with you,” he added. “But it does come in useful in some situations.”

 

“It feels strange,” Del replied, massaging her temples.

 

“I would imagine that it does, when you are not in control of it,” Loki answered kindly. “Is there anything I can do to help?” he asked, looking concerned.

 

“I’m fine,” she responded. “Where is your horse?”

 

“Back in his stall where he should be,” Loki answered, smiling. “Did you two get along?”

 

“We did. He is just as sweet as Mina. But don’t tell him I said that,” Del joked.

 

“On my honor,” Loki replied with an amused gleam in his eye, holding his hand over his heart.

 

Del smiled and looked him over for the third time, trying to visually confirm that he was unhurt, as he claimed.

 

“Something troubling you?” he asked.

 

“It’s just amazing to me that you can do battle against people who have trained their entire lives to kill you…yet you walk away without a scratch.”

 

“I am quite skilled, dove. Rest assured that it would take much, much more than tonight’s events to harm me,” he said.

 

“Thank goodness,” Del whispered, finally convinced and feeling exhausted from the anxiety she endured earlier. She stepped out of her shoes and sat down on her bed, patting the spot next to her as an invitation for the prince to sit with her. “I have had enough of today, I think,” she said. “Will you stay with me again?”

 

“I would be glad to,” Loki replied, magically removing his armor and replacing it with comfortable linen. He extinguished the lights with a wave of his hand and pulled her down onto the mattress. Instead of having her back to him, she turned to face him and laid her head on his chest.

 

“You must be so tired,” Del said quietly as she drew tiny circles on Loki’s chest, trying to quiet her mind enough to sleep.

 

“No more than usual,” he replied softly, keeping himself perfectly still.

 

“You are unbelievable,” she responded, a small smile creeping onto her lips. “I would have been worn out just from the riding and the swimming we did today. You defended the palace against hundreds of colossal invaders and behave as though you simply went for a brisk walk,” she giggled sleepily. Loki did not reply, and within a few minutes Del was asleep, finally able to relax now that the danger had passed.

 

***

 

Del woke to the sensation of Loki’s fingers being dragged up her spine, starting from halfway down her back and continuing all the way up to the nape of her neck. They had not moved in their sleep this time; she was still in the same position she remembered falling asleep in. His hand kept gliding along the skin of her back, up and down, and it made her shiver.

 

“Awake?” Loki asked, not stopping.

 

“Mhm,” she murmured, simultaneously enjoying the feeling but wanting him to stop before it drove her crazy. She groaned and wiggled closer to him, arching her back away from his hand, but it didn’t help much.

 

His fingers dug into her momentarily, which surprised her. She grit her teeth to bite back a moan and asked, “Everything alright?” Don’t sound like an idiot, she thought to herself. But he didn’t answer.

 

“Loki?” she asked quietly.

 

“Everything is fine,” he replied, sounding slightly strained. “I did not mean to do that, I am sorry.”

 

“That’s quite alright,” Del answered. “My fidgeting is probably annoying, I’m sorry too.”

 

“It is anything but annoying,” he responded. “But I would be lying if I said it did not affect me. Perhaps I should not have stayed,” he said firmly, as if disappointed with himself.

 

“Oh no, please don’t say that,” Del said, lifting her head off his chest and wondering what in the nine realms he was talking about. “What’s wrong?”

 

“Nothing is wrong. I am apparently just incapable of controlling myself,” he replied, jaw clenched tightly.

 

“I’m…not sure what you mean,” Del said helplessly, staring at him.

 

“Do you remember what I told you last night on the cliff?” he asked, keeping his eyes closed.

 

“Of course, Loki,” she replied kindly, shivering slightly at how intensely his words affected her while they stood next to the rushing water.

 

“And you still do not understand?” he asked.

 

“I…”

 

“Right now,” he said fiercely, still holding himself impossibly still and his eyes firmly shut, “laying right next to you, being so close to you…feeling you arch against me, hearing the pleasure in your voice—it makes me want to do things to you that you likely never even knew were possible,” he growled. His eyes were still screwed shut with determination.

 

Del was floored. He thought about her that way?

 

“I’m sorry—I didn’t mean to—” she stuttered.

 

“That is precisely why it is so hard for me to restrain myself. And it is also exactly why I need to,” he interrupted. “You are so innocent. You have no idea what you do to me. You are blissfully unaware of how even something as simple as the pout of your lips as you speak makes me want to take you where you stand.” His eyes were open now, and they stared at Del hungrily, unblinking, though he still did not move. She was stunned by the ferocity in his gaze.

 

“I had hoped to make my intentions known last night,” he continued. “But I was interrupted. I wanted to tell you that I have fallen for you so thoroughly and completely that there is no hope of return.”

 

Del could not speak. Her mouth opened but no sound came out. She did not want him to misunderstand her speechlessness, so she carefully placed her hand on his chest. As she did so, the muscles in his arms and neck tightened almost imperceptibly.

 

“And I wanted to ask you if there was any possibility that you might tolerate the idea of accepting my advances and permitting me to court you,” he finished. Hope and desire and the slightest hint of fear underlined the words he spoke. His eyes darted back and forth between hers, searching desperately for a hint, a reaction of some kind.

 

Silence dragged out for what seemed like an eternity while Del tried to force her lips to answer. Her brain had short-circuited. Loki began to look crestfallen as he gazed at her, so as a last resort she nodded her head, in hopes that it would be a satisfactory response.

 

Suddenly fire shot through her body like an arrow. His mouth was on hers, and he was kissing her as if he was starving and her lips were nourishment. He had rolled over her so quickly she did not even realize that it happened until afterwards. Instead of laying at his side, leaning on her elbow and staring down at him as he spoke, she was now completely on her back and he was half on top of her, with his hand cupping her jaw as he kissed her desperately.

 

She tried to kiss him back. Lights were going off behind her closed eyelids, like a thousand shooting stars streaking through the sky at once. He released her momentarily, leaning forward so that his forehead rested on hers.

 

“I have wanted to do that for so long,” he breathed.

 

Del was shaking like a leaf, but she finally found her voice. “I didn’t know,” she replied as she opened her eyes, voice trembling just as violently as the rest of her.

 

“I shouldn't have. But I could not help it,” he said. “I promise I will restrain myself and do nothing else, unless you ask.” His chest was heaving as he tried to calm his breaths.

 

She opened her eyes and met his gaze. “Do it again. Please?” she asked. She saw his pupils dilate as his brain registered the words she spoke to him. He attacked her mouth furiously, snaking his hand up the side of her neck and lacing his fingers into her hair. His tongue darted past her teeth, teasing her, making her moan into his mouth from the overwhelming pleasure of such a new sensation. She arched her back once more, unaware that she was even doing it. He let out a menacing sort of growl and kissed her only a moment longer before he pushed himself off her.

 

He was breathing even more heavily than before. “What is it?” she asked, worried that she had done something she shouldn’t have.

 

“You are delicious,” Loki replied heavily. “I simply need to regain my self-control.”

 

“It looks like you’re controlling yourself just fine to me,” she responded breathlessly, allowing a small smile to appear on her face.

 

“I cannot allow myself to get carried away,” he said firmly. “Please understand. It would be extremely unwise. You are still a maiden,” he continued, as a brief but very visible tremor shot through him. “And I intend on courting you properly.”

 

When Del shot him a curious look, he smiled softly though his words were strained. “As badly as I want to claim every inch of your body…to hear you beg me to make you mine…to ravage you until you are nearly blinded by pleasure…I want you to be confident that I am not courting you simply to get you in my bed.”

 

Del’s eyes widened so much that the whites were visible all the way around, and her face flushed brilliantly. A powerful clawing sensation inside her belly made her squirm slightly, and she pressed her legs together as if it would help make the feeling stop, but unsurprisingly it did not. She inhaled quickly, overwhelmed by the picture he painted in her mind, but at the same time she was surprised at herself for how excited his words made her feel.

 

“Promise you won’t wait too long?” she asked hesitantly, nervous that he might be angered by her plea after he just finished explaining himself.

 

For a moment, Loki looked like he had been sucker-punched. The shock wore off quickly, however, and Del watched as he appeared to be battling with himself—torn between forcing himself to remain where he was and attacking the auburn-haired woman who sat only a few feet away. Eventually he regained his composure and simply nodded. He seemed a bit shell-shocked but otherwise alright. Del grinned happily and finally got out of bed. She stepped over the shoes she wore the night before and walked over to the washroom, giving Loki one more dazzling smile before disappearing through the door.


	31. Chapter 31

When Del reappeared, clean and refreshed in her fluffy white robe, Loki was standing by the window. He was fully dressed but did not wear any armor. Del supposed he was not apprehensive about another attack, like she was. The one that happened the day before shook her to the core. If she and Loki hadn’t been out riding, they would likely have been at the palace when it began. She was afraid to think about what else might have been different.

 

He turned away from the window and looked at her as she approached. She smiled, happy to see that he seemed much more relaxed than he was when she left to go take a bath. She reached out and took his hand.

 

“Pleased?” she asked.

 

“Very. Mostly that you did not reject me outright,” he teased.

 

“You didn’t really think I would, did you?” she asked, surprised.

 

“It was a possibility. But none of that matters now.” He squeezed her hand. "I thought that we might have breakfast in the hall today. My mother would be delighted to see you."

 

"I would like that," Del replied happily. She could not believe that she and the Queen of Asgard were becoming so familiar with each other. It was surreal. 

 

"I thought so," he answered. "Do you wish to use some of this before we go?" he asked, holding out the tiny silver jar that his mother had given her. 

 

"Oh gods," Del gasped. "I haven't put any on since yesterday! It's supposed to help heal me. And you kissed me while I looked like--"

 

"Stop," he said calmly. "Or should I believe that what we look like actually matters after all?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow. 

 

"Well no, of course not, but--"

 

"Good. I did not think so." He gently took her by the chin and kissed her sweetly while she held the jar of salve in her hands. 

 

Breathless, she could do nothing but nod and smile in response. She walked over to the vanity and began dabbing the salve over her bruises, which to the Queen's credit, already seemed to be fading. A moment later she was done and they were completely invisible. Satisfied, Del replaced the lid and set it on her vanity. She turned back to Loki and was about to speak when she suddenly felt his magic all over her body. 

 

"I was just going to ask you about that," she said, laughing. He nodded appreciatively at the lovely black lace dress he had outfitted her with. It had elbow length sleeves and a full skirt that swished beautifully as she turned. Of course her necklace complimented it perfectly, which was fortunate since he never seemed to want her to take it off. She slipped into her black flats and pronounced herself ready. 

 

"It used to take forever to get dressed. I never understood why clothing had to be so complicated," she said with distaste.

 

"How ever did you manage without me?" Loki teased as he offered his arm.

 

"Franja and Ritte," she explained. "They are perhaps fifteen and twelve. They even did my hair and makeup once or twice. They are amazing, even though they are young. I don't think I could ever do as good a job as they did." She adjusted her dress slightly and took his proffered arm, smiling. 

 

"I have seen one of them I believe," Loki replied. 

 

"Yes, that was Franja, the older one. She is a sweet girl. They both are." 

 

Loki walked Del to the door and opened it for her, but instead of leading her through it, he stepped to the side. "I believe you have company, dove," he said with a quiet chuckle. 

 

"Company?" Del said, surprised. She looked past Loki and saw that the girl she had just mentioned was standing outside, looking pale as the sheets she carried. 

 

"Prince Loki!" Franja gasped, finally finding her voice and nearly dropping the sheets. "Miss Del! I apologize, I did not realize you were here." She sank into a deep curtsy and stepped backwards away from the door. 

 

"I'm so happy to see you Franja," Del said with an eager smile, jumping forward to embrace the girl. Franja quickly adjusted the sheets to fit under one arm so she could wrap the other arm briefly around Del's shoulders. "I was worried about you yesterday. You and Ritte. You're both alright I hope?" 

 

"Yes, miss," Franja replied, being cordial in the company of the prince. "Thank you very much for asking. It was frightening, but we are fine."

 

Del nodded before continuing. "I don't believe I introduced you last time," she joked while gesturing towards the man beside her, trying to lessen the poor thing's anxiety. "Loki, this is Franja, the sweet girl I was just telling you about. She has been so kind to me since I came to the palace."

 

"A pleasure," Loki said sincerely, bowing slightly. "Thank you for making my lady feel so welcome." He reached out and took Franja's free hand, placing a brief kiss on the back of it just like he did when greeting his mother, then released her. 

 

Franja was blown away by the prince's words and actions. She barely managed to stutter, "You're welcome, your Highness," before Del decided perhaps this wasn't the best idea for calming the poor girl down. 

 

"We were just going to get breakfast," Del explained, trying to snap Franja out of her shock. "Perhaps I'll be able to see you later? To catch up? And maybe Ritte too?"

 

"Of course," Franja replied, curtsying again as the prince passed by her with Del in tow. Del watched as Franja shook her head, as if trying to clear it, before they turned a corner and the girl was no longer in sight. 

 

"I think she'll be telling her grandchildren that story," Del joked. "Then again I can't really tease her about that; I was the same way when I met your mother. And I will most definitely be telling my grandchildren that story."

 

"You will have to tell me first," Loki replied before warning her that his father and brother would likely be attending breakfast this morning as well as his mother. She appreciated the advance notice. 

 

When they arrived, the hall was nearly full. She quickly located Frigga, who looked beautiful wearing a sky blue dress and her crown. Without hesitating, Del walked through the crowd towards her, with Loki right behind her. 

 

"My queen," Del said with delight when she reached the older woman's side. "How wonderful to see you!" she exclaimed. 

 

"Why thank you dear," the queen replied, standing from her seat. "I was hoping you would join me this morning." 

 

A beautiful smile crossed her face and she hugged Del tightly. Immediately the chatter in the room ceased and everyone turned to look curiously at the girl that embraced their queen. Loki chose that moment to step forward and greet his mother. 

 

"Should I be jealous?" Loki quipped as he took Frigga's hand and kissed it. 

 

"She is prettier than you," the older woman teased. "Come, you two, sit."

 

The Allfather and Thor were nowhere to be seen. Loki and Del chose seats on either side of the queen and allowed the servants to fill their plates. They ate and talked, ignoring everyone in front of them. 

 

Most of the people in the room stared shamelessly at the trio. Not only did the lovely stranger speak to their queen with irreverent familiarity, but they had never seen their prince behave so casually, smiling and joking as though he had never heard a single negative thing they spoke about him. A few of the older people glanced at their drinks suspiciously, wondering if they were hallucinating. 

 

Before too long, the doors to the hall opened loudly and distracted them all. The Allfather and the Crown Prince entered together, commanding the attention of everyone except those seated at the head table, who continued as though there hadn't been any interruption. When Odin and his son reached the head table, Frigga looked up and smiled. 

 

"Oh there you are! Sit, sit. Dear Adelia was just telling me the most amusing story!" 

 

Del blushed as the Allfather and Thor both shifted his gaze toward her. Though Loki, and now Frigga, both seemed to be quite entertained hearing tales about her cranky, stubborn old horse Brunhilde, she could not imagine telling Odin himself the story about how the damn creature sought out the lowest branch it could find and scraped her off like a pat of butter. 

 

"I am sure Father is eager to address the court," Loki interrupted, winking at Del as though he knew what she was thinking. 

 

"Oh, fine. But I still think he could do with a laugh more often." 

 

"I cannot argue," Loki said quietly, smiling at his mother as Thor sat without speaking and Odin prepared to enlighten his audience about the events of the day before. 

 

The Allfather did not reveal anything Del did not already know. She sat patiently and waited for him to finish, hoping she looked sufficiently intrigued so as not to seem disrespectful. When he finished promising safety and perseverance to his subjects they applauded, and he finally sat down. 

 

Since she and Loki had finished eating, they excused themselves. Del bid a sweet farewell to the queen before she curtseyed in Odin's direction. Before she got more than three or four steps away, however, she was pulled back by a tug on her arm. 

 

"I was hoping I might have a word, Lady Del," Thor said, looking at her expectantly. 

 

Del was taken aback. She did not think that he would be so bold as to corner her in a room full of people, but perhaps that was his intention. She could not very well be rude or shout at him while she was surrounded. 

 

"What is it, Prince Thor?" she asked, hoping that he would correctly interpret the distrust in her glare. Loki stood a short distance behind her with his arms crossed, staring at his brother with a barely-discernible hint of anger in his eyes. 

 

"I simply wanted to tell you that I am glad you are healing, and that you look lovelier than ever. I was shocked to see how much damage the frost giant caused, but even more surprised when I saw you sitting next to my mother without a scratch on you. I am sorry you had to endure such an ordeal," he finished. 

 

"I have only your mother and brother to thank for how well I have healed. And what's done is done, though I appreciate your concern," Del replied politely. She tried to walk away, but was stopped again by his hold on her wrist. 

 

"Excuse me, your Highness," she said pointedly, glancing down at where his enormous hand gripped her, but either he didn't notice or didn't care. Just as he was about to speak again, Loki stepped forward. 

 

"I do believe your conversation is finished, brother," he asserted, placing his hand on the small of Del's back possessively. 

 

"It is not," Thor replied evenly, expecting Loki to back down. 

 

"It is now," Loki said confidently, wrapping his arm around Del's waist and pulling her gently away so that she stood a few feet behind him. He however remained where he was, between them, glaring at Thor with impunity. Pure shock was painted across the blond prince's face at his brother's dominance over the situation. As soon as Loki determined that the warrior would not reach for Del again, he stepped away, turning his back on him.

 

She suddenly felt his hand on her cheek. Loki held her tenderly for a moment before placing a soft kiss on her lips for the entire room to see. 

 

Del didn't mind one bit. She only wished it lasted longer. But before she knew it he was escorting her out of the dining hall, away from an agitated Odin, a grinning Frigga, a flabbergasted Thor, and a perturbed crowd. The spiral staircase was soon visible, and Del knew where they were headed. 

 

"I think we may have caused a scene," she said, giggling. 

 

"My witless brother caused the scene," Loki replied, anger coloring his voice.

 

Del did not reply. She didn't like Thor's insistence any more than Loki did. The pair quickly made their way into the library. As soon as the door closed behind them, Loki had Del pushed up against the door and was kissing her thoroughly. She felt his hands grip her tightly around the waist in the darkness and she groaned, wanting nothing more than to have his hands everywhere. 

 

His kisses gradually migrated down her jaw line and reached her neck. Del felt her stomach squirming eagerly and realized that it was pleasure she was feeling, not discomfort. Her hands found his shoulders and she pulled him closer to her, wordlessly urging him to continue. Her breathing intensified and so did his kisses, which turned into licks and bites all over her neck and shoulders and collarbones. She moaned weakly, unable to form a coherent thought. 

 

Loki groaned deeply in response and buried his face in the crook of her neck. He placed one of his hands on the door behind her, as if trying to ground himself.

 

“I imagined this nearly every time I had you alone,” Loki growled, pausing his kisses but still pressing against her tightly.

 

“I never would have known,” Del breathed, clutching his shoulders as if her legs might give out any moment. “I didn’t even know that the feelings I had meant that I was attracted to you. I thought maybe I was nervous, or excited, or maybe even unwell,” she continued, closing her eyes in mild embarrassment even though the room was dark.

 

“Tell me…what feelings,” Loki whispered directly into her ear, making her quiver.

 

“When you are near me, it seems like there is a snake in my belly, trying to fight its way out. My heart forgets how to beat.” she told him softly, biting her lip. “My skin tingles everywhere you touch me, and I feel an overwhelming desire to hold you close—even though holding you will never bring you close enough.”

 

It was Loki’s turn to quiver. She felt the tremor rock through his body as he remained closely pressed against her.

 

“I feel like I am on fire, inside and out, at this very moment,” she whispered. “And nothing could ever overcome the flames. It feels so good, and so terrible at the same time.” She leaned closer to Loki, allowing her head to drop onto his shoulder, suddenly overwhelmed with misery by her own powerlessness. “I have tried to make it stop, I really did, but there is nothing I can do.”

 

The hand that Loki had pressed flat up against the door contracted suddenly, and his fingers broke the wood, sending a dozen large splinters falling to the floor. As much as his action shocked Del, it also made the creature in her belly dance wildly. She whimpered softly, dazed by the cyclone of sensations and emotions that plagued her.

 

A few moments passed in tense silence. Del just kept reminding herself to breathe, while Loki seemed to be suffering from immense pain. His breaths were heavy and she could sense that his eyes were screwed shut in concentration. He stood impeccably still, save for the rise and fall of his rock hard chest. After nearly a minute it finally began to slow slightly.

 

Del could feel his magic pulsing in the air between them like a heartbeat. It reminded her that she was able to turn on the light. She took one hand off Loki’s shoulder and caused the room to brighten slowly. Her hand was shaking, she noticed, but at least her legs were beginning to feel as though they could support her again. As the soft light began to fill the room, Loki opened his eyes. He glanced at her adoringly for a moment then pulled himself away. He ran one hand through his hair distractedly before speaking.

 

“You do not realize the effect your words have,” he told her. “If I did not know better, I would swear you were a sorceress, a temptress, who knew just how to break me.” He smiled.

 

“I simply told you the truth,” Del replied, eyes wide.

 

“I know,” he assured her, voice hitching on his throat. “And I know precisely how to smother your fire,” he growled softly.

 

“You can’t,” she replied sadly, clasping her hands together in front of her and hanging her head. “I tried. No matter how much I attempt to distract myself, or control my breathing, or—”

 

“That will not help,” he chuckled. Del was confused by his amusement.

 

“I fear I may not be able to proceed with this courtship the way I intended after all,” he said suddenly, making her glance up in concern. “No, not like that,” he assured her with a smile when he realized she thought he had changed his mind about her. “I just did not anticipate being so preoccupied by your delicious kisses. It seems quite counterproductive to spend nearly all of my time trying to force myself to keep my distance from you, does it not?”

 

Del nodded, a bit confused, but happy to hear that he still wanted to be near her.

 

“Then it seems, unless I break my word on maintaining self-restraint,” Loki said quietly, taking her by the hand and looking at her with intense desire and affection, "we will not be able to move forward." Suddenly the universe shifted, and she was surrounded by green. "And we cannot have that."


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caution: language and uhh...extra-explicit content up ahead.

Once her brain caught up to what her eyes were seeing, Del thought the place he teleported her to looked vaguely familiar. The furniture was a dark hardwood, there were heavy, luxurious green tapestries covering the walls, and all the fixtures were luminous gold. A massive black stone fireplace dominated an entire wall, and on the mantel were mounted ceremonial weapons and elegant artwork.

 

“Where are we?” she asked, unsure.

 

“My quarters,” he explained. “You came to see me in my office the night you arrived. That room is just through there.” He gestured to a door on the far side of the room.

 

“And what room are we in now?” Del asked in a small voice.

 

“My bedroom, of course,” he replied, nudging her to turn around.

 

Del was stunned when she did. She already thought the room was large, but she had only been looking at half of it. She was actually standing in the center, and behind her was an enormous bed with tall wooden columns at each corner. An extravagant green sea of sheets and blankets were spread out neatly on top of the mattress, and at the head of the bed was an untold number of the softest looking pillows she had ever seen.

 

“And you thought my bed was more comfortable than this?” Del murmured in awe.

 

Loki laughed and kissed her on the forehead. “Ridiculous girl,” he said softly, with tremendous affection. He used his fingers to brush a stray piece of hair away from her face as he spoke.

 

Del looked up at him, suddenly nervous from how vigorously her belly twisted at his touch. She could feel her pulse speed up, and she was sure this could not end well.

 

“I feel it again,” she told him restlessly. “It’s too much, I don’t know if this is wise.”

 

“I feel it too,” he assured her, to her surprise. “And it is going to become much, much more intense than that,” he said seriously, with a hungry edge to his voice.

 

Del was sure her face was suddenly devoid of all color as she felt her heart stop beating.

 

“Tell me that you are certain you trust me,” Loki asked, searching her eyes solemnly.

 

“I trust you,” she said earnestly, needing him to believe it. She could see how her response affected him in a visceral way. His pulse beat visibly in his neck, and his posture changed; normally relaxed and confident, now he was tense, alert, and fixated on her. He stared at her lips, then her neck, then lower, making her shiver.

 

Loki reached out and pulled her gently into him, placing one hand around her waist and the other on the back of her neck as he kissed her deeply. He reached up into her long auburn hair and made a fist, tugging her head backwards and making her mouth more accessible. She could feel how delicately and deliberately his tongue moved, tasting her, eliciting a breathless whine from her throat as she melted into him.

 

He paused and made eye contact with her, gauging her reaction. She saw that blackness had nearly taken over his beautiful green irises.

 

"You are mine," he whispered. "I am going to make you scream with pleasure. I am going to kiss you in places that you have never been kissed. I will touch you everywhere. I am going to take you again and again until the only word left inside your head is my name," he informed her firmly, with a dangerous edge to his voice that made her legs feel like jelly. 

 

He released her waist and hair and stepped behind her, choosing to place his hands gently on both her shoulders. He leaned in and spoke directly into her ear. "Close your eyes," he instructed. 

 

She exhaled slowly and did as she was told, and Loki began slowly dragging his hands down her body. As he passed over each part, he left a chill behind. Del suddenly realized that he was using magic to slowly remove her dress. In a moment her breasts were exposed, and the prince allowed his fingers to graze gently over her hardened nipples. She gasped, clenching her fists, but kept her eyes firmly closed. 

 

His hands passed down her ribcage, over her waist, and down to her hips. He then began placing tiny kisses all over her bare shoulders and back, trailing lower and lower until he was down on one knee and his lips were pressed near the base of her spine, making her quiver. He allowed his hands to trail all the way down to her ankles before he directed her to turn around. 

 

Completely naked, she obeyed. The thought of putting her most private place directly in front of Loki's mouth made her quake in both anticipation and apprehension, but it was too late to do anything about it. He gently kissed her mound, using his strong hands to grab her by the hips and stabilize her as she went slightly weak in the knees, and then he trailed kisses back up her front. He kissed her belly, her ribs, her breasts, her neck, and then finally he kissed her mouth once more, cupping her face as he did so. 

 

"Do you still trust me?" he whispered, letting his lips graze against hers as he spoke. 

 

All she could do was nod. At this point she was trembling from head to toe and did not think she could speak a word. 

 

"Good," he growled, and walked her backwards toward the bed. After he carefully helped her sit on the edge, he straightened himself and spoke again. "Open your eyes."

 

She did. Loki was mere feet in front of her, removing his shirt without magic. "I am going to use my body," he began, dropping the useless material to the floor, "to make you feel such unbearable pleasure," he continued, unfastening his belt and pulling it away from his body with his muscled arms, "that you forget what realm you are in," he finished, stepping out of his boots and leaning over her. He placed his hands on the bed, on either side of her legs, and leaned forward to kiss her aggressively. Del grabbed onto his shoulders to ground herself as she became dizzy with sensation. 

 

He slid his hand underneath her and picked her up with one arm, moving her further back onto the bed and laying her down. His kisses stopped after another minute, and Del looked up at him from her reclined position with a dazed expression on her face. He was kneeling over her, staring down at her greedily. 

 

Slowly, he touched her lips with his index finger. "Open," he told her, and she did. He slipped inside and moistened the pad of his finger on her warm tongue. He then removed himself from her mouth and immediately started using his wet finger to trace circles around her nipple. He watched carefully, taking turns between staring into her eyes and gazing hungrily at the hardened pink bead he was toying with. Del was biting her lip, completely wrecked from the sensation, and she brought her legs together tightly, reflexively, as though it might somehow help. 

 

"No, dove," Loki admonished. He reached down and separated her legs. "I told you, I am going to touch you everywhere." 

 

She could do nothing but close her eyes and moan heatedly through closed lips.

 

"And none of that," he said seriously. "I want to hear everything. Every charming little sound." 

 

Del separated her lips and tried simply breathing through the overwhelming sensations, but even her breaths were noisy. "Why can't I control myself?" she panted in desperation.

 

"It is much more enjoyable if you do not," Loki replied. 

 

His finger left her breast and trailed softly down her stomach until it reached the apex of her thighs. Del tried her best to remain still as electricity sizzled inside her. 

 

"This is mine," Loki said quietly, just barely allowing his fingers to brush against her lower lips, which were already glistening with moisture. "Tell me how this feels," he murmured as he slipped his finger between her folds, allowing it to glide gently from front to back over and over again. 

 

"Ah!" she cried as a jolt of sensation took her breath away. "It's...it's...oh gods, make it stop," she cried, gripping the blankets beneath her as tightly as she could. "I can't," she moaned. 

 

"I promise you, you can. I will not stop," he told her firmly. "I am going to fuck you with my hand. Then I am going to fuck you with my tongue," he growled, as a tremor made his whole body quiver. "Then I am going to make you come on my cock for the very first time." 

 

Del locked eyes with the prince and she did not doubt he meant every single word he said. 

 

"You know I will not harm you," he murmured softly as he leaned down to kiss her, letting his soft, jet black hair fall past his cheeks. "I will take care of you." 

 

He had not removed his finger from her soaking wet folds while he spoke to her, and as he deepened the kiss, he began moving it again, slowly at first, then more insistently. Del felt the spring in her belly coiling tightly, and she held onto Loki for dear life. 

 

The sensation was incredible. He pressed harder, building the fire inside her expertly. She felt her legs trembling uncontrollably as he stopped kissing her in favor of watching her face hungrily. She thrashed her head back and forth, as if searching for relief, but she was unable to find it. Suddenly Loki's eyes narrowed dangerously and he slipped a finger inside her, as deep as he could go. He clenched his teeth and let his breath hiss out slowly before he said darkly, "Look at me." 

 

Del froze. Her breaths came short and shallow. She did not expect him to do that. The pressure inside her was incredible, and it felt good, so good, but at the same time it was foreign and frightening and just too much. "Gods, Loki, please," she begged, not entirely sure what she was asking for. 

 

"Look at me," he said again, demanding it of her fiercely. She did. "What do you want?" he asked her quietly. 

 

"I don't know," she moaned, jerking as he bent his finger inside her in and swirled it around in response. 

 

"Do you want me to stop?" he asked calmly. It sounded like a challenge. Like he already knew the answer. 

 

"No!" she cried weakly, throwing her head back onto the tangled mess of blankets. 

 

He did not speak. He simply looked at her as he withdrew his finger slowly. He watched her as she frantically met his gaze, silently pleading for an explanation. Then suddenly he plunged back in, this time forcing two fingers deep into her hot, drenched, impossibly tight channel. 

 

She keened and pushed herself backwards with her arms, trying to retreat from the terrible twisting sensation that his actions elicited within her, but he would not allow it. 

 

"It will be easier this way, dove," he assured her as he used his body to keep her still. He laid down beside her, kissing her sweetly again, and slowly began moving his two digits in and out, over and over again until she was soothed. The pleasure was back, tenfold the intensity of when they began, and soon she was moaning and writhing and opening her legs wider for him. "That's it darling," he encouraged. "Give yourself to me." 

 

"I can't, Loki," she gasped after another few moments. "It's too much. It's too good--it hurts," she explained hopelessly, gripping his powerful arms tightly with her small hands. 

 

He did not reply. Instead he mercilessly attacked her breasts with his mouth while he continued to fuck her with his hand. He licked and sucked and nibbled each one until her moans and sighs grew frantic. She had no idea she was so sensitive there. Then he stopped completely. 

 

Del tried desperately to catch her breath. She had no idea what was happening, why he stopped--she knew only that the fire that he had stoked within her was roaring fiercely enough to burn her alive. 

 

"I feel like I'm going to die," she whispered, squeezing her eyes shut forcefully, trying to stop the trembling that was making her entire body twitch and shake. 

 

Loki bit his lip at the vision she made. Her long tresses were tangled all around her, her skin was flushed a gorgeous pink color, and she laid on his bed with her limbs splayed wide, as though she was serving herself to him on a silver tray. 

 

"You are doing so well, dove," he assured her gently. "So very well. Can you sit up?" he asked. 

 

She looked at him as though he had just asked her to fly. Loki chuckled, and helped her into a sitting position. He kissed and nibbled her shoulders for a moment before he tasted her red, swollen lips again. He snaked his hand around her waist and pulled her on top of him as he laid down on his back. 

 

"Come up here," he told her. She had no idea what he wanted from her though, and she wasn't sure she could give it anyway. 

 

"Now," he said sternly, and used his strength to move her body for her. Instead of straddling his waist, she now had her knees on either side of his head. 

 

Without waiting another moment he gripped her hips and pulled her down on top of him. Del cried out as a spasm of unspeakable pleasure coursed through her. His tongue licked her clit savagely, quickly building up even more tension within her. She bit her lip hard, tasting the smallest metallic hint of blood as she did so. He licked and sucked at her sensitive little nub for minutes that felt like hours, and at one point he reached up and grabbed her breasts again, squeezing them and pinching her nipples.

 

Then the aggressive onslaught against her clit stopped, and suddenly a new sensation swept over her. He had forced her even further forward, planting his hands on her ass possessively, and she felt his tongue dart in and out of her quickly. He licked small circles around her opening and she let out a loud cry. She couldn't help but move her hips a little at first, and then a little more, trying to force his tongue back in. It felt so good. 

 

His grip on her ass tightened, but he no longer had to force her to move. She rubbed her pussy against his mouth determinedly, not even comprehending the fact that she was fucking his face with abandon. All she wanted was his tongue inside her. She looked down and his fierce green eyes, smoldering with heat and passion, stared back at her without blinking. Another tremor shot through her, but this one was a little different than the rest. She finally felt like relief might be a possibility, like she was nearing the crest of a hill and as soon as she reached the summit she would be saved. The coil wound tighter though, and she bucked harder, fighting for her salvation. 

 

Loki would not allow it, however. She cried out in desperation when he suddenly pushed her back down onto the mattress and climbed over her. He silenced her distress with a mind-blowing kiss and used his knee to knock her legs apart. He pressed his clothed erection against her impatiently, grinding his leather-clad hips into hers, making her arch up into him, searching for friction. 

 

"You are about to be mine completely," he told her, biting her neck possessively then licking the skin where his teeth left their mark. "I am going to bury my cock inside you. I cannot wait to feel you come, dove. It is going to be divine." He growled with pleasure as he allowed her to buck against him frantically. She heard his words but they meant nothing. She was so close, but she couldn't find what she needed. The most hopeless feeling came over her and she sobbed in frustration, looking up at the prince wildly, not understanding why he would not help her. 

 

"Please, Loki, please, do something! Please! I need you!" she cried desperately. That seemed to be what he was waiting for. 

 

The remaining clothes he wore vanished in an instant. He briefly used his hand to guide himself to her entrance before he slammed his cock into her with unimaginable force. Del felt her entire body spasm as the sensation of something breaking inside her rocked through her awareness. He did not move once he was fully sheathed in her, and she waited, mewling painfully, as her body tried to adjust to this massive intrusion. 

 

Loki stroked her cheek with his fingers softly, shushing her, telling her it was going to be alright. He moved gently, a fraction of an inch, and gave her a hundred tiny kisses all over her face as he did so. 

 

"Breathe," he reminded her, and he moved again, and again. She gradually grew more accustomed to his presence within her, and she threw her head back again as Loki's enormous cock hit a spot inside her that she wasn't even aware existed. The coil was now so impossibly tight she wondered if anyone ever actually did die from this. 

 

He impaled her faster and faster now, and there was a slight sheen of sweat on his pale forehead. She grabbed at him desperately, and tried to pull him in deeper, wrapping her legs around him, wanting to have him fill her completely. He complied with her unspoken demand and fucked her harder, making Del feel as though her brain was rattling inside her skull, and suddenly there it was again. The sensation that something was about to happen. It built faster and faster with each thrust. She gripped his shoulders tightly and pulled him down to kiss him. She pressed her lips against his and moaned into his mouth after each kiss, feeling as though the fire had finally taken over, and there was nothing that could stop it from extinguishing her life. Del shouted Loki's name at the top of her lungs, pleading, begging, crying, unable to recall a single other thing in the entire realm besides his name, just as he promised.

 

And then, she broke. She was disconnected from reality as an avalanche of pleasure swept her away. The sound of her blood roaring in her ears, so excruciatingly loud just seconds before, had become silent. Her vision went black as her eyes fluttered closed and rolled back into her head. Her breaths stopped coming. She was drowning in her own violent orgasm, and it was the most beautiful death she could ever imagine. It carried her for what could have been forever, she had no way of knowing. She was completely consumed by it. 

 

Just as she had the vague thought that Loki was still inside her, all her senses came crashing back. The pounding noise filled her ears once more, and suddenly her eyes saw Loki's face mere millimeters from hers as he caught her lips in his. He thrust into her one last time and and she felt a searing heat flooding through her body as he emptied himself deep inside her. It lasted a very long time, and Loki seemed unable to catch his breath. His arms shook with the effort of holding himself up but he stayed exactly where he was, staring first at her face adoringly then at the place where their bodies joined. 

 

Del could do nothing. She was completely spent. The entire palace could have come crashing down around her ears and she would not have blinked. 

 

Loki eventually recovered and slowly rolled himself off her, but he didn't go far. Del felt him pull her along easily. She laid there quietly with her head on his chest, and felt him gently wrap his arms around her. He kissed her sweetly on the top of her head, and she suddenly felt so peaceful, nothing in all the nine realms could disturb her.


	33. Chapter 33

Del’s pulse eventually returned to normal. The fog in her mind cleared, her breathing slowed, and the euphoria faded into a warm, pleasant glow that settled just above her heart. She laid there with Loki for gods-knew how long, not sleeping, just enjoying the feeling of holding him and being held. His left arm was wrapped tightly around her body while he dragged the fingers of his right hand all over her skin. He petted her hair, rubbed her shoulder, traced the outline of her jaw, and tilted her chin upwards for a kiss as often as he pleased. Del didn’t mind any of it anymore. It felt good. She didn’t have to worry about trying to subdue the feelings he gave her. She never wanted to suppress those feelings ever again.  
   
“I didn’t know that was possible,” she eventually whispered.  
   
Loki kissed her head firmly. “That was just the beginning, my beautiful girl. We have just barely scratched the surface. And I did not even use my magic.”  
   
“You did,” Del reminded him.  
   
“To undress you, yes. Not to pleasure you,” he amended.  
   
Del shivered and fell silent again for a moment, until she had another thought. “Did you enjoy that? Doing those things? With me?” she asked hesitantly.  
   
He turned to his side so he was facing her and she saw the strangest look in his eye, a cross between amusement and disbelief. “You have no idea. You were so exquisitely responsive to me, so easy to please, so tempting...I was fighting back my own release from the second I undressed you.”  
   
Del smiled slightly, embarrassed but glad. “I hoped so. I didn’t exactly get the chance to…do anything…for you,” she replied. “Not that I would even know where to begin.”  
   
“Quite the contrary,” he purred, laying his hand on her hip and stroking her there gently. “Every moment of that was just as much for me as it was for you. You called me insatiable recently,” he grinned. “I am. And incredibly selfish. Trust that when I want something, you will know it.”  
   
She nodded in acknowledgement, completely lost for words.  
   
“And as a matter of fact, there is something I want after all,” he added, a pensive look on his face. “Come with me, dove.”  
   
He sat up and pushed himself off the bed easily. She took a moment to stare at his completely naked body in appreciation. A mess of black hair was draped loosely around his pale face and sharp features. Loki’s broad, toned shoulders and strong arms were covered in nail marks where Del had grabbed him, and his neck and chest were dotted with small purple ovals where she must have sucked or bit his skin—but she didn’t even remember doing it. The stark definition on his lean torso directed her attention quickly downwards to his perfectly sculpted Adonis belt and lower, where his impressive yet relaxed manhood hung respectably. Even his legs were devastatingly attractive, and her mind flashed back briefly to when she grabbed his thighs as he led their horse down the steep incline towards the lake. She wanted to grab them again, under different circumstances.  
   
Del noticed him smirking at her as she drank him in, and she wrinkled her nose in his direction in response, making him laugh outright. She pulled herself to the edge of the bed and carefully stood up, wobbling a bit on legs that felt as though they were made of putty. She winced and took a tentative step forward.  
   
“Here,” Loki said quickly, offering his arm. “I could say I am sorry, but it would be a lie,” he said slyly, grinning like the cat that got the cream. He led Del to a door to the right of the bed, slowly, to accommodate her.  
   
“And there you were, claiming you wouldn’t hurt me,” she grinned, teasing him. She wasn’t really hurt—just very, very tender.  
   
“Not true,” he replied sternly. “I said I would not harm you. There is a difference. I might hurt you sometimes—like earlier. I know you felt pain when I entered you. I know your body is sore,” he explained with a seductive edge to his voice, “but I did not cause you harm. I would never cause you harm.”  
   
Del shook her head in amusement. “Only you would be able to twist those words around so expertly. If I didn’t know better, that might have actually made sense,” she joked.  
   
“I always make sense,” he told her seriously, although she could clearly see a gleam of humor in his eyes.  
   
Once they reached the door he opened it and he led her through. On the other side was the most beautiful bathroom, easily three times the size of the one in her quarters. A magnificent tub made of stunning obsidian cut from the floor itself was already full of steaming hot water, waiting for them.  
   
“How—oh,” Del began, then stopped when she saw the look on Loki’s face. “Of course. When will you start teaching me how to use my magic again, anyway?”  
   
“Soon,” he replied vaguely, but when he caught sight of her expression, he acted as though he hadn’t finished speaking. “As soon as you no longer need my mother’s salve. Is that a fair compromise?” he asked.  
   
“Absolutely,” Del answered, surprising him. “I do not need it. I use it for convenience and vanity. So we can start back up immediately. Excellent,” she finished primly, expertly containing her delight.  
   
Loki rolled his eyes. He could not correct her; technically she was right. She smiled, knowing that she played her cards well.  
   
He held her hand as she stepped gingerly into the hot water. A set of four or five stairs allowed her to slowly submerge herself, as opposed to the single large step that it took to get into her own tub. His was also deeper; when she sat on the ledge the water nearly touched her neck. She leaned back and rested her head against the wall of the tub.  
   
“This is perfect,” she groaned, soaking in the comforting warmth. Loki joined her and quickly scooped her up onto his lap.  
   
“I must agree,” he replied. He reached over to a small nearby rack of glass bottles and vials and selected one that contained a liquid with no particular color. It was dark, and cloudy, but glowed somehow. He poured just a tiny touch of it into the tub and suddenly the water was a luminous emerald color, as though green torches were lit beneath the surface. The scent was enthralling. It was heady and masculine and smelled like earth and snow and something else that she couldn’t identify. It reminded her of his blankets.  
   
Next he picked up a ewer and used it to pour soapy water all over the top of Del’s head. He began massaging her scalp and neck gently, making her sigh and melt into him. He used the same ewer to rinse her, then plucked a clean cloth from the small stack next to the bottles of soaps and oils. He wet it with water and a dark colored liquid soap before scrubbing every inch of her skin. He began with her chest and arms, then slowly dragged it over her breasts and back, and continued downwards. He lifted her slightly and washed her gently below the waist, front and back, and she held her breath, not expecting it. He moved on shortly down her legs, and did not stop until he scrubbed the soft cloth over each one of her feet, stretching her legs out so he could reach them easily.  
   
Somehow this was just as intimate as what they did in his bed, she thought silently to herself. She could not help feeling vulnerable, but the sensation of Loki dragging his hands and the soft, soapy cloth all over her body was still tremendously relaxing. She felt much of the tension and soreness that had collected in her muscles dissipate as she continued to sit on his lap and enjoy his ministrations.  
   
Del smiled up at the prince as he finally placed the used cloth on the other side of the tub, away from the stack of clean ones. She slid off his thighs and grabbed the abandoned ewer, motioning for him to turn around. He complied.  
   
“This is not necessary,” Loki mumbled blissfully as she wet his black hair and dragged her fingers through it, forming a thick lather. She spent much longer massaging his scalp than was required, since she knew it felt wonderful and she wanted to make him feel as special as she did. He groaned as she scrubbed the nape of his neck, slowly rubbing her thumbs up and down either side.  
   
Eventually Del rinsed his hair and prepared a clean cloth with soap. She did exactly what he had done to her, starting with his broad shoulders and working her way down. She used both hands to clean him, scrubbing first with the cloth then massaging his skin with her free hand, and she could feel him leaning eagerly into her touch. When she reached below his waist she found him extremely aroused, and she paused, unsure what to do next.  
   
Loki used that moment to pull her back onto his lap wordlessly. He arranged her legs on either side of his and then brought one hand up to her neck, pulling her face close enough for him to kiss. Without breaking the kiss he slid one hand underneath her and directed himself into her opening. First Del tensed, still very sore from earlier, but he did not move. He simply kept kissing her deeply while buried inside her, and she grew accustomed to his presence much faster than she did the first time.  
   
His hands migrated to her breasts, and he took his time eliciting sharp moans and soft whines from her throat as he rolled and squeezed and pinched. Then one of his hands traveled down further to her hip, where he gently gripped her and encouraged her to move.  
   
“Take what you need from me, dove,” he whispered directly into her ear.  
   
She did as he said and moved, slowly, but her pleasure mounted quickly. From this position his cock easily hit that spot inside her that made her pulse pound, and she ground her clit against his lower abdomen experimentally, groaning loudly when both places sizzled with pleasure at once. Loki did not move at all, he just continued to kiss her and play with her nipples as Del brought herself closer to release. It did not take long. Small waves crashed against the sides of the black stone tub as she rode him breathlessly, allowing her orgasm to hit her without teasing or delaying, like Loki had done to her. It still knocked her senseless, and she cried out his name before slumping limply into him.  

"Good girl," Loki growled, still inside her, and still incredibly hard. He allowed her to rest against him for a minute before he lifted her off his lap and turned her around. He settled himself back inside her, this time with her back to his chest, and she groaned as he pulled her hips down hard over him. He also pulled her legs back up onto the ledge, so her feet would not touch the floor of the bath. Gripping her hips tightly, he began to thrust upwards into her. The waves from his movements crashed over the sides of the tub and onto the bathroom floor, but he did not stop. Del shrieked-- it seemed like he was penetrating her even more deeply than the first time-- but she was completely unable to stop it, nor did she want to.

Loki continued that way for only a minute before he adjusted his grip. He removed one hand from her hip and slid it forward so he could touch her clit as he fucked her into oblivion. The other arm drifted upwards towards her chest, slipping between her breasts. He laid that hand flat on her skin, right at the junction where her collarbones met to form the base of her neck, and pushed her backwards into him. She was completely off-balance and had to lean all her weight on him, which seemed to be what he wanted. He fucked her faster, growling in response to her cries of pleasure, and then spoke. 

"Come for me," he commanded simply. And she did. It was her longest, most dizzying orgasm yet and her shrieks echoed through the large stone room as he continued to fuck her senseless. He bit down on her as he came with her, holding her tightly against him and preventing her from moving an inch. The now-familiar hot, pulsing sensation within her seemed to draw out her release a bit longer. 

Loki did not immediately let her go. He held her there, unmoving, until well after they both came down from their highs. "What I would give to have you like this every minute of the day," he murmured. "I will be thinking about it each time I look at you. When you are dining in the hall with the entire court, I will be imagining your slick pussy clenching tightly around my cock as you come. When you stop to speak to a servant or a councilman, I will hear the soft cries you made as I suckled you. I will not simply be imagining it, as I did before I took you," he said darkly. 

Del's belly twisted at his words, and her breath hitched in her throat. She felt a small jolt of pleasure spark to life between her legs, where they still remained joined. "You are--"

"Despicable. Wicked. Perverted," he supplied dismissively, finally releasing her, giving her back control over her own body. "And completely yours."

She looked up at him in surprise as she arranged her limbs so she could support herself again. 

Instead of elaborating he kissed her briefly, smiling softly as he pulled back. He then stood up and took her hand to help her exit the bath. He magically wiped away all the water that had flooded the stone floor so she wouldn't slip, then led her towards the door that would bring them back into the bedroom. 

He paused after he closed the door behind them, taking a moment to drink in her nakedness one more time. Then she suddenly felt that same gust of warm air that he used to dry her after their swim in the lake. A second later, another burst of his magic enveloped her, and she was dressed head to toe in green. 

"I cannot in good conscience prevent you from using this," he told her, holding out his mother's small silver jar once more. He must have summoned it from her vanity. 

"I don't--"

"I know. But humor me. Your marks have almost healed completely. One more day should do the trick," he interrupted, handing it to her.

Del nodded, disappointed but unwilling to argue over something so silly. 

"We can still practice today, dove. Do not be upset."

A bright smile instantly appeared on her face. Loki shook his head and chuckled. "Too eager for your own good," he muttered. 

At that he dried and dressed himself in a variation of his usual ensemble. Del found a mirror and braided her hair quickly to keep it out of the way. She then hastily dotted the salve over all of the remaining bruises on her skin. She was nearly finished before Loki's hand suddenly grabbed hers. 

"Leave those," he said smugly, referring to a pair of bite marks just barely visible on her breast, peeking out from the neckline of the dress. 

"But they'll be seen," Del replied, bewildered. 

"I know," Loki answered. "Please?"

"There you go again with your 'pleases'," she grumbled with a grudging smile. 

"Thank you," he responded in a charming, velvety tone. 

She left the marks untouched, and joined Loki as he led the way out of his quarters.


	34. Chapter 34

Del was mildly disoriented when Loki led her out into the gardens and the bright sun was still high in the sky. That morning, they woke as friends. They left Del’s room as a bit more than that, and then they had breakfast with the queen in the dining hall. Del’s subsequent interaction with Thor had sort of fast-tracked things, and before she knew it, Loki had her naked beneath him. All of that had occurred, and it was only just past lunchtime.

“Hungry?” Loki asked politely, providing a basket of assorted foods for the both of them to enjoy before they began. Del had learned her lesson—practicing exhausted her so much more quickly and easily when she missed a meal. She took her time enjoying some familiar and some not-so-familiar items from the selection Loki had provided, making use of the opportunity to ask him a question.

“What will I be learning today?” she asked.

“I thought we might continue where we left off,” he replied nonchalantly, taking his last bite of bread as they sat together on the grass in between lovely indigo-colored rosebushes.

“Defense?” Del responded with surprise. “But last time…”

“Last time I underestimated you, darling,” he answered smoothly. “That will never happen again, I assure you.”

Del blushed with pride. She was eager to begin, so she sent their mess away and stood quickly. “Here?” she asked, motioning to their little enclave.

“Why not,” Loki responded. “We will not need much space for this,” he added. He lifted himself gracefully to his feet and rolled up his sleeves, like last time, except this time Del had to suppress a little shudder at the thought of his arms wrapped around her not too long ago.

“This will be slightly more subtle than throwing bits of weaponized energy at an opponent,” he began, stepping closer so that he was standing directly in front of her. “I cannot pretend that I did not get the idea from my dear brother,” he said with distaste. “Hold my arm with your hand.”

“Like this?” she asked, gripping his arm just above his wrist.

“Precisely.”

As soon as he spoke, she felt a mild burning sensation on her palm, but it wasn’t necessarily hot heat that she felt. She assumed it was his magic. Her hand retracted automatically.

“You can repel opponents this way,” he explained. “You can make them let go if they catch hold of you. But ideally, you will repel them before they get close enough to touch you,” he said seriously. “What I just demonstrated was simply an introduction. If I had actually wanted to repel you, you would have landed over there somewhere,” he said, now with a glint of humor in his eye, motioning to a row of cascading vines fifty feet away. 

They got to work. Before long, she had gotten so good at it, Loki wasn’t even able to get within a foot of her.

“Excellent. With practice, you will be capable of stopping at much larger distances. I am willing to bet that by this time next week I would not be able to get within six feet of you,” he said proudly.

“Oh, Loki. You and I both know if you wanted to get to me there would be absolutely nothing I could do to stop it,” Del laughed. “You are not even trying!”

“No, I am not using my magic,” he acknowledged. “But how often do you come across someone with my ability? Try your skill against any other man in the palace; none will be able to overcome it.”

“I think I will.”

Ignoring the look of disbelief on Loki’s face, Del turned on her heel and left the gardens. She walked towards the exit that led to the busy public meeting-place in front of the palace and waited by the door for Loki to gather his wits and follow.

“Are you coming with me?” she asked with a tiny smile when he reached her side.

“I will, to keep an eye on you,” he answered warily. “But I will not be visible. I do not think anyone would be willing to approach you if they saw me at your side.”

“Alright then,” Del said cheerfully, and let herself out the door. She walked briskly towards the mounting and dismounting area directly in front of the gates, where she first set foot on palace grounds after riding on the back of Alfred’s horse from her village. She could feel Loki’s magic nearby, but she could not see him. Soldiers and servants were everywhere, but she briefly wondered how to convince one of them to get close enough to her to try out her magic.

And then, all her concerns immediately vanished when she saw a particular haughty, blond-haired man in blue, dismounting only a dozen yards away. The very same one who manhandled her after she got lost in the crowd on her first morning at the palace. This won’t be hard, she thought smugly to herself as she walked in his general direction. She felt Loki’s magic pulse warningly behind her, but she merely grinned and continued.

She walked in his general direction, doing her best to look lost and unaccompanied. Much to her satisfaction, he noticed her immediately. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed that his face flushed angrily and his jaw clenched tightly the closer she walked.

He waited until she passed him before he made his move. “You bitch,” he hissed as he strode up behind her, thinking he was taking her by surprise.

Del turned around and faked astonishment at his not-so-sudden appearance.

“You got me arrested,” he growled quietly so as not to draw any attention. “I had to pay a fine—five hundred in gold! You’re going to pay for that, you slut.”

He grabbed her by the arm, which Del anticipated, and she let him drag her away from the crowd of people on purpose. She did not want to have a hundred witnesses to her ability. The only witness that mattered was still nearby—she could feel Loki’s rage building as he followed her, but she waved him off surreptitiously behind her back, trying to let him know that she was still in control.

Once the blond man turned a corner with Del in tow, he spun her around angrily. “I’m going to get my five hundred back, whether you pay me in gold or something else,” he snarled, getting far too close for comfort.

Del repelled him expertly. He was pushed back with such force that he landed nearly ten feet away. She couldn't attain Loki's fifty-foot claim just yet, but she was still proud. Confused and furious, he leapt back to his feet and charged at her. The rage in his eyes made him look positively demented. He reached out and grabbed her by the shoulder so hard it felt like he was trying to crush the bone, but she released her magic a second time and he pulled back immediately, clutching his hand as though it had been plunged into boiling water. He let out a pitiful shriek and glared at her with a hint of fear in his eyes.

“What are you doing!” he demanded. “What have you done to me?”

“Nothing more than you deserve,” she replied coldly. She felt her own rage swirling just beneath the surface of her skin. She encouraged it to gather in her right hand, like Loki had taught her on the practice field. It took only a moment, and already the magic felt as though it was about to erupt out of her. The man was still standing there, clutching his wrist, staring at her accusingly, when she raised her hand in his direction.

Many things happened at once. The man saw a vibrant, opalescent burst of light explode out of Del’s outstretched palm and his eyes widened in terror. He did not have time to scream, however, because suddenly Loki was there, deflecting her attack with one hand and swiping at the man with magic from his other hand. He crumpled in a heap on the grass, unconscious, and Loki turned his back on him immediately, as though he wasn’t even there.

“What were you doing? You would have killed him!" he scolded, eyes wide in shock and a hint of anger.

“What!? I didn’t know that,” Del replied in shock. She suddenly felt frightened and ashamed. “I just thought it would scare him a little. When I hit you on the practice field that day, it didn’t seem to do much,” she tried to explain.

“Do you not remember who I am?” he said in frustration. “Do you think that this vile excuse for a man is even remotely as capable or powerful as I am? Not even Thor can best me in battle. You must never attempt that again outside our lessons,” he commanded firmly. “Not unless your life is in danger.”

“I’m sorry,” she said, and she meant it. She would never try to seriously hurt or kill anyone. Not even the blond man currently lying in an unconscious heap on the dirt.

“I may be gentle with you, dove,” Loki responded, his tone softening slightly, “but it would benefit you to remember that I have killed thousands of Asgard’s enemies with my bare hands, and I did not need magic to do it. You cannot hurt me, so I am not concerned about letting you practice on me. But most Asgardians are not capable of withstanding such an attack. Do I make myself clear?”

“Yes. I’m so sorry,” she said again, looking down at the ground sadly.

“It is quite alright. No harm done,” Loki replied firmly, pulling her into an embrace and kissing the top of her head. “I suggest we leave before he wakes. If he finds the both of us standing over him when he regains consciousness, he may die of shock, and I will have wasted my energy trying to save his worthless hide,” he said with a hint of amusement.

Del nodded and took Loki’s proffered arm. As they walked, he spoke again.

“You did very well,” he said softly. “He did not stand a chance.”

“He tried,” Del replied. “I felt your magic behind me. For a moment I was sure you weren’t going to let me do it. I thought you were going to throttle him before I got the chance to repel him.” She allowed a tiny smile to appear on her face, though she still felt terrible for what nearly happened.

“You felt what?” Loki asked.

“You. Behind me,” Del repeated.

“You felt my magic?”

“Yes…” Del answered, confused. “I’ve felt it a few times. Is that bad?”

“No,” he responded, but didn’t elaborate. She decided to let it go. She had pushed her luck enough for one day.

Del was restless. Loki led her as they walked, but she was not paying attention to where she was going. She was far too preoccupied with her own thoughts. 

“Loki,” she said quietly after several minutes of silence.

“What is it, darling?” he replied.

“Are you sure I should practice my magic?” she asked bluntly. “I got along just fine without it. I don’t know if I would be able to live with myself if I accidentally hurt someone.”

“There is a risk in everything we do,” he responded gently. “What if you are destined to save someone’s life with your magic one day? That is purely a hypothetical question of course, but you understand my meaning.” He squeezed her tightly. “I am relieved that you view it as an immense responsibility, and you see it for the terrible, wonderful potential it has. I would submit that the only person who should not practice their magic is one who underestimates it, one who does not respect it.”

They walked a little further before Loki added, “I will teach you to control it. You will trust yourself one day. Until then, rely on my direction and supervision. I will not allow any harm to come to you or anyone else. You have my word.”

Del felt better. She stopped walking and leaned into Loki’s chest, needing just another brief moment of comfort to settle herself. He held her gently, and she shivered as his arms wrapped around her.

“Something wrong?” he asked. 

“Not ‘wrong’,” she replied. “It just never occurred to me before you said it earlier, when you told me that you don’t mind when I practice on you. I know you are impossibly strong, but I never stopped to think just how strong…gods, how mindful you must have to be, when I am near you,” she elaborated. “Is it irksome?”

“Not at all,” he answered. “Truthfully, I am extraordinarily aroused by how delicate you are… And as I said once before, you have a wonderful hidden fire inside you that I find completely mesmerizing. You may be small in stature, but you make up for it in temper and determination and a strong sense of righteousness. I would hate to be on the receiving end of your wrath, and I do not think you are as weak as you think you are,” he laughed, though he had a serious air about him that made Del believe he was being honest. She blushed a bit when she realized that he said her body aroused him.

“Yes, that is correct, dove,” he added, as if he was able to read her mind. “I enjoy being able to do with you as I please, when we are alone...knowing that you are completely at my mercy,” he purred, tracing his fingers along the barely-visible bite marks on her breast. "What you may not realize is that I am also completely at yours."

Del’s skin tingled at his touch, and she felt a small beat of his magic skip through the air between them. 

But he stopped quickly and took her arm again as he began to walk back towards one of the smaller entrances to the palace. 

“Not fair,” she complained lightheartedly at his teasing.

“Such is life,” he smiled, and held the door open for her to pass through. Suddenly they were surrounded by bustling servants and noisy chattering beyond all comprehension. 

“Damn,” Loki said, and Del looked up at him in confusion. The servants took a moment to realize who was in their company, but they immediately scattered when they saw an unhappy Prince Loki just feet away. 

“The royal family of Vanaheim is on its way,” he explained, sounding frustrated. “They were not supposed to arrive for two more days. Something must have changed.” He looked around briefly before calling to one of the last servants remaining in the hallway, an older man more dedicated to his duty and less fearful than the rest. 

“When are the Vanir due?” Loki asked the man.

“This evening, your Highness,” he replied politely. 

Loki swore. 

“Is there something wrong with the Vanir?” Del asked. 

“Not generally, no,” he sighed. “But their presence will make the palace insufferable for the duration of their stay. Both Vanir and Asgardians will feast and drink and cause disruption after disruption.” Then he turned and looked at Del with a charming smile. “But you and I can simply ignore them all and lock ourselves in my quarters until they leave,” he smirked. 

“That would be rude!” Del chastised. 

“I know.” But it was obvious that he did not care in the slightest. 

“My dears!” came a voice from their left. It was Queen Frigga. “How fortunate. Loki, you and my sweet Adelia will be attending the welcome feast with the rest of us, I hope?” she asked, looking as though there was no excuse that would possibly allow him to do otherwise. 

“We will,” Del interrupted with a smile, making Loki frown and Frigga beam.

“Wonderful!” she exclaimed. “Oh there is so much to do. They arrive in two hours. I must go change.” She waved at them both, winking at Del before she took her leave. 

“She certainly seems excited,” Del giggled, looking at Loki’s sour expression.

“I believe she hopes that Thor will marry one of their daughters,” he explained, looking as though he actually felt sorry for the blond oaf. 

“I have never attended a feast before,” Del said happily. “This should be interesting.”

“If by interesting you mean obnoxious, then you are absolutely correct,” he responded disinterestedly. 

“Oh, hush,” she replied, playfully slapping his arm. “At least let me see for myself. Can we go back to my rooms so I can get ready?”

“What could you possibly need in your rooms? I can dress you right here,” he said in a honeyed voice. 

“Don’t even think about it!” she gasped, scandalized, holding an arm over her chest as though he had already removed the dress she was wearing. 

Her reaction made him laugh. “Do not worry, dove. I would never allow a single other soul to see your body,” he smirked.

“You’d better not,” she warned, looking at him darkly. He only laughed harder. 

“To your rooms,” he said, biting back a final laugh and holding out his arm to her. 

She took it warily and allowed him to escort her to her quarters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up--we're going away til Monday night so I won't be able to post, but I guarantee a post on Tuesday! 
> 
> Thanks everyone!


	35. Chapter 35

An hour later, Del and Loki were leaving her rooms once more. She was bathed, dressed, and had even managed to tame her hair. Rubbing a single drop of scented oil between her hands and through her curls encouraged them to become smoother and more pronounced. Once finished applying the oil, she gently placed a thin golden band on top of her head and tucked the ends behind her ears, which helped keep some loose strands away from her eyes. The effect was very elegant, even in its simplicity.

Loki had outfitted her mostly in gold. The sides of the backless silk gown were embroidered with vines and flowers in golden silk thread, and miniscule emeralds were sewn into the fabric, tastefully scattered throughout. It flared beautifully away from Del’s hips and brushed the floor as she walked. Of course the necklace Loki gave her was in its rightful place, complementing the tiny gems in the dress beautifully.

“I feel like an impostor in this,” Del muttered as their hallway joined a larger one.

“I could always remove it,” Loki replied teasingly.

Del didn’t bother to respond. She felt incredibly self-conscious, hyper-aware of her bare shoulder blades on display for the entire palace to see. Suddenly Loki’s hand was there.

“You look stunning, dove,” he told her in a low voice, no doubt meant to convey his seriousness.

“I hope I’m not overdressed,” she murmured nervously.

“Nonsense,” Loki replied. He himself was in his full formal regalia, complete with a fine set of lightweight leather armor and ceremonial daggers at his waist. Gold accents all over his green and black ensemble glimmered regally in the light of the torches. “I would not embarrass you. Everything will be fine.”

“I trust you,” she answered, tamping down her anxiety. She could have sworn she felt him grow three inches in height at her words, but since that was impossible, she dismissed the feeling. “Where are we going? I think we’re a little early.”

“We are,” he agreed. “I thought you might like to see them arrive. For someone who has never witnessed it before, I suspect it would be quite thrilling."

Curious, she followed him to the entrance hall and through the giant double doors leading outside. Once there was nothing but night sky above them, Loki took her hand and suddenly they were many stories above ground level.

“What—where—” Del began, grabbing tightly onto his arm to steady herself.

“The roof, darling,” Loki explained. “Look. There is the rainbow bridge. They will cross it to reach the palace.”

“But how—”

“You will see,” he replied with a smile, motioning for her to sit. He gathered her into his lap comfortably, and Del was glad, since the distance to the ground from where they were didn’t look like a survivable fall.

“And there was absolutely nowhere else we could have gone to watch this event?” Del asked incredulously.

“Nowhere that would afford such a spectacular view. And nowhere that would have been free from other spectators,” he responded smugly.

Del could hear people below them, readying the entrance hall for the guests, but she could not see another soul besides Loki. The skies were just as brilliant as she remembered from the night she stared at them from the rainbow bridge, and she slowly relaxed into the prince as she took it all in, forgetting where she was for the moment.

Loki’s arms were wrapped around her tightly, and before too long she began to feel him nuzzling her neck, laying tiny, sweet kisses on any bit of skin that his lips could reach. The sensation excited her and made her shiver.

“Are you bored, my prince?” Del teased.

“Not remotely,” he replied, still kissing her lazily, gently, as though nothing else in the world delighted him more.

“Mmm,” was the only response she gave as she tilted her hear to the side to allow him easier access.

Suddenly, the sky above the rainbow bridge lit up with the most dazzling array of light and color.

“What is that?” Del yelped, sitting up straight as a board in an instant, nervous at the power behind the visual explosion she was witnessing.

“The Vanir have arrived,” Loki reassured her, squeezing her tightly with his large, powerful arms. “This is what I wanted you to see.”

“Oh,” she replied, struck at how intensely the light seemed to concentrate on the very end of the bridge. Suddenly an army of horses and carriages were revealed as they seemed to step directly out of the light. They traversed the rainbow bridge and headed straight for the palace. They marched with fanfare and a dazzling display of flags and banners. Most of the colors were pale pastels, but a vibrant burgundy interwoven between all the various displays tied everything together.

“I’m surprised you don’t get along better with the Vanir,” Del told Loki after a few minutes of watching. “They seem to like showing off just as much as you do.” She smiled and looked at him after she spoke, so he knew that she was just teasing.

Loki looked back at her unimpressed. “This is nothing,” he said dismissively, making Del roll her eyes.

Once the procession finally reached the palace, Loki stood and effortlessly brought Del up to her feet with him.

“Shall we?” he asked, grabbing her hand.

“I suppose so,” Del replied nervously.

In an instant, they were inside the dining hall, near the head table but not behind it. Councilmen and other guests were slowly filing inside, looking rather excited.

“I must sit with my family while the royal families greet each other and the meal is served,” he explained, looking regretful. He walked her over to the nearest seat and pulled it out for her. “But I will stay with you until Odin arrives.”

Del looked around nervously as dozens of people began taking the seats nearest her.

“We should have locked ourselves in my rooms, like I suggested,” he said comfortingly with a small smile. “But we are here now, and I intend to ensure that you have an excellent evening.”

Suddenly all the guards in the room formed a line and stood at attention.

“Here they come,” Loki said. “I will be right up there,” he told her, motioning to the end of the head table that was closest to her, but still about thirty feet away. Del noticed that Thor had made an appearance and sat at the far side of the table, chatting with acquaintances. “I will come fetch you as soon as I am able,” he assured her, before kissing her forehead and walking towards his seat. The men and women closest to Del gave her wide-eyed stares as she glanced towards them, and none of them struck up a conversation.

First the Allfather entered with Queen Frigga at his side. The pair strode straight to the head table but remained standing while the royal family from Vanaheim entered. The king was a portly man, but with sharp blue eyes and a handsome face. His queen was slightly taller than him, and stunningly beautiful. She did not look at the people around her, but kept her gaze slightly above their heads, as though she was pretending none of them were there.

The Vanir king and queen were followed by their four children—two princes, and two princesses. They were all just as tall as their mother, if not taller, and just as beautiful. The princes were just as easily distinguishable from each other as Loki and Thor. One had dark brown hair, his father’s blue eyes, and a very muscular build. The other was smaller, fairer, and looked more like his mother with honey-colored eyes.

The princesses were both blond and had large dark blue sapphire-colored eyes. One appeared much younger than the other and had her mother’s dismissive expression plastered on her face. She wore an extravagant lavender colored gown with amethyst jewelry. The other princess, the older one, looked excited and genuinely pleased by their welcome. Her gown was a lovely rosy pink, and pearls tastefully decorated her neck and wrists.

The entire Vanir family bowed in greeting to their Asgardian counterparts. Odin graciously instructed them to sit at the head table with his wife and sons. The king, the fairer prince, and the princess in pink sat on Odin’s side, between him and Thor. The Vanir queen sat next to Frigga with her dark-haired son and the younger princess.

“We are pleased to have you with us, King Roald Frodeson, your lovely queen Olaug, and your four children. Asgard welcomes you. We hope that you will take part in a celebration of your safe and much-anticipated arrival. Let the feast begin,” Odin announced loudly.

Immediately, enormous platters of food supported by three or four servants each made their way towards the tables. They were overloaded with roasted meats of all kinds, glazed vegetables, and fresh breads. The smell was incredible. Del had never seen so much food in one place before. Other servants strode gracefully along the tables filling glasses with wine and ale. Del chose wine when it was her turn, and she sipped it carefully, watching the people around her dig in to their plates and chatter away happily to their neighbors.

Del felt a tiny pulse of Loki’s magic beat through the air. She looked up at where he sat and saw that the Vanir prince and princess sitting near him were attempting to make small talk, but it did not seem as though they would be successful. Loki’s eyes were focused directly on Del as she sipped her drink. She shot him a smile behind her glass, refusing to acknowledge the heat in his gaze. She suppressed a shiver, remembering his claim that he would think of her as he took her in the bath--even while they were both surrounded by the crowd of attendees.

Eventually Loki turned his head and acknowledged the prince and princess beside him. Del silently praised him for being polite to the guests, and turned her attention elsewhere once more. Musicians were making an appearance on the far end of the dining hall, setting up chairs and instruments as they settled in. There must have been at least a dozen of them, all dressed in cream and beige, and they looked just as excited as the rest of the crowd. Short bursts of sound came from their direction as they warmed up. A few minutes later they were playing a quiet tune, much to the delight of those in the hall, who applauded warmly.

Not long after the musicians began their song, servants began clearing the tables. Loki was suddenly at Del’s side, and he held out his arm to her as she rose from her seat, ignoring the looks of apprehension from her neighbors. As soon as she was on her feet, she heard her name being called. They both turned and saw Frigga waving to them. Loki led her toward the head table.

“Your Majesty,” Del greeted, smiling delightedly at the queen, opting to use her title in front of the royal guests who sat very close by.

“Hello my dear,” Frigga replied happily. “Are you enjoying yourself?”

“I am!” Del answered. “That meal was delicious, and it was so nice to hear music while we ate.”

Frigga laughed. “That was not the meal, dear,” she said. “That was merely an appetizer. One of quite a few.”

Del was very confused, and she must have looked it.

“I told you these things go on forever," Loki interrupted. “I would not be surprised if this particular dinner lasts until tomorrow evening.” He rolled his eyes furtively, so that only the two women speaking with him would see, and his mother laughed again.

“You might not be wrong,” she agreed.

Del shook her head, not comprehending how anyone could stay awake for so long, much less eat the entire time.

“Oh look, they are beginning to open the dance floor!” Frigga said happily, motioning to her son. “Go on, I want to see it put to good use.”

Del looked around, confused yet again, wondering who on earth the queen was talking to. When she realized that Frigga meant for Loki to dance with Del, her feet froze to the floor beneath her.

“I can’t dance,” she whispered, but the queen pretended not to hear as she was pulled into a conversation with the lovely woman beside her.

“What utter nonsense,” Loki said, narrowing his eyes in puzzlement. “You can swim, you can ride…how is it you cannot dance? I am quite sure I have seen you do it before,” he continued.

“Maybe just casual dancing,” Del muttered, remembering the time she happily swayed towards the spiral staircase one evening, on their way toward the library. “But not like this. Not with a partner.”

“Then we shall address that immediately,” Loki replied confidently, leading her away from the head table and toward the open stone floor, surrounded by tables of guests still enjoying their wine and ale.

There were a few other pairs of men and women dancing as Loki led her out to the very middle. They nearly stopped, shocked, when they noticed the tall, black-haired prince nearby, but they caught themselves.

“Please,” Del begged, mortified. “Can’t we practice somewhere else first?”

“You will be fine. Look here,” Loki told her, pulling her chin upwards so she was looking directly into his eyes. “I will guide you. All you must do is follow,” he instructed.

He began with a simple step to his left. Del stepped toward her right, matching his movement. He stepped again, and she followed, looking down at her feet to make sure she wasn’t stepping on him in front of the entire hall.

“No, dove,” he murmured, and she quickly looked back up at his face. “You are doing very well. Look at me.”

Del’s belly twisted violently at his words as she remembered him saying similar things to her that morning in his bed. He seemed to recollect the same thing, as his eyes darkened with desire while he stared back at her. Soon she forgot that they were dancing, and she allowed him to direct her wherever he pleased. She did not notice that they were joined by half the guests in the hall before too long.

Del loved dancing. After a while she relaxed and smiled up at her devastatingly handsome partner.

“I hope you are enjoying yourself,” Loki murmured directly into her ear, pulling her closer.

“Very much!” she replied, excited that the music was getting louder. So was everyone in attendance. Glancing around, she saw that many of the onlookers standing at the perimeter of the dance floor were holding clear glasses of mead in their hands. It was distinguishable from the dark brown ale and blood red wine by its pretty amber color. 

“I think I would like to try some mead,” Del giggled, looking up at Loki with all the charm she could muster. He looked highly amused, and was about to reply, when he was interrupted.

“Happy to oblige you, my lady,” came a voice from her right. Loki stopped dancing and Del looked over to see who had spoken.

The brown-haired Vanir prince and his younger sister were there, and the prince was holding out a glass of the golden liquid with a genuine smile on his face.

“Oh, I am so glad you're taking a break,” the princess piped up, addressing Del without looking at her. “I thought I would have to suffer the embarrassment of asking my own brother to dance with me. But Prince Loki is free now,” she smiled. “Would you like to dance with me?” she asked him.

“I will accompany the lady,” her brother offered helpfully, referring to Del. Del looked up at Loki. He looked taken aback, and she could tell he did not anticipate socializing with anyone but her that evening.

“He would love to,” Del told the princess, biting her lip to refrain from laughing at Loki’s perturbed expression. She allowed herself to be steered away from the royal pair by the Vanir prince, waiting until they put sufficient distance between themselves and the twirling dancers before introducing herself.

“Pleased to meet you, my lady,” the prince told her respectfully. “I am Drengr. Thank you for sharing your partner with my sister, Asa. She was becoming quite insufferable.”

“Prince Loki can be quite insufferable himself, so perhaps they will enjoy each other's company,” Del joked, making Drengr’s eyes widen. “Oh goodness, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have been so rude,” she apologized, realizing her mistake.

“No, please,” Drengr said. “Prince Loki’s reputation precedes him; I am aware that most are not fond of him. I am not quite sure what to think of him myself. But it appeared that you two were getting along before I interrupted you.”

“We do get along, your Highness. Very well,” Del told him. “But that doesn’t mean he can’t still be insufferable.”

Drengr laughed. “I understand. Good. I am glad. You seem like a very kind young woman, so if you can find common ground with the man, then I should be able to as well. I have not actually met him before tonight.”

“Oh, I thought the two families would be familiar with each other,” Del responded.

“Familiar, yes, insofar as we know each other’s names,” Drengr explained. “But that is the extent of it. That is the purpose of this visit. My father and Odin wished for their children to meet. I think they intend for Thor to court my other sister, Myrun.”

“That is what I have heard as well,” Del added.

Drengr nodded. “It would be a good match. The two eldest of the realms, after all. Myrun is the firstborn in my family. Then my brother Eidr, then me, then Asa.”

“Whatever the reason, I am glad your family is here,” Del said warmly. “This is my first feast and I am having a wonderful time.”

“Your first?” Drengr said, confused. He looked carefully at her from head to toe before bringing his eyes back up to her face. This action was not missed by Loki; Del felt his magic beat strongly through the air from somewhere on the dance floor behind her, before getting distracted by Drengr’s words. “You look as though you were raised in the palace. And you greeted the queen as if she was a personal friend of yours. If I did not already know that Thor and Loki did not have any sisters, I could have sworn you were a princess.”

“Oh goodness,” Del replied, blushing like mad. “No, not at all. I have been here less than a month,” she laughed. “But thank you. That is very sweet of you to say.”

“My brother? Sweet? I think perhaps you’ve had too much mead.” Princess Asa’s high-pitched voice suddenly chimed in Del’s ear without warning.

“I would not disagree,” Loki’s voice rumbled as he walked up beside them both.

“Oh, be quiet you,” Del told Loki playfully. Princess Asa’s eyes grew wide as saucers at Del’s words.

“Who are you?” she asked Del uncertainly. 

Drengr introduced Del to his sister politely. “She is a positively charming young woman,” he added, nudging his sister with his elbow to she would stop staring.

“Stop that,” she said sharply to Drengr. “It merely took me by surprise that she would speak to her prince that way. She should know better.”

With that she turned and walked away, presumably to find another dance partner. Drengr shot Del and Loki an apologetic look as he excused himself and followed in the direction his sister took.


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you're not a fan of Loki doubles you may want to skip the second half of this chapter!

“Did I—”

“No,” Loki said firmly. “You did nothing wrong. I find her behavior deplorable. I hope her sister is slightly more sophisticated, for Thor’s sake.”

“Are you sure? She is a princess and I am…” Del struggled to finish her sentence. “She would know better than me what is appropriate to say and what not to say.”

“Blood status does not bestow knowledge…or etiquette for that matter,” Loki argued calmly. “Look at my brother.”

Del hid her smile behind her hand and immediately felt better. “Her brother was very kind,” she told Loki once she managed to regain her composure. “Prince Drengr.”

“Good. He better have been. He seemed agreeable enough at the table. Let us hope Asa is simply the incorrigible youngest child and does not take after anyone else in her family,” he muttered.

“Hmm, ‘the incorrigible youngest child’ you say?” Del inquired with a sly smile. “What would you know about that?”

“Be quiet, woman,” Loki replied with a smirk.

“Apologies, my prince,” Del answered with mock reverence and a grin.

“I certainly am your prince,” Loki responded confidently. “Not to mention your instructor,” he said softly, making her barely-touched glass of mead disappear from her hands expertly. “And your friend,” he continued, as he began to dance with her again. “And your lover,” he added in an even quieter whisper, bending so that his lips were actually touching her ear when he spoke.

Del leaned into him and rested her head on his chest. She ignored the looks of surprise and distaste that flashed across several faces in their vicinity by closing her eyes, and simply enjoyed being in Loki’s presence.

“It appears that you are attracting a great deal of attention, dove,” Loki said easily as they moved, with a hint of amusement in his voice. 

“I don’t care,” Del replied simply.

She felt him hold her even tighter as they crossed the floor, away from where the altercation with Princess Asa took place. She allowed his strong arms and a wave of his magic to envelop her. Not even seconds later, Del felt Loki’s hand travel downward from her waist.

“What are you doing?” she hissed, tensing slightly as his hand gently cupped her bottom.

“Dancing,” Loki replied innocently, but his hand remained where it was and his mischievous green eyes met hers, daring her to challenge him.

“I would rather not draw attention to my rear end in the middle of a crowded hall,” Del insisted, starting to look a little panicked.

“It draws attention to itself, darling, especially in this dress,” he answered smugly, caressing her through it.

“Loki!” she whispered, burying her flushed face into the folds of his jacket.

His laugh was genuine. “I cannot tell you how much I enjoy hearing you say that…especially in that delightful little tone of voice,” he said. He brought his hand up to her face and stroked her cheek gently. “I wonder if I can make you say it louder.”

Loki dragged his hand down from her cheek to her neck, then her shoulder, then her chest, and allowed his fingers to lightly trace the outline of her breast beneath the silk of her dress. Del had forgotten to keep dancing. She stood perfectly still, with her face still tucked under Loki’s chin, and trembled slightly when instead of just his fingers, she felt his entire large palm grab her breast firmly. 

“Loki!” she squeaked, gripping his jacket firmly with both hands.

“It seems I can,” he chuckled.

Del refused to open her eyes, sure that the other guests would be staring at her, but no whispered comments reached her ears.

Loki pulled her into a deep kiss. When he broke it, he asked her quietly, “Why are you embarrassed?”

“I don’t want anyone looking at my body but you,” she replied, frustrated. “I already feel naked in this dress!”

“Hm,” Loki replied thoughtfully, with mischief radiating from his expression like light from a flame. “If you already feel naked,” he said softly, bringing his hand to the back of her neck, “then it should not matter if I…”

Del felt him pinch the clasp behind her neck that kept the dress fastened. The slippery silk began to fall immediately but she managed to grab onto it before it slid down too far.

“What are you doing?” she gasped, looking up at him. “Have you been drinking the mead when I’m not looking?”

“Of course not, dove,” he smirked, his gaze rising from her collarbones up to her lips. He pulled her in for another kiss.

At first she resisted his lips while simultaneously resisting the urge to knock him upside the head, but before too long she couldn’t help but melt into his embrace. He kissed her so insistently, so passionately, that she didn’t even care who saw.

“Tell me to stop,” he murmured into her mouth as he leaned over her aggressively, tilting her backwards slightly, so that the only reason she hadn’t fallen was the fact that one of his arms was still tightly wrapped around her waist.

“No. It doesn’t matter,” she mumbled, snaking her hand up the nape of his neck and gripping his hair, pulling him back in for another kiss. “Damn them all.”

Loki’s pupils dilated rapidly at her words. He ran his free hand along her torso slowly, eventually reaching her neck and holding her face still while he licked and sucked her lower lip and tongue greedily.

He eventually paused and helped her stand upright. He searched her eyes, but for what Del did not know. She simply smiled at him, sure that she looked like a blushing mess but she didn’t care.

“They cannot see us, darling,” he murmured. “I thought you might like to know that.”

“What? This whole time?” Del replied, bewildered.

Loki nodded, his mischievous smile making a comeback and mixing with the desire in his expression.

“You sir, are an ass!” she said heatedly, punching him brazenly on the shoulder while keeping one hand close to her chest, ensuring that her dress did not fall. He merely laughed.

“Goodness, dear lady, do not let Asa hear you say that,” he grinned, and Del shot daggers at him with her eyes. “I told you I would not embarrass you. I also told you I would never let anyone else see your body. I have not reneged on my promise, have I?” he asked, smirking.

“Insufferable,” Del replied simply, narrowing her eyes at the dark-haired prince before her, although she desperately wanted to laugh at his shameless trick.

“Insatiable,” he corrected with a gleam of entertainment in his expression.

“Insatiable?” Del repeated, as though the word needed clarification. “Just how insatiable, may I ask? Whatever can I do to satisfy you, my prince?” She tried to conceal her playful intentions with an angry glare.

Loki was speechless for a moment before he gathered his wits. “You are upset?” he asked in disbelief. “I promise you darling, not a single soul can see you.”

“I am not upset,” she replied, allowing sarcastic sweetness to slip into her tone. “I only wish to give you what you want, my insatiable prince.”

Del took a step backwards, away from Loki, and quickly found herself just a foot or two away from a row of spectators lining the dance floor. They couldn’t see her, but she still had to take a deep breath before she continued. “Perhaps this would interest you?”

She allowed the dress to slip between her fingers slowly while she maintained eye contact with the raven-haired prince. He gazed back at her in complete disbelief as she let it fall gracefully to the floor then stepped away from it. She wore nothing underneath, since the unforgiving silk would have revealed it immediately. Save for her shoes, she was completely naked in the middle of the hall, surrounded by hundreds of people who did not know she was there. Except for one, of course.

Loki stared at her hungrily. The shock in his eyes was quickly overtaken by desire. He moved toward her but was only able to take half of a step before she held out her hand, making him pause.

“What would happen if I walked away?” she asked innocently. “Would your magic still reach me?”

Loki looked at her darkly. “You may try to walk away from me, but I assure you, you will not get far.”

“Oh no,” she continued sarcastically, batting her eyes and pouting her lips. “How incredibly unfair. I wish you paused to think before you unfastened my dress. It would be a shame if I had plans to visit the musicians or perhaps go and greet the other royal family members from Vanaheim. As a matter of fact, I think it would be incredibly rude if I didn’t.”

She shot Loki a dazzling smile and turned away, sidestepping the people behind her and making her way towards the head table.

Del only made it a few steps before Loki was suddenly in front of her, grabbing her by the neck and pulling her into an intense, fiery kiss. After a moment of brief disorientation she found herself laying on her back in a mess of green blankets as Loki thrust himself into her.

“Ah!” she shouted, startled by his sudden, unforgiving intrusion. His body completely overtook hers. He lay directly on top of her, allowing both his hands to roam her body while his chest pressed her into the bed. His tongue searched her mouth dominantly, and his hips crashed into her over and over again.

Just as her lungs began to burn from a desperate need to breathe, Loki lifted his immense weight off her. She managed to pull in a deep breath and felt sweet relief in her chest before she was suddenly facing the sheets. He kneeled behind her and slung his arm underneath her, around her hips, before pulling her up and back mercilessly onto his cock.

He was making her see colors through her closed eyelids. The constant crashing of his body into hers was sending her spiraling into madness. Minutes passed, and she was unable to keep herself upright on her hands and knees; his thrusts were too powerful. Slowly she slipped forward until she was laying on her belly and he had sunk down with her, grinding his hips against hers with his hands planted firmly on the bed next to her shoulders. The sensation was too much. She came on his cock, screaming his name into the sheets.

Once she floated down from her high, he flipped her back over and pulled her upright so she was kneeling on his bed facing him. He was kneeling as well. He kissed her long and hard, breathing slightly more heavily than normal when he eventually pulled back.

“You wanted an audience?” he challenged mischievously as he looked down at her flushed face. “You thought you could walk away from me? See if you can escape me now,” he murmured.

Del was confused for half a second before she felt a tickling sensation on her shoulder and nearly jumped out of her skin. She turned around and squeaked in shock when she saw a familiar lean, muscled, dark-haired man kneeling behind her. Her hands gripped Loki’s shoulders so tightly that her knuckles turned white as she pulled herself closer to him, and away from the impossibly real-looking man at her back.

Loki laughed. “It is me. An extension of me. I can create doppelgangers,” he explained.

She looked up at him with eyes as wide as saucers. “I don’t—”

He interrupted her with another kiss, and allowed his hands to wander over her skin gently, as if trying to calm her. Suddenly the sensation multiplied, and Del tried not to flinch as she assumed the double had joined in. She felt a kiss on her shoulder blade, then her shoulder, and then her neck, all while the real Loki still sucked and nibbled on her lips as though they were a delicious dessert.

Then the double slid his arms down hers and gently pulled her around to face him. Del was unsure. It looked just like Loki, down to the teasing glint in his gorgeous eyes.

The double didn’t give her a chance to turn away. He pulled her in close and kissed her just like Loki had done. The real Loki began sucking on her neck from behind, and Del melted into both of them after one more brief moment of hesitation.

“Good girl,” Loki growled. His hands drifted to her hips and he pushed his cock up into her again, making her lean into the double’s chest and groan into his mouth while he kept her mouth locked with his.

The real Loki penetrated her at a punishing pace. Del was completely overwhelmed. It felt so good to have Loki in front of her, kissing her, touching her breasts, and playing with her clit, while he also entered her from behind, making her legs tremble and her eyes roll back in her head with the tightly coiled pleasure of another approaching orgasm. She was surrounded, and she felt like she was slowly being driven mad.

Overcome by the desire for even more contact with the Loki in front of her, she took one hand off his shoulder and carefully reached down to grip his hard length. He paused when he realized what she was trying to do, then took her hand in his and guided her so that she was stroking him at a lazy, teasing pace. She was so turned on by the simple act that she immediately felt the coil in her belly snap ferociously and she came again, crying out as she fell through space and time in a wave of absolute ecstasy.

“You love my cock, don’t you darling,” the real Loki purred, holding her tightly by the waist as she eventually regained her wits. He had reduced his thrusts to a slow, deliberate speed to draw out her orgasm for as long as possible, and he still continued that way as he spoke to her. “Why not give me a little taste, dove, and see what you think,” he suggested. The double sat back on the bed and leaned against the pillows and headboard. He had his arms folded behind his head and his legs were spread wide enough for Del to settle between them.

“Put…my mouth?” Del murmured as aftershocks of her orgasm rocked through her. Just the thought of doing such a thing made her feel as though another one would come quickly. The Loki in front of her nodded with a charming smile. She leaned forward onto the bed so that her lips were mere inches away from the double’s swollen cock.

“There is nothing you could do that would displease me, darling,” Loki told her calmly when she hesitated. “Just try.”

Del slowly pulled the double’s tip into her mouth and swirled her tongue around it gently, tasting it, enjoying the smooth, warm feeling of his soft skin. Both Lokis let out a barely-audible growl. The real Loki picked up his pace behind her, impaling her with more force. She did not resist the movement, and allowed the double’s cock to slide deeper and deeper into her mouth each time she leaned forward. She didn’t know exactly what she was doing, but she thought the double—or Loki—was enjoying it because his erection seemed to grow even larger and harder between her lips as she moved. 

She felt her own orgasm quickly build both from the friction of the real Loki thrusting into her and the erotic, vulgar feeling of having his member on her tongue. She licked and sucked fervently as the twisting in her belly grew more and more violent. Her moans, though loud, were muffled by his presence in her throat.

Loki reached down and pinched her clit between his fingers. “I want you to come, dove. Come while I fuck your delectable pussy and your sweet mouth. Let me feel it,” he hissed. Finally a sizzle of electricity burned through her lower belly, beginning on the inside where Loki’s enormous cock was hitting her in the perfect spot and flowing outward. She tried to shout for him as the massive wave of devastating bliss coursed through her and nearly split her spirit from her body, but couldn’t. All that came out was a long, ecstatic wail. Her arms trembled so badly that she was unable to hold herself up. As she collapsed onto the bed, the double vanished.

Loki remained behind her, holding her hips firmly as he finally allowed himself to finish along with her. She felt his body shake as the last spurts of hot liquid left him rapidly. Shortly afterward he was leaning back onto the pillows like the double had done moments earlier, with Del cradled in his arms. He gently brushed stray pieces of hair out of her face as he held her in silence for a few peaceful moments. 

“Ridiculous, beautiful girl,” he eventually murmured. “Did you honestly think I would allow you to walk around the feast without clothes on?”

“Do you honestly think I would have taken my dress off if I didn’t trust you to keep me hidden?” Del giggled lazily. 

“Temptress,” he teased. 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about, your Highness,” she replied loftily, though a small smile made the corners of her mouth curl upward. 

“So polite,” Loki said, grinning right back. “I do appreciate good manners. But you forgot to thank me, you know,” he admonished. 

“For what?” Del asked, concerned. 

“For making you come three times within an hour,” he murmured, pulling her into an irresistible kiss. 

When he released her, Del adopted her best haughty expression. “Why should I thank you for that? I doubt that’s the best you can do, my prince.”

“You little—”

He was cut short by Del’s eager kiss, but he ended it quickly and began to tickle her as punishment for her cheeky remark. 

“Stop. Stop!” she cried, breathless from laughter, and he finally relented. 

“Would you like to return to the feast?” he asked as he brushed his hair away from his own eyes, which were shining with gleeful mischief. 

“It will still be going on tomorrow, won’t it?” Del said dismissively, snuggling in closer to Loki’s chest and pulling the blankets over herself. 

“It will,” he replied. “You wish to stay in my bed tonight?” he asked softly. 

“No,” Del answered. When she looked up and saw a hint of confusion in Loki’s expression, she smiled at him warmly. “I simply wish to stay wherever you are tonight. It’s just a happy coincidence that we’re in your bed,” she explained, as though it should be obvious. 

She laid down on his pillows with her eyes closed, and sighed contentedly as she felt him run his fingers over her temples and through her hair. She missed the look of loving disbelief in his eyes when he gazed down at her, but it didn’t matter. She was already nearly asleep.


	37. Chapter 37

Del woke up to the most wonderful sensation. She was still buried in Loki’s warm, soft blankets, but she also felt something hot and wet lazily teasing her nipples. She groaned and arched her back, simultaneously stretching while encouraging Loki to give her more. He merely licked and sucked at the same tantalizing pace, ignoring her unspoken plea, but it aroused her anyway.

“Mmm,” she murmured appreciatively. “Can you wake me up like this every day? Please?” Heat pooled between her legs at the thought.

“Careful darling,” he responded softly. “I will if you wish it, but there are so many other ways I could wake you.” He latched back on to her nipple and sucked reverently. Then he slipped one of his fingers gently between her legs and instantly pushed it deep inside her. He groaned into her breast when he felt how unbelievably wet she already was.

Del arched her back again and moaned when she felt him enter her. “Gods, Loki, how do you—ah!”

He slipped a second finger inside, and she was quickly lost for words. She felt him abandon her breasts and whined at the loss, but he quickly swallowed her sounds by kissing her deeply on the lips.

“Look at me,” he murmured after he pulled back. She obeyed, though she had to fight to keep her eyelids open with every plunge of his fingers. “I want to watch you come while I fuck you with my hand. You will come for me, won’t you dove?” he asked, allowing a charming smile to grace his face as she nodded feverishly in reply. “Good.”

He allowed her to close her eyes, and she was glad, because her vision was blurring and blackening around the edges from how good he made her feel. She could still sense his penetrating gaze on her, and his magic danced between his body and hers, as though it was sentient and excited. Her toes curled and her hands turned to fists as she gripped the sheets beneath her. She opened her eyes again and was met immediately by his green and black orbs looking back at her hungrily. He had not missed a single one of her reactions, no matter how small, and every last one of his muscles were tensed and taut as he continued to slam his long digits into her.

Del tried to speak, but she couldn’t. Meaningless murmurs escaped her lips, and she thrashed her head back and forth with anticipation. She could barely breathe; it seemed as though her impending orgasm was squeezing the life out of her with every moment that passed. Her body burned, and she knew it must end soon or else she would be driven to insanity.

A second later, Loki’s lips were on hers and he was kissing her as though he was breathing life back into her. She felt a sensation similar to a whip cracking somewhere deep in her belly and suddenly her vision went from blackness to blazing, searing white. She moaned and cried and whimpered into Loki’s mouth as he drew out her pleasure for as long as possible, making her body quake from shock after shock of pure bliss. Instead of throwing herself back onto the blankets she tried to crawl upwards through the air to get to him as her pleasure hit a plateau. He was the only thing in her mind, and she needed him closer. Somehow he knew, and he slid his free arm underneath her, around her shoulders, and pulled her close without breaking the kiss. Her breasts were pressed up against his bare chest, and her hair was tangled around his arm and fell in a messy heap on his lap. She threw her arms around his neck and held on to him for dear life while the last few heart-stopping waves coursed through her.

Eventually her body grew limp and her head sank back. She was supported only by Loki’s arm, and he held her in place effortlessly while she recovered.

“I can’t,” she murmured eventually.

“You cannot what?” Loki asked curiously.

“Wake up like that every morning,” she answered breathlessly. “I never want to leave the bed now.”

“We do not have to,” he smirked.

“Yes we do,” Del groaned. “I need sunlight and fresh air. The poor horses would miss us. And your mother would worry.”

“My mother would understand. As a matter of fact I think she would be delighted. She likes you,” he grinned.

“And I like her. Therefore I would like to see her every so often,” Del replied with a small smile. She pulled herself up into a sitting position, and Loki allowed his arm to drop, since it was not needed anymore. “But not just yet,” she added.

“No?” Loki asked, prompting her to explain.

“No,” she repeated simply. She pushed Loki gently back down onto the bed so he was laying on his back. “I do believe I owe you,” she purred playfully. Her hair dragged across his chest as she placed tiny kisses all over him, trailing slowly down his beautifully toned abdomen.

“You do not,” Loki answered, gritting his teeth. “I would never ask—”

“You don’t have to,” she murmured, licking the slightly hollowed spot just beneath his hip bone. “I want to. Please?” she pouted, glancing up at his face through her dark fringe of eyelashes.

Loki muttered something incomprehensible and lifted his arms over his head, running both his hands through his hair as though struggling with some internal battle. Now that she saw the action from this perspective, she recognized all the times he had done it before. Back when he was still trying to restrain himself from physically claiming her. Del shivered at the thought, and took his response as a yes.

“Don’t move,” she said softly. She took him into her mouth gently and groaned at the familiar, erotic sensation of his smooth skin on her tongue. Loki’s hands remained on his head as he watched her, unblinking. She dipped her head down a few times, trying to judge just how much she would be able to take in, and she found that the more tension she released, the easier it was. That gave her an idea.

“Would you…change…for me?” she asked, looking back up at him as she placed tiny kisses on his tip between words.

“Why would you want that?” Loki asked sharply, even though his breathing was ragged.

“I want you to fully relax,” she explained quietly. “I don’t want you spending even one ounce of your energy trying to maintain your appearance. Please?”

“I will,” he replied, sounding as though he would rather throw himself off the palace roof. “But remember that you asked for this,” he finished, sounding defeated.

She smiled and took him back into her mouth immediately, closing her eyes and hoping that the sensation would help him avoid feeling self-conscious. Suddenly his thighs, where her hands rested, grew in width and length, and the temperature of his skin dropped slightly. His erection, already enormous, also grew, and she had to relax her jaw even further to accommodate it. The soft ridges that she felt on his shoulders that day in the lake were suddenly being rubbed along her tongue as she moved, and she groaned around his cock thinking about how good they would feel in another place. She heard Loki growl deeply at the sound she made, which made her want to move faster. She flipped her hair over to one side and licked and sucked him reverently.

Allowing her eyes to open the smallest amount, Del saw Loki’s large hands, now a beautiful blue color, fisting the sheets so tightly she was sure they would rip. She hoped that meant he liked what she was doing. Daring to open her eyes further, she saw the muscles in his lower abdomen tensing and beading with cool sweat as she took him in her mouth deeper and deeper. She removed one hand from his thigh and gripped the base of his cock firmly, forcing him in as far as she could, moaning as she felt her lips reach further than before. This earned her an even louder growl from deep in Loki’s chest.

Del steeled herself and looked up at him while she pulled back, so that just his soft, throbbing tip was sitting on her tongue. She kept her lips closed tightly around it and sucked firmly, finally meeting his gaze for the first time in his Jotun form. Without missing a beat, she maintained eye contact and took him in as deeply as she could once more, and she heard the sheets rip as a curse hissed from between his lips.

He looked mostly the same, except his skin was a lovely shade of blue and his eyes were a fiery red. His black hair was a mess, hanging down around his face as though he had just walked through a storm. He was bigger, and stronger-looking, and his teeth were slightly sharper, but besides that, he was still her Loki.

She sucked him faster and harder, emboldened by the torn blankets, sure that it meant she was doing it right. His breath was coming in short bursts now, and his muscles tensed impossibly tighter, giving her the sensation that she was leaning on solid granite. She heard a rumble come from deep inside his chest and looked up at him again, unsure, hoping that he wasn’t frustrated or angry. As she did so, he let out a carnal roar and grabbed her by the face, holding her still while he thrust upward into her just once before suddenly liquid flooded her mouth. There was so much she was forced to gulp it down twice so it wouldn’t spill.

Loki let go of her and allowed his arms to fall down to his sides, still breathing heavily. Del looked up at him and smiled a very self-satisfied smile, then crawled up closer so that she could sit on his lap and bury her face into the crook of his neck. He froze as she did it, but slowly the tension left him and he wrapped his arms around her just like he usually did.

“Don’t change back yet?” she asked softly.

“Why not?” he asked, sounding genuinely astonished.

“It’s too hot in here. You feel good,” she murmured, trying to wiggle even closer. “Did I do that right?” she asked, almost as an afterthought. 

 

“You did so well you nearly killed me, dove,” he replied seriously. “I thought I was on my way to Valhalla.”

“So it would be safe for me to wake you up like that one day?” she giggled, reaching up to brush the hair out of his eyes. Loki only groaned and let his head fall back onto the headboard, making her laugh harder.

“I’ll keep that in mind,” she teased, before sitting up straighter and kissing him deeply. “I’m glad you enjoyed it,” she said with a small smile.

“’Enjoyed’ is an understatement, darling,” he mumbled, kissing her again as though he couldn’t get enough of her. She allowed him to continue that way for another minute before she pulled back.

“You really don’t want to leave this bed today, do you?” she accused lightly with amusement in her eyes.

“No,” Loki replied, sounding like an obstinate child and making Del laugh again. After she calmed herself, he spoke once more. “You truly are not bothered by my presence--my appearance?” 

Del’s heart broke at his hopeful tone, but instead of replying, she kissed him again. She kissed him everywhere. First his forehead, his cheeks, his nose, his ears, his chin, then his neck and his broad blue shoulders. She kissed his arms, each one of his fingers, every inch of his abdomen and his legs, and all the way down to his ankles and the tops of his feet. When she finally finished, she sat back up and pulled him into a tight embrace, so that his head was laying comfortably on her bare breasts. “The only time I would be bothered by ‘your presence’ is if I did not feel it,” she told him. “I want you near me always, no matter what shape you take. I’m not in love with your eyes or your skin or your height,” she added softly as he lifted his head off her chest to look her in the eyes with adoration coloring his expression. “I’m in love with you. The whole you.”

She was sure her heart stopped beating when she realized what she had said.

“I’m sorry. It just slipped out—I don’t want to burden you like that,” she mumbled frantically, looking down quickly. Loki hadn’t moved at all. Del rubbed her right hand across her forehead, distraught at her own carelessness. He must think I’m a fool, she told herself. 

Del finally found the courage to look at him again, and she was surprised to see that his face wasn’t marred with dislike or pity.

“Please—don’t say anything,” she begged quietly as she gently slid off the bed and wrapped herself in a robe. “Let’s just move on. Please.”

Loki obediently said nothing as he lifted himself off the bed as well, but he walked around the bed towards her purposefully. When he reached her, he used one of his hands to lift up her chin and force her to look him in the eyes. “If you do not want me to acknowledge what you just told me, I will respect that,” he murmured. “But there is one thing I must tell you before we ‘move on.’”

“What is it?” she asked, eyes wide with apprehension.

“Happy birthday,” he said, smiling. He kissed her once more, but this time nothing about it was sexual. He seemed to be trying to channel into her every last feeling of care and tenderness and passion into it that he had within him, and when he pulled back she was quite breathless. His smile did not leave his face, even when she finally came back to her senses and made her way to the washroom on unsteady legs.

***

Before too long, they were both clean and dressed, ready to greet the day and the few visitors from Vanaheim who they had not introduced themselves to yet.

“Lady Adelia Tiborsdottir,” Loki told Prince Eidr and Princess Myrun once they finally made it into the dining hall. The siblings were seated at the head table, enjoying breakfast, when Loki escorted Del over. After salutations were exchanged, he pulled out a chair for her and motioned for her to sit.

“Are you sure?” she whispered nearly inaudibly, as the Vanir royalty went back to chatting between themselves. “I don’t think I should be here,” she protested.

“This is no longer a formal occasion, dove,” he assured her. “You may sit here. And if anyone has an issue, I ask that you direct them to me,” he said with distaste.

They helped themselves to breakfast. “Can we practice today?” Del asked between bites, keeping her voice down so as not to disturb the royal visitors sitting not four feet away.

“We may do anything you wish,” Loki replied. “Today is your day.”

“Nonsense,” Del replied, embarrassed. Her birthdays had never been anything to brag about. In fact the only one that ever had any meaning attached to it was this one, since her uncle always swore it would be the day he would get rid of her permanently. “It is just a birthday.”

“Oh, today is your birthday?” Princess Myrun interrupted, sounding intrigued. “How lovely! What have you gotten so far?”

“Ah,” Del stammered, completely taken aback. “Well—”

“Her surprise comes later, Myrun,” Loki interjected with a small grin.

“My what?” Del asked, concerned.

“Never mind,” Loki replied loftily, his voice rich with amusement.

“This is madness,” Del responded, frustrated. She was already on edge from her silly outburst in Loki’s bed that morning, and suddenly being reminded that it was her twenty-first birthday made her uncomfortable. “I think I will take my breakfast in my rooms,” she amended, trying to control herself. “It was a pleasure to meet you both. I hope to see you again,” she addressed the siblings with a curtsy and a smile as she stood, then turned to leave.

Loki stood nearly as quickly as she did, though she easily beat him out the door, forgetting to take her plate with her as she made her exit. So much for breakfast, she thought to herself when she realized how silly she must look.

“Are you well?” Loki asked when he caught up to her.

“I’m fine,” Del replied, wanting to mean it. She willed away her anxiety and tried to compose herself. “I suppose I was a little embarrassed, but that is my fault, not Princess Myrun’s.”

“That is not your fault,” Loki argued. “It was tactless of her to ask such a thing, as if gifts should be your only concern. But perhaps she was just trying to make conversation.” He took her hand in hers comfortingly. “No harm done. Shall we have our lesson now?”

“Please,” Del said gratefully, wanting desperately to get outside, away from the dining hall and its occupants.

They hadn’t taken five steps before suddenly Queen Frigga’s voice called out from the hall to their left.

“Loki, dear,” she said as she walked closer. “Your father is requesting your presence at court. There seems to be a dispute with the ambassador you spoke with last week. Thor is already there, but Odin wishes to settle this quickly, since we have guests. I do not think your brother is helping matters,” she added, looking a bit uneasy. “Could you please—”

“Of course, Mother,” he nodded. “I’m sorry darling. Could I meet you in the gardens when I am finished?”

“Go,” Del said with a smile. Frigga beamed at her, but Del didn’t see. “If anyone could persuade the man to concede, it’s you.”

“How kind of you, dear,” the queen responded with approval.

Loki kissed Del sweetly on the cheek before following his mother back in the direction she came. Del watched them go, then continued on her way to the gardens. She wasn’t disappointed; she knew he would be back as soon as he could.

Once she reached one of her favorite places in the gardens—a small clearing with a stone bench surrounded by a ten-foot tall wall of beautiful lilies—she sat and decided to begin practicing on her own. Loki had dressed her completely in green today, but even though she loved the color, she desperately wanted to learn how to dress herself. It seemed like such fun. So she decided to try to change the color of the material. Loki would certainly change it back later, she reminded herself.

She concentrated, focusing on the pretty, soft white of the lilies around her. She felt a gentle breeze of her own magic envelop her, and she opened her eyes cautiously to see if she had been successful.

Almost. She was still proud of herself. Even though it wasn’t white, she managed to brighten the color of the dress significantly so that it was nearly the same light mint color as her bath oil, as opposed to the dark emerald that she had begun with. Encouraged, Del tried again.

Before she had the chance to focus her magic, however, she heard voices nearby. She didn’t want to eavesdrop, so she stood to leave, but stopped when she heard Loki’s name.

“I haven’t seen him since the feast began,” said a high-pitched voice that sounded familiar.

“I saw him a few minutes ago,” responded its companion. It was Asa and Myrun. Their voices had stopped moving, and it sounded as though they were tossing pebbles into the small pond on the other side of the forest of lilies. “He was with that girl.”

“Her again?” Asa complained. “He has some nerve parading a tramp around a palace, in a dress made for royalty no less.”

“At least we know she doesn’t get to keep the dress,” Myrun joked. “Drengr saw it laying on the dance floor last night, didn’t he tell you?”

“No!” Asa replied, scandalized.

“Yes,” Myrun insisted. “I honestly don’t know why the Allfather and the Queen stand for it. Did you know she was a servant in one of the villages nearby until a few weeks ago?”

“You have to be joking,” Asa responded in disbelief.

“Prince Loki bought her from a shopkeeper,” Myrun whispered dramatically.

“No!” Asa nearly shouted.

“Keep your voice down!” her older sister admonished. “Prince Thor told me. He seems to be fond of the girl. I have no idea why, but I won’t tolerate it if he intends to court me.”

“I have no idea why either,” Asa agreed. “You can tell she’s common. She keeps her face and hair plain, just like a servant. She has no manners when she speaks to the prince or the queen.”

“And no one has given her anything for her birthday,” Myrun giggled. “So perhaps Prince Loki isn’t bewitched by her after all.”

“How do you know that?” Asa asked.

“I heard her talking about it at breakfast. Today is her birthday. When I asked her what she had gotten, she looked at me like she had no idea what I was talking about,” Myrun explained, sounding unimpressed. “Everyone I know has always woken up to a mountain of gifts at the foot of their bed on their birthday.”

“Me too,” Asa agreed. “I’ve never heard it done any other way.”

“Ah well,” Myrun said, sighing. “At least if I become queen I can make her leave. I don’t want Thor getting distracted by that redheaded harlot.”

“If she isn’t already gone by then,” Asa added. The pair of sisters moved on, dropping their handfuls of pebbles into the water before they left.

Even though the sun was pleasant and warm Del’s skin felt cold, and she was slightly short of breath from trying to contain her emotions, even though she knew she must. Obviously she wasn’t supposed to be listening to the princesses’ private conversation, and she didn’t know if she would get in trouble for doing so.

She was glad, however, that no one else had been around to hear their vicious exchange. She was humiliated enough as it was.


	38. Chapter 38

Figuring it was safe to stay where she was, considering the princesses had just left and wouldn’t likely come right back to the same spot, Del sat back down on the stone bench.

There was nothing she could do, she thought. She couldn’t run to Loki and complain that the visitors had said mean things; that would be childish. She couldn’t confront the women either; they were royalty, and honored guests, and one was a potential queen. And they would know that she had been rudely listening in.

Del’s heart hurt. She didn’t realize that this was how people thought of her. She tried so hard to be kind to everyone she met, but she couldn’t escape her own history. Common blood. Servant to a shopkeeper. Traded for a book. And now she could add whore to her list of attributes, considering more people than just Prince Drengr likely noticed her dress lying forgotten on the floor. How could she have been so careless?

The word careless brought another thought to the forefront of her mind. Loki. How could she have been so careless to tell him that she loved him? He might have wanted to court her, but he must know that a prince would never be permitted to permanently attach himself to a servant. Their current arrangement couldn’t continue forever. 

Pain sliced through her. What was she doing? There was a reason she felt like an impostor from the moment she set foot inside the palace. She had been denying her own common sense the entire time. No jewelry, no makeup, no dress, and no amount of money could change her into something she wasn’t. What a complete fool. Loki often called her a ridiculous girl—now she realized just how true that was.

Del sat on the bench for quite some time. The sun was nearly directly overhead before she heard the sounds of someone approaching. She leaped off the stone structure, prepared to walk away quickly if the princesses were returning, but a swish of black appearing through the leaves let her know that it was not Asa or Myrun.

“There you are,” Loki said promptly. “That took longer than I expected. My mother was correct; Thor’s presence was much more of a hindrance than a help. I hope he appoints an intelligent council when it is his time to rule, otherwise we are all doomed.”

“I’m sure you wouldn’t let that happen,” Del said weakly.

“I would certainly do my best to avoid it,” Loki agreed. “Did you change your dress?”

“I—yes, I tried to turn it white, just to practice,” Del explained softly. “But this was the best I could do.”

“What is wrong?” Loki asked, his sharp senses not failing to pick up the disappointment and sadness in her appearance and tone. “Surely you did not expect to get it right on the first try, without guidance?”

“Of course not,” Del responded, trying to clear all thoughts of the Vanir princesses out of her mind. “I’ll try again.”

She closed her eyes and willed her dress to turn white. When she opened them again the dress was a shade lighter, but at the same time it was also slightly more yellow than green. Del had no idea how that happened.

“I do not mind dressing you,” Loki teased. “But come now, dove, you can do this.”

“I know I can,” Del said, gritting her teeth.

“Instead of trying to add color to the dress, try to instead picture yourself taking color away from the dress. That might help,” he suggested.

“Fine,” she answered, frustrated. She closed her eyes again and tried with all her might. She felt her magic stutter as it flowed out of her, as though it was made of rocky mud instead of a swift breath of air. The dress was now gray.

“Perhaps you should try again later,” Loki told her softly.

“This is absurd,” Del replied vehemently.

“It is not. You learned everything else surprisingly quickly. These results,” he said, motioning to her gray dress, “are more along the lines of what I would anticipate for a novice. You are expecting too much of yourself, darling.”

“Maybe,” she answered, trying to keep the heat out of her voice.

“Has something upset you?” Loki asked, sounding concerned.

“I think I would like to try something else,” she replied, dodging his question.

“Very well,” he responded. “Would you like to try to cast an illusion?”

Surprised and intrigued, Del nodded her head eagerly. The negative thoughts soon left her, as the fascinating magic claimed all of her attention and energy.

***

As the sun crossed over their heads and the hours flew by, the sounds of raucous socializing and loud music reached their ears, coming from the direction of the palace.

“The drunks must have finally recovered from last night,” Loki joked. “The feast has begun again. Would you like to dance some more?”

“I don’t think so,” Del replied, enamored by the illusion she had created. This magic had come very easy to her; she was making a tree grow from seed to a thirty-foot tall giant, over and over again in the ground before her. When she walked over to its large trunk and tried to touch it, it disappeared like a puff of smoke.

“You have mastered it,” Loki said with approval, looking at the place where the tree disappeared. “You are a fast learner. Faster than I was, in fact.”

“I have a very helpful teacher,” she said humbly. “I never would have known I could do this if I hadn’t met you. Thank you.”

“That is hardly necessary,” he replied seriously.

“No, it is,” Del insisted. “You have given me so much that I do not deserve. I never imagined that I would have the opportunity to spend my time so freely, in such friendly company, learning about an ability I didn’t know I had. Everything I enjoy here, from the clothing to the food to the bath oil, is a privilege, and I need you to know that I am humbled and appreciative of all of it. Truly, I am thankful.” Her voice broke slightly at the end as she was overcome by emotion, but she maintained her composure.

“You are welcome to all of it,” Loki answered, sounding confused. “I would give you the entire realm if it were mine to give.”

“I already have more than I need,” she responded, waving her hand dismissively. “Too much.”

“Well I am sorry you feel that way,” Loki replied with an amused smile. “Because I have yet to give you your birthday gift.”

“Please, not this again,” Del said with apprehension.

“Walk with me,” he implored, doing his best to persuade her with charm. He held his arm out for her to take. When she didn’t, he simply marched up to her and lifted her over his shoulder.

Del yelped in surprise. “Loki! What are you doing?”

“Walking,” he replied with a small chuckle.

“I am not a sack of flour!” Del protested hotly.

“No, you are not,” he agreed. “Flour comes in bags of white cloth. Your dress is still gray.” The mirth in his voice had reached new heights. He sounded as though he was biting back a roar of laughter.

“I’m going to murder you in your sleep!” Del cried out in disbelief at his gall.

“Ah ah,” Loki admonished. “We both know that you can barely lift a sword, much less actually wield one. And I can block your magic even while I am unconscious,” he said lazily. “You may be a fast learner but you are still learning, my beautiful little storm cloud.”

Del began to writhe and wiggle as fiercely as she could, attempting to dislodge herself from his grip, but it was completely pointless. He continued to hold her securely over his shoulder with one arm, and he finally allowed his laughter to escape.

“You realize at this point I am not going to let you go until we reach our destination,” he asserted confidently.

“Fine,” Del conceded, breathless from struggling. “Carry me. I’m going to turn myself into stone just to spite you.”

“Oh come now, dove, you are not spiteful. You are sweet, considerate, kind, intelligent, empathetic, and determined, but you are not spiteful.”

Del did not answer. She crossed her arms and clenched her jaw, biting back the frustrated tirade that had built up inside her.

“We have arrived,” Loki announced minutes later, patting her rear end before he placed her gently back on her own two feet.

“Lovely,” Del replied grumpily. She turned around and recognized the place. “Why are we here?” she asked flatly.

“You will see,” Loki replied.

They were at the private royal stables. Del couldn’t help but feel pacified the moment she walked through the door and was greeted by the smell of hay and Mina’s sweet nuzzle.

“Hello again,” Del said happily. “Oh I know, I am surprised to see you too,” she told the horse, shooting a halfhearted glare in Loki’s direction.

“Do not be too angry with me,” Loki chuckled. “It took me quite some time to decide what to get you. I have already given you jewelry, and you are not the type who wishes to amass a collection of it, if I am not mistaken,” he smiled. “You have access to more books than can be read in a lifetime, so there is no point in giving you any more just yet. But you love to ride, so I thought…”

Del looked up at him, confused. “Are we going somewhere?”

“Only if you wish to,” he replied, stepping back and motioning for her to look past him. There was a chestnut horse in the far stall that she hadn’t seen before.

“Who is this?” she asked, walking over to meet the creature. “She’s lovely. Look at those eyes,” Del murmured when she noticed the enormous hazel orbs looking her over. 

“That is Etta. She is yours,” Loki told her softly.

“You can’t…I can’t…Loki—”

“She is yours,” Loki said again firmly. “And Frigga had these made for you,” he added, pointing to a luxurious black leather saddle embroidered with gold thread and a matching bridle hanging neatly just outside the stall.

“This is too much—”

“It is not,” Loki argued. “Would you like to take her out?”

“Well, yes, but—”

“Excellent,” he answered simply, and gently lifted the embroidered leather off its hook. He saddled the chestnut mare for her expertly and led the enormous animal outside, then stepped back so Del could climb up. The horse stomped her hooves excitedly once Del was securely in the saddle, as though eager to stretch her legs.

“Go on,” Loki said, smirking. “I will catch up.”

“I’m not going to be rude—” Del began, but Loki nudged the mare with his elbow and the horse took off without a moment’s hesitation. Del barely had time to glance behind her and see Loki’s imposing frame shrink rapidly as the distance between them increased. She turned back around to face forward and decided to see just how fast this gorgeous animal could go.

The scenery in her peripheral vision turned into a green and blue blur within seconds. Del urged Etta on, trying to communicate to the horse that she could hold on as tightly as she needed to. “Run!” she shouted, though she doubted the animal could hear her over the sound of the wind whipping past them.

They ran. Del didn’t know how long they had been at it, or how far they had gone, but it didn’t matter. She felt a thousand times better than she did that morning, as though the horse had taken her burdens and completely trampled them beneath sharp, heavy hooves. Del let go of the reins and allowed Etta to come to a stop whenever and wherever she chose. She thought they might be somewhere near the waterfall, but she couldn’t be sure.

It wasn’t long before Loki came up behind her on his jet black mount. He looked exhilarated and satisfied, which was a rare expression on the prince’s face.

“What do you think?” Loki asked, sounding smug.

“I love her,” Del answered, still not holding the reins and allowing the horse to walk where she pleased. “But it’s still too much. She’s gorgeous, and she must have cost a fortune, and—”

“Enough,” Loki said seriously. “If you wanted an entire cavalry of horses I would buy them for you without hesitation. If you are happy with her, then there is nothing more to discuss.”

“I adore her. I think she likes to race around even more than I do,” Del admitted. “Thank you, Loki. This is the best gift I’ve ever been given.”

“My pleasure, darling,” he responded earnestly.

“I must thank your mother,” she added, finally picking the reins back up and turning Etta around.

“There is plenty of time for that, but we may go look for her if you wish,” Loki replied courteously.

“Please,” Del answered.

The riders made their way back towards the palace, taking turns trotting in front of each other when the trail grew narrow. Del tried to fix her hair as best she could before she went to speak to the queen but she was sure it still looked wild. She resolved to ask for Loki’s help when they dismounted. In the meantime she simply enjoyed the view as the sun slowly lowered its position in the sky, casting long shadows on everything in its path.

They passed the palace gates on their way back to the stables, with Loki in the lead. Del tried to peer through the iron bars when she rode by them slowly, hoping to catch a glimpse of Queen Frigga, but she didn’t see the lovely woman anywhere.

“Lady Adelia!” a scandalized voice rang out from the steps on the other side of the gate that led to the entrance hall. “What in the nine realms are you doing? Get down from there this instant!” It was Princess Asa, holding a glass of wine and turning away from someone Del couldn’t identify. The blonde girl walked briskly away from the palace and toward the gates, cutting off whoever she had been speaking to, and Del could clearly see her wide-eyed glare in the torch light. Her gaze was focused angrily on Del’s calves, which were exposed as she sat in her saddle.

“Good evening, Princess Asa,” Del said hesitantly, tugging the reins softly so that Etta would pause.

“I have never seen such unladylike behavior. At the palace, no less! With guests present—outrageous! I knew you lacked a certain necessary appreciation for manners and clothing, but this absence of decorum is inexcusable. If you attempted this in Vanaheim you would be flogged!” Asa announced angrily.

“Lady Adelia is not in Vanaheim. She is in Asgard,” Loki’s cold voice stated suddenly and sharply as he rode into view. “Accompanying her prince for an evening ride. You dare speak to my guest with such disrespect?” He had turned his horse around and walked it directly in front of the young princess. “Let me remind you that you are also a guest in my home. And that your rudeness will not be tolerated. Do not forget that your presence is not required in Asgard, since you are not being considered for courtship by either of Asgard’s princes,” he spat venomously. “I demand that you apologize.”

“I—” Asa began, completely flustered. “I am sorry, Prince Loki, I did not realize that she was with you.”

“Not to me, you contemptible creature,” Loki instructed.

“My apologies,” she said quickly in Del’s direction, failing to meet her eye. There was embarrassed rage in Asa’s expression as she walked back toward the entrance hall. She looked up in surprise, however, when her older sister suddenly strode past her in the opposite direction, back towards the pair on horseback.

“Prince Loki,” Myrun said pleasantly before turning toward Del. “Lady Adelia. I felt terrible all day for making you uncomfortable this morning. Please, take this, and my best wishes for a lovely birthday.” Myrun handed Del a small package that was tied with pink ribbon. In it was a small set of coal black liner for the eyes, some pink powder for the cheeks, and a tiny jar of a glossy, liquid substance that Del only recognized because Franja had applied some to her lips once.

“Thank you, Princess,” Del said in a small voice. “How incredibly kind of you.”

“It’s nothing,” she replied, waving her hand dismissively. “Your face is so pale I thought that should help brighten it up a little bit, although I must say you look lovely in gray. I will see you inside, I am sure,” Myrun said with a smile as she walked back into the palace with her sister in tow.

Totally bewildered, Del didn’t even guide her horse back towards the stables. Etta simply followed Loki’s horse obediently, and before too long he and Del had both dismounted. Instead of turning his attention to the horses like he usually would do, he removed their saddles and bridles with magic and turned toward Del who was standing by the door quietly.

“They are vile—”

“Don’t,” Del interrupted. “Please don’t. Let’s just pretend we never saw them.”

“I will not let them insult—”

“What’s not to insult? Look at me,” she said quietly, motioning to her gray dress. “You can put me in silk but I’ll still be common. They know about how I came to be at the palace. I heard them talking this morning in the garden,” Del confessed. “I wasn’t trying to overhear, but they were right on the other side of the wall. Thor told them that I was traded for a book. I’m sure they’ve told as many people as they could since then.” Del clasped her hands together. “But I can’t change anything, so I’d rather just ignore them.”

For a rare moment, Loki looked speechless. Del took advantage of it. “Loki, please let’s just let it go. I really enjoyed taking Etta out for a ride. She’s fantastic. Really. I can tell she’s going to be a wonderful friend. And I still have to speak with your mother. That’s why we came back, remember?”

Loki cleared his throat. “I had hoped…” he began, seeming anxious and clenching his fists. “Never mind. We will check my mother’s rooms. If she is not there, we can check the hall, or wait until morning.”

“Let’s check her rooms, then,” Del replied gratefully. She turned to leave the stables, not seeing Loki slip something into his pocket as he followed. He caught up to her quickly and slid his hand around her waist as they walked.

“May I see Myrun’s gift?” Loki asked.

“Here,” Del replied, handing him the small package, but retracting her hand quickly when it caught fire the moment it touched Loki’s skin.

“You will never need this,” Loki told her firmly, pulling her closer as they walked.

“Can you teach me that tomorrow?” Del asked, fascinated.

“Why, so you can set fire to me while I sleep? I have not forgotten your threat, you know,” he joked.

“Very funny,” Del smirked.

“That is not a ‘no,’” Loki reprimanded her, acting offended.

“You’re asking for it now,” Del warned him, and he laughed.

They found their way into the castle through mercifully empty halls, with Loki leading the way to Frigga’s rooms.


	39. Chapter 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Had to! Sorry! Wouldn't be very realistic otherwise. 0>:-)

Luckily, Queen Frigga was indeed in her rooms. “Please, dear, it was nothing really,” she said happily when Del expressed her deep gratitude for the lovely gifts.

“Frigga, please believe that that was the most beautiful, most thoughtful gift I have ever received in my life,” Del insisted. “I will treasure it always.”

Frigga looked positively delighted. “I am so glad, dear. What other mischief did you two get into today?” she teased, looking back and forth expectantly between Del and her son.

“We spent most of the day in the garden,” Loki said quickly. “You might not believe it, but you should consider yourself lucky that you raised me instead of this clever girl,” he complimented Del. “She masters magic as if it were as simple as writing her name.”

“Nonsense,” the queen replied. “I would love nothing more than to have this charming young woman as my daughter. And she wouldn’t have given me nearly as many gray hairs as you did, son of mine,” she said, wagging her finger at Loki in a teasing manner. “But I am pleased to hear that you have been doing well, dear,” she told Del. “Soon you will look back on the day we met in the stables and laugh.”

“What do you mean?” Loki asked curiously.

“I haven’t managed to get that quite right yet, Frigga,” Del admitted with a small smile, motioning to her sad-looking gray dress, making the queen laugh.

“What are you talking about?” Loki inquired insistently.

“The morning she and I met, I dressed myself in a hurry, without calling for Franja,” Del explained. “Imagine this: The Queen of Asgard found me sitting in the stables, carrying on a conversation with her horse, with my laces undone. Your mother just walked right in and tied everything together as if it was her job, chatting the whole time,” Del laughed. “I should have been quite embarrassed, but she made that impossible somehow.”

“She has a way of doing that,” Loki agreed, chuckling softly at the image Del painted.

“I haven’t the slightest idea what either of you are talking about,” the queen said loftily, with a glimmer of amusement in her eye.

There was a quiet knock at the door. “Oh, damn,” Frigga said, sighing. “And I was having such a nice time. That will be Queen Olaug,” she informed them.

“Don’t you like her?” Del asked in a hushed tone, confused at Frigga’s reaction.

“To tell you the truth, dear, I’m really not sure. But I’m willing to give her a chance,” she replied, shrugging her shoulders and walking towards the door to let the Vanir queen in. Right before the door opened, Del felt a familiar tingle and looked down. She was wearing a dress that rivaled any other that Loki had given her so far. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. It matched Queen Frigga’s in style and luxury. She quickly tried to suppress the shock that she knew was painted across her face, and managed to make her expression neutral just in time.

Not a second later, the blond woman crossed the threshold gracefully, as if she was able to float instead of walk. She bowed her head to Frigga and nodded at Loki. When she saw Del, she stiffened.

“An honor to meet you, Queen Olaug,” Del said with an anxious smile and a curtsey.

“We were just leaving,” Loki told the woman, taking Del by the arm and leading her away.

“Thank you again,” Del said to Frigga as they left.

“My pleasure, dear!” Queen Frigga called back cheerfully.

Loki led Del away from the two older women and out into the hall.

“Your mother is so nice,” Del began quietly. “If anyone can make Queen Olaug smile it would be her.”

“Somehow, darling, I do not think she will be successful,” Loki responded with disdain. 

“How long will they be here?” Del asked. 

“Likely many weeks. Thor will have to get to know Myrun in the company of her siblings. That was the point of the entire family coming, you know,” he explained. “Not so much Asa, but her brothers. They are to act as chaperones. And then, at the end of the designated period of time, Thor will announce whether he intends to pursue Myrun’s hand in marriage. If he does, the siblings and King Roald will likely go back to Vanaheim, and only Myrun and her mother will stay.”

“Is this typical of royal marriages?” Del asked, suddenly feeling a wave of sympathy for Thor, regardless of their past differences. 

“In Vanaheim, yes. Odin had to endure something similar. Frigga is Vanir, you know.”

“Is she really?” Del asked, completely stunned. “But she’s so…nice!”

Loki laughed. He laughed for a long time. When he finally calmed himself, brushing a nearly-invisible drop of moisture from his eye, he responded. “You truly are my ridiculous girl.” 

Del quickly demanded an explanation.

“You do realize that not everyone from Vanaheim is a royal snob, yes?” he chuckled. 

“Yes, I just—”

“And you do realize that you are intimate with a frost giant on a daily basis, correct?” he added with a smirk. 

“But… Alright, fine!” Del said, finally allowing a giggle to escape when she realized what he found so humorous: she was so shocked to find out that a Vanir could be nice when she bedded one of the most feared and powerful beings in the nine realms. Most people would be stunned at the exact opposite: that a frost giant could be anything but murderous. Much less “nice.”

“You are precious,” he grinned. “Come here,” he said. He spun her to face him and held her by the waist to kiss her deeply. When he finally let her breathe, her lips and cheeks were flushed red and she had a happy, dazed look in her eyes. He hadn’t taken his hands off her waist quite yet. 

“I wanted—” Loki began.

“Ahem,” came a deep voice from further down the hall. It was Thor, with a haughty-looking Myrun at his side. The pair was accompanied by Eidr, who seemed extremely bored. 

“Brother,” Thor greeted, looking uncomfortable. “Lady Del. I hope to find you well.”

“I am, thank you for asking,” Del said kindly, with sympathy for the plight of his love life still fresh in her mind. The last time she had spoken to Thor, he had been stunned to see that the marks made by the Jotun in the dungeon had faded so quickly. He didn’t know that the bruises had lasted a bit longer than they appeared however, thanks to Frigga’s concealing salve. “I feel completely myself, mercifully.”

“Why wouldn’t you?” Myrun asked curtly. Del felt Loki’s magic roar to life, but she squeezed his hand surreptitiously. 

“She was drawn into battle with a frost giant,” Thor said lightheartedly, trying to keep the conversation from going badly. “The Jotun is now dead, but Lady Del is still with us!” His smile was genuine, and she felt Loki calm slightly. 

“Lady Del,” Myrun said, repeating the nickname. “What an unusual ring that has to it. But of course, fighting Jotuns, you certainly must be an unusual girl all-around.” Disbelief was practically dripping from her lips as she spoke.

“I do love a good romp with a frost giant every now and again, your Highness,” Del said, smiling cheekily. Loki had to choke back a laugh and Thor’s face grew redder than his cape, though an impossibly small smile made the corner of his mouth curl upward. 

“What is the matter with you?” Myrun challenged, noticing Thor’s expression. 

“Nothing at all,” Thor replied, trying to maintain his composure, but only about halfway successful. “I wonder, Myrun, brother,” he nodded at each of them, “if I might have a word with Lady Del for just a moment.”

Loki nodded his agreement, unconcerned. Del assumed it was because she now knew how to repel Thor across the hallway if need be. Myrun, on the other hand, was livid. 

“I do believe that would be considered highly inappropriate!” she objected, looking as though she was using every ounce of her willpower to remain composed.

“Come now, Myrun, do not be like that,” Eidr interrupted suddenly. “Jealousy is not becoming.”

If Myrun’s looks could kill, Eidr would not have a body left for his family to mourn, but he ignored his sister’s glare expertly with a roll of his eyes and grabbed her by the arm. “We will go meet Mother in Queen Frigga’s chambers as planned. We will see you there shortly, I am sure, Prince Thor.” He led his sister away without another word, and Loki, grinning viciously, walked the other way.

“Meet me in the library?” he requested as he passed Del. 

“Of course,” she murmured in response. He kissed her on the forehead as he took his leave, and shortly Del and Thor were completely alone. 

“That was brilliant,” Thor told her, finally releasing a chuckle that Del suspected had been brewing for a while.

“I haven’t the slightest idea what you’re talking about,” Del replied, thinking of the way Frigga was able to expertly deliver such a claim. It must take practice, she thought.

“You sound like my mother,” Thor said, smiling as though he had read her mind. Del knew she would be unable to hide her surprise, so she didn’t bother.

“And I wanted to apologize,” he added, looking remorseful. “I have been a terrible friend and brother. I would like you to know that I am happy for you and Loki. He is obviously quite taken with you, and I am glad. You are a lovely, intelligent, and engaging young lady, and he deserves nothing less. I honestly was not sure he would ever find someone,” he admitted, looking ashamed. 

“You know, it might not be my place to say this, your Highness,” Del began slowly, “but you deserve a lovely, intelligent, engaging young lady too.”

“Please, just Thor,” he said dismissively. “And my options are rather limited.”

“Oh,” Del replied, realizing that he was right. “You must marry someone of status.”

“My father would tolerate nothing less,” Thor acknowledged, nodding.

“I am sorry that you are under so much pressure,” Del said kindly, and she meant it. “It must be awful.” She paused, then steeled herself to ask the question that was burning on her tongue. “But if you must marry someone of status, why did you—”

“If I stood a chance with you, I would have done battle with Odin himself for the opportunity to court you,” he replied, making Del blush through her astonishment. “But that is all behind us now. You are loyal to my brother, and I am proud of that, regardless of what happens between you two in the future. Meanwhile Myrun is practically begging for the crown, and I must constantly restrain myself from strangling her with it.”

He looked up, as if he only just realized he said such a thing out loud. “I am sorry, that was cruel,” he muttered.

“I won’t tell anyone,” Del replied, fighting back a laugh at his guilty expression, even though her chest felt tight. Thor’s admission that a future with Loki was unlikely for Del stung a bit, even though she had already come to that conclusion on her own.

“They will stay for six weeks,” Thor informed her sullenly. “Perhaps a bit longer. I truly hope that she reveals another side to her character that I can at least grow fond of during that time. If not, her father will threaten war with Asgard simply for suffering the experience of dragging his spitting and clawing cat of a princess back to Vanaheim,” he said dryly. 

“He wouldn’t actually go to war over that, would he?” Del said in a hushed voice. 

“No,” Thor acknowledged. “He knows we would flatten them in a day. But our dealings with them would become unpleasant, and my father would think that I am incapable of setting aside my own desires for the good of the kingdom.”

“Yes, well, your father’s future wife was Frigga, not Myrun,” Del muttered, sure that she was about to cross a line with the comment, but Thor let out a booming laugh that made the floor shake. 

“And there could not be two more different people in all the nine realms, that is for certain my lady,” he responded with a smile. 

“Well I hope she does amend her behavior, for your sake,” Del said supportively. “I’m sure it would be a relief to get this business behind you.”

“We shall see,” Thor replied, but he didn’t look hopeful. “Thank you for your support, my lady,” he said graciously. “And might I ask if I have your forgiveness as well?” he added, sounding hopeful.

“Of course you do,” Del responded with a smile. “I think we will make very good friends, if you wish to be.”

“I do,” Thor answered firmly. “Thank you.”

She smiled as he bowed his head courteously in her direction. She then departed for the library as he continued on his way to Queen Frigga’s rooms, where Queen Olaug and Princess Myrun were waiting for him. Walking into a pit of vipers, she thought to herself, and shuddered. Poor Thor. 

***  
The weeks passed by rather quickly, since Loki and Del spent most of their days outdoors practicing, and most of their nights in Loki’s rooms. A few times they slept under the stars wrapped in each other’s warm embrace, with their horses nearby in the darkness. It had become unusual for either of them to be seen within the palace. Occasionally Del would sneak into the servant’s quarters to bring surprises to Franja and Ritte, and of course the pair made time to visit Queen Frigga, but otherwise they kept to themselves. 

Del was quickly becoming a sorceress in her own right. She no longer struggled with simple things like changing the color of her dress. Loki was immensely proud. 

“This is extraordinary,” he marveled as she not only created doppelgangers of herself, but for him as well. “All this in under three months. You realize this took me years to perfect,” he admitted, admiring Del’s work. Her double looked exactly like her, down to the small beauty mark she had on her right shoulder blade. Del then took it one step further and enabled the double to create magic of its own, throwing a handful of light into a nearby tree. The double’s glowing green magic split into a dozen tiny glimmering spheres that settled within the leaves and lit up nearly every branch. The effect was beautiful.

“You never cease to amaze me, dove,” Loki said affectionately as he kissed her on the cheek, grinning from ear to ear. 

“I’ll never be as good as you,” Del replied humbly, allowing the lights in the tree to fade as she made the doppelgangers disappear. 

“I am not so sure,” Loki said seriously. “If you can do this in mere months, imagine what you could do with a lifetime of study.”

“It doesn’t matter,” she replied. “I’m just happy that I’m not struggling with it anymore. Learning is easier than ever. That makes it even more fun.” She smiled warmly at the handsome prince beside her. 

It had been a very long time since she had seen a scowl on his lips or an angry glare in his eye. She might have said he was a completely different man, but that would not be true, since his cleverness and his eagerness for mischief were ever-present and unchanging. 

“I should be heading back though, darling,” he added, wrapping his arms around her easily and kissing her again. 

“But it’s still—oh, that’s right, I forgot,” Del exclaimed. “Thor announces his decision today.”

“Indeed,” Loki said. “I must be present, but if you wish to stay here—”

“No, I’ll come,” Del insisted. “I expect him to propose courtship, but if he doesn’t…I could never forgive myself if I missed seeing the expression on her face as she realized she had to say goodbye to her crown.” She suppressed a grin at the thought of Myrun finally leaving permanently. 

“I completely understand,” Loki agreed with a smile. “But prepare yourself. If he accepts her, the wedding will take place at the palace much faster than one might deem appropriate. Imagine an event much like the welcome feast, except exponentially larger in scale.”

“Sounds lovely,” Del replied sarcastically. 

“Agreed,” Loki responded. “And from that moment on, every single woman you pass will be whispering to one another, wondering when the first child will be on its way.”

“Does no one have any shame? That is none of their business,” Del said, fighting outrage on Thor’s behalf. 

“Whether or not it is their business does not seem to matter in the slightest,” Loki joked. “At times it seems as though they are cursed, and that they must gossip, for if they stop they will perish.”

Del laughed as she allowed Loki to lead her to Etta. She climbed onto the beautiful, intelligent creature and made her way back to the palace, changing her clothes into something more suitable as they got closer. 

“I saw that,” Loki called from behind her, referring to her intentional pause between outfits. Del enjoyed teasing him when she could. 

“I haven’t the slightest idea what you’re talking about,” Del called back, grinning to herself. 

She allowed her thoughts to wander to the ceremony that was about to take place. She wished she was able to speak with Thor more often since their conversation in the hall, but he had been nearly as preoccupied as she was. Del hoped he was comfortable with whatever decision he was about to make. There was a lot at stake, apparently. 

Children. That was something she had not thought about. How unbelievably unbearable would a pregnant Myrun be? Del shuddered at the idea. 

Wait a moment. When was the last time…?

Del nearly fell out of her saddle. She had not been paying attention to her own body—she was so preoccupied with Loki. She had missed one, possibly two of her cycles. Her heart leaped into her throat as she approached the palace. 

Loki trotted in front of her. Instead of bringing his horse back to the stables, he allowed one of the guards to take it back for him. He waited for Del to dismount so she could do the same. 

“Goodbye, Etta,” she murmured as the chestnut mare was led away.

“It seems we have a few more minutes until the ceremony begins,” Loki told her, glancing around. People were milling about, chatting excitedly, but no one had gathered near the platform where the Crown Prince would speak. 

“I think I will take advantage of that,” Del murmured in reply. “I’m going to run to the washroom. I will be right back,” she told him, kissing him sweetly on the cheek before she walked briskly inside. 

She was not lying—she was going to the washroom—but she intended on using the one in the servant’s quarters. She moved as quickly as she could into the hall that the servants occupied and opened the door that led to Franja’s room, hoping she would be there. 

Luck was with her. Franja was sitting on her bed, enjoying a few moments of peace while the castle residents were gathered outside. 

“Franja,” Del whispered, trying to catch her attention without causing a fuss. The girl’s head snapped to attention, then relaxed when she saw who was calling her. 

“Del! Why aren’t you outside?” she asked, curious. 

“I think I need help,” Del answered, allowing the concern she felt in her gut to blossom onto her expression. 

The pair hurried into the adjoining washroom for privacy, and Del did her best to quickly explain. Franja supportively pulled her friend into a comforting embrace, promising her that she would obtain the drink from the healer that would tell Del whether she was with Loki’s child or not. The girl left immediately, and Del used the washroom for its intended purpose before making her way back outside. 

She was able to locate Loki quickly. His gorgeous black hair was easily spotted a mile away, and his green eyes found hers as soon as she looked in his direction. Guests were beginning to gather near the platform. 

Loki stood to the side of it. He lifted his arm as Del approached so she could stand next to him, within his possessive embrace. Eidr and Drengr stood on the other side of the platform, while Asa crept up behind Del.

“Isn’t the wedding going to be lovely?” the young princess commented, earning a raised eyebrow from Loki. 

“Perhaps,” Del replied curtly. 

“Oh there’s no doubt,” Asa continued, needling Del with her honeyed tone of voice. “But it doesn’t matter. The wedding will be nothing compared to how beautiful my nieces and nephews are going to be. Just look at my sister, and Prince Thor,” she added. 

When she didn’t get a response, she simply continued. “Your family certainly produces some good-looking people, Prince Loki.”

“I have never stopped to think about it, Asa,” Loki responded sharply. “Considering I never intend to sire children, there has been no need for such a useless notion to cross my mind.” 

Asa looked irritated at his tone.

“However, I am not surprised that their looks are the first thing that come to your mind,” he added with a sneer. He drew Del tighter to his side and completely ignored Asa from that moment on. 

Del felt like she was going to be sick. She hoped Thor would hurry.


	40. Chapter 40

Before too long, they heard the sound of Thor’s heavy footsteps as he approached the platform. Myrun followed shortly after, and then the Kings and Queens of Vanaheim and Asgard. Odin and King Roald looked stern and composed. Queen Olaug stared past the crowd, as always, refusing to speak or smile. Frigga seemed slightly anxious, but Myrun looked haughty and proud. No one spoke for a long moment.  
   
“Citizens of Asgard,” Thor finally began slowly. “It has been an honor and a privilege to host the royal family of Vanaheim these past two months. In that time, our families have grown closer, and we have forged a new respect for one another. Our alliance remains as strong as ever. I thank King Roald, Queen Olaug, and their children for consenting to come.”  
   
The crowd applauded politely as Thor paused and motioned to Myrun’s parents.  
   
“As you all are aware, the purpose of the visit was not only to strengthen our bonds as allies and friends, but to consider the possibility of courtship between King Roald’s eldest daughter Myrun and myself. A courtship, and a subsequent marriage, would reinforce the goodwill between our two kingdoms, and create an unbreakable union of the realms for the duration of our lifetimes. I am honored that King Roald considers me to be a suitable match for his beloved daughter.”  
   
The massive group in front of the platform applauded again, and Myrun’s grin grew even wider. Del’s stomach turned as she looked at Queen Frigga’s expression, which appeared even more anxious than before. She wanted to walk over and hug the older woman, but she could not move without disrupting the entire event.  
   
“It is with the deepest respect, however, that I hereby decline Princess Myrun’s hand.”  
   
Not a single person, royalty or citizenry, made a sound. The audience suffered a collective jaw-drop. Odin and Roald’s eyes widened in disbelief, and Queen Olaug’s lips were pursed together so tightly they had completely disappeared. Eidr and Drengr had their hands over their mouths, though it was impossible to tell if they were hiding frowns or grins. Queen Frigga’s eyes were closed and her hand was over her heart. Del heard Asa inhale sharply next to her, but the blonde’s words had escaped her. Loki’s posture relaxed, however, and a spark of mirth had bloomed in his lovely green gaze as he stared at Myrun.  
   
Myrun’s face was completely devoid of color. She shook her head briefly, as though sure she hadn’t heard Thor correctly, then looked up at him with eyes as wide as saucers. He looked down at her with pity, as though he wished there was a way to soften the blow.  
   
“This is an outrage!”Myrun’s haughty voice suddenly rang out, slicing through the silence like a well-sharpened dagger. “How dare you? How dare you!”  
   
Her outburst was like a malediction, and the guests nearest the platform shrank back as though afraid they would be blasted by her curse.  
   
“It is my right to be queen! I am the firstborn in the Vanir royal family! I deserve a kingdom and a crown! You take back your words, Prince Thor! Make this right! Make it right this instant!” she shrieked, stomping her foot.  
   
The crowd grew restless with discomfort. They had never seen such a display from a grown woman before.  
   
“That is enough, Myrun!” King Roald’s voice suddenly called out threateningly.  
   
“No! Father, you cannot let him do this!”  
   
“He is the Crown Prince of Asgard and he may do as he pleases,” King Roald objected firmly. If Del didn’t know any better, she would have sworn that the man had the smallest gleam of approval in his eyes as he glanced at Thor.  
   
“This has something to do with that whore, I just know it!” Myrun shouted in Del’s direction, looking positively demented with fury. She had a grimace of psychotic satisfaction plastered over her face, as though hurling the accusation would solve all her problems.  
   
Loki stiffened in surprise, and Del felt a swirl of magic rise up from within him like a massive tidal wave of rage. But before he could take a single step in Myrun’s direction, another voice made itself heard.  
   
“That is enough.”  
   
Queen Frigga did not even have to shout. Her tone was deadly, and her own brand of magic permeated the air, bringing an icy chill to the platform that had not been there before.  
   
“You will leave now,” Frigga instructed Myrun warningly.   
   
Myrun was stunned into silence. King Roald gracefully walked toward his daughter and dragged her off the platform, looking embarrassed and angry at her behavior. Olaug followed immediately after, and Asa elbowed rudely past Del to join them. Eidr and Drengr remained behind for a brief moment.  
   
“I thank you for your hospitality and your patience, Prince Thor,” Eidr began quietly, stepping closer. “I would like to assure you that neither my father nor I will hold your decision against you, and that I look forward to working closely with you when we are finally crowned leaders of our respective realms.”  
   
Thor nodded in appreciation and shook hands with the Crown Prince of Vanaheim.  
   
“And we hope you will accept an apology on behalf of our family,” Drengr added, stepping forward and shaking Thor’s hand as well. Eidr nodded in agreement before both Vanir princes turned to Del and inclined their heads. “I hope you will accept an apology as well, Lady Adelia,” Eidr added. Del could do nothing but nod, which was enough. The princes exited the platform in the direction that the rest of their family had taken.  
   
Thrilled by the spectacle they had just witnessed, the crowd began chatting animatedly amongst themselves, dispersing quickly as they gossiped. Odin walked off the platform without a word and Thor followed him; there was no doubt he would be expected to explain his decision in private. Frigga remained behind for a moment. Her gaze trailed after Thor’s departure until he was no longer visible, then she turned towards Loki and Del.  
   
“Are you alright?” she asked.  
   
“Of course,” Del replied, smiling kindly at the older woman.  
   
“Would you come to my rooms later?” the queen requested.  
   
“Certainly,” Loki answered. “Go. They both need your counsel,” he added, referring to Odin and Thor.  
   
Frigga nodded in agreement and left.  
   
“That was…unexpected,” Del commented quietly once they were alone. “You must be incredibly proud of your brother.”  
   
“I am not concerned with Thor at the moment,” Loki said dismissively, looking down and meeting Del’s gaze, searching her eyes for any sign of unhappiness. “I was ready to murder that woman.”  
   
“I think your mother knew that,” Del answered. “It was wise of her to intervene. King Roald might not have taken bloodshed as graciously as a simple dismissal.”  
   
Loki still looked incensed at the memory of Myrun’s accusation.  
   
“Loki,” Del said softly, brushing his cheek with her fingers. “It’s over. There’s nothing left to be angry about. I’m sure they will all be leaving as quickly as possible.”  
   
“I would not be upset if the Bifrost sent all three of those women to Hel where they belong,” Loki said angrily.  
   
“They are no longer a concern. Loki, do you realize how close you came to having Myrun as a sister-in-law?” Del said, trying to suppress a nervous giggle.  
   
“I may owe Thor a small debt of gratitude,” Loki replied reluctantly. Del was forced to let out a genuine laugh when she heard his grumpy tone.  
   
“You should go be with your family right now,” Del said softly, squeezing his hand. “Your mother might appreciate your presence.”  
   
“And what of you?” Loki challenged. “Are you not upset?”  
   
“No. The people who actually matter know that I am not, and have never been, a whore,” Del said with a soft giggle. “I promise, I am not upset by Myrun’s or Asa’s antics anymore. Go.”  
   
Loki looked unsure, but Del pulled him down by his shoulders so she could reach his lips, and gave him a long, sweet kiss. In the back of her mind she wondered how many more times she would be able to kiss the man she loved.  
   
“Go on,” she said again. “I will go visit Franja. I told her I would see her after the ceremony anyway.”  
   
“Very well,” Loki said as he adjusted his jacket. “Until tonight, dove,” he said with a charming smile before teleporting away. Del turned away from the spot he just occupied and walked back through the entrance hall towards Franja’s rooms.  
   
The moment she arrived, Franja leaped off her bed. “I have it,” she whispered, nodding toward the washroom. Both girls locked themselves inside, just as before, and sat on the rim of the tub. The glass of clear liquid sat on the edge of the sink, looking like an innocent drink of water.  
   
“The healer told me that if its sweet, you are with child. If it is bitter, you are not,” Franja informed her.  
   
“I can’t believe I’m doing this right now,” Del murmured.  
   
“Whatever happens, I’m here,” Franja replied supportively.  
   
Del reached for the glass and sighed deeply. Her hands shook and she thought for a moment she was about to drop the glass.  
   
“It will be alright,” Franja encouraged. “It is probably nothing. I have heard it can be normal to miss a cycle occasionally.”  
   
“Gods, I hope you’re right,” Del answered. Before she lost her nerve, she raised the glass to her lips and drank deeply. For a moment, it tasted like nothing—like water.  
   
And then suddenly the water turned to honey in her mouth.  
   
“Oh,” Del said the second she swallowed, allowing her eyes to flutter closed.  
   
“What is it? Bitter? Are you alright?” Franja murmured frantically, looking concerned.  
   
“Not bitter,” Del replied. “Not remotely.” She was suddenly filled with the most peculiar emotion. “I’m…going to have a baby.” 

Loki’s baby. Her heart swelled with a warmth and tenderness so absolute, it made her tear up with joy. Until she remembered the reason she was concerned in the first place. Loki did not want children.  
   
“Oh, Del,” Franja consoled, mistaking Del’s tears of happiness for sorrow. 

"No, it's alright," Del insisted, wiping away the few droplets that had cascaded down her cheeks. "I can do this. I just need to...I have to..."

"Have to what?" Franja asked, slightly alarmed. 

"I have to leave," Del replied quietly, looking truly distraught at her own words. 

"Why would you do that?" Franja gasped.

"Loki does not want children. I would prefer him to simply hate me for leaving. Knowing that he hated me would be better than seeing a look of disgust on his face at the sight of me."

"Why would he be disgusted?" Franja demanded, confused. 

"I told him I loved him. Long ago. It was a stupid confession-- I knew he could never say it back. So he will conclude that I did this intentionally. To trap him. He told me shortly after we met that other women have tried the very same thing in the past." 

Del paused, trying to refrain from sobbing into her hands. 

"Leaving will be easier, though I don't want to go. I will miss you terribly," Del told Franja with a watery smile. "And Loki, and Frigga, and even Thor."

"You are certain you cannot simply tell him?" Franja asked cautiously, looking upset at the thought of her friend leaving.

Del shook her head. "I couldn't bear seeing the man I love look upon me with revulsion, Franja. Hatred and anger will hurt less." 

Del wrapped Franja in a deep, warm embrace. "Thank you for everything. For being my friend. I hope I will see you again one day."

Franja looked shaken and upset when Del finally let her go, but she nodded in understanding. "I will miss you too, Del."

Del made the empty glass vanish as she exited Franja's quarters. 

Where would she go? For a brief moment she thought her plan would fall apart even before she stepped outside the palace gates, but then she remembered the money that Odin had set aside for her after he bought her uncle's house and shop. That will be enough to get settled somewhere, she thought. 

An hour passed. She found one of Odin's councilmen, who had then directed her to the accountant. Del withdrew as much as she could comfortably carry in the brown satchel she brought with her when she arrived at the palace for the first time, and thanked the man for his help. She was making her way back from the accountant's office towards the entrance hall when she heard Loki call to her. She quickly made the bag vanish.

"There you are," he said, sounding pleased. But when Del turned to look at him, his expression immediately morphed into one of concern. "What is it?" he asked, hurrying to her side. 

Instead of collapsing into his outstretched arms like she longed to do, she took a step back. Her action made Loki stop moving completely, and his concern turned into confusion and apprehension. 

"I must speak with you," Del told him, trying with every last iota of strength she had to keep her anxiety to a minimum.

"And I with you," Loki nodded. He walked towards her again, more slowly this time, and took her hand. After a brief moment of disorientation--she still hated teleporting--she found herself in Loki's rooms. Her stomach sank as though it was full of lead. 

"I confess that I have been waiting to speak to you about this for quite some time," Loki began softly. 

Del tried to redirect him, but he stopped her.

"Please, dove. I have tried twice to approach the subject, but both times I have been interrupted. We cannot be interrupted now," he said, smiling. He still held her hand in both of his. Del was panicking. The longer she stayed in his presence, the harder it would be to do what was necessary.

"I have been carrying this," he began again, pulling a tiny something out of his right pocket, "since your birthday. I wanted to give it to you while we were out with the horses, or when we arrived back at the stables, but the fates forced me to wait," he said with a small smile.

"I don't need any more gifts, Loki," Del protested weakly."I--"

"This is not exactly a gift," Loki said. "As a matter of fact, if you accepted it, I would consider it to be the most important, most exquisite gift you could ever give to me," he asserted softly. "You are my world, Adelia. There is nothing and no one in all the nine realms that I need the way I need you. You are more important to me than the air I breathe and the magic in my veins."

He sank down onto one knee before her and opened his hand to reveal a small gold band studded with a single, perfect, dazzling emerald that caught the light at a thousand angles and shone like the sky over the rainbow bridge. 

"I cannot call my life complete and whole without you in it. I need you near me always. I need to worship you, protect you, and please you every day for as long as we live. I would be honored beyond words...if you would consent to be my wife, Adelia Tiborsdottir." 

For a brief moment, disbelief and searing hot, unstoppable joy coursed through Del's body. It warmed her blissfully from the inside out, and she was completely overwhelmed by the desire to throw herself into Loki's strong arms. Her mouth fell open slightly, and Loki looked up at her with a silly grin as he waited for her shock to subside. 

And then she remembered. Her happiness turned to grief, and multiplied hundredfold in intensity. It nearly crippled her. 

"I can't." The words were like ash in her mouth.

The excitement in Loki's eyes mixed with confusion, and for a moment he didn't speak. But when he did, his voice shook slightly. 

"Why not?"

"I can't," Del repeated sadly, trying and failing to conceal the tears that had welled up in her eyes. "Not now. Now that..."

"Now that what? What has changed?" Loki asked gently, trying to coax an answer out of her. 

Del simply shook her head, refusing to speak while tears now fell freely down her cheeks, mixing into her auburn curls and causing strands of hair to stick to her skin. 

"The only thing that has changed..." Loki began slowly, consumed with his own thoughts. "But that cannot be," he finished, shaking his head. "You would not do that."

"Do what?" Del whispered, suddenly terrified that he knew, somehow. 

"The only thing that has changed, is that Thor declined Myrun's hand." Loki's face was blank as he said it, though a shadow of disbelief crept across his expression. "But--"

"No!" Del gasped, finally realizing what he was getting at. "No, Loki, Thor has nothing to do with this," she insisted, her voice breaking slightly. 

"Then what is it?" Loki answered angrily. "If not my brother, then what? Tell me!"

"I can't," Del repeated desperately. "Please--" 

"Then this conversation is finished," Loki said coldly. He vanished in the middle of a protest from Del, and left her shouting to no one in the empty rooms. 

She hung her head in complete despair. The anguish she felt in that moment was stronger than any other time in her life. Stronger than the last time he disappeared. Stronger than the day she learned her father would not be coming home. 

Del broke down and cried. She cried for Loki, whose heart she had surely broken. She cried for her child, who would not know its father. She cried for every future moment they would never share and for everything that they had already shared. It was over. 

Eventually she managed to calm her breathing and dry her face. Her hands and knees still shook, but she had run out of tears for now. Del left Loki's rooms for the last time, alone, and then left the palace. She walked briskly towards the stables where Etta was waiting for her, hooves dancing excitedly when the animal realized they were going for a ride. 

"That's right, lovely," she told the horse softly. "You ready?" 

Etta whinnied in response but held herself still while Del prepared everything. A few minutes later they were gone.


	41. Chapter 41

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow 200 kudos! Thank you so much everyone!

Del did not push Etta as fast as she normally would. She needed time to think about where she would go and what she would do when she got there. She knew the ride back to her uncle’s village, Gessrald, was a ten to twelve hour trip away from the palace. It was already nearly dinnertime, so there was no way she would reach it before nightfall. She would have to stop at an inn, if she saw one. The sun was taking on a slightly red hue where it met the horizon.

 

She magically concealed herself and Etta from the eyes of others. She did not want to be seen, or followed, and she did not want to risk having anyone try to rob her. Del knew she could protect herself, but she didn’t want the horse to get spooked, nor did she relish the idea of truly hurting someone else, even if they were attacking her. It was better to just avoid the situation altogether.

 

Gessrald could not be her final destination. There was nothing there for her. Not only did she have precisely zero desire to visit the places where she lived and worked with her uncle, but even those locations held memories of Loki. The bookshop was where she first saw him. Her uncle’s house was where she went to pack her few belongings on the day the dark, handsome, angry prince informed her that she would be leaving with him. She would not stay in Gessrald. It was simply a place for her to find her bearings before moving on.

 

To where? She did not know. It was hard to think about such things when her mind was consumed by despair and anguish. The only place she truly wanted to go was back to the palace. Not even back to the palace—simply back to Loki. But he surely did not want her there any longer. He thought she wanted to pursue Thor now that he was suddenly available… Was he insane?

 

But, she reminded herself, it was better than revealing that she carried his child. 

 

She shuddered. She could never. Regardless of his proposal. Especially because of his proposal. If she had accepted, he would have married her. Then he would have been stuck with her once she revealed her condition. And then his disgust for her—paired with resentment—would have only increased.

 

And the child would not understand why one of its parents hated it.

 

It was better this way. 

 

Etta plodded along contentedly, happy to be out of her stall and outside in the fresh air.

 

***

 

Loki had disappeared for hours, but no one thought that was strange. His face had become a rarer sight around the palace than it had been even before the auburn-haired girl had come to live there.

 

He was angry. He had reached a level of anger that he hadn’t felt in a very long time. It was just as intense, if not more so, than the anger he felt when he found out that Odin and Frigga had lied to him about his true parentage. He needed an outlet. Someone to take his fury out upon.

 

Loki allowed the magic that concealed him to fade as he approached the practice field. Thor and his warriors were there. The blonde prince was enjoying his first bit of liberty in months, finally free from the pressure and containment that Myrun’s presence had brought into his life. He fought with vigor and zeal, and his training partners were gladly suffering for it. Loki blasted them all aside with a vicious pulse of magic before they even realized he was there. He then strode directly toward the Crown Prince.

 

“Brother!” Thor shouted, astonished at the cruelty the darker prince was displaying. It might not have been unusual for Loki in the past, but Thor had grown accustomed to the changes that had taken place in Loki as of late. This outburst surprised him.

 

Loki did not verbally respond. Instead he shot a pulse of poisonous-looking green magic directly at Thor’s head, which Thor dodged, but barely.

 

“What has gotten into you, Loki? Speak your mind; enough with this foolishness,” Thor stated firmly.

 

“What has gotten into me, you ask?” Loki spat. “A blade. A long, vicious, steel blade has been stabbed into my back.” He shot another pulse of magic at Thor, which was dodged a second time, but it was even nearer a miss than the first one. Loki’s magic singed the hem of Thor’s sleeve, causing it to smoke slightly.

 

“Do not speak in riddles, Loki,” Thor said with warning and concern in his voice. “Out with it. What is your quarrel with me?”

 

“Dear brother,” the dark prince hissed. “You may be dense, but even you should have realized that I would not take kindly to your scheme once I learned of it.” Loki created a double to distract his opponent and came up behind him, landing a shocking blow directly between Thor’s shoulder blades.

 

“What scheme?” Thor demanded, whipping around, and a rumble of ominous thunder sounded in the distance as he spoke. “This is madness!”

 

“Madness? You know nothing of madness,” Loki replied darkly. He swiftly threw one dagger, then three more, directly at his brother.

 

Thor managed to block all the blades but one, which sank into his right forearm. He ignored it, however, and simply extended his hand, summoning Mjolnir. His face, which was quite jovial just a few minutes earlier, was now set in deep lines of confusion and anger. The four warriors that Loki had blasted upon his arrival at the field were beginning to stir.

 

“Stay down, friends,” Thor called, catching his hammer as it finally soared within his grasp. The sky, which had displayed lovely pink and orange shades of color as the sun floated closer to the horizon, was now a nasty gray as thunder clouds rolled in, accompanied by a stiff wind.

 

“You will regret not accepting their help,” Loki murmured confidently as he circled Thor, waiting for an opening to attack.

 

“This is your last chance, Loki,” Thor warned. “Explain yourself. Where is Lady Del? Surely she would not approve of this foolishness!”

 

“As if you do not know,” Loki sneered. “Have you not been pursuing her? Was that not your intention all along? For the first time in your life you saw that I had something that you did not, and you wanted it. So you stole it. You must have filled her mind with colorful words—told her stories of how the realm would fawn over their new queen once she was crowned—plied her with promises that she could help the poor and the sick with all the power and riches that come with the title—that is the only way she would have been convinced. Or perhaps…perhaps you forced her?”

 

There was a frightening change in Loki’s tone at that last remark. “Is that how you did it, Thor? Did you intimidate her? Browbeat and bully her? Frighten her into compliance?” He stepped forward. “If that is true, I will kill you, Odinson. I will kill you.” There was not a shred of doubt in anyone’s mind that he would.

 

“You have lost your mind, Loki! I have not done anything that you are suggesting, I swear it on my life! I will swear it on anything that you ask of me.” Thor insisted.

 

“Then why is it,” Loki asked icily, “that when I asked her to marry me earlier this afternoon, she denied me on the grounds that something happened today. She would not tell me what it was, but as far as I am aware, brother,” he sneered, “your announcement was the only thing that took place that changed anything.”

 

“I do not know why she would deny you, Loki. She has rebuked me and defended you more times than I can remember. She loves you; the entire realm can see that.” Thor remained in his defensive stance but his eyes displayed the pain he felt on behalf of his brother. “Go find her. Speak with her. She will provide an explanation. Perhaps she has even changed her mind.”

 

Loki did not move. He looked hesitant.

 

“Go, Loki. I hope to hear news of wedding plans by tomorrow. And to be blunt, I am glad that the plans will for once not involve me.” Thor was attempting humor, but there was truth in his voice that even Loki could not ignore.

 

Darkness was falling. The warriors that had been knocked to the ground upon Loki’s arrival were now standing at attention, prepared to defend Thor in the event that the sorcerer attacked. All six figures on the field stood as still as statues, barely visible in the low light. Eventually, Loki allowed his hands to fall to his sides. He turned toward the palace, hopelessness obvious even in his posture, and walked away without looking back. 

 

Once back inside, he looked in all the usual places, but did not see a hint of Del's red curls anywhere. He walked past his mother's rooms, but did not hear any voices inside. He checked his own quarters thinking that she may have simply stayed there after their altercation, but the rooms were empty, even though her beautiful, feminine scent lingered on the air. Anxious now, he teleported just outside the door to her own rooms, even though she hadn't slept there in months. 

 

The lights were on. He let himself in, relief clearly visible on his face, and opened his mouth to speak. But before he could form a single word, he was met with a terrified squeak. 

 

"Your—your Highness," a familiar young girl said softly once she composed herself and gathered the pillowcases she had dropped. The bed had been stripped and the wardrobe emptied. 

 

"Where is she?" Loki asked Franja, sounding desperate. "You are her friend, you must know." 

 

"She left, sir," Franja replied, clearly uncomfortable. "Did she not tell you she was leaving?" 

 

"Left? Where did she go?" 

 

Even though poor Franja still harbored some fear of the dark-haired man, the look on his face was heartbreaking.

 

"She did not tell me, Highness. She only said that she must leave."

 

"When was the last time you saw her?" Loki asked, nearly frantic. 

 

"Immediately following the ceremony, sir," Franja replied honestly. "I have not seen her since then." Franja's voice broke as she was overwhelmed with sadness at the fact that her friend was gone. 

 

"You are upset," Loki stated, sounding confused. 

 

"I am going to miss her, sir," Franja admitted, brushing away a solitary tear. 

 

"She is not coming back?" Loki realized, anguish gripping him like an enormous black claw, squeezing the breath from his lungs. 

 

"No, your Highness," Franja responded, fighting back emotion. 

 

Loki reeled. Del had gone, without telling anyone where she was going. She was as good as a memory by now; short of searching every square foot of the entire realm, there was no way to find her. And she knew concealing magic. She was truly gone. 

 

His mind flashed to the morning after Del survived the frost giant attack in the dungeons. "The only thing that would have been more painful is if you lived…and left," Loki had told her. 

 

He now felt it. The agony was crushing him. It was the agony he had always deserved for the hurt he had caused her.

 

"This cannot be," he whispered, staring at the floor. "She should be here. She should be my wife. This cannot be." 

 

Franja was afraid to intrude on his pain, but she had to ask. "Your...wife, Highness?" 

 

***

 

Del did not see any inns as she followed the path to Gessrald. She had passed the most magnificent dwellings, and was nearing a long, barren stretch of road that was lined only by trees and a bit of fencing. She continued, hoping to find a break in the wooden structure that was wide enough to permit Etta to pass. It was getting dark. She and Etta would be sleeping among the trees tonight. They had done it before, but always in Loki’s company. In fact, this would be the first night she had ever spent without him since he asked permission to court her.

 

Do not think about that, she told herself. It was simply something to get used to. Besides, she wasn’t truly alone. She had Etta, who was indeed a wonderful friend, albeit a quiet one. And she had her baby, even more silent than the horse, though its presence was comforting. 

 

Del found a place in the fencing that had been broken by a fallen tree. She led Etta over it and quickly found a small clearing that was hidden from the road.

 

I will always have a piece of Loki with me, she realized as she ran her hand softly over her flat belly. She didn’t know whether to laugh or cry at the thought. She would never be without him—that knowledge warmed her. She would never be able to escape him—the idea frightened her. She would be forever tormented by his memory. It was a blessing and a curse. 

 

Do not think about that either, she scolded herself. Now was not the time. 

 

Del conjured a warm blanket for herself, and one for the horse. Before wrapping them both up, she removed Etta’s saddle and bridle by magic and brushed her down lovingly, summoning a large bucket of water for the animal. By the time Del had finished brushing her, Etta had drunk her fill. Del replaced the bucket of water with a selection of oats, hay, and some vegetables, and threw the larger blanket over Etta’s back. She then sat down, leaning against a tree, snuggled in her own blanket. She wondered what the morning would bring. 

 

It will be better in the morning, her inner voice whispered to her comfortingly. 

 

***

 

“It is none of my business, and I beg forgiveness for the intrusion, your Highness,” Franja began softly. “But you intended to marry Miss Del, sir?”

 

“I must go find her,” Loki replied, not quite hearing the young girl’s question. He was so dazed and upset, he barely even remembered that she was in the room. 

 

“Did she know that you wanted to marry her, Highness?” Franja asked insistently, feeling emboldened by hope. Perhaps Del did not know of his intentions, she thought. Perhaps if she did, she would come back. 

 

“She said no,” Loki replied, finally hearing Franja and finding her with his gaze, seeming surprised that she was still there. “I asked her. Just after she returned from visiting you.”

 

“Oh,” Franja replied sadly, her optimism dashed. 

 

“You know something,” Loki asserted suddenly, the realization striking him like Mjolnir to the temple as he watched the young girl’s face fall. 

 

He did not look angry. He looked hopeful. “What is it?” he demanded. 

 

“I—she—please—” Franja stammered, shaking her head and backing away. “Miss Del left because she did not want to tell you. I am her friend, I cannot—”

 

“Please,” Loki countered, stepping towards the petrified servant. 

 

“You are asking me to betray my friend, your Highness,” Franja murmured, distress coloring her voice. 

 

“Surely you wish for her return?” Loki answered quickly. “I will find her. I will bring her back. Tell me what you know, child,” he implored, worry and desperation swirling in his pleading green eyes. 

 

“I…I told her to tell you herself, sir,” Franja whispered, relenting. “She would not. She feared that you would be disgusted by her. That you would think she purposely deceived you. She was devastated, your Highness.”

 

“Disgusted? Devastated? By the nine, tell me!” Loki commanded. His apprehension was growing exponentially, making it difficult to think clearly. 

 

“I should not. But I am willing to lose a friend if it means I can help to safely return her to the palace,” Franja murmured, tears streaming down her youthful pink cheeks. “She should never have left. Especially not alone. She is pregnant, your Highness. You will be a father.”

 

For a moment he did not speak. When he did, he sounded livid. “That is impossible,” he challenged scathingly. 

 

“She drank the healer’s tonic, sir. It is true. I was with her.” Franja was frightened at the change in Loki’s demeanor. Perhaps Del was right. He shouldn’t have been told. Despair and fear suddenly gripped her. 

 

“It cannot be. She cannot conceive my child; no woman can, though some have tried,” Loki snarled loudly, with anger and what sounded suspiciously like pain mounting in his voice. “She would need to have ma—”

 

Loki fell silent. What little color that had reddened his cheeks in anger suddenly completely vanished. He stared at Franja with a blank look on his face, seeming completely unresponsive.

 

“Sir? Prince Loki?” Franja whispered, frightened. She did not know if he was about to blast her to pieces or collapse on the floor. 

 

He did not answer. A second later, he disappeared. 

 

Loki reappeared in the same instant back on the practice field. The God of Thunder and his four partners had gathered their equipment and were walking in the direction of the palace gates. 

 

“Stop!” Loki called. All five figures turned around at the sound of his voice, but only one put his weapons down and walked back onto the field. 

 

“Brother! She changed her mind that quickly, eh?” Thor asked lightly, sure that the issue must be resolved by now. 

 

“I need you to summon your men,” Loki informed him quietly. “Help me find her.”

 

“You cannot find her?” Thor replied, concerned. “Have you checked your library? Is she with Mother?”

 

“A servant, her friend, just informed me that she has left the palace,” Loki stated firmly. “I would bet my life that her horse is no longer in the stables, and that she took money out of her account. She does not intend to return.”

 

“She left? Alone? But it is nearly night,” Thor replied, looking extremely troubled. “Where will she go?”

 

“I do not know,” Loki responded. “That is why I need your men. Help me search for her,” Loki asked, trying to keep the desperation out of his tone. 

 

“Of course. I cannot leave the palace completely undefended, however I will send thirty soldiers with you. I will prepare the reserves and lead them out myself in the morning if you have not returned by then.”

 

Loki nodded and turned to fetch his horse.


	42. Chapter 42

Del slept deeply. She had been mentally and physically exhausted when she laid down, but her sleep was not restful. Dreams plagued her in her unconscious state. Enormous beasts had surrounded her and were stalking her inside her head. Her magic would not work. She could not protect herself or her baby against the impending attack. Suddenly claws and teeth flashed in the darkness around her, and she screamed as she fought against the phantom monsters with all her might, but suddenly they disappeared. She woke up.

 

She was confused. Hours must have passed, but it was still dark. 

 

She suddenly realized that something had woken her. She immediately checked to make sure that the magical concealment was still in place, and it was. She waited and listened. Etta stood silently nearby, unconcerned. 

 

A noise in the distance slowly increased in volume. It sounded like a rock slide, or a hundred drums beating at different times. It was beginning to frighten her. The ground began to shake. The noise reached its highest level yet, and she felt as though her body was bouncing on the dirt. Etta finally seemed a bit perturbed and stomped her hooves agitatedly, as though she wanted to follow the noise. 

 

Riders, Del realized as she caught glimpses of men holding torches, thundering past her on the road. She was invisible to them. She did not even need her magic, really. The trees and the darkness concealed her well enough, but she still let out a deep breath of relief anyway once they had passed. She made a mental note to be careful moving forward. They could have been rowdy locals, or even bandits. 

 

She settled back down against the tree and closed her eyes once more, praying that the nightmares would not return. The next time she woke, the sun was rising. 

 

***

Loki had divided the soldiers into groups of three or four and sent each section to scout the seven main roads that led away from the palace. It was completely dark by that point, but it didn’t matter. If Del was still on the road, she would be found. The men had orders to stop at every inn and tavern they passed to ask if anyone had seen a redheaded young lady traveling alone on a chestnut horse. They would be relieved by Prince Thor and his reserves in the morning. 

 

Dawn had already broken when a pair of men finally found Prince Loki, who had informed the soldiers before they went their separate ways that he would be searching the nearest large town, Lerunar, from top to bottom. 

 

“My prince,” one of them called out to the dark rider on his enormous black horse. 

 

“What is it?” Loki replied, turning his mount to face the men. 

 

“We scouted the road to Gessrald, your Highness,” the man said brusquely. “We did not see a single rider, but shortly after midnight we heard a scream about fifty yards away from our group that we were unable to identify. We rode towards it as quickly as possible, but the forest on part of the path is thick, as you know. I left two of my group behind with instructions to patrol the road and search the brush. But I wanted to ride here and inform you as quickly as possible.”

 

Loki did not wait to hear any more. In an instant, he and his horse had disappeared from Lerunar and were on the road to Gessrald, searching for the two men that could point him in the direction of the scream they heard. 

 

***

Del saddled Etta by magic once more and swiftly exited the clearing by way of the broken fence. She concealed herself again, and continued towards the town. She estimated that she only had a couple hours left before she reached it. If she followed this road it would lead straight through, and it would eventually bring her to the more rural area just outside town where she grew up with her parents. That was where she would stop and rest, and think about where to go next. 

 

She urged Etta on from a walk to a brisk trot. She was eager to make some concrete plans. It was unnerving to be outside the palace, alone, without a place to call home or even a final destination in mind. Not even a minute later, she heard the barely-audible sound of voices shouting far behind her. She could not see who it was, for there was a bend in the road, but she did not need to know who made the sounds. Whoever it was, she needed to get away, quickly. She urged Etta to go faster, and the horse happily complied. It did not matter to Del that she was invisible—the presence of other people on the road frightened her, and she would not stop riding until she felt safe again. 

 

Del traveled quickly. Hours after she woke, she finally passed through Gessrald. The houses, which had multiplied the closer she got to the center of town, were becoming fewer and far between yet again. She passed her uncle’s old house and bookshop with barely a glance. Both were boarded up and abandoned. 

 

No one stopped her because no one could see her. It was a relief. A few of Gessrald’s inhabitants turned in her direction as she passed, confused at the sudden smell of horse wafting through the air without being anywhere near one, but they continued on their way without investigating further. One child pointed excitedly at the unexplained appearance of hoof-prints in the dirt, but his mother shushed him without looking and continued haggling with a vendor. Del could not help but smile at the little boy’s excited grin. She knew Etta’s magically-appearing prints would be fuel for the boy’s imagination for years to come. 

 

Not long after she passed the last house within the town limits, the scenery grew wilder again, but this time it all looked familiar. There was a massive boulder near the end of the road that acted as a landmark for travelers. As a child, she always insisted on trying to climb it when they passed by, but she was never able to grip it securely enough to get to the top. Her father would always laugh and commend her for her effort.

 

From there, the road turned into more of a path, with worn-out carriage tracks marking its winding progress through the grass and trees. Muddy patches were scattered here and there, and Del couldn’t help but giggle at the noise Etta’s hooves made when she walked through them. 

 

She was comforted by her environment. It had been over a decade since she had last passed through, but it still brought back happy memories of a time she felt safe and loved. Memories that were not attached to Loki. 

 

Another twenty minutes passed, and she reached a bend in the path. She slowed, knowing what she was about to see, but not sure that it would look the same. Etta trudged on, aware of her rider’s apprehension but not knowing the reason for it. 

 

And suddenly there it was. Del’s childhood home. It was probably unrecognizable to anyone but her. The once-white paint on the outside was a dirty, dark gray. The fence had fallen in multiple places, and completely lacked a purpose. While the glass windows weren’t broken, thankfully enough, they were just as dirty as the rest of the place, and it was impossible to look inside. Chunks of stone had fallen from the chimney, and the grasses grew wild around the entire structure, as if attempting to hide it from view. 

 

As sad as it was to see the place in such a state, Del felt a strange sense of peace here. It didn’t matter what the house looked like—it still stood. It needed love and care and lots of work, but it still stood. It could be fixed. It was not beyond help. It made her cry a happy handful of tears to think about it that way. 

 

Instead of stopping at the house, however, she continued down the path that passed it by. It was a last-minute decision, but one that she was confident in, in that moment. About a hundred yards later, she turned right, off the path and into the grasses. She was searching for something that this time, she was not completely sure she would be able to find.

 

Del walked Etta slowly, using the horse’s long legs to brush away the long swaying grasses that had completely taken over what used to be an enormous yard with a garden. The stream should be somewhere nearby, she thought to herself. 

 

Suddenly she heard a splash. The stream that used to be about six feet across had been reduced to a tiny trickle, barely wide enough to accommodate Etta’s hoof. But that did not matter. This was the landmark she needed. She persuaded the horse to finish crossing the ‘stream,’ then pulled the reins to the left. About fifteen minutes later, she had found what she was looking for. 

 

She had only ever seen her father’s headstone before. This was the first time she looked down upon her mother’s. It was cut from the same white stone as her father’s, and it was just as beautiful. She was pleased to see them together, even in death. She smiled down at the large, flat rocks, and allowed a few more tears to escape as she allowed the concealing magic to fade away. She had not eaten dinner the night before, or breakfast this morning. It was becoming too exhausting. 

 

“I’m sorry, Mother,” she whispered. “I thought that magic could fix everything. I thought it could save you. I was so very wrong. I am so sorry. Please forgive me.”

 

Del slid down off her horse and into the tall grass, then fell to her knees between the two graves. 

 

“I miss you both so much,” she murmured, weeping softly. “If only things could have been different. I wish I was a better daughter to you. I wish I never made you angry. I wish I told you I loved you every single day.”

 

She used her sleeve to wipe her eyes, but the tears kept coming. 

 

“I am only glad that you cannot see me now,” she declared quietly. “This is not the life you would have wanted for me, and I am sorry for that too, on top of everything else. But my child will know who its grandparents were, and hopefully he or she will strive to be better than me, to make you proud and honor your memory.” 

 

Del’s body completely collapsed under the weight of her sorrow. She laid there in the dirt, surrounded by the tall grass between the two graves, finally releasing every last ounce of grief and regret that she held within her. She thought about everything, from the silly mistakes, like bringing a furious Brunhilde into her parents’ house when she was nine years old, to the monumental mistakes, like confessing her love to Asgard’s dark prince. She cried for all of it, consumed by guilt and remorse, hoping and praying that she could at least do well by her child.

 

“This would never have happened if I wasn’t so selfish, Mother,” she murmured. “I should have done what you did. I should never have practiced my magic. But I did, and I spent so much time with Loki in the process, and—and I fell so deeply in love with him that I will carry the weight of it with me for as long as I live. Gods, it hurts so much, please let it stop,” she cried. 

 

The breeze blew past her, making the stalks of grass rustle, and moving the clouds in the sky ever so slightly so that a shadow was cast over her, giving her a chill. 

 

“I know it won’t stop,” she whispered with her eyes closed. “I must bear it. It is all my fault. I love him so much.”

 

***

Loki quickly found the soldiers that were searching along the sides of the road. One of them pointed him toward the general area that they had heard the scream, explaining that they had found a clearing that looked like it had been recently occupied, but since they hadn’t found it until recently, right after the sun rose, whoever had been there was already gone. Loki stared at the clearing, barely visible through the trees that lined a broken fence, and tried to suppress his anxiety. She had been there. He could sense her somehow. Was this what Del had meant when she described how she was able to feel his magic? Possibly, but the way she spoke of it led him to believe that it was much more tangible than this. He felt as though he was running on instinct, or perhaps even something just as misguided and fanciful as hope. Whereas Del was not only sure she felt it, but she was able to describe it in detail. It was a pulse of anger, or a swirl of tenderness, or a glowing, radiant happiness. 

 

It didn’t matter at that moment. He was willing to believe that she had been there, which meant that she was indeed heading toward Gessrald, as long as she hadn’t been attacked. Loki tried to think of another reason for her to scream, but couldn’t, so he just buried his fear and forced his horse into a sprint towards the town. 

 

He wasn’t sure why Del would go there. She hated the town nearly as much as she hated her uncle. She told Loki long ago that it was depressing for her to leave her childhood home and move into the busy, dirty place that seemed almost completely devoid of other children. What on earth was she doing there? 

 

Suddenly Loki had a thought. He stopped the horse and summoned a map from one of the many stacks of them that he kept in his library. He traced his finger from the palace to Gessrald. Beyond Gessrald was another town named Wismarig, but on the canvas between the two places was a stretch of blank whiteness, marked only by a single, tiny blue line that ran northwest to southeast. Del had told him there was a creek or a stream on the property where she grew up, he remembered.

 

He sent the canvas back where it came from and dug his heels into the horse’s sides once more, racing towards Gessrald. Once he reached it, the horse was panting heavily and Loki’s head appeared to be on a swivel. He trotted along the main road, searching for any sign of her, but came up empty. He passed the bookshop where he met her, and a pang of guilt stung his heart at the memory. He had been so cruel to her. 

 

It was completely boarded up and looked as though it hadn’t been disturbed, but he rode over to it and looked inside anyway. To no avail. Same results with the old house and barn. He directed his horse back to the main road and trotted through the town, ignoring the gasps of frightened passersby who recognized him. 

 

Though he saw many carts and wagons, he did not see any other horses as he continued on his way. A shame, he thought in the back of his mind. Gessrald used to be rather wealthy. He supposed all the richer people from the town had moved closer to the palace, taking their money and horses with them.

 

Then he noticed hoof-prints in the dirt. His heart nearly leapt out of his chest. It could be Del. They were headed in the right direction, out of town, and looked mere minutes old. He followed them. They led towards a small path past an enormous boulder. The tracks disappeared a few times, but eventually he spotted more that had been left behind in deep mud. He glanced around and saw an occasional small house here and there, but nothing else. No chestnut horse. No red curls. 

 

Finally his horse brought him around a small bend and he was greeted by a dilapidated old home that was nearly in ruins. The tracks continued past it, confusing Loki slightly. If this had been Del’s home, and the destination she had in mind, surely she would have stopped once she reached it. Doubt clawed at Loki’s gut. He worried that he had wasted hours of his time chasing a whim, and that Del was now even further from him than before. Sighing deeply, fearful of what he might find at the end of the path—afraid that it would be just another stranger riding the only other horse in town—he continued on. 

 

Suddenly the prints disappeared. Loki continued on for a few yards, but the path grew even muddier, and there were no tracks in it anywhere. He looked around, trying to understand where the animal that made the tracks could have gone, but he saw nothing but tall grass a mile in every direction, bordered by a thick wall of trees. Furious and devastated, he nudged his horse so it would turn around. He would investigate the abandoned house quickly, just in case, before returning to Lerunar. 

 

As the horse completed its turn, Loki caught a flash of auburn out of the corner of his eye. He berated himself for his wishful thinking, and was nearly too afraid to look back and see nothing. When he did, however, his jaw dropped. 

 

There she was. Del was sitting on top of her chestnut mare, so far back in the field, she looked to be merely inches tall. She dismounted from the horse and disappeared into the tall grass. 

 

“No,” Loki gasped, his mouth suddenly dry. He had seen her. He was sure of it. But just as quickly as she appeared, she was gone again. He leapt off his horse and ran towards hers, hoping that Del would still be there when he reached the crest of the hill where she had vanished. 

 

As he approached the place, he stretched out his hand and touched the horse. It was Etta. He recognized the beautiful gold embroidery on the saddle. He walked around to the other side of the enormous animal and heard the one sound he had been dying to hear since the night before. Del’s voice.

 

“This would never have happened if I wasn’t so selfish, Mother,” she murmured. “I should have done what you did. I should never have practiced my magic. But I did, and I spent so much time with Loki in the process, and—and I fell so deeply in love with him that I will carry the weight of it with me for as long as I live. Gods, it hurts so much, please let it stop,” she cried. 

 

A breeze blew past, masking the sound of his footsteps as he walked up behind her. She was lying in the dirt, sobbing over two white headstones, with one arm wrapped protectively around her middle. Another step brought him closer, and he watched as his shadow fell over her, making her shiver.

 

“I know it won’t stop,” she whispered with her eyes closed. “I must bear it. It is all my fault. I love him so much.”

 

He stared down at her, breathless with relief that she was whole and unharmed, but struck by pain and restlessness at how desperately she cried out for someone to save her from her agony. 

 

“None of this is your fault, my beautiful dove,” Loki said quietly. “And only one thing will make the pain stop.”

 

Del’s eyes flashed open, but she did not move from her position on the ground. Her breath stopped in her lungs, and freezing cold shock gripped every last muscle in her body.


	43. Chapter 43

“Come back to me.”

 

Loki’s voice was commanding her, yet also pleading with her, and all Del wanted to do was give in. Gods, she wanted to do exactly as he asked. She always did.

 

“Please come back to me,” he said again, sinking down onto his knees in the dirt as his voice broke. “Let me hold you. I will make it stop. Please…come back to me.”

 

Del didn’t move from her place on the ground. His sudden presence had shocked her so thoroughly that no more tears fell, and her body would not obey any commands given to it by her brain anyway.

 

“How did you find me,” she whispered. “Why are you here?”

 

“Why am I here?” Loki repeated with his eyebrows raised, choking back a sob or a laugh, Del couldn’t tell which. Maybe both. “I am here because you are here. I have been looking for you since yesterday. I did not think,” Loki paused, inhaling deeply and trying to compose himself. “I did not think I would find you. I have had thirty men out all night searching. Fifty more will begin looking this morning, led by my brother. I was not going to rest until I found you.”

 

Del did not know what to say. She had so many questions about everything he had just said—she didn’t know which to ask first. Then she realized she had no right to any of the answers.

 

“You found me,” she murmured, pushing herself up into a sitting position. "You should go back now.”

 

“Go back?” Loki sputtered in disbelief. “I am not going anywhere. Not without you. Darling please, come back to me,” he begged.

 

“I can’t. I’m staying here. Or maybe continuing to Wismarig. Or Durmr. There are a hundred cities in this realm. Go back to the palace, Loki.” Del looked in his direction, but could not bring herself to look him in the eyes. If she did, she would be swallowed by them and her resolve would completely melt. “Go. We both know your father would never permit me to…it doesn’t matter. Just go, find a nice girl of status and move on.”

 

Loki stared back at her in disbelief.

 

“Are you mad?” he asked her. “Move on? There is no moving on. Not from you,” he challenged. The fury and sadness and desperation in his voice were all causing her physical pain to hear. “You are mine, and I am yours. You hold my heart. If you leave again, I will follow. I will follow you to any city and any realm you run to. And I will ask you over and over, each time I find you, to marry me and be my wife. I will not stop.” 

 

His words were an oath. They left no doubt in Del’s mind that he meant what he said. He would not stop.

 

“You don't realize what you're asking, Loki—I can’t, please don’t,” she begged, tears flowing freely again. The terrible sensation of a dagger being twisted directly into the pounding muscle of her heart was causing her breath to stutter and shake. “You would not be happy if I were your wife, Loki. I want you to be happy. If you married me you would regret it. I would never intend to be a disappointment, but we can’t always control everything,” she said bitterly. “You must go.”

 

“No. I will not go. I love you, Adelia.”

 

She looked up sharply, failing to keep her gaze from meeting his in her astonishment. He had never said those words before.

 

He nodded at her stunned expression, looking relieved that she finally consented to look at him. “I do. I love you. And I love the child in your belly. Please do not keep it from me. I do not think I could survive that.” Loki’s voice had become suddenly hoarse, and clear liquid pooled around his eyes as he spoke to her in desperation.

 

“How—how did you—” Del stuttered, suddenly terrified. She scrambled backwards in the dirt, away from Loki, fearful that he was about to begin shouting at her in anger. She was so shocked that he knew, that her brain did not register the rest of what he had said.

 

“No,” Loki begged with a short sob, reaching his hand out to her as she frantically crawled away, as though wishing for the courage to physically stop her. “Please, do not do this to me. I never thought I would have a child. Please.”

 

“Never thought—?” Del was scared and confused, and she was sure those emotions were written clear as day across her face. “But you said at the ceremony—”

 

“I said that I did not intend on having children,” Loki stated sadly, and Del nodded, agreeing that she had heard those words as well. “Because I did not think it was possible. Not only because no woman in their right mind would want a child who was part Jotun, or whatever it is that they think I am, but also because I knew that it would take a special force of magic to even permit such a thing.”

 

Del was even more confused. She stared at Loki, willing him to explain. He understood her unspoken request and continued. “I have gone my entire life believing that I was unique in my abilities. I knew from my studies and my experiences that it would be impossible for me to sire a child unless my partner shared my magic. Conception would not happen. Or if conception miraculously happened, according to several publications on the subject, the presence of the Jotun child would kill its mother.”

 

Del looked frighteningly pale at his words, but nodded for him to continue.

 

“I was resigned to the fact that I would never have children. But I have been in love with you since I asked to court you. Consumed by infatuation and affection for you, I developed proverbial tunnel vision and failed to remember that your abilities put you at risk. And there I was, encouraging your magic to grow and expand. Neither did I realize that by sharing so much with you—intimacy, time, experiences—that I was even further enabling you to conceive. I was literally pouring my magic into you. That is why you have been learning so quickly. That is why you are able to sense my magic when I am feeling a strong emotion. That is why—”

 

Loki was unable to speak for a few moments. “That is why you are now the mother of my child,” he finished, wiping away a tear that had escaped the corner of his eye. “And I still must beg you. I will plead with you until my dying breath. Please, Adelia, please marry me. I wanted you as my wife even before I knew. I need you even more now. Please allow me this honor, even though I know I am the least deserving man in all the realms.”

 

Del was silent. She was looking at the ground, processing everything that he had just told her. Hesitant, she finally spoke after several minutes. “I thought you would be disgusted by me. That you would think I was just like the others who sought you after they tried and failed to win your brother. I could not bear the thought of you looking upon me with revulsion. So I left. I thought it would be better for you to simply be angry with me,” Del confessed softly.

 

Loki did not reply immediately. He reached out and caught Del’s attention by placing his hand on her ankle, the only part of her that he could reach without moving. When she looked up at him, he was enormous and blue and vicious-looking. His blood red eyes stared at her with need.

 

“I could not bear the thought of you looking upon me with revulsion. So I left. I thought it would be better for you to simply be angry with me,” Loki repeated softly, sharp teeth flashing in the late morning sunlight. “Does that sound familiar?”

 

“But this is just part of who you are, Loki!” Del argued angrily. “You did not ask for it! There is nothing you can do to change it, nor should you!”

 

“Neither did you ask for this child, dove. I did this to you, in my carelessness. Why should you suffer for it?”

 

“This baby does not cause me to suffer,” Del replied, sounding exhausted. “When I tasted that sweet drink and realized that your little one was growing inside me, it was the happiest moment of my life. My heart soared. I cried tears of joy. Poor Franja thought I was upset, but I was so, so happy. I only suffer because of my own foolishness. How can you be in love with a fool?” Del asked bitterly, too tired to prevent more tears from flowing. She simply let them fall.

 

“You are no fool,” Loki said, returning to his green-eyed form, wishing that his words could comfort her. “You are brave. And selfless. And strong.”

 

“I don’t feel strong,” she whispered.

 

“Neither do I, when I do not have you by my side,” Loki replied softly, meaning every word. “Please. Come back to me.”

 

Del looked at him. "And what of the Allfather? He would not permit you, a prince of Asgard, to marry a girl who lived half her life as a servant."

 

"Let him try to stop me," Loki replied, eyes flashing dangerously. "He would not dare. He knows that I will fight for you. That Frigga adores you. If anyone is not worthy, it is I. But I swear on my life that I will do my best every day to make you happy. To protect you and the children you give me. I will love you with all my heart for eternity."

 

He pulled the ring from his pocket again. 

 

“Be mine forever. I am already yours. Please.”

 

Del did not look at the ring in his hand. She looked directly into Loki’s eyes, searching them for any hint of reticence or disappointment or obligation. 

 

She only saw love, and a brave sliver of hope.

 

“You and your charming pleases,” she muttered, allowing the tiniest of smiles to curl at the corner of her mouth. It tugged at her cheek, feeling unfamiliar and tight after so much anxiety and despair, but it was strong enough to brighten her face by a nearly-imperceptible degree. 

 

In an instant, Loki was in the dirt next to her and had his arms wrapped around her. He was holding her to him as tightly as he dared without breaking her, kissing every inch of her that he could reach. Her hair, her cheek, her forehead. He took her left hand and pulled it up to his mouth to kiss as well, first the back of it, then her palm, then each one of her tiny, slender fingertips. He slipped the ring on her finger and kissed it as well, keeping his eyes closed, his whole body shaking slightly. He allowed his head to fall forward, so that his forehead was leaning against hers. He breathed heavily, and when he spoke, his voice was deeper and rougher than usual. “Say it. Please.”

 

“I will marry you, Loki,” Del whispered, her voice weak and barely audible, but it was more than enough.

 

He kissed her. He held her and he kissed her for gods knew how long. He held her so tightly it felt as though they had become one body, and still she knew she could never get enough of this man. The heavy barrier of fear and sadness that had formed around her heart ever since she left had completely shattered. The pain that had caused her to cry out the moment before Loki found her was already gone. 

 

He held her and rocked her and soothed her as they sat on the ground together. She was overwhelmed by all that had happened, and overcome by fatigue. She hadn’t eaten, had barely slept, and was finally being freed from the chains of torment that had bound her since she left Loki’s rooms. Loki’s arms were an impenetrable barrier of safety, and they remained tight around her. She leaned her head against his chest and closed her eyes, breathing in the scent of him, allowing it to calm her.

 

A minute or an hour later, Loki could not tell which—nor did he care—he looked down at Del’s face and saw that she was sleeping peacefully. He kissed her forehead and lifted her gently as he stood, towering over the tall grasses that had come up to Del’s waist. He walked with her back towards his black horse that stood exactly where Loki left him. Etta followed him obediently. He easily climbed onto his mount, even with Del in his arms, and he arranged her so that she was sitting sideways, still leaning onto his chest. One of his arms was wrapped around her securely while he held the reins in his other hand. He nudged his horse into motion, and the mare trailed after them. 

 

Thirty minutes later he was passing through Gessrald, looking for some of Thor’s soldiers so they could spread the word for everyone to return to the palace. It did not take long. He saw three stationed on the town square near the main road, and three more in the distance where the road came into town. 

 

He rode up to one of them. “Inform your commander to gather your men and go back.”

 

The soldier nodded dutifully.

 

“Take this horse with you,” Loki added, referring to Etta. “She belongs in the private stables. See that she is returned there and cared for.”

 

The soldier nodded again. “Yes, your Highness,” he replied confidently, leaning forward and taking Etta’s reins. 

 

A moment later Loki and Del disappeared, reappearing still on horseback just outside the palace gates. Thor was not ten feet away, climbing onto an enormous warhorse. He paused in mild surprise when Loki appeared in front of him. Then he saw Del, and his face fell. He slid back off the animal and lowered his gaze.

 

“I…I am so sorry, brother,” Thor said sadly. “I hoped it would not end this way.”

 

“Do not be sorry,” Loki replied, confused at first, then understanding. “She is not dead. She is sleeping. Very soundly, it seems.”

 

Thor’s eyebrows shot up, relief and gladness apparent in his expression. He took a deep breath and was about to speak again when he was interrupted. 

 

“I owe you an apology,” Loki told him seriously, cutting him off. If Thor hadn’t seen Loki’s mouth move, he would have sworn he was imagining things. “You helped me, even after I attacked you. I am sorry. I would not have found her if it were not for your men.”

 

“Do not think of it, brother,” Thor said slowly, unsure how to respond. That seemed to be enough for Loki, however, and he proceeded to ride through the gates towards the main entrance of the palace. When he reached the steps he dismounted and directed a nearby attendant to take his horse. 

 

He carried the still-sleeping Del through the entrance hall and towards his rooms, ignoring the confused glances of councilmen and servants as he passed. He enjoyed holding her close to his heart and feeling her soft, warm, even breaths. 

 

Once Loki reached his quarters he opened the doors with magic and passed through quietly. He laid Del down on his bed as gently as possible and pulled a pile of blankets over her, tucking the sides in tightly to mimic the feeling of his arms wrapped around her. He then turned and left the room, trusting her to sleep until he returned.


	44. Chapter 44

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caution: shameless smut.

Del woke up warm and content, though still exhausted, and extremely disoriented. There were easily a hundred miles between the grassy field and Loki’s bedroom, yet she remembered nothing of how she got back to the palace. She only remembered leaning into Loki’s embrace as they sat in the dirt. The rest didn’t matter, she realized, and pulled the blankets up to her chin.

“Are you awake, dove?” his voice asked softly from the other side of the room.

“Mhm,” Del murmured, stretching her arms and feeling slightly sore from laying against a tree the night before.

Loki approached the bed and sat down at her side, running his hand over the top of her head as he looked down at her.

“How do you feel?” he asked.

“Happy,” Del replied quietly with her eyes still closed. Loki chuckled.

“I am glad. But I meant physically.”

“Tired,” she answered, finally opening her eyes and looking at him. There was nothing but tenderness in his gaze.

“I wonder if you might consent to a visit from the healer,” Loki began cautiously.

“I’m not ill,” Del responded, confused.

“I know. It would mostly be for…the baby,” he told her, appearing stunned that he was actually speaking those words. “The healer I had in mind is the same one who tended me in my youth so she might be familiar with—”

Loki paused, looking as though he couldn’t figure out exactly how to phrase what he needed to say next. Del didn’t need to hear the rest, however.

“That’s fine,” she agreed.

Loki peeled back the blankets and looked at Del’s belly. There was nothing different about it, and it was covered by her dress, but he still laid his hand there reverently. “I can scarcely believe it,” he said.

“Nor could I at first,” Del told him. “I didn’t realize that anything was amiss until yesterday morning when we left to attend the ceremony. The thought never crossed my mind until you said something about Thor and Myrun having children.”

“How long has it been, do you think?” Loki asked gently.

“Two months,” she replied, looking embarrassed. “I’m sorry, I should have paid attention—”

“You have nothing to be sorry for,” Loki said firmly.

“I think I do,” Del disagreed quietly. “I should have trusted you instead of running and hiding. I’m so sorry, Loki. Forgive me.”

He looked down at her sternly, and for a moment she thought he would reprimand her, but when he spoke there was nothing but love in his voice.

“I do not believe there is anything to forgive. But if it will help you to move on, I do forgive you. For being so stubborn,” he smiled. “I believe I now hold a record for the most proposals ever given by one man in a single day.”

Del had to laugh.

“I’m sorry for that, too,” she said, stifling her giggle, hoping he knew she really meant it.

“Do not be,” Loki replied. He bent down and kissed her. When he pulled back, Del was smiling blissfully.

“I didn’t think you would ever kiss me again,” she murmured honestly, dazed by how strongly he affected her.

Loki seemed disturbed by just the thought of such a thing. He bent down a second time and kissed her even more passionately. Del placed her hands on both sides of his neck and held him there, refusing to let him pull back. She started tugging at his shirt collar after a moment, wishing the annoying barrier between them would disappear, but she was too tired to send it away by magic. Loki understood, and a second later she felt his bare skin pressing insistently against hers, and she groaned in appreciation. Not a shred of clothing remained between them.

“I need you,” she murmured faintly against his lips, fighting back a tear that was welling up in her eye. She had no reason to cry; she was simply so happy and relieved to be back in Loki’s arms that she couldn’t help it.

“You have me,” he responded simply. He caressed her as he kissed her for a few moments longer. Then he paused to climb further onto his bed and rearrange her limbs so that her legs were wrapped around his waist. Her lips were swollen and red, and her face was flushed with color. He reached down and touched her breasts casually, letting his thumbs slide over her nipples and making her inhale sharply.

“How I love the little sounds you make,” he murmured. He sat back on his calves and snaked a hand around her, pulling her up so that she was sitting on his thighs. He placed both his hands on her hips and held her body firmly against his so she wouldn’t fall backwards, biting and sucking on her lip as he did so.

Del tried so hard to deepen the kiss but he wouldn’t let her. He stopped kissing her completely and removed one hand from her hips to grab a fistful of her hair, pulling her head backward. She whined in frustration and tried to wrap her arms around his shoulders and bring him closer to her, but he remained rigid.

“I wonder,” he said softly. “How badly do you need me?”

“I can never be without you again,” she whimpered, wishing for his lips to be back on hers.

“You will not be,” he answered, reaching down with his other hand to brush against her clit lightly and briefly. She moaned and wiggled slightly, but her head was still being held firmly in place by his strong fist, and she was still balanced precariously on his thighs with nothing but empty space between her legs. 

“Please,” she whispered, trying to grind her hips against him, but unable to find sufficient friction without his help.

“Ah. That is what I wanted to hear,” he said. His voice was casual and charming, which drove her mad. “And I want to hear it again.”

“Please,” she implored him, biting her own lip. She bravely tried reaching down past his waist, but he instantly snatched her by the wrists. He brought them together behind her back and held them there with one hand. 

“I think it is only fair that I make you ask a few more times, darling,” he smirked.

Even though it had only been two days since the last time he was inside her, he felt starved for her. “I want you,” he whispered, making her groan in frustration. “And I will have you,” he warned her. “But it is my turn to make you beg me. Just a little.”

“I’ll do whatever you want,” she gasped, tugging against his grip.

“Yes, you will.”

He pulled her backwards and leaned his head down towards her breasts, licking and sucking them and enjoying the breathy gasps she released. She struggled against his grip but it didn’t earn her anything except the gentle pinch of his teeth on her nipple. He spent much longer on her breasts than he usually did, enjoying the fact that he was making her squirm and pant with ease. She lunged her hips forward towards him, but the action was pointless. He was still holding her just far enough away so that she was unable to grind against him.

“Would you like me to touch you, dove?” he asked lightly.

“Yes,” she breathed, sounding strained.

“Ah. You are forgetting something,” he encouraged.

“Please,” she squeaked. “Touch me.”

“Good girl,” he praised. He placed his free hand between her legs, palm up, and cupped her sex gently.

She whined and ground against it, wishing for friction but barely finding any. Her wetness quickly soaked his hand, making it even harder for her to find pleasure. She let out a frustrated growl, pushing harder but to no avail. Loki simply watched her struggle in his lap while he held her arms behind her. He allowed her to continue bucking against his hand for a few minutes, refusing to move for her.

Eventually, however, he stilled her with a kiss. She whined into his mouth, begging for him without words.

“What is it, dove? You seem to be enjoying yourself. I can feel the blood pulsing in your veins,” he whispered.

“I need more. Please, Loki.”

“Certainly,” he purred.

He let go of the grip he had on her wrists and laid her down on his bed. He trailed kisses down her body until he reached the apex of her thighs. He then lifted her legs so they were each over one of his shoulders and slid his tongue between her folds, causing her to buck her hips up into him, immediately wanting more. His tongue licked slow circles around her opening, drawing out ecstatic moans of pleasure and desire from her throat.

The pleasure only lasted seconds, however, and then he stopped.

“Gods, Loki, no—” she cried out in frustration. “Don’t stop. Please don’t stop.”

He licked her clit softly, just once, making her tremble.

“Tell me how that feels,” he demanded.

“Good, it feels good,” she murmured in distress. “More.”

He started sucking on it instead, humming delightedly when her thighs began to shake. He then went back to licking around her entrance, lightly thrusting his tongue inside here and there, and making her groan as more moisture flooded out of her. Just before the coil in her belly grew tight enough, he paused again.

“Loki!” she cried out, nearly delirious with need. “Gods, Loki, don't stop, I need you,” she begged.

“Are you certain, darling? Do you want my cock inside you?”

“Yes, I do, yes,” she answered, sitting up in desperate confusion as he moved his body away from her.

“Beg me for it,” he commanded her, pulling himself completely off the bed.

“Please, Loki,” she beseeched him, reaching for him as he stalked toward her. "Please, I need you, it hurts,” she babbled, her vision fuzzy with sheer, devastating want.

Suddenly she was no longer on the bed. He had picked her up with amazing speed and ferocity and pushed her against the wall by the head of the bed. 

His face was inches above hers, and he looked down at her with fiery heat in his green eyes as he spoke to her firmly. "Wrap your legs around me."

Del complied, hooking her ankles behind his back and relying on him and the wall to keep her from falling.

He aligned himself with her and plunged into her deeply. She threw her head backwards against the wall, not caring that it stung a little when she made contact.

"Do you like the way I fuck you, darling?" he murmured into her ear, pulling back then pushing in a second time. 

"Yes!" she cried out. 

He began thrusting into her with abandon, making Del feel like he was going to fuck her through the wall. She came, finally, consumed by his frenzied pace and how closely he pressed himself against her. 

"My beautiful girl. I love when you come for me," he growled, slowing his pace so that each thrust was heavy with intent. The sensation of his thick, long cock slowly impaling her over and over only increased the intensity of her orgasm. She whimpered and bit her lip as her eyes rolled back. He held her in place tightly until she came down from her high.

She suddenly found herself pulled away from the wall and bent over the bed. He entered her without hesitation, and leaned forward so that his chest pressed against her back. He grabbed her jaw with one hand and turned her head sideways so he could kiss her as he slowly ground into her from behind. 

"I am going to take my pleasure from you now, dove. And I will not be gentle," he growled deeply. She could feel the vibration of his voice through his chest and it drove her mad with want. 

He pushed her face down into the bed and buried himself inside her as deep as he was able. He kept one hand splayed flat against her back, between her shoulder blades, so she couldn't move. 

He pummeled her mercilessly, pushing into her even harder when she began mumbling and releasing sharp gasps of pleasure. Her murmurs turned into uncontrollable moans before long. He grabbed her by the hair and pulled her head back off the mattress after a few minutes. With his other hand still on her back, he had her impossibly arched beneath him, making it so he was pounding directly into the soft bundle of nerves within her that sent fireworks off inside her skull. 

"I want to hear you, darling," he grunted forcefully, giving her hair another powerful pull.

"So good, so good, so good," she mumbled ecstatically.

"Who does this belong to?" he asked, taking his hand off her back and reaching down to rub her clit. 

"You, it's yours," she moaned in reply. 

"Who do you belong to?" he demanded, impaling her even harder, making her breath hitch in her throat as blackness clouded her vision.

"You," she gasped.

"Say my name," he demanded forcefully, slamming into her now with as much force as he dared. 

"Ah! Loki! Loki--"

She wailed as a massive, colossal, unstoppable orgasm completely blew her away. She felt the pleasure seize her, paralyzing her, before she blacked out momentarily from its intensity. When she regained her wits, Loki was still pounding into her relentlessly and she was still coming. Every muscle in her body completely gave out, and Loki must have felt her go limp because he reached his arm around her chest and pulled her up to him. Once she was upright and her back was pressed firmly against his chest he wrapped his other arm around her hips, completely surrounding her. 

Still he fucked her, drawing out every cry and moan that he could. Just as she began to think she couldn't take it any longer, that she must be dead because there was no way an orgasm could last so long, he changed. His hands grew larger and stronger, his cock grew impossibly thicker and longer, and he effortlessly lifted her completely off the bed so she was supported only by his massive erection and muscled, blue arms. 

Ten more thrusts into her and he was also coming. The sensation of him stretching her and filling her rocked her world a third time, bringing back the same intensity of her last orgasm, which still hadn't quite left her before this next one began. He bit down on her neck with his final thrust and drew blood, making her moan one last time as his ridged cock throbbed inside her. She leaned her head to the side to allow him better access to her neck and he licked and kissed the marks that he made, soothing her. 

They came down together, breathing heavily. Loki laid their bodies on his bed, both on their sides, with her back still pressed against his chest. He remained inside her, still hard as steel, and he caressed her breasts and stomach softly as she slowly regained control of her breathing. 

"You are so lovely when you come for me, dove," he whispered in her ear once her gasps for air had become less desperate. "Turn around."

With trembling, barely functioning muscles, she slowly pulled herself off his cock and turned her body so that she faced him. Loki reached down and pulled her leg up, folding it over his waist. He entered her again smoothly, enjoying the tiny keen he heard in her throat as he did so. He started rocking into her, slowly, gently, making it so she could feel each one of his ridges enter her body as he massaged her from the inside.

"I can't," Del whispered with her eyes closed. 

"Cannot what?" he asked. 

"Come again," she answered softly, sounding fearful.

"You will," Loki responded firmly, leaving no room for arguments. 

Del grabbed onto his shoulders and pulled herself closer to him, burying her face into his chest as though trying to hide. He simply continued pushing into her at the same slow pace, allowing the fire to build slowly, enjoying the sound of her breath beginning to hitch in her throat once more. 

"Please, Loki." 

The sound of her tiny muffled voice suddenly reached his ears, making his cock throb angrily. She was pleading with him, not even aware that she was speaking, begging for the overwhelming sensations to cease. 

"I can't," she moaned again. She dug her fingers into his skin.

"I have you, darling," he consoled her. 

"Please," she cried as her entire body began to quake. 

He wrapped his arms around her tightly once more. "Look at me, beautiful girl. I want to see you come."

"I can't," she sobbed, shaking harder as she lifted her gaze and stared into his gleaming red eyes. 

"Now," he commanded her, and instantly her muscles clamped down on his cock, sending wave after wave of maddening, electrifying bliss through both their bodies. She had no breath left to moan; a silent gasp was painted on her expression as she completely froze. Disbelief flashed in her eyes before she allowed her lids to fall shut, powerless to prevent it. 

He held her protectively through it all, still rocking into her at the exact same slow, languid pace he began with. Eventually he simply stopped, though it took much longer for Del to stop trembling. She didn't care. This was exactly where she wanted to be.


	45. Chapter 45

Loki soothed Del’s tired, ravaged body with a hot bath. He massaged her neck and back with oil while she sat in front of him, relaxing her and undoing the knots in her muscles that the tree and his demanding yanks and tugs had left behind. He also washed her hair for her, chuckling as he pulled out bits of grass from her wild curls.

 

“I should be doing this for you,” she murmured gratefully with her eyes closed.

 

“Shush,” he said dismissively.

 

Once they were clean and dressed he led her to a comfortable chair near a small table on the far side of his room.

 

“Are you hungry?” he asked as she sat.

 

“Hungry? Famished,” she said seriously.

 

“Good. I have someone bringing up a tray. I do not want you wasting your energy conjuring up meals if it is not necessary,” he told her firmly.

 

“Won’t you be joining me for lunch?” she asked, confused by the fact that he had not sat down yet.

 

“Actually, darling, it is nearly dinnertime,” he said, smiling at her fondly. “And no. There is a matter that requires my attention. However, I think you will be happy enough when the food arrives.”

 

He bent down and kissed her forehead. “I do not think I will be very long. I will come fetch you when I am finished.”

 

There was a knock at the door, and Loki turned around to open it.

 

In the doorway, holding a large tray of delicious-looking food, was Franja. Loki quickly and courteously took the tray from her and brought it to the table himself, leaving Franja looking slightly bewildered but grateful.

 

Del, on the other hand, was pleasantly surprised, and delighted to see her friend.

 

“I shall leave you two to eat in peace,” Loki said, smiling and inclining his head to both of them as he exited.

 

“Del! Thank goodness you are alright!” Franja hurried over to her friend, who didn’t even have time to stand up from her seat before the young girl collided with her and wrapped her in a hug.

 

“I am,” Del laughed, returning the embrace.

 

“I am so glad to see you. I wasn’t sure you would want to see me, though,” Franja said sadly.

 

“Why in the nine realms would I not want to see you?” Del asked.

 

“Because I told Prince Loki your secret,” the blond girl answered, looking uncomfortable. “Did he not tell you?”

 

“You know, I never remembered to ask him how he knew,” Del said thoughtfully. “But that explains it. I hope he didn’t bully you,” she added apprehensively, ready to apologize.

 

“No, not at all,” Franja responded, sounding relieved that Del was not upset with her. “He sort of…well…begged a bit,” she told Del, nervous that she was speaking about her prince in such a way. “He was so desperate to find you.”

 

“I noticed,” Del said dryly, with a hint of a smile ghosting across her lips.

 

“I am so sorry.” Franja truly looked it.

 

“Please don’t be. I should have listened to you and simply told him as soon as I found out. He’s so happy, Franja,” Del replied. “When he said that he never intended to have children, it was because he didn’t think he ever would. Not because he didn’t want to.”

 

“I am glad for you,” Franja said. “Truly. It was terrible to think of you all alone out there. And then when I thought I betrayed your trust, it just made it all worse.”

 

“I know you would never do that, Franja. You were worried. I don’t blame you. Thank you. I’m grateful to have you in my life.”

 

Del sent a watery, happy smile in Franja’s direction, truly happy to call the younger girl her friend.

 

“Shall we?” Del asked, nodding to the tray.

 

“You do not have to ask me twice,” Franja replied with a smile, courteously filling a plate for Del then helping herself.

 

Nearly two hours passed, though it felt like no time at all. Del was enjoying Franja’s company, and Franja was happy to be able to sit and speak continuously with her friend, without having to worry about being interrupted by work, since she was here at the Prince’s request.

 

“He really said all that?” Franja asked in disbelief as Del told her all about Loki’s proposal. Or rather, proposals.

 

“He did,” Del confirmed with a blushing smile.

 

“I hope someone feels that way about me one day,” Franja said wistfully. “How romantic.”

 

“There’s no doubt in my mind that someone will,” Del replied confidently. “Do you remember what I looked like the night I arrived here? I smelled like goats and I was covered in hay,” she laughed. “You always look so put-together and lovely. And you’re the sweetest girl in the entire palace. You’ll meet someone.”

 

“I forgot about that night,” Franja laughed.

 

“I did not,” Loki’s amused voice rang out from the doorway. He was standing there, leaning against the frame with his arms crossed over his chest, his eyes sparkling with mischief. Franja blushed magnificently when she realized she had been overheard, but Loki simply smiled at them both.

 

“You did quite well that evening, Franja, turning my sweet, charming little goat into a porcelain doll on such short notice,” Loki chuckled.

 

Franja tried to rise and cordially greet her prince, but he waved his hand at her, motioning for her to sit back down.

 

“You’re actually going to stand there and call me a goat?” Del asked him in mock-disbelief, expertly suppressing her laugh.

 

“A charming goat,” Loki corrected her casually.

 

Del grinned at his cheekiness, happy to see him.

 

“Thank you for keeping her company while I was gone, Franja,” Loki said, inclining his head towards the blonde in gratitude. “And I do believe I owe you an apology for my behavior last night.”

 

“Oh goodness, your Highness, that is not necessary,” Franja replied, her blush deepening. “But if I may, I would like to offer you my congratulations. Miss Del will make a beautiful bride.”

 

“I agree wholeheartedly,” Loki replied seriously. “And we must not forget to invite all of her barnyard friends to the ceremony,” he added, making Franja’s eyes widen comically.

 

“Careful, Loki,” Del said sweetly with a gleam in her eye. “Or I might change my mind and decide that a goat might make a more suitable husband.”

 

Loki raised his hands in mock-submission, and an amazed but amused Franja couldn’t help but giggle quietly at their exchange.

 

“I should go,” the blonde said quietly, still smiling, rising slowly and smoothing out her skirts.

 

“Please come back soon?” Del asked, also standing.

 

“Of course. I look forward to it,” Franja replied. Del pulled her into another warm hug, ignoring the smirk on Loki’s face.

 

“Your Highness,” Franja said respectfully, giving Loki a small curtsy as she passed by and left the room. She closed the door quietly behind her, and Del heard the girl chuckle one more time before she walked back to her own quarters.

 

“You little—” Del began, but was quickly interrupted when Loki strode over to her and kissed her deeply.

 

“What was that for?” she asked breathlessly when he released her.

 

“Simply because I can, darling,” Loki replied smugly. “I admit that I am deeply looking forward to a lifetime of calling you mine.”

 

“Are you trying to butter me up for something?” Del asked suspiciously, though she couldn’t help but feel giddy at his words

 

“Not exactly,” Loki answered unconvincingly. “But you will need to come with me,” he finished.

 

“Where are we going?” she asked as she took his arm and followed him out of his rooms.

 

“Before we can marry, we must have our courtship officially recognized by the crown. It will take mere minutes, I assure you,” he informed her.

 

“Our courtship? But Loki, it’s been months—”

 

“Yes dove, I know. It is just a formality. Do not be concerned. I will be right beside you.”

 

“Oh,” Del responded, relieved.

 

“And if I am not mistaken, the queen will be there as well,” he added with a small smile.

 

“Oh!” Del said again, sounding startled this time. “I hope—is she—will she be alright with this?” Del asked nervously.

 

“Is that a serious question?” Loki asked, amused.

 

“Liking me and wanting me to marry her son are two completely different matters,” Del answered. Her breathing was becoming slightly labored. Suddenly everything became very real, very quickly. She had agreed to marry a prince.

 

“Stop,” Loki said in his deep, velvety voice. He stood motionless in the middle of the hallway, quickly grabbing Del right above her elbows and turning her to face him. “Understand something, darling. I will marry you with their blessing, or without it. Look at me,” he told her sternly, when he noticed her gaze drifting elsewhere. Immediately her eyes shot back to his face and she saw the seriousness in his expression. “Is that clear?” he asked her.

 

“Yes,” she murmured, still slightly anxious. “It’s just that she’s been so kind to me. I would hate to disappoint her.”

 

“That will not happen,” Loki said firmly, linking his arm with hers and beginning to walk again.

 

They reached their destination quickly, or so it seemed to Del. She didn’t know why she was so uneasy about this process. Loki said it was simple and quick, after all. There was nothing to worry about. She just had to be present.

 

Loki walked calmly up to Odin’s throne with Del at his side and bowed gracefully. Del lowered herself into a careful curtsey. Besides the Allfather, Loki, and Del, there were very few other people in the large room. There was Frigga, whose eyes twinkled in Del’s direction, a scribe to record the conversation, and three councilmen.

 

“We have our witnesses?” Odin asked imperiously, glancing over at the three men.

 

“Yes, Majesty,” the shortest one said respectfully. “I am Dagvidr Fridulfson. This,” he said, motioning to the balding man next to him, “is Niusi Mogrson. And the third is Vrai Haeggison.” The second and third men bowed their heads at Loki and Del as they were introduced. The scribe was writing furiously. The third man, Vrai, cocked his eyebrows discourteously as Loki spoke to Odin.

 

“Father, I wish to present to you my intended, Miss Adelia Tiborsdottir. I believe you have met once before.”

 

“Indeed we have,” Odin replied emotionlessly. “Miss Tiborsdottir, are you otherwise engaged, or promised to another?” he asked curtly.

 

“No, your Majesty,” Del replied softly, surprised at the question. Loki squeezed her hand. Odin nodded in acknowledgement.

 

“Do you accept Loki’s offer of your own free will?” Odin asked.

 

“Yes, your Majesty,” she answered, eyes widening in bewilderment.

 

“As far as you are aware, is there any reason your future union could be considered disadvantageous to either or you, invalid, or illegal?” he continued.

 

“No, of course not, your Majesty,” Del responded, shocked and confused.

 

“Very well then,” Odin concluded. He then proceeded to ask Loki similar questions, and the scribe continued to write. The three witnesses simply stood to the side silently, and Frigga smiled at Del, making the younger girl feel much better.

 

“Good. If no one has anything else to add, we are finished here,” the gray old king announced. No one spoke, so he waved his hand in the direction of the witnesses, dismissing them. Frigga bustled over to where Del stood, positively glowing. Before Del could speak a word of greeting, the older woman wrapped her quickly in a tight embrace.

 

“I am so happy for you!” she announced warmly, pulling back and placing both her hands on Del’s cheeks so she could get a good look at her. Once she succeeded in making Del blush furiously, she directed her attention to Loki.

 

“But you,” she said, poking him in the chest with her eyes narrowed. “Why in the nine did you wait, you lout? If you were smaller I would beat you with a broom for taking so long!” she added sharply, even though there was still warmth and fondness in her gaze as she spoke to her mildly guilty-looking son.

 

“I assure you, it was not my intention. As you well know, I wanted to ask her on her birthday,” Loki replied.

 

“You knew?” Del exclaimed, looking at Frigga with shock.

 

“Oh never mind that now,” the queen smirked unashamedly. “We have some planning to do, young lady!”

 

“Planning?” Del asked, confused.

 

“Wedding plans, dear, wedding plans!” Frigga said cheerfully. “The sooner I get to witness my wonderful son marry a wonderful woman, the sooner I get to pester you about grandchildren!” She smiled at them both shamelessly, and Loki rolled his eyes.

 

“What, you think I would be any different than the other gossiping old ladies around here?” she joked.

 

“Loki, you didn’t tell—” Del began, but was quickly interrupted.

 

“You are not that old, Mother,” Loki said smoothly. But not smoothly enough.

 

Frigga’s eyes darted back and forth between her son and Del. Though her initial exhilaration when she realized what Del was going to say was so complete it was palpable, it was tamped down by sudden anxiety.

 

“Loki!” she chastised in a whisper. “How could you?”

 

“Not now,” he grumbled, watching the three men from earlier standing in a far corner, chatting amongst themselves.

 

“My rooms,” the queen said tersely, looking incensed at her son. Loki sighed in resignation and took Del’s arm, leading the way for the three of them.

 

Once they arrived in the familiar, airy space, Frigga closed the door behind them firmly.

 

“How were you planning on explaining that to the entire realm, Loki?” she demanded.

 

“Believe it or not, an explanation will not be required,” he replied, sounding bored.

 

“I would love to hear your thoughts on the matter,” Frigga challenged.

 

“You are well aware of my heritage, Mother,” Loki began abruptly. “Jotun infants are not born until the fifteenth month. Asgardians are born after the ninth. It follows then, that mine will not arrive until approximately the twelfth,” he informed her. “Of course I planned on discussing this with the healer, but assuming I am right, and I usually am,” he explained, “as long as we marry within the month, everyone will believe it was a typical nine-month pregnancy and none will be the wiser.”

 

“You had better hope that you are right!” Frigga asserted, frustrated. “And while the realm will never know, you had better hope that Odin never investigates the matter! If he found out that Adelia was pregnant before your marriage, it would be catastrophic. Pregnancy is one of the preclusions that he asked you about in that hearing, as you are well aware,” she scolded him.

 

Del had been silent up until that point. She was very distraught by the situation, even though she didn't quite understand it yet. “What preclusions?” she asked softly, trying to make eye contact with Loki.

 

The queen turned to her and her expression immediately softened. “I am exasperated with my son, not you, dear. Please do not be upset,” she comforted. “My husband asked if there was any reason your marriage might be considered invalid or illegal. This would be one of those reasons,” she explained.

 

“But why?” Del asked, trying to keep her voice from breaking.

 

“Because there is no way to confirm that your child is mine. If Odin knew about this, the baby you are carrying would not be eligible to sit on the throne,” Loki interrupted, sounding angry. “I am not the Crown Prince, but if something happened to Thor before he sired heirs,” he continued, “I, and subsequently my--our--offspring, would eventually inherit the realm. Legally, it is imperative that they are conceived within the bonds of marriage.”

 

“But of course—” Del gasped, before Loki interrupted.

 

“I know it’s mine, darling,” Loki told her softly. “No one in this room doubts that. But Odin is not prone to making exceptions to Asgardian law.”

 

Del tried to remain composed while Frigga and Loki spoke further. She stopped paying attention to their conversation for a short while, consumed by her own thoughts, when she was brought back to reality by Loki’s voice.

 

“Is that satisfactory?” he asked, looking at her expectantly.

 

“Yes, that’s fine,” she replied, not having a clue what he was talking about. She would simply ask him later, when she could think more clearly.

 

“That is settled. We will see you tomorrow, Mother. You can begin your wedding planning then,” he smiled charmingly. Frigga grudgingly smiled back, and excitement slowly bloomed on the older woman’s face once more. Del tried to return her excited grin, but she knew she wasn’t overly convincing.

 

Once out in the hallway, and sufficiently far away from Queen Frigga’s doorway, Loki spoke.

 

“I will walk you to Odin’s chamber, but I will not go inside with you. You can plead your case on your own, as we agreed,” he said flatly.

 

“What?” Del exclaimed with terror in her voice.

 

“I knew you were not listening to me in there,” Loki joked, but he quickly looked regretful when he saw how fast her pulse was beating in her neck and kissed her sweetly. “I am sorry. I am not being serious. I would never do that to you, darling,” he apologized. “I noticed that you were preoccupied while I was speaking with Frigga. She told me she would send the healer to my rooms immediately. That is when I asked you if you agreed,” he informed her.

 

“Oh. Yes. Of course,” Del stuttered, trying to regain control of her heart rate.

 

“Have faith in me, dove,” he told her solemnly. “I would never put you in a position like that with Odin or anyone else. I will take care of everything. You do not need to worry. I promise."

 

"I trust you," she replied simply, still feeling a bit faint from his trick, but glad that he promised to take care of things. She had no clue how to navigate the strange social and political world within the palace, and truthfully, she had no desire to learn. She simply wanted to marry the man she loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it feels like an abrupt ending to me but we had a bit of an emergency with my daughter yesterday so I didn't get to spend as much time on it as I wanted. I'm running on 3hrs sleep and have two exams coming up between now and Tuesday so please pardon any errors if you find them, been going a little nuts lately lol. 
> 
> Thank you everyone!!


	46. Chapter 46

“Prince Loki,” the authoritative voice said firmly. “Get. Out.”

Del was back in Loki’s rooms. The healer had arrived moments after they did, and she promptly kicked Loki out of his own quarters, much to his irritation.

“You may return later. But I would like some time to get to know Miss Adelia first. It is imperative that she feels comfortable with me. I will call for you momentarily.”

“It’s alright, Loki,” Del smiled, wanting to laugh but restraining herself. It didn’t matter, Loki could hear it in her voice, and he narrowed his eyes at her like a child who was being denied a toy. But he kissed her forehead anyway as he stalked out of the room.

“That man is intolerable,” the healer said once she and Del were finally alone. She was a tall woman, much taller than Del and nearly as tall as Loki, with quick, capable hands and sharp, discerning eyes. She looked to be positively ancient however; much older than even Odin. But as the woman spoke of Loki, Del thought she sensed a hint of pride for the prince in her not-yet-feeble tone.

“He would always change his temperature on purpose when I tried to measure it. Or he would fake illnesses in order to spend time indoors reading, instead of outside training with his brother. He was very convincing too,” she mumbled as she set down her bag. “I would still have my youthful glow if it weren’t for that young rascal.”

Del couldn’t help but laugh. She had no trouble believing any of it.

“Now then, let us have a little chat, hm?” the healer said promptly. “My name is Gisla. I know what the prince is, and I know what everyone outside the royal family thinks he is, and I know what you are. Pregnant,” she concluded simply. “So let’s get down to business.”

Gisla asked countless questions. Most of them were confusing to Del, mostly because she didn’t know why they mattered in terms of her pregnancy, but she answered them anyway. Eventually Gisla pulled out a long tool that made Del do a double-take. There was a cup-shaped fixture on one end, connected to a long, stretchy tube. On the other end were two smaller cups that the healer slid over her ears, and what looked like two monocles, which she placed snugly over both her eyes.

She placed the end with the large single cup over Del’s belly and sat there in silence for a few long minutes. Del, puzzled, laid as still as she could and tried not to breathe.

“You’re going to suffocate yourself, Miss Adelia,” the healer said sharply, breaking the silence. “You have lungs for a reason; I suggest you use them,” she chuckled.

Gratefully, Del began breathing normally again. Another minute later, and Gisla took off the eye and ear-pieces and spoke, but it wasn’t to Del.

“I suppose you’d like to hear too, eh? You rascal prince.”

“A very accurate guess, Gisla,” Loki’s silky voice came out of seemingly nowhere, until he appeared by Del’s bedside.

“What in the—” Del said sharply, bewildered.

“Oh, come now Miss Adelia,” Gisla laughed. “You did not actually think he’d behave and do as he was told, did you?”

“Well, when you put it that way, definitely not,” Del mumbled, laughing and smiling.

The healer handed Loki her tool and sat patiently. Loki simply placed one of the smaller cups over his ear and held the large cup to Del’s belly.

“Why aren’t you using the eyepieces?” Del asked him curiously.

“Only I can see through them,” Gisla answered, and Loki nodded as he listened silently. “I invented that tool—made it myself. The glass on the monocles has been ground to match my eyes perfectly. Anyone else would simply see a dark blur.”

“Unbelievable,” Loki muttered quietly as he held the earpiece to his ear and smiled. Then he placed it on Del’s ear.

A small thumping sound echoed in the little cup, and she gasped.

“Is that—?”

“Yes indeed, Miss Adelia, it is. Your—ahem—miniature rascal,” she said happily, shooting Loki a smirk, “is healthy as a horse. And I am inclined to agree with your future husband; we should expect the little one to make his or her appearance approximately nine to ten months from now, since you are just past two months along.”

Del beamed.

“I must warn you, however,” Gisla said, her tone changing from jolly to serious. “You will likely need the prince’s magic to help you deliver, with my guidance. Frost giant children, just like frost giant adults, are quite large. For now, we do not have to worry, but in another month or two I will begin checking up on you weekly—then another month or so after that—daily. We will become very good friends,” she added lightly, trying to relieve some of Del’s anxiety. “Your child will likely not be as large as one who is a full-blooded Jotun, but even so…you are a very small woman. This pregnancy concerns me, I’ll be honest. By the time you’re halfway through, you will be looking and feeling as though you are full-term with a normal infant. Be sure to tell me any and everything you sense and experience, no matter how trivial you believe it to be. Do we have a deal?” she finished.

“We do,” Del agreed. She was worried by what the healer had just told her, but at the same time she felt like she was in very good hands. And…she heard her baby’s heartbeat. Like Loki had said: unbelievable.

“Excellent. I believe we will get along quite well, young lady,” Gisla said with a wink as she packed away her belongings. “And you,” she added sharply, speaking to Loki. “Behave yourself. Do not torment this poor girl the way you tormented me.”

“All in good fun, Gisla,” Loki smirked.

“Fun for who?” the healer muttered as she stood to leave. “I will see you in two weeks, Miss Adelia.”

“Thank you, Gisla,” Del answered, and the older woman let herself out. When Del looked back at Loki, he had a very proud, glowing smile on his face. One that Del hadn’t seen before. She couldn’t help but grin right back.

“Wasn’t that wonderful? She said its healthy!” Del exclaimed, suddenly excited again.

“It was wonderful,” Loki agreed, sitting down next to her. “Almost unreal.”

“Are you happy?” Del asked, already knowing the answer, just wanting to hear it again.

“Extremely. There are no words to describe it,” he answered firmly. “Never in my wildest dreams did I imagine that I would be in this position. That I would hear my child, living and growing inside you. Marrying you is already more than I deserve. But this…” he murmured.

“You deserve all this and more,” Del said tenderly, sitting up and reaching for his hand.

“Whatever you say, darling,” Loki chuckled.

“Well that’s a pleasant change of tone, coming from you,” Del joked.

Del’s belly was still bare for the healer, and Loki reached out to place his palm directly on her skin. His hand was so big it spanned the entire width of her stomach, which did a little somersault when she truly appreciated, in that moment, just how large Loki was.

Even in his Asgardian form he was no small man. Well over six feet tall, with broad shoulders and a lithe, strong frame, he dwarfed every other person in the realm, with the exception of Thor. But...when he was in his Jotun form...

“I’m a little frightened,” Del admitted quietly, with Loki’s hand still on her.

“My darling,” he replied, "I told you this process would need magic, and Gisla just confirmed it. She said she was concerned, not terrified. Trust that we will take care of you."

“I know,” Del answered. “And I do trust you. Gisla too—I can’t help it. She seems like a very intelligent, capable lady.”

“She is. She was telling the truth when she said that I would often fake illnesses to avoid training and sparring with Thor. She would often let me stay in her office instead of sending me back to my rooms. She showed me about all her tools and discussed some of the healing practices she followed. I learned my very basic knowledge of healing from her. That is how I knew the eye pieces would not work for me. I also broke a fair few during my youth,” he chuckled.

“So that is how you knew what to do to keep me alive after the dungeons,” Del added thoughtfully, not seeing the shadow of guilt on Loki’s face. “Until Frigga came."

“Indeed,” he said curtly.

“Amazing,” Del answered. “If you had simply done as you were told as a child, I would likely not be here,” she teased. “I’m glad you have a penchant for not listening.”

“Let us discuss other things, darling,” Loki replied, trying to mask his uneasiness. “Your appearance that night will be forever burned into my memory. I could not stop picturing you that way again once I learned you had left the palace.”

“I’m sorry, Loki. I didn’t mean to upset you.”

“It is nothing to apologize for,” he said brusquely.

“So…what do you think you might like for names?” Del asked with a small smile.

“Names?” he repeated, looking surprised.

“Did you forget that we have to choose?” Del joked easily. It was hard to dampen her spirits after hearing that tiny little heartbeat for the first time.

“What do you like?” Loki asked.

“I like Asmarr for a boy,” she replied. “It means—”

“Glorious and great,” Loki answered. “I agree completely.”

“Any ideas for a girl?” she asked.

“Ljufa,” he replied. “Beloved and dear.”

"I like that," Del said happily. "I can't wait. Lokison. Lokisdottir. I wish I didn't have to wait so long to find out which!"

The prince had a shameless smile on his face that told Del he clearly did not care in the slightest whether he was having a son or daughter. 

"It will certainly test my patience as well, dove. However, I count myself lucky that I do not have to wait long until the day you become my wife," he said. 

"Yes, the sooner the better," Del said softly, worried that she would start showing too soon. She glanced at Loki again to see that he still wore his shameless grin. 

"Why not right now, then?" he teased. 

"Frigga would have my head," Del replied, laughing. 

"Ah, that might be a problem. Then you would not have that delicious mouth for me to kiss. But...I think I could still manage with the rest of you," he joked devilishly, running his fingers down past her waist, making her shiver. 

"Show me," Del breathed, and instantly he took her with passion. They remained in his room for the rest of the night, tangled in Loki's sheets, blissfully unaware of anything but each other. 

***

The next morning found Del in Frigga's rooms, going over things like color schemes and menus while Loki attended other business.

"Honestly, Frigga, this is all too much for me," Del said, laying down a very long scroll. "I can't imagine that anyone would be displeased if the tablecloths were cream-colored instead of champagne. Won't you choose?"

"I would love to, dear, but I want you to be happy!" Frigga replied. 

"I will be," Del smiled, thinking that she already had everything she wanted. 

"What did Gisla say last night? If you do not mind me asking," Frigga amended, looking curious. 

"It's healthy," Del replied simply, looking thrilled. "But she's nervous about how things will go later on," she added. "She said we will likely need magic to help deliver it."

"I would not doubt it. But Gisla is a brilliant woman and an excellent healer. You are in good hands, dear."

"I'm sure," Del answered. "I got that very same impression."

"I'm glad you thought so," Frigga smiled. "How did my son react? I assume you listened to the heartbeat."

"We did. He was so, so happy, I couldn't believe it." Del smiled even bigger, trying to force down her joyful tears. 

Frigga looked a bit misty-eyed herself. 

"Adelia. You have given my son precisely everything he swore he would never have. I will be eternally grateful for it. It is difficult to tell you in words just how much it means to me, to see him so content for the first time in his life. I am so honored that you will be my daughter-in-law," Frigga said solemnly, with emotion. "Even Odin has noticed the change in him since you arrived here. He said that Loki is less ruthless in his negotiations, and more accommodating. It seems to be working well, politically, which seems to be all Odin cares about," she added with a roll of her eyes.

"I didn't--" Del began. 

"You did," Frigga insisted gently. "You made him believe there was something in him worth loving. I have tried to do that his entire life. He will still say he doesn't deserve your love, but regardless, it has given him a sense of purpose that was not there before." 

"I don't even think about the way he was before," Del murmured. "It has been so long. He was only bitter and angry for a brief time. In my mind anyway."

"He was bitter and angry his entire life, dear. Very much so. The change has been drastic. And miraculous." 

Frigga looked at Del with eyes full of gratitude. Del didn't know how to respond.

Just then there was a brief knock, then the door opened. It was Loki. 

"We were just talking about you," Frigga informed him smugly, wiping the emotional expression from her face so quickly it was as though it had never been there. 

"Of course you were," Loki replied with a sigh before turning to Del. "I deny everything," he said seriously. "Except the one about me giving Thor antlers. That story was true." 

"Oh goodness Loki, I forgot about that," Frigga said, laughing freely. 

"I'm going to have my hands full with this child aren't I," Del giggled. "If it's anything like its father I'm doomed."

"I survived, but only just," Frigga said teasingly. "His tricks drove me positively mad, and he would cause mayhem within the palace on a weekly basis just for amusement...but then after the dust cleared, he would conjure me flowers and tell me I was pretty. As if that would make up for everything. Yet somehow it did!" 

Frigga laughed fondly at the silliness of it all. 

"If the child insists on tricks, they will be short-lived. I am the God of Mischief, after all, and I cannot be outdone," he smirked. "Do not worry, either of you."

"If you say so," Del replied with a smirk of her own. 

Loki bent from his considerable height to give his seated fiancée a kiss. When he pulled away, he spoke again. "Have you two decided on a date?"

"I think that is the only thing we haven't talked about yet," Del answered. "What do you think, Frigga?" 

"We can hold the wedding in three days," she answered promptly. 

"Three days?" Del exclaimed in surprise. 

"Perfect," Loki responded. 

"Yes, dear," his mother told Del. "It does not take long to pull all of this together. My staff are rather practiced at throwing celebrations at this point," she grinned. "We could do it tomorrow if you wanted, but the finer details would have to be omitted."

"Any last-minute regrets?" Loki asked smoothly in a teasing tone. 

"Very funny," Del replied. "No, three days is fine. You went through all this effort, making all these lists, I would hate to see it all go to waste."

"Very well!" Frigga said happily, clasping her hands together in front of her chest in excitement. "Off with you two then, I've got to get started!"

"Don't you want help?" Del asked in concern.

"Oh no, don't be silly. I could do this in my sleep," the queen replied. "And I am glad to do it. I have been waiting for this day for too long!" 

She shooed them out of her quarters, looking far more excited than Del had ever seen her. It was comforting to know that she truly thought Del was a good match for her son.


	47. Chapter 47

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next stop, Smutsville.
> 
> Kinda like Flavortown, just with more Loki and less cheeseburgers.

"So, is it true?" the God of Thunder's voice boomed as Del and Loki exited the queen's quarters. "I have heard some exciting rumors but I wanted to ask you myself!" 

Del stiffened slightly. She hadn't forgotten that for a short while, Loki thought that she and Thor were involved somehow. It was a fleeting thing, but it still bothered her a little. She clung to Loki's arm just a bit tighter, and Loki looked as though he enjoyed this immensely. 

"What rumors, brother?" Loki asked smoothly. 

"Did Lady Del accept your proposal?" Thor asked incredulously. 

"No," Loki said curtly with a straight face, although amusement danced in his eyes. 

"No?" Thor replied, bewildered. 

"Not the first six times," Loki said, chuckling. "But eventually she relented. The wedding is in three days."

"Congratulations!" the blond giant roared, pounding Loki on the back and smiling at Del. "I knew it!"

“Thank you,” Loki replied courteously, looking as smug as he felt.

“You must be thrilled,” Thor insisted happily to Del.

“I am,” Del agreed. “Though your mother seems to have more than enough excitement for all of us,” she laughed.

“I would not doubt that,” Thor agreed, nodding. “I daresay she has been waiting for the chance to plan a wedding since we came of age.”

“Luckily she has not developed a grudge as a result of us keeping her waiting,” Loki interjected, making Thor laugh.

“Lucky indeed,” he agreed. “Hopefully she will not lose her zeal after this. I still intend to marry, though I doubt my wife will be as enchanting as yours, brother,” Thor complimented.

Del felt Loki stiffen slightly, though the tone of his reply was as lighthearted as ever. “My lady is indeed exceptional,” Loki allowed, before he began walking away from Thor. “There is much to be done. Thank you for your congratulations.”

“Of course,” Thor grinned, and inclined his head graciously in their direction as they departed.

Once Loki had put a few hallways in between them and his brother, he paused and turned Del to face him. She looked up at his face expectantly, waiting for him to speak.

“I would have committed fratricide had I truly thought that I had lost you to him,” he admitted. “I did not actually believe it that night. It was merely a convenient excuse. I simply could not think of any other reason for you to deny me, other than the obvious one: that you did not love me after all,” he said. “And that reason was too painful to accept.”

“I do love you,” Del replied softly, guilt washing over her like waves.

“I know. And I love you. But I do believe he still covets you, even though he has accepted that he cannot have you,” Loki replied.

“He can covet all he likes. It won’t change anything,” Del answered.

“That is what I like to hear,” Loki responded, looking smug again. “Please forgive my jealousy, darling.”

“No. There is nothing to forgive,” Del dismissed. “I doubt I would enjoy it if another woman were walking around calling you enchanting,” she added, with a gleam of dislike in her eye.

“Is that so?” Loki teased, pulling her close.

“It is,” Del replied somewhat defiantly.

“Well, lucky for you, ‘enchanting’ is not one of my more commonly-known attributes,” he joked. "I do believe you are the only person in all the nine realms who knows just how enchanting I can be," he added with a self-assured grin. 

"And I would like to remain the only one," Del asserted with a small wink. 

"I will try to ensure it, though I suspect there are many maidens who hoped for my affection that will weep, and fall into a deep depression on my wedding day if I do not offer them a few charming words of comfort." Loki's voice was positively dripping with sarcasm.

"Oh hush," Del replied, elbowing him gently. "There is no doubt in my mind that a thousand women would be clamoring for your attention right now if those horrible rumors were never spread. You are so handsome," she whispered, touching his soft lips with her fingers. "And strong," she added, running her hands over his shoulders. "Impossibly brilliant," she murmured, bringing her hands up as far as she could reach and running them through his hair. "And a mind-blowing lover," she breathed, making him inhale sharply as she reached around and dug her nails into his back, dragging them down slowly. 

"You are asking to be taken in the middle of this hallway, my jealous little temptress," he growled warningly, muscles tensing as he spoke. 

"Do I really have to ask?" Del pouted as she pulled away, surprising him. "Oh that's right," she whispered with a smile. "You like it when I beg."

He growled again, grabbing her hands with his and shoving her against the wall. He placed his hands flat on either side of her head, holding hers there tightly also. After he leaned in and kissed her roughly, he spoke with his lips touching hers. "I do not hear any begging," he murmured suggestively. 

"Make me," she challenged playfully, expecting him to teleport them back to his rooms to continue. 

"I plan to," he replied, and let her go completely, straightening his jacket. He suddenly looked totally composed. 

"What are you doing?" Del asked.

"You will see," Loki said. "Come. Lunch will be served momentarily. We would not want to be late," he smirked. 

"We're eating in the hall?" she asked, confused. "We haven't done that in a very long time." 

"I wish to show off my beautiful fiancée," he said nonchalantly, and led her to the dining hall. 

Once they were there, he sat her down at the head table, which was not unusual. The staff was just finishing setting everything up; the tablecloths were ironed perfectly, the silverware was polished, and the glasses gleamed. One of the servants came to the table immediately after Loki sat, and poured them drinks. Shortly afterward, they were first to be served their appetizers.

The young servant carefully filled Loki's and Del's plates with the first course and left. At that moment Del suddenly felt a tingle of magic behind her. She glanced around and saw Loki--or rather, one of Loki's doubles-- standing imperiously behind her. 

She looked at the real Loki in shock. 

"What are you doing?" she hissed out of the corner of her mouth. 

"They cannot see him, darling," he said easily. "Please, just ignore him. Enjoy your meal."

He turned to his other side and greeted a member of Odin's council who had seated himself nearby. The councilman replied with a look of surprise and apprehension on his face, but was expertly drawn into a discussion about current events in Svartalfheim. The topic made him so animated that before long, he forgot to be intimidated.

As soon as she took her first bite, the double bent down behind her and began kissing and licking her neck ever so slowly. She inhaled sharply, unaccustomed to such behavior in the middle of the dining hall, but she did her best to ignore him. Moments later he reached his hands around her and cupped her breasts gently, squeezing them and massaging them just the way she liked, making her face flush magnificently. She wiggled in her seat, trying to catch the real Loki's attention and plead for him to stop teasing her, but she dared not interrupt the councilman. 

Then the servant came back with their main course. As he placed the decadent slice of roast meat on her plate, the invisible double quickly slid under the table. Not a moment later she felt her skirt being hiked up. She brought her knees together immediately, but the double tore them apart effortlessly and buried his face in between her thighs. 

"Has everything been satisfactory so far, miss?" the young servant asked kindly as he added a delicious-smelling sauce and slice of bread to her plate. 

"Y-yes," Del answered briefly, trying to keep her voice from shaking. "Thank you." She was short of breath, but the young man didn't say another word, he simply nodded and left her to eat. 

She could not eat, however. Loki's tongue was probing her and tasting her under the table as if he was starving and she was his first meal. She began trembling, and refused to take her eyes off her plate lest someone see the arousal in her gaze. Suddenly the Loki underneath the table yanked her hips forward so she was balanced precariously on the very edge of her seat. He slipped one finger inside her slowly while still using his tongue, licking and sucking her expertly while she tried not to make a single noise. 

Del glanced briefly at the real Loki, but he was still deep in conversation with the man beside him. She tried to nudge him discreetly but he merely patted her hand in response. She could quite literally feel the smugness rolling off him in waves.

The doors to the hall opened, and to Del's horror, Thor's four sparring partners walked in. She hoped that the blond prince was not accompanying them today--that he had gone to see Queen Frigga after they had left him in the hall near her rooms--but no. It was not to be. He stomped into the dining hall enthusiastically, grabbing a drumstick of some sort of roast bird, possibly pheasant, off a passing tray. He sat at the far end of the head table with his companions before diving into his meal. She relaxed just a minuscule amount. Perhaps he had not noticed them. 

The spring in her belly was coiling far too tightly. She tried to think of something else--anything--to take her mind off what Loki was doing to her, but it was pointless. Her breath was hitching in her throat as she tried to silently, covertly gulp for air.

Loki's double, under Loki's direction, brought her to the cusp of orgasm over and over again, but at the last possible second each time, he pulled her back. She was surrounded by an entire hall full of people. Many of them were glancing at her repeatedly, no doubt wondering if the rumors were true and that the auburn-haired girl had agreed to marry the younger prince. 

In her peripheral vision she saw Loki put down his fork and knife and quickly wipe his smiling lips with a cloth napkin. 

"Can we go?" Del pleaded almost silently in a breathy whisper. 

Loki cocked his eyebrow at her expectantly. 

"Please," she murmured, allowing her eyes to close at the double's reinvigorated attack on her clit. Her entire body shook, and she was getting close to the point of not caring who saw. He was pushing her close to madness. 

Loki stood. Del was about to rise to her feet as well, assuming she could, when her most mortifying nightmare came true.

"One moment, Loki," his brother called from the other end of the table. The muscular blond quickly stood from his seat and walked over. "I have a message to pass along," he said, smiling at the still-seated Del. The double chose that moment to slip a second finger inside her, making every last one of her muscles freeze in pleasure and apprehension. 

"I forgot it in my excitement earlier, I apologize," he said. "But Father wishes to see you at your earliest convenience."

"No doubt that means as soon as possible, whether it is convenient or not," Loki muttered. 

"You are likely correct," Thor agreed, nodding. "He told me over an hour ago. Let him know that the delay was my blunder."

"I will," Loki said with distaste.

"Are you feeling alright, Lady Del?" Thor asked suddenly. "Your face is quite flushed. You did not look like this earlier," he continued, cocking his head in concern. 

"I am well," Del said shortly, wishing he would leave. She felt the sudden urge to scream as Loki's two long fingers became three. Surely her pulse was beating visibly in her neck and there was a thin sheen of sweat on her forehead. 

"He is quite right, darling," Loki said in his most enticing, velvety tone, as he faked a look of concern. "You seem out of sorts." He placed one of his enormous hands on her forehead, as though trying to judge whether or not she was ill. 

"I'm fine," she murmured tersely, praying her voice wouldn't give her away. 

"Perhaps you should rest," Thor suggested gently. "You will want to feel your best on your wedding day, no doubt."

"I would like to," Del said to Loki through gritted teeth. The double suddenly flattened his tongue on her clit and licked it long and slow, making her hand shake so violently she spilled her glass. 

"Off to bed with you," Loki said firmly, holding his hand out for her to take. "Excuse me, brother," he said to Thor, who nodded when Loki departed with a very disheveled-looking Del. 

As soon as they were outside the dining hall Loki bent down to murmur in her ear. 

"Shall I go see what Odin wants, dove?" he asked devilishly. 

"No, please no," Del whispered back, clenching her fists in frustration. 

"No? Why not? Would you like to come with me?" Loki asked with a smirk. 

"No," she repeated with desperation in her voice. "Please can we just..."

"Can we what, darling?" he encouraged.

"I need you," she replied nearly silently. "Gods, please, I need you inside me."

"No," Loki growled firmly. "You will not call out for 'the gods' to satisfy you. I am the only God who can touch you." He moved his body so close to her that she had to look directly upwards to meet his gaze. 

"And tell me exactly what you want from me, dove. I want to hear the filthy word fall from your perfect little lips. Say it," he repeated with a steely glint in his eye that made Del's legs even weaker than they already were. 

"Please fuck me, Loki," she murmured, embarrassed at how vulgar it sounded. 

"With pleasure, my lovely girl," he replied, smiling. 

He teleported them both to the library. 

"I wasn't expecting this," Del smiled, honestly not caring where they were. 

"I am willing to bet that you were not expecting this either," he said smoothly, using magic to create a long, tall chaise and a pillar at its head that were not there before. He backed Del up so that her behind hit the side of the chaise and she was forced to sit. 

"Lie back," he instructed, and she did. "Arms up," he added, and she complied. Suddenly her wrists were tied to the pillar by a long, thin, pliable bit of leather. "Nearly perfect," he complimented before making her dress vanish. "There."

He slid his hand between her legs and groaned appreciatively. "You are positively dripping, darling. Did I do that to you?" he teased. 

"Yes, please don't torment me any longer," she begged. 

"Ah-ah," he cautioned her. "Trust me, dove. I will give you all that you need. I promise." 

He pushed her legs apart so that they were dangling on each side of the chaise and began rubbing her clit again, but this time he removed his hard length from his pants and pushed it into her mouth at the same time. She groaned, taking him in as deeply as she could, just as turned on by the lewd act as she had been the first time she had done it. 

"Do not think that I cannot see how much you enjoy this," he murmured, staring at Del's lips as he pushed himself between them. "I think you might like it just as much as I do."

She whined, sucking harder in hopes that he might relent and reward her. 

"Good girl," he growled deeply, slipping two fingers inside her while his thumb still ground against her clit. She moaned and her eyes rolled back in her head, so close already, especially after all the teasing she had endured in the dining hall. 

The dining hall. She thought about how mortifying and arousing it was to have Loki doing such lecherous things to her while they were surrounded by other people. She wondered what it would feel like to do this to him underneath the table in the middle of their next meal. 

"Your mind is wandering," he said sharply, pulling himself out of her mouth. He also stopped using his hand on her, and she keened in unfulfilled agony. "What in the nine realms were you thinking about that could distract you from this?"

There was a hint of intimidating frustration in his tone that made Del feel as though she were being scolded. 

"I was thinking," she gasped, trying not to cry out from the painfully tight coil twisting in her belly, "about what it would be like, to..." she trailed off, embarrassed to reveal her private thoughts. 

"To what?" he pressed with his eyes narrowed. 

"To suck and swallow your seed under the dining hall table during dinner," she whispered. 

Loki's shock was tangible. "My beautiful little seductress," he replied, with a very powerful hunger taking over his features. 

Instantly he was on top of her, clothes gone. He pushed into her like his life depended on it, nearly crushing her by the weight of his body and the power of his thrusts--but he held back just enough to make sure she would stay conscious. 

"Ah! Loki!" she cried out, wishing desperately that she could put her arms around him, but her wrists remained bound. He sensed what she needed however, and kissed her intensely, pushing himself into her as deeply as he could. He felt a slight firmness in her belly that was not there before, which made a fierce possessiveness roar to life inside him once more. 

"Mine," he growled into her ear. That one word sent her over the edge as she screamed for him. 

"Good girl," he murmured boldly. "Come for me. Come on my cock. I love to feel you writhing beneath me, darling. Moan for me. Tell me how much pleasure I give you."

She sobbed incoherently, biting her bottom lip and arching her back as the orgasm shattered her. Not moments later she felt a violent throb deep inside her, and she knew Loki was filling her, claiming her yet again, and she never wanted it to end. 

Through the sound of blood rushing in her ears, she heard Loki curse. 

"I love you," he murmured, kissing her again deeply. "I will never have enough of you."

Her arms fell limply onto the chaise above her head when he made the restraint that bound her wrists disappear. He moved her body gently onto her side and laid down behind her, wrapping his arms around her protectively and whispering into her ear all the ways she made him feel strong and whole. If it were up to her, they would never leave that spot.


	48. Chapter 48

Three days was not a very long time by anyone’s measure, but for Del, somehow simply knowing that there would be a wedding when that time was up made the hours fly by. It seemed that she had only blinked, yet somehow it was already the evening before. She was in Frigga’s rooms, watching the older woman lay out the dress she planned to wear for her son’s wedding in the morning.

 

“Do you have any last-minute advice for me, Frigga?” Del asked, half-kidding, trying to shake her nerves. She wasn’t anxious about getting married—she was anxious about being in front of so many people. “On how to have a prosperous marriage?”

 

“Oh, my dear,” Frigga said, turning around with a small smile on her face. “I have no doubt that your marriage will be more than successful. I am very proud of you both,” she praised. “My marriage to Odin was somewhat arranged, as you know. But we managed to eventually love one another, by way of mutual respect. You and Loki have something much more special than that. You have fought for each other. It is inspiring.”

 

Del blushed, and didn’t know how to reply for a moment. “How long is the ceremony?” she asked when she spoke again.

 

“Not long,” Frigga answered. “It is the reception that could go on for days. But not to worry,” she added, patting Del on the arm. “You are not expected to remain for the duration. In fact, I think people would find it odd if you did,” she said with a wink.

 

Del blushed even harder. “Will it take place in the dining hall, like the Vanir welcome ceremony?”

 

“It will, but I need to ask Loki to make a few changes to it if he hasn’t already,” Frigga responded. Upon seeing the look of confusion on Del’s face, she elaborated. “It is too small, dear. I need my son to cast a little enchantment on it to accommodate everyone.”

 

“Too small?” Del repeated, astonished. That hall fit several hundred people along with tables and a dance floor, comfortably, the last time she attended a feast there. “How many people will be coming?” she asked.

 

“Easily a thousand,” Frigga said nonchalantly. “Remember, dear, this is the first wedding to take place in the palace since my own. Speaking of which,” Frigga murmured, turning around to her vanity and rooting around for a moment. “I wanted to give you this.”

 

Loki’s mother extended her hand and revealed a tiny, extremely fragile-looking gold chain with a single spherical charm on it. It was crystal clear at first glance, but the closer Del looked, the more she saw. Inside the glass charm was a moving, swirling, gold and white substance that reminded her of clouds and sunshine and magic.

 

“Frigga, this is beautiful,” Del whispered. “Why are you giving it to me?”

 

“I wore it on my wedding day,” Frigga said, looking slightly emotional. “And it was given to me by the previous queen, Odin’s mother. I know you are not marrying the Crown Prince, but it still only seems right that you wear it. You will be my daughter, after all,” she beamed.

 

Del could do nothing but hug the older woman tightly. They shared a tearful moment, each clinging to the other, trying their best to convey their warm-hearted emotions without words, then they both pulled back to wipe their eyes and laugh at themselves.

 

“I wore it as a necklace,” Frigga told her, composing herself. “But I’ve seen the one Loki gave you and it is lovely, so might I suggest doing this instead?” she said helpfully, taking Del’s hand and wrapping the tiny gold chain three times around her wrist before fastening it and letting go. It fit nicely.

 

“I love it. Thank you," Del said gratefully, lifting her hand to her face to see it again more closely. “I can actually look at it this way.” Her smile was genuine and she was overcome by a tender fondness for her mother-in-law.

 

“It suits you,” Frigga complimented. “Now, I assume you have decided what you will be wearing tomorrow?”

 

“I…no,” Del replied, smiling guiltily. “I hadn’t even thought about it.”

 

“Well let’s see something,” Frigga said promptly.

 

“Now?” Del asked.

 

“Of course. I know you must have mastered your magic enough by now to make yourself a new dress!” Frigga answered excitedly.

 

“Well actually I have,” Del smiled proudly. She took a moment to think about what she would like to wear. She still preferred simple garments, even after living at the palace and having Loki dress her for the past three months. But she knew she had to wear more than her favorite linen shift, if she didn’t want to embarrass the entire royal family at the ceremony.

 

“I think I’ve got it,” Del murmured, closing her eyes. Her magic was opalescent, as opposed to Loki’s green, and it swirled around her beautifully as she wrapped herself in a very light layer of silk and lace. The dress was form-fitting, but not too tight. It covered her chest completely but left her shoulders exposed, lending to a very tasteful silhouette. There was an elegant sheet of sheer material cascading down the back of the dress and flowing onto the floor, creating a beautiful train. She was completely enveloped in gold and white, with the only contrast being the emerald jewelry on her neck and finger. Frigga’s bracelet, barely visible, added a very subtle and beautiful touch of gold on Del’s wrist.

 

“Breathtaking!” Frigga marveled, and her amazed expression only underlined the compliment.

 

“It’s not too much?” Del asked nervously.

 

“How do you feel in it?” Loki’s mother asked.

 

“Pretty. And it’s comfortable,” Del answered. “But I don’t want to look presumptuous.”

 

“You look like a bride,” Frigga smiled. “The most beautiful bride I have ever seen. This is perfect.”

 

“I’ll take your word for it,” Del replied gratefully, and changed back.

 

“This is so exciting,” the older woman gushed, looking as though she wouldn’t be able to sleep at all. Del on the other hand, was perfectly ready to lay down and close her eyes, if only to forget her anxiety for a little while before the morning. “But you should go get some sleep,” the queen added, as though she could read Del’s thoughts.

 

“I will,” Del smiled gratefully. She bid Frigga goodnight and walked herself back to Loki’s quarters.

 

She briefly wondered why she still called them that: 'Loki's quarters.' She had been sleeping there for what felt like ages now, and they were just as much her rooms as his. Perhaps because they still screamed ‘Loki.’ The color scheme of green and black and heavy, dark wood; the intoxicating, heady scent that enveloped everything he came into contact with; not to mention his unadulterated possessiveness…no wonder she still called them ‘his quarters.’

 

Del laughed at her own silliness as she let herself in, using her magic to open the door. Loki was not yet there when she arrived, but she wasn’t concerned. He would come. He always did. She slipped out of her dress and laid down on the bed, inhaling deeply as she buried her face in his pillow. She must have been more tired than she realized, because she fell asleep instantly.

 

***

 

When she woke, she was completely enclosed in Loki’s arms. It didn’t matter that her body was already pressed tightly against his—she cuddled in closer and hummed a relaxed purr as her head found the perfect spot between his chin and his chest. She pressed her lips to his skin gently and kissed him just below his collarbone, making him shiver slightly. She giggled and tried to look up at him, but she couldn’t.

 

“Do not move,” he murmured, hugging her tighter. “Just a little longer. If we were not expected elsewhere, I do not believe I would be letting you escape at all today,” he grumbled.

 

Del simply relaxed into him and enjoyed the peace and comfort that his arms brought her. They were cool to the touch, and strong, and all hers. It was hard to be worried about anything when he held her. Later on, she was sure she would enjoy the same effect when she was looking into his eyes in front of a thousand people. He calmed her, somehow. Everything would be fine.

 

“Do you think Odin would permit us to get married just as we are, lying in bed without clothes on?” Del joked, trying not to giggle but failing miserably at the scandalized look on an imaginary Odin’s face.

 

“In a perfect world,” Loki murmured. She could hear the amusement in his voice as he spoke. “Sadly, we live in a very imperfect world which requires this silly idea called “decorum” to be aspired to,” he added. “Otherwise I would have you naked every day.”

 

“You do have me naked every day,” Del replied, this time unable to stifle her laughter.

 

“Be quiet, woman,” Loki chided without heat.

 

“I should probably go to your mother’s rooms soon, to get ready,” Del murmured, her anxious tension suddenly making a comeback.

 

“I said be quiet,” Loki repeated, squeezing her tightly and kissing the top of her head. “Just one more minute.”

 

“I’m going to blame you for my lateness,” Del teased, kissing him back on every inch of his chest that she could reach. Loki shivered again.

 

“Keep doing that and you will be much more than one minute late,” he warned.

 

“Sorry,” Del giggled.

 

“Liar,” he smiled. He kissed her once more on the top of the head then released her. “Go on. I do not wish to add to your nervousness.”

 

“How did you know?” Del asked, sitting up.

 

“Large crowds make you nervous. Being the center of attention makes you nervous. And as beautiful as I know you are going to look today, you will have the eyes of over a thousand people on you from the moment you enter the room,” he told her seriously. “Luckily for me, the reason they are here in the first place is to recognize the fact that you are mine,” he whispered, leaning forward to kiss her lips. “And you always will be.”

 

Del smiled and leaned in for one more kiss then clothed herself in a long, plain shift and a dressing gown. She left Loki lying on the bed, and his eyes followed her as she left the room. Once she closed the door behind her, she inhaled and exhaled slowly, trying to compose herself, then headed for Frigga’s quarters.

 

To her surprise, Franja was there waiting for her when she arrived.

 

“Her Majesty sent for someone to help get you ready,” she explained. “I persuaded Halla to let me come. I think she knows that you and I are friends,” Franja smiled. “I am so excited for this!” she exclaimed, forgetting to remain demure and composed in front of the queen of the entire realm. Frigga grinned at the girl with approval.

 

“That makes two—hopefully three of us?” Frigga asked, looking at Del with a glint of humor in her eye.

 

“It does,” Del confirmed, smiling.

 

Franja immediately set to work on Del’s hair while Frigga left the room to change into her gown. Del asked her to tame it the same way she did the last time, making the waves fuller and less frizzy with a little extra bounce. Franja complied happily, and shortly afterward Del was left with a gorgeous mass of shiny auburn curls that looked like an artist had designed them. Next Franja pulled two pieces of hair from the front and twisted them elegantly away from Del’s face, fastening them behind her head with a simple, thin, gold pin that was completely invisible once Franja hid it with another lock of hair. It resulted in an effortlessly elegant style that looked as though it was held together by magic.

 

Del’s young blond friend had set to work dabbing just the smallest hints of color onto Del’s cheeks and lips when Frigga reappeared.

 

“How lovely!” she said to Franja, who blushed.

 

“Thank you, your Majesty,” Franja replied happily, unable to stifle a smile. “She does not need the color, but it’s nice to feel just a little special on occasion,” she explained.

 

“I quite agree, on both counts,” the queen answered graciously. “Do you need to borrow my room to get changed?” she asked the girl.

 

“I—I did not think—” Franja stuttered, caught off-guard.

 

“I have just the thing for you to wear,” Frigga interrupted, sneaking a wink at Del. Del quickly understood, and used her magic to create a lovely gown for her friend. She left it hanging near Frigga’s wardrobe in the next room, and was immediately overcome with excitement over how happy Franja would be.

 

Once Frigga had led Franja into the other room, Del changed into her own gown. Not moments later, as she was smoothing out her lace skirts, she heard a delighted girlish squeal come from the other side of the wall, and Frigga reappeared wearing an enormous grin.

 

“That will match her eyes perfectly,” she told Del approvingly. “Excellent choice.” She closed the door behind her to allow Franja some privacy while she changed, and the queen's look softened even further as she took in Del’s appearance, now complete with her hair done and a barely-visible touch of color on her face.

 

“There aren’t words for how lovely you look, dear,” Frigga said softly, with a tiny tear welling up in her eye.

 

“Are you sure?” Del asked, slowly turning around so Frigga could see from every angle.

 

“Absolutely,” the queen said firmly. “Except you forgot—”

 

Frigga looked at Del in confusion for a moment, then her small frown transformed into a gigantic, radiant, watery smile. She walked up to Del and began fastening the tiny, fragile ties on the back of Del’s dress that had been left purposely undone. When she finished, she pulled Del into a tight brief hug.

 

“I am honored that you are sharing this moment with me, my dear,” the queen said solemnly. “I am certain that your mother’s heart would be soaring if she were here.”

 

“Thank you,” Del said, now with her own watery smile. “I’m glad that I have you."

 

The door to the queen’s bedroom opened and Franja walked out, looking like a completely different person in a gorgeous, flowing, powder blue gown that indeed made her eyes stand out like gems. “I cannot wear this, I feel like an impostor!” she exclaimed, looking down at herself in disbelief.

 

“Now you know how I’ve felt since I arrived here,” Del teased. “You look beautiful!”

 

“I look—Del!” she exclaimed, finally glancing up. “You—your dress—it’s—”

 

“Stunning, isn’t she?” Frigga supplied happily. “Now, let us see if we cannot find you something to put in your hair,” she added, and steered Franja toward her vanity. After lots of polite protesting, Franja finally accepted a small silver barrette with aquamarine accents and a matching ring.

 

A few minutes later, just after Frigga and Franja added the finishing touches to their hair, a bell sounded. It vibrated through the air as if it was intended to be heard over long distances, and Frigga looked up happily when she heard it. “It’s time!” she said cheerfully, positively glowing with excitement. “Everyone should be in the hall already. We three will be the last to arrive,” Frigga informed them.

 

“Should I go first, your Majesty?” Franja asked nervously. “I can slip inside and no one will no—”

 

“Absolutely not,” Frigga replied. “You may walk in with me. You two are friends—it is only right that you have a front-row seat for such an occasion,” she said firmly.

 

Franja gawked at the older woman, but said nothing. Del giggled, knowing exactly how it felt to be stunned into silence like that. The three ladies left Frigga’s rooms and walked down the halls towards their destination.

 

Frigga was chattering away excitedly, and Franja was doing her best to keep up with a steady supply of responses, but Del was quiet and nervous. This was it. She was about to marry Loki. She wondered what he would look like. If he would like her dress. If he was nervous.

 

Before she knew it they had reached the double doors that led to the dining hall. “Are you ready?” Frigga asked excitedly. Del could not reply; her mouth was suddenly dry and her heart felt as though it would leap out of her at any moment. She simply nodded, feeling the blood drain from her face as she thought about how many people would be waiting on the other side of the doors.

 

Frigga nodded to the two guards stationed on either side of the doors, and instantly they leaned over and pushed open the heavy wooden structures, stepping smartly to the side to allow their queen and her companions to pass.

 

Frigga walked in first, with Franja at her side. The poor girl looked both terrified and thrilled, but when the queen softly patted her arm after a few paces towards the front of the room, the girl’s posture relaxed. They walked together until they reached the front row of people, and Frigga motioned for her to stand there. The people already occupying the space moved over immediately and marveled at the pretty, unfamiliar girl reverently as Queen Frigga continued toward her seat that faced the crowd.

 

Then it was Del’s turn. One of the guards holding the door raised his eyebrows at her expectantly, as though trying to will her to move. She got the message, took a final deep breath, and began to walk, following the same path that the other two women took.

 

Just as Loki predicted, all eyes were on her. She tried to remain composed. She knew that if her concentration failed for even a moment, she would begin shaking so badly she would likely never make it to the front of the room. She kept her eyes above the crowd and was briefly reminded of Queen Olaug of Vanaheim, who had always done the same thing, though Del doubted it was out of nervousness. It was more like she simply thought her subjects weren’t worth looking at. 

 

The hall was easily ten times larger than it usually was, and it was filled to capacity. There was a body filling up every last ounce of space in the room, and Del had to remind herself to keep breathing. She tried to appreciate the beautiful decorations that Frigga had adorned the place with, but she was too distracted by her nervousness to truly absorb it all.

 

And then she saw Loki. He was standing at the front of the room between the King and Queen, several councilmen, and the crowd. He looked as tall and proud as ever. He wore his formal attire, complete with light armor and ceremonial weapons, except it was different somehow. The material was finer, and he had augmented it with a new cape and an ornate, highly polished golden chest-piece that held the heavy material in place. There was a matching, ceremonial coronet that sat elegantly atop his head. His hair was slicked back, expertly framing his high cheekbones, and his deep green eyes were staring at her. 

 

Immediately, her anxiety relented. She even smiled. Walking to the front of the room became the easiest thing in the world to do, now that she knew the man she loved was already there waiting for her. The ghost of a smile crossed his face when he saw the change in her expression and demeanor, and when she was finally close enough, he reached out for her and took her hand, pulling her close to him before facing the Allfather.

 

Odin spoke. It was a very long-winded and descriptive speech about fulfilling one’s promises, performing one’s duties, and placing honor and loyalty above all else. Del could not listen. She was more focused on the way Loki’s hand felt holding hers, and the way he kept stealing glances at her. She tried not to blush, knowing that others must be able to see his actions, but no whispers ever reached her ears.

 

“And now for the swearing of oaths,” Odin’s voice boomed, and he looked down expectantly at Del.

 

She knew her voice probably shook, and she likely sounded like a squeaky mouse instead of her usual self, but she didn’t care. She only wished the Allfather would disappear, so she could feel like Loki would be the only one to hear her words. Knowing that wouldn’t happen, she simply closed her eyes for a brief moment. When she opened them again, she locked her gaze onto Loki’s handsome face and spoke.

 

“It is hard to describe how much I love you. I never thought I could feel something so deeply and completely. I want to give you the universe, but all I can give you are my promises; I promise to cherish you and honor you with every breath I take. I promise to be someone that you can depend on, and trust, and confide in. I promise to be the best wife I can be, because we will be spending the rest of our lives together. But even though that sounds like a long time, it could never be long enough,” she said softly, staring at him with honesty in her gaze and her voice, hoping that he knew she truly meant every word. She discreetly created a ring for him within her closed fist. Then she opened her hand and gently placed the jet black band on his finger. She smiled, knowing that even though it looked plain, it was very special, and he smiled back at her lovingly as he took her hand back in his and spoke his oath to her.

 

“You are so much more to me than a wife,” he began quietly. “You have been a steadfast companion. A comforting friend. I value your love more than my very own soul, and I promise to do my best to ensure that you always know how priceless and irreplaceable you are to me. I also promise to be the husband you deserve; a protector, a provider. I promise to be worthy of your trust and your confidence. And I am honored that you think me worthy of your love.”

 

For a moment she was completely lost in his words and unaware of a single thing going on around her. Two tears escaped from her eyes and she simply let them fall, completely unashamed. The only thing that shook her from her trance was when Loki let go of her hands. Confused, she looked down and wondered what was supposed to happen next, then she felt a gentle, balanced weight slipping over her hair. She realized Loki had placed a delicate golden circlet on her head, and her jaw nearly dropped. He then reached for her left hand and raised it up to his mouth, kissing the emerald ring he had placed on her finger when he proposed. The shine of the green gem was quickly hidden by his soft lips, however, Frigga’s golden chain glimmered happily in the light.

 

But something wasn’t quite right. One of the older councilmen standing a few feet away from Loki visibly stiffened when he saw the simple jewelry on Del’s wrist. Without warning, he drew a very functional sword from the ceremonial scabbard at his side, and lunged at the prince with unadulterated fury in his eyes.

 

Del reacted out of pure instinct, tamping down her confusion and terror as soon as she felt it. Loki still held her left hand in his, but her right hand was free. She raised it at the sword-wielding man so fast that barely anyone realized that she moved, and released a powerful pulse of angry white magic at him, which struck him at center-mass. Loki whipped around, alarmed, and saw the councilman fall to the floor in a heap, sword clattering away as it hit the stone beneath their feet. For a moment there was absolute silence…but in the next instant, the entire hall yielded to a massive, hysterical frenzy.


	49. Chapter 49

Loki immediately grabbed Del by the arm and teleported her safely into Frigga’s rooms. He left in the same instant, without a word, then returned with his mother. He disappeared again, but this time, he did not return. Del and Queen Frigga simply looked at each other, speechless at the scene that had just unfolded before them.

Del heard many hurried footsteps outside their door after about a minute. It sounded like the guards were stationing themselves up and down the entire expanse of hallway, making sure not a soul could reach the door that concealed the two women they were supposed to protect. It made Del breathe a sigh of relief, but at the same time she also felt a little faint. She took a few steps over to a soft, navy blue lounge chair and sat down heavily. The movement did not go unnoticed by Frigga.

“Are you well, dear? What is wrong?” the older woman asked with concern.

“I think so. Just a little shocked I suppose. That sort of magic takes a lot out of me,” Del murmured. “I can’t believe that just happened.”

“What exactly did happen?” Frigga asked, wanting to understand.

“That man…that councilman…Hubberson, I think? He was at the hearing, but I can’t remember his name. I noticed him staring at my hand…and all of a sudden he t-tried to s-stab Loki,” Del stammered, nearly losing her composure. “There wasn’t time for anything else, and no one else saw him in time, so I did the only thing...”

At that, Del was reduced to a trembling, muttering mess. Frigga rubbed her back in a motherly fashion, trying to comfort her, but Del’s shock would not relent. Not minutes later, Odin himself strode into the room without knocking.

“I need you to describe everything that you just witnessed,” Odin said sternly, without preamble.

Del tried, but couldn’t make the words come out. The magic had drained her, and she was still in a state of complete disbelief. Frigga explained as best she could instead.

“Is that correct, young lady?” Odin asked when Frigga finished, and Del was able to nod in reply. She desperately wished to know if the man was dead, but couldn’t ask. Luckily Frigga was wondering the same thing.

“What happened to the man that attacked our son?” the queen asked sharply.

“He is alive, but barely. Enough to answer a few questions, at least. Loki took over his interrogation when I left to come here. From what I was able to discern, he was under the impression that Loki is in fact a malevolent impostor who is trying to steal the throne,” Odin spat. “And his proof?”

“My glass charm,” Frigga murmured suddenly, and Odin nodded. Del looked up at them both in complete confusion.

“You are wearing my wife’s chain and charm,” Odin stated austerely. “Traditionally, only the Queen of Asgard is to be in possession of it. Obviously Frigga desired you to have it for her own reasons, which are none of my concern. But Vrai Haeggison, who is old enough to remember my wedding, believes you swindled her out of it, or stole it, and that you and Loki intend to rule Asgard after ‘disposing’ of me and my firstborn,” he said with scorn for the deluded councilman.

“I am so sorry Adelia,” Frigga said sincerely. She looked devastated.

“Not…your fault,” Del breathed.

“What is wrong with her?” Odin asked Frigga.

“That type of magic uses a lot of energy,” Frigga explained sadly. “She said she always has trouble with it.”

“Well, Miss Adelia, I am sorry to see you in such a state, especially when you should be celebrating your marriage. But I am thankful that you acted when you did, otherwise today might have ended in tragedy. I am indebted to you. Allow me to send for a healer,” Odin offered, sounding gruff, as though he wasn’t used to speaking such words. And he probably wasn’t.

“Why does she need a healer?” Loki’s voice demanded suddenly as he appeared in the doorway, slightly out of breath. He was covered in suspicious red smears, and there was a harsh, dangerous gleam in his eye that Del had not seen in a very long time. He looked positively terrifying, but he hadn’t yet seen Del. She was nearly completely blocked from his view by Odin.

“She is alright, my son, just shocked,” Frigga explained quickly.

“What of Haeggison?” Odin asked swiftly.

“He is dead,” Loki spat. “He could not provide me with anything more than the useless drivel he already told you. So I let him drown in his own blood.” The violence in his voice was chilling. “Now where is my wife?”

Odin stepped to the side. Immediately Loki strode to Del’s chair and lifted her slightly so that he could slip in underneath her. He gathered her entire body onto his lap, and Frigga and Odin chose that moment to busy themselves with conversation elsewhere.

“Do you need a healer, darling girl?” Loki whispered into Del’s hair, which was a wild mess from the blast of magic, and the teleporting, and now a light coating of tears and cold sweat.

Del shook her head but still couldn’t speak. The man was dead now. She had killed someone. After he tried to kill Loki. It was too much. She was going to be sick. She could feel her lungs contracting painfully, as though life was being squeezed out of her body as recompense for her actions.

Loki wrapped her in a tight embrace, and suddenly Del could feel his magic pouring into her, soothing her, calming her tremors and clearing her blurring vision. All the energy that she had expended with that one, single, terrifyingly powerful blast of magic was now being replaced by the man she had just married. It was easier to breathe, and easier to talk, so she did.

“He tried to kill you,” Del said bluntly after taking a deep breath, unable to think of anything but that moment when Haeggison lunged at Loki with his gleaming steel sword. She would remember it for the rest of her life. “He was going to stab you. I didn’t know what else to do.” Fresh tears were streaming down her face, and Loki continued to hold her, rocking her slightly.

“I was so distracted by my beautiful bride that I did not even see that filth draw his weapon. You prevented me from receiving a terrible injury, my love,” he murmured, trying to comfort her. “That was a very heroic thing you did. My only regret is that you were forced to act in the first place. I should have been more aware. Do not feel badly, my darling, this is entirely my fault.”

“It is not your fault,” Del argued weakly. “That man was a fool. He tried to assassinate you—what else was I going to do? I hate him!” Del sobbed. “I hate him for attacking you. Now I’ve killed someone,” she cried, burying her face into Loki’s chest.

Loki was silent for a few seconds. Del felt a swirl of his remorse surround her, followed by a thick, heavy pulse of anger, and then a brief moment of calm.

“Do you remember the last time you used your defensive magic?” he asked her.

“I nearly killed that man from the marketplace,” Del murmured softly, her heart twisting in pain.

“Then you asked me if you should be trusted with such power. You wondered if the world would be better off if you stopped using it.”

“I remember,” Del replied, still pressing her face against Loki’s armor.

“I told you that as long as you respect your magic, you will never have to worry about misusing it. I also told you that you might even save someone one day,” he whispered to her. “You protected me. Without your magic, this would have ended very differently. I am thankful.”

Loki brushed Del’s hair out of her face and kissed her forehead softly before speaking again. “I know how you are feeling. I was quite distraught after I killed my first enemy. It makes no difference that mine happened on the battlefield and yours happened inside the palace. The result is the same. Lives were taken, yes, but Asgard was safer as a result of my actions. I am safer as a result of yours.”

He continued to hold her, not moving from the chair, for easily an hour. Odin and Frigga had long since left, but neither Loki nor Del cared one bit. Eventually Del lifted her head off Loki’s chest and looked at his face.

He still looked frightening, dressed in armor and covered in blood, but it didn't matter. He was still her Loki.

“We’re married,” she said simply, finally smiling slightly.

“We are,” Loki answered. A charming hint of happy smugness overpowered the concerned frustration in his expression.

“Should we go back to the hall?” Del asked. She was worried they were breaking some kind of rule, or being disrespectful in some way.

“Anyone else likely would. But I am content right here,” he replied. “Half the guests will soil themselves when, or if, we return. While it can be amusing to watch sometimes, I am happier here with you.”

“Why would they do that?” Del asked, confused.

“Darling, Haeggison was only one of many who believe the stories about me to be true. You typically spend time with me or someone in my family, and are not generally exposed to the whispers and gossip that permeate this palace," he began. 

"Imagine, if you will, what someone might think after witnessing that spectacle this morning,” he suggested seriously. “Imagine that you have been told that the younger prince is a malevolent entity who covets the throne. Imagine that he steals a young, unsuspecting girl’s heart and marries her before the Crown Prince is able to find a bride. Imagine that the impostor’s wife was wearing jewelry that has been passed down to each new queen on her wedding day for generations. Imagine that the councilman who recognized the treachery for what it was, was killed during the ceremony when he tried to defend his kingdom from the cunning prince.” Loki squeezed Del’s hand as he described that part.

“Then imagine that the bride is discovered to be a sorceress. Because that also happened today. You put your power on display for the entire realm to see,” he informed her quietly. “To the average Asgardian citizen, you and I make an imposing pair. Two sorcerers, perfectly poised to take over the kingdom by force. It makes for a thrilling tale, you have to admit,” Loki added with a hint of a grin.

Del was dumbfounded. “They don’t—they couldn’t actually—but that’s—”

“I promise you, dove, that is exactly the conversation that is taking place in the dining hall at this very moment,” Loki responded seriously. “I have a lifetime of experience in this matter, believe me.”

“But I don’t…I didn’t marry you for this, or for some horrible chance at your mother’s title,” Del burst out angrily, taking the gold circlet off her head and tossing it onto another chair. “Don’t they realize that people would have to die in order for us to rule? Thor may not be my favorite person but I don’t wish him dead!” Del shouted, angry at them all.

“I know. Little does the realm know, however, that you could have easily had the Crown Prince and the title of future Queen if you so desired,” Loki stated plainly, without jealousy.

“I don’t want to talk about that,” Del muttered.

“My apologies, darling,” Loki said with remorse. “Would you like to go back to the hall?”

“Part of me does. There is no reason to hide from those fools,” Del replied, still slightly angry. “It is not our fault that they’re terrified of rumors and gossip. We should be able to enjoy this day,” she added, now sounding slightly sad. “But I suppose we don’t need to attend a reception for that to happen, do we?”

“I can think of a hundred ways to enjoy the day without returning to the hall,” Loki answered mischievously. “But we will. For a few minutes only. And then we will occupy ourselves with…other things.”

Del nodded, smiling somewhat. Loki reached over and picked up the golden band that Del had tossed onto a nearby chair. He ran his hand through her hair, with magic swirling from his fingertips, then placed the circlet back on her head. Her curls were no longer a tangled mess, and aside from being slightly pale, she looked exactly as she did when she first entered the hall that morning. He kissed her thoroughly, bringing some color back into her cheeks and a smile to her face, then stood with her, taking her arm in his, and led the way out of Frigga’s rooms.

A pair of guards that had been standing outside Frigga’s door followed behind them as they exited, though they kept their distance. When the couple reached the double doors of the dining hall, the guards hurried forward and opened them. The chatter that had been buzzing within the hall stopped immediately once the wedding guests, who were now seated around hundreds of small round tables, saw who entered the room. Loki stopped, with Del at his side, and stared at them all with an irritated expression on his face. Suddenly Odin’s voice rang out; Del noticed that he masked his surprise masterfully, but she was still able to detect a hint of it that she was sure the crowd had missed.

“I present to you my son, Prince Loki of Asgard, and his wife, Princess Adelia Tiborsdottir,” Odin announced to the silent hall. “I dedicate this day to celebrate and honor them. You may now pay your respects.”

Loki began walking with Del at his side towards the front of the hall, where the head table had been set up to replace the two thrones that had been there before. He walked slowly, eyeing nearly everyone that they passed, daring them to react in any way but the way they were commanded. Dutifully, each man and woman in the room rose from their seats and sank into a bow or curtsey as the newlyweds passed by, though most of them were attempting to conceal glares of hatred, fear, and distrust when Loki looked at them.

Unnerved, Del averted her gaze so that she was staring at the front of the room where Odin, Frigga, and Thor were sitting. Frigga looked both relieved and concerned. Del didn’t quite understand her concern until they reached the head table.

“Loki,” the queen hissed, narrowing her eyes. Loki rolled his, and then a soft glow of magic washed over him. Del hadn’t realized it, but Loki had walked past the entire assembly still covered in blood. The guests began whispering at the sight of the swirling green cloud of magic, but none dared to speak loudly enough to call attention to himself.

Once presentable, he smirked at his mother while pulling out a chair so Del could sit. As they both settled into their places at the head table, with Del in between Frigga and Loki, the hall began slowly buzzing with chatter again. Servants quickly made their way to the tables with what was now the second course—Loki and Del had missed the first—and soon the room was loud enough for Del to comfortably speak.

“Why did you do that?” she murmured to Loki.

“I daresay my son wished to intimidate his subjects,” Frigga interrupted, grumbling.

“It is not a very difficult thing to do,” Loki stated calmly. “We will not be staying very long, Mother, but we did wish to see all your planning come to fruition. The hall looks lovely, and so do you,” he complimented her, radiating charm and confidence.

“See? He causes mayhem, then calls me pretty. You are still the same cheeky boy you always were,” Frigga admonished, trying to sound angry even though her blush gave her away.

“It’s true, Frigga. Everything is so beautiful. I love the gold hydrangeas,” Del added honestly, nodding to the centerpieces. “This is so wonderful. I am so thankful.”

“It was nothing,” Frigga murmured, looking pleased. “Are you feeling better? You gave me a bit of a fright earlier. I was worried…” Frigga’s voice trailed off, but Del understood what she was hinting at.

“I am. Loki helped me. I’m fine,” she assured her mother-in-law, smiling.

They sat and ate together for a short while. Del particularly enjoyed the hot cider they were served, which soothed her frazzled nerves. Moments after she put down her glass, she felt Loki’s hand on her. “Have you had enough?” Loki asked smoothly.

“I have,” she replied, grinning.

“I have not,” Loki murmured, squeezing her thigh under the table and leaning in to place the softest of kisses on Del’s cheek. “I never will,” he added nearly inaudibly, bringing his lips to her ear and making her shiver while he spoke.

She momentarily forgot that they were in the company of over a thousand people, including the King and Queen of Asgard. She smiled and kissed the raven-haired god she had just married, causing the hundreds of conversations in the room to falter slightly. When she pulled away, Loki cleared his throat.

“I think we will be taking our leave now,” he said, addressing Frigga and Odin firmly. He stood, offering Del his arm, and subsequently the rest of the occupants of the head table also stood, followed by the guests at the hundreds of tables before them. 

Loki bowed in the direction of his parents respectfully, and Del copied him with a curtsey. Odin and Frigga inclined their heads in return. Then, ignoring the rest of the room, Loki simply teleported himself and Del outside the double doors of the dining hall. She was glad they did not have to walk through the guests' tables again. Once was enough. 

He draped an arm possessively around her waist and escorted his bride away from the prying eyes and venomous whispers of the infuriating crowd. She was happy to leave them all behind.


	50. Chapter 50

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Posting without proofreading, give me a few hours and I'll be able to come back and go over it. Just wanted to get it uploaded!

To her surprise, Loki led Del outside. They passed through the entrance hall and out the giant doors, and were greeted immediately by beautiful sunshine and a mild, warm breeze. 

 

 

“I missed this,” Del said suddenly, not realizing how much until that moment. “Being outside with you, away from the palace and those stuffy fools.”

 

 

“As did I,” he replied.

 

 

Del leaned into him as they walked, not caring where, just happy for the peace that his company brought her.

 

 

“Do you think it would be alright if I changed out of this?” she asked, suddenly remembering that the dress she was wearing had a train that was likely brown at this point after being dragged over the ground.

 

 

“You should,” Loki answered. “I thought we might do something a bit different today. As a matter of fact,” he added, pausing and turning to face her, “this will do nicely.”

 

 

His magic surrounded her, and when it disappeared, she was wearing a very comfortable, but very luxurious, lightweight green dress. It felt just like her linen night shift, but looked like it could be worn to a feast.

 

 

“Where are we going?” Del asked curiously as he led her behind the soldiers’ stables.

 

 

“You will see,” he smiled. They did not have to go far. Once they passed the stables Loki turned left and extended his hand, motioning for her to look. She did, then glanced back up at him in surprise.

 

 

Loki called for the attention of one of the stable hands who was passing by. Immediately the young man sprang into action and brought over a pair of horses. He expertly and helpfully attached their harnesses to one of the dozens of carriages that surrounded them and then held out his hand to help Del climb the step and settle into one of the cushioned seats. She thanked him graciously, which caused the poor man to turn slightly red as he handed the large, heavy reins over to Loki. The prince smirked good-naturedly at the young man as he bowed and hurried back to his work, then he climbed up gracefully and took the seat next to his wife.

 

 

“I’m surprised we’re taking a carriage to wherever we’re going, instead of our horses,” Del commented, looking excited. “I’ve never ridden in one of these before.”

 

 

“No?” Loki asked. “Well I hope you enjoy it.”

 

 

Del looked up at his handsome face but didn’t bother asking about their destination again—she knew she wouldn’t get an answer as long as the prince had it on his mind to surprise her. He encouraged the horses to start moving, and before she knew it they were traveling at a brisk pace along one of the roads leading away from the palace.

 

 

“I thought we were going to do something else when we left the hall,” Del said, smiling shamelessly.

 

 

“Not to worry, darling, we will. Later.” He smiled back at her charmingly. “But I believe my selfishness has gotten the better of me lately, so I thought this might be a refreshing change for you, as opposed to simply spending the day in my bed.”

 

 

“I love it when you’re selfish,” Del teased, laying her hand on his thigh gently. “But I am curious as to what this is all about.”

 

 

They rode for another half hour, enjoying the peacefulness and the pretty scenery as it passed them by. Eventually large buildings came into view, and Del glanced up at Loki with curiosity in her gaze. He simply smiled and urged the horses to continue on.

 

 

“What is this place?” Del murmured as they followed the road and quickly became surrounded by homes and shops and vendors.

 

 

“Torrgatan. A borough of the city of Lerunar. And our destination,” Loki added, pulling on the reins so the horses would come to a stop. Del glanced at their surroundings, and thought she might need an entire day just to see everything on the stretch of road around them. Loki jumped down easily from the carriage and turned back to Del, offering his hand to help her. She accepted it, marveling at the size of the inn in front of them as she stepped onto the road.

 

 

Not a second later, a man came hurrying out of the inn. “Your Highness,” he said in disbelief. “Can I help you in some way?” he asked.

 

 

“Yes,” Loki replied in a businesslike tone. “Watch my carriage for the afternoon. I wish to show my wife around your city.” He pulled out a few small gold coins from his pocket and handed them to the innkeeper. “For the horses, and a meal when we return.”

 

 

“Absolutely, sir,” the astonished man answered, bowing reverently. He waved to someone inside the inn, and a young boy appeared quickly to unharness the horses and lead them to a large trough full of water on the side of the building.

 

 

“If there is anything else you need, Highness, I will do my best to accommodate you. My name is Ruadh,” the innkeeper said.

 

 

Loki nodded graciously at the man then took Del’s arm, leading her deeper into the town and away from the still-stunned Ruadh.

 

 

“This place is enormous,” Del murmured, admiring her surroundings.

 

 

“Where would you like to go first?” Loki asked.

 

 

“I don’t even know where to begin!” Del answered. “Oh, what’s that?” she asked suddenly.

 

 

“An art gallery,” Loki informed her. “Would you like to look around?”

 

 

“Could we?” Del murmured, excitement getting the best of her.

 

 

Loki smiled and walked her into the building. They spent over an hour inside. Del was mesmerized by all the beautiful displays, but Loki spent more time staring at her than the paintings and sculptures. Once they left, a glass-blower caught Del’s eye and they walked over to her station on the other side of the main street to get a closer look.

 

 

“Amazing,” Del whispered as the woman finished a small jewelry dish colored with blue and white swirls.

 

 

“Do you want it?” Loki asked.

 

 

“Not for myself, but I think Franja would love it,” Del answered, smiling slightly as she thought of her friend.

 

 

Loki stepped forward and purchased the item. The glass-blower wrapped it carefully in soft linen then placed it in a small paper bag and handed it to Loki, bowing her head slightly as they thanked her and departed. Loki made the small bag vanish as soon as they were out of sight.

 

 

“Where’d you put it?” Del asked curiously.

 

 

“In the carriage. I would rather hold your hand than any packages that we may accumulate,” he said, grabbing her right hand casually as they walked. Del blushed in response.

 

 

It wasn’t long before they passed a small troupe of musicians playing odd-looking instruments in front of a small café. Del stopped to listen to the unusual song. When it ended, Loki told her that they were from Alfheim, and the song was one of their folk songs, usually played on the day of their New Year celebrations.

 

 

“Have you been there?” Del asked in amazement.

 

 

“Many times. We may go one day if you wish,” he told her.

 

 

Overcome by fondness for her new husband, she grinned and pulled him down for a kiss. The musicians caught sight of the pair and whistled and cheered, making Del’s cheeks flush bright red as she pulled away. She was still smiling despite her mild embarrassment, and Loki couldn’t help but do the same. He tossed the musicians a few coins from his pocket and they thanked him happily, striking up another tune. Del waved at them as they continued down the road, and the tallest one, playing some sort of skinny drum, waved back.

 

 

Their next stop was at a rare book and manuscript library owned by a man named Beinak. Loki had already been inside many times, predictably, but Del was thrilled at the chance to look around for herself. Loki assured her that he had copies of everything inside, so they left after a short time, without purchasing a book. Beinak was unsurprised at their empty-handed departure and waved them off good-naturedly, but not before presenting Del with a lovely pearl fountain pen as a wedding gift. She thanked the older gentleman profusely and kissed him on the cheek, making him turn faintly pink.

 

 

“You had better hope his wife is not the jealous type,” Loki teased as they continued their walk. He gently took the package containing the pen and sent it back to the carriage.

 

 

“Oh no, I hope I wasn’t rude!” Del exclaimed.

 

 

“I am joking, darling. He has never married. I daresay that he loves his books more than he could love a woman. However, being kissed by a princess must have made his day.”

 

 

“A princess,” Del scoffed. “That sounds so…silly.”

 

“Why is that?” Loki asked, amused at her tone.

 

 

“I’m not a princess. Not really,” she said, rolling her eyes and smiling at Loki’s expression.

 

 

“You are. You are my wife,” Loki argued.

 

 

“I’m still not—”

 

 

“You do realize, darling, that Frigga was not royalty before she married Odin, correct?”

 

 

“I...I didn’t, no,” Del admitted. “She just seems like she was born to be Queen.”

 

 

“I agree. But she was not,” Loki said firmly. “You are just as much my princess as Frigga is Odin’s Queen. And expect me to enforce that in our dealings with others. You are to be treated with respect, always.”

 

 

Del blushed again, and didn’t know what to say. Loki led her further down the road, stopping once more to buy her a small bite of something that tasted vaguely like chocolate, except it was even more impossibly smooth and velvety than that.

 

 

“That is divine,” Del complimented the vendor, who smiled and curtseyed in response. “Can we take some back with us? Please?” she asked Loki hopefully. He nodded, raising his eyebrows at her pleading request.

 

 

“Surely you realize, love, that I will give you anything you ask of me,” he stated with a hint of disbelief in his voice. “You do not have to entreat me so charmingly, though I admit that I adore when you do.” 

 

 

Loki smiled at her tenderly as the vendor turned away and began wrapping up the tray of sweets she was holding. “I will do anything you wish. If you asked me for ice from Muspelheim I would go search the searing, molten cliffs and valleys for the rest of my life. If you asked me for a rose from Helheim I would scour the dead, infertile landscape for eternity. There is nothing I would deny you, darling,” he whispered, kissing her forehead.

 

 

Del’s heart swelled at Loki’s words and the seriousness in his gaze. He paid the vendor then took the box from her, sending it to the carriage with the rest of their belongings.

 

 

“Speaking of a rose…” Loki said quietly as they walked away. Del looked around, confused, until she saw a small florist shop at the corner. They had reached the end of the main road, and the area was slightly quieter.

 

 

“Oh my, how lovely,” Del murmured, reaching for a variety of lily on display that she had never seen before and touching its petals reverently. She leaned in to smell it and closed her eyes at its heavenly fragrance.

 

 

“That’s one of my favorites,” a voice called out from inside the shop. Moments later a middle aged man appeared in the doorway. He paused in surprise when he saw Loki standing there, but quickly recovered. “Your Highness,” he greeted, bowing.

 

 

“I would like a bouquet for my wife,” Loki said, addressing the florist. “Whatever she likes.”

 

 

“Princess,” the man said, turning to Del respectfully. “Do you have a favorite color?”

 

 

“I love them all,” Del replied, smiling. “Surprise me please. Something that smells nice.”

 

 

She smiled kindly at the man, who was happy to oblige. Shortly he handed her a lovely arrangement of exotic-looking blooms in a variety of soft pastels, and she beamed as their pretty scent reached her nose. “Thank you so much!” she exclaimed. “This is beautiful. You have wonderful taste,” she complimented.

 

 

“Thank you, Princess…?” the main trailed off, hoping that one of the pair would supply him with her name.

 

 

“Adelia,” she provided. “But I usually go by Del,” she added, still smiling and smelling the flowers.

 

 

She didn’t see Loki roll his eyes in exasperation at her dismissal of her proper name, but she did see the florist’s eyes widen in surprise.

 

 

“Sorry,” she apologized to the man with a happy laugh. “I’ve only been married since this morning. I suppose I should get used to using my full name, shouldn’t I?”

 

 

The florist was dumbfounded for a moment and looked to Loki for a clue on how to respond, but the dark-haired prince merely shook his head in amusement at Del’s innocent spirit. The florist relaxed slightly, accepting the bizarre interaction with royalty for what it was.

 

 

“I will use whichever name you prefer, Princess,” he said accommodatingly. Loki tried to pay for the bouquet but the florist shook his head and took a step back. “Please, take them as a wedding gift,” he insisted.

 

 

“That is kind of you,” Loki said graciously. “You will likely see us again. Good afternoon,” he said as he took Del by the arm and continued to lead her around the corner. She waved goodbye at the confused but pleased florist, and shortly he disappeared from sight.

 

 

“Do you plan on stopping there before we leave?” Del asked curiously. “Is that why you said he would see us again?”

 

 

“Not exactly,” Loki responded with an excited look in his eye. “I have a surprise for you.”

 

 

“Another surprise?” Del said in disbelief.

 

 

“What surprise have I already given you?” Loki asked, confused.

 

 

“Bringing me here,” Del answered bluntly, looking just as confused. “I am having such a wonderful time.”

 

 

“I am glad. But no, I have something else to show you,” he told her. “As a matter of fact, here we are. Look.”

 

 

Del looked around but didn’t see anything except more buildings. This was a lovely area of the borough, with trees lining the road and small, well-kept gardens in front of each structure. She couldn’t figure out what he wanted her to look at, so she began reading the signs above each building’s doorway. There was a jewelry shop, a bakery, a lawyer’s office, a library—

 

 

“I thought you said there weren’t any libraries nearby?” Del asked.

 

 

“When you asked me that question, there were not,” he responded easily.

 

 

Del walked a little closer. When she was near enough to read the entire sign, she gasped, and her eyes filled with tears. She reached back for Loki, who was a few paces behind her, and he quickly appeared at her side.

 

 

“When did you do this?” she asked, her voice trembling.

 

 

“I have been putting it together for some time now,” Loki admitted with a small smile. “Does it please you?”

 

 

Del stared at the lovely, white marble building. It was enormous and beautiful and looked warm and inviting even though it was made of stone. Above the entrance was a sign that read “Torrgatan Children’s Library,” and then below it, “A Gift to the Children of Asgard, from Princess Adelia Tiborsdottir.”

 

 

“It’s amazing,” Del whispered. “It’s wonderful. Loki, oh my goodness!” she cried, turning toward him quickly and burying herself in his embrace. “I can’t believe this,” she murmured as a handful of joyful tears fell.

 

 

“It has not been opened yet,” Loki told her, smiling excitedly at her reaction. “I wanted you to be the first inside.”

 

 

Del beamed up at him, her smile shining radiantly through her tears. He took her by the hand and led her to the front door, pushing it open for her and stepping aside so she could walk past.

 

 

Once inside, her jaw dropped. It was full to bursting with sturdy shelves full of books, but that was not all. Loki had also designed dozens of small reading nooks to be built into the walls where children could curl up and read in private. There were also comfortable looking lounge chairs and pillows scattered all over the floor, reminiscent of his own library back at the palace, and colorful artwork adorned the walls. Del let her happy tears fall freely, and Loki’s chest visibly swelled with pride when he saw her reaction.

 

 

“There is one more thing to see,” he told her, and led her further into the building, past the many rows of books, and into a back room. It was already lit, but Loki hadn’t turned on any lights. She looked up and found that the ceiling was made of glass. It flooded the room with natural light and illuminated a large play area complete with brand new toys and puzzles, and an indoor treehouse-like structure with ladders and knotted ropes for children to climb and play on.

 

 

“I thought this might be a pleasant addition to a children's library,” he said hopefully, looking down at Del’s face.

 

 

She said nothing. She simply reached up and pulled his face down to hers, kissing him with every ounce of love and passion and tenderness that she could muster. He wrapped his arms around her in response, and lifted her body up off the floor so he didn’t have to bend down. He held her there comfortably while she thanked him without words as best she could. When she finally pulled away and gave him a breathless, watery smile, he grinned back and gently put her back onto her feet.

 

 

“You like it that much?” he teased, keeping her body pressed tightly against his.

 

 

“I can’t believe you did this. And you didn’t tell me. I—you—”

 

 

“Of course I did not tell you. It was a surprise,” Loki smirked.

 

 

She had no idea what to say, it was all too much. Suddenly she felt unsure. This man was too sweet and kind and amazing. She must be dreaming, or hallucinating.

 

 

“What is it?” he asked, noticing her expression of concern as she bit her lip.

 

 

“This can’t be real. You can’t be real,” she whispered, suddenly clinging to him tighter. “No one is this wonderful. I can’t be this lucky.”

 

 

“I assure you, love, I am real. And hardly wonderful. Quite imperfect, actually,” he teased softly. “But I love you with all that I have. I need you to know that. I need for you to never doubt it.”

 

 

“I know,” she murmured, still clinging to him, as though fearful that he would disappear if she let him go. “I love you too, Loki. But you keep giving me all these wonderful gifts, and I have nothing for you in return, except your wedding ring,” she said sadly.

 

 

“I need nothing— _nothing_ —from you,” Loki said firmly, pushing her away far enough so he could look her in the eye, but still grasping her hands in his tightly. “Your love is the greatest gift I could ever receive. You alone are more than I could have ever hoped for. Nothing else in all the nine realms could be more valuable to me. I will live and die for you, darling,” he said. His voice had deepened and nearly broken from the strength of his emotion.

 

 

Loki held Del’s gaze for a moment longer. Her heart nearly broke, it was so full. Just as she felt yet another tear of joy threaten to free itself from her eyelashes, Loki cocked his head to the side, confused.

 

“What was that?” he asked.

 

 

“What was…what?” Del replied, looking around.

 

 

“No, nothing like that. I felt…you,” Loki responded, looking unsure about how to describe what surprised him. “It was like a joyful burst of laughter that escaped directly from your soul, I cannot explain—”

 

 

“Oh!” Del exclaimed in delight. “You felt my magic!” she said excitedly, wiping away the tears that had formed. “That’s what yours feels like. When you’re happy anyway,” she amended. “When you’re angry or upset it feels different.”

 

 

“Remarkable,” Loki mumured in wonder, looking at her as if seeing her in a whole new light.

 

 

“Isn’t it nice?” she asked.

 

 

“I want to feel it again,” he said mischievously, allowing a delighted, greedy smile to appear on his face. Del shook her head in amused disbelief, but he kept eyeing her hungrily. “Insatiable, remember?” he teased.

 

 

“How could I forget,” Del murmured. She closed her eyes and happily allowed herself to be completely taken over by a demanding kiss.


	51. Chapter 51

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again, posting without proofreading. I'll come back to it! I just have a quiz coming up and I seriously need to read the material ASAP lol.

Once they exited the library, Loki led Del back to the inn without stopping anywhere. A hungry expression had settled in his gaze, and every time he glanced down at her she shivered from the intensity of it.

“Is that really the first time you’ve felt my magic?” she asked him curiously as they walked.

“It is,” Loki replied, nodding. “I will eventually discover the reason behind it. Later. But for now, I wish to challenge myself by trying to make it happen again,” he grinned devilishly.

“I think I might—”

“Later,” he said with charm as they reached the inn and he held the door open for her to pass through. He followed quickly behind her, placing his hand on the small of her back, and called for Ruadh as he reached the counter.

“Yes, Highness?” the man answered, stepping promptly out of his small office.

“A room, please,” Loki requested swiftly.

“Certainly, sir,” Ruadh replied, checking the guest registry to quickly identify an empty room. “Would you like me to bring up your meal?” he asked before grabbing the key.

“Not yet. I do not wish to be disturbed,” Loki said curtly.

“Understood. Follow me, please,” Ruadh said, leading them up a flight of stairs and down to the very end of a long hallway.

“This is the best room available,” he informed them as he opened the door then handed Loki the key.

Loki nodded in acknowledgement and ushered Del inside. Ruadh seemed to sense Loki’s impatience and closed the door behind him as he left without another word.

“Now,” Loki began, finally removing the formal attire that he had been wearing since the ceremony that morning. “What should I do to elicit that delicious response from you again, darling?” His gaze was greedy and determined.

“I don’t know, there is no rhyme or reason to it,” Del answered slowly. “I sense yours when you feel an intense emotion, that’s all I know. It seems to work the same in reverse, since I thought my heart was going to break into pieces from how happy you made me at the library,” she smiled.

“If I were to break your heart, that would be the only acceptable circumstance,” he grinned, moving closer to her. “Have you felt my magic while we were being intimate?” he asked softly.

“Yes,” she replied, shivering at the thought of it. “It drives me crazy. In a good way,” she amended.

“Then I shall start with that,” he replied mischievously. “Tell me what it feels like,” he whispered, bringing his hand up to her jaw and holding her there while he trailed kisses from her cheek to her collarbone.

“That’s easy,” she murmured, closing her eyes and enjoying the sensation of his soft lips on her skin. “That pulsing sensation I feel, when you fill me with your release…it’s similar to that, except the pulse beats through the air between us and washes over my entire body,” she told him.

The muscles in his hand contracted as she spoke and he gripped her neck tightly for the briefest moment before he controlled himself and loosened his fingers. She inhaled deeply when she was able to, a wave of arousal coursing through her at his reaction.

Loki growled suddenly. “There it was. I felt that,” he said seriously. His behavior reminded her of the day he took her virginity. Before he decided to go through with it, he was tense and frustrated and seemed to be at war with himself.

“What’s wrong?” Del asked in a small, concerned voice. “Do you dislike the sensation?”

“Quite the opposite, darling. I fear that I might enjoy it too much,” he replied through clenched teeth with his eyes closed. “I do not wish to harm you.”

“You won’t,” she murmured. “I trust you.”

“I do not trust myself,” he mumbled in reply. His fingers shook and his pulse pounded in his neck.

“Please?” Del asked, succumbing completely to her own arousal.

Loki cursed, loudly. He glanced at her for the briefest moment before pushing her up against the closed door and kissing her fiercely, as though trying to pull the breath out of her lungs. She tried to kiss him back but he had completely overwhelmed her, so she simply relaxed her body and gave herself over to him.

He grabbed her dress by the neckline and pulled it apart with one hand, exposing her chest and belly to him. Without hesitating he palmed one of her breasts and squeezed hard, making Del groan in pain and pleasure. His hand was too greedy to stay in one place for long, however, so he dragged it down her abdomen and cupped her between her legs, rubbing her furiously there for a few moments before plunging a finger inside. Another monstrous wave of desire and need coursed through her, and Loki moaned into her mouth as her magic pulsed through the air and was absorbed by his body. She felt his magic as well, and it made her dizzy with want.

Loki removed her dress completely and it fell to the floor, forgotten. His own clothes disappeared by magic, then he used the hand that still gripped Del by the neck to push her down to her knees on the wooden floor of the inn. He didn’t wait for her to act—he shoved himself into her mouth aggressively, making her moan and whine with pleasure and arousal as she did her best to keep up with him. After a minute she reached up and placed her hands on his thighs, trying to push him back far enough so she could take a breath, but he would not allow it. He gripped her head with both hands and thrust into her determinedly, spurred on by yet another magic pulse of her pleasure, and suddenly she felt her mouth fill with his urgent, desperate release.

He let go of her head. After she gulped down the evidence of his orgasm she was finally able to replenish her lungs with a deep breath, but in that same moment she found herself being tossed onto the bed like a rag doll.

“I knew you liked my cock, dove, but I did not realize it gave you that much pleasure. Even when I am suffocating you with it,” he said as he climbed onto the bed after her. He looked positively dangerous. “Perhaps you can take more than I have been giving you after all,” he murmured.

Del crawled backwards on the bed, knowing that she wouldn’t get far, but she loved their game of cat and mouse.

“Ah ah, I do not think so,” he said firmly and yanked her by the ankles back towards him. “I think my strength arouses you, darling. Is that true?” he demanded.

“Yes,” she breathed.

“You know that I could do anything I wanted to you, and you would be powerless to stop me,” he hissed.

“I know,” she mumbled, reaching her hands out to his shoulders and trying to bring his face to hers, but he wouldn’t budge.

“I do not think you do. I do not think you fully realize that I can, and will, make you do anything that pleases me,” he growled, turning her over so she was laying on her stomach below him. “Bring that pretty little arse up towards me,” he commanded.

She arranged her legs beneath her and pushed her lower half upwards as quickly as she could.

He caressed her bottom as he kneeled behind her and spoke again. “I am going to fuck you harder than you are used to,” he warned her. “And you will take it. You may fight me, you may try to stop me, but you will not be able.” He shuddered violently when another wave of her arousal crashed through him with abandon. “My only concern is to avoid harming our innocent bystander,” Loki said firmly.

“Do not forget to breathe,” he added. Del wasn’t sure what that was supposed to mean until she felt him touch her in a place he never had before, and she nearly jumped out of her skin.

“No, dove. Do not move. I will restrain you if necessary,” he informed her.

“Loki, you can’t—” Del began fearfully.

“I can,” he corrected her dangerously. “Relax yourself.”

She buried her face in the mattress and placed her hands over the back of her head, clasping them together tightly. She felt Loki reach between her legs and cover his fingers in her soaking wet arousal, then he coated his cock with it. He did this twice, then she felt his stiff erection pressing insistently at the last place he had yet to claim her. His fingers touched her there as well, and she could sense him using his magic to add more slippery moisture to the mix before he guided himself into her.

The first centimeter already had her screaming. Her hands left the back of her head and fisted the sheets instead. She could feel the thin material give way to her fingernails, and she knew she had created several holes in the soft fabric.

“Breathe, darling. I do not advise that you fight this,” he murmured softly.

“You’re too big,” she groaned tearfully, shaking with the effort it took to remain still.

“Breathe,” he repeated.

She tried, but as he continued to push, an agonizing, burning heat coursed through her and she cried out.

“Tell me to stop,” Loki whispered, bending down to kiss her back with just the tip of his erection inside her. Del remained silent and simply shook like a leaf as she waited for him to finish what he started.

Loki added more of the same slippery substance to the place where their bodies joined and he pushed in again, just as slowly as before. This time Del actually did stop breathing from the effort of holding in her scream, and he had to nudge her to remind her to inhale. Another minute passed, and he finally sheathed himself completely inside her.

“Now what?” she asked, her voice barely audible.

“Now I have my way with you,” he growled, pulling out halfway and giving an experimental thrust.

Del yelped, but at the same time, he had earned himself the most intense, profound taste of her magic yet. She was beyond aroused. Her magic was bordering on blissful. He reached between her legs again and found that she was drenched and her thighs were trembling.

A carnal beast roared somewhere inside him. Del felt his powerful magic fill the room, nearly drowning her in his pleasure. He grabbed her hips and thrust into her again, eliciting a decadent moan from her throat. He invaded her again and again, slamming into her with as much force as he dared, until he heard a single, tiny plea escape her beautiful lips.

“More,” she begged, and Loki lost it.

He slipped his arm around her neck and pulled her up off the mattress. As he did, she brought her hands up and clung to his forearm to relieve some of the pressure of his bicep against her throat.

“Greedy girl,” he growled directly into her ear as he impaled her and brought her nearly to her breaking point. Every thrust nearly stopped her heart. Her eyes were open but they saw nothing except flashes of white as he repeatedly buried himself inside her with extreme force. “You are going to come for me like this,” he told her. “Every second you do not, I will only fuck you harder. You had better come soon, love. I will not hold back.”

He earned himself yet another pulse of her adrenaline-charged arousal. It swirled around him and seemed to block all of his senses except for touch. It was as though he could not see her eyes widen in response to his warning, and he could not hear the sound of her shriek as the coil in her belly twisted one final time. He fucked her mercilessly, and as his arm tightened around her neck ever so slightly, she finally came.

The muscles in her abdomen clenched. This orgasm was different; instead of coming from an identifiable source of nerves, it seemed to vibrate through her entire body all at once. She gasped and shook and moaned Loki’s name, completely lost in a fog of chaotic bliss. Suddenly she felt his fingers on her clit and she came again, harder. Her lungs froze and she felt like she was drowning. She felt him throb and explode inside her, and his pulse of magic met hers in midair, mixing and drawing out both of their releases for what seemed like a lifetime.

Eventually Loki carefully relaxed his muscles and gently laid Del down on the bed. As he pulled himself out of her she let out a quiet groan and buried her face in the sheets.

“Are you sore, darling?” he murmured, caressing her back softly as he spoke.

“I can’t believe you just did that. It was so…obscene,” she whispered in embarrassment.

“I told you I will do whatever I like with your body, love,” he reminded her gently. “Until you tell me to stop.”

“You liked that?” she murmured in surprise.

“Did you not feel how much I liked it? You must have. I felt your pleasure,” he purred. “Your magic. It is addicting, darling. Dangerous. Delicious,” he muttered, suppressing a tremor. “I already want more.”

Del turned her head and looked up at him with wide eyes. Loki laughed at her expression.

“Do not worry, love. I will let you rest. You were so good for me,” he told her with a charming smile before kissing her cheek.

“Lay with me?” she asked softly.

“Of course,” he replied. He wrapped her in his arms and leaned back onto the blankets, gathering her close to him so she could lay her head on his chest. Del exhaled deeply. She felt safe and secure and very, very loved.

“Oh really?” Loki asked suddenly.

“Really what?” she responded in confusion.

“I like this,” he laughed with relish. “Feeling your magic,” he clarified.

“I’m in trouble, aren’t I?” Del muttered. Loki simply held her closer.

***

Much later, once Del recovered from the unusual intrusion, she timidly allowed Loki to pull the cord that would ring a bell in Ruadh’s office to signal that they were ready for their meal. She had not quite recovered from her embarrassment, which is why she was hesitant.

“How in the world would anyone know what we just did, love?” Loki asked with amusement.

“I don’t know!” she replied quickly. “What if someone heard the screaming and peeked in through the keyhole?”

“Your body is mine and mine alone,” Loki growled. “I would murder anyone who tried that.”

He stood up from the bed and dressed himself. “Besides, I have the room enchanted. No one heard anything.”

“You need to start telling me when you do that,” Del grumbled. “The whole time I was terrified that someone would come running.”

Loki chuckled softly in response. He walked over to the side of the bed where she sat, still naked, and ran his fingers through her hair. “You are supposed to trust me, darling.”

“I do!” she replied, hurt. “But I’m not fearless!”

“You will be. I will prove to you that you have no reason to worry as long as I am with you. And I will do it gladly,” he insisted firmly. “You are my wife; you will fear nothing.”

A knock on the door interrupted their exchange. Loki’s magic swirled around Del’s body and she found herself clothed in a modest emerald gown. Her prince strode over to the door and opened it for the innkeeper.

“I hope you enjoy this, your Highness. Princess,” he said, keeping his eyes averted even though there was nothing to see. “My wife made this just for you. She sends her regards and congratulations,” he added.

“Thank you, and thank your wife, please,” Del replied kindly, touched by their thoughtfulness. “Here,” she said at the last moment, standing up and hurrying over to the bureau where she had carefully placed her bouquet from the florist when they first entered the room. “Would you give her these? You can say they’re from you,” she amended with a mischievous smile.

“I could not do that,” Ruadh gasped.

“Then you can tell her they’re from me,” Del grinned. “Please take them. I have already enjoyed them, and I don’t think they will look as nice after a carriage ride back to the palace. I’m sure she would appreciate them.”

Ruadh glanced between Del and Loki, unsure what to do. Loki nodded imperceptibly and Ruadh took the bouquet with a relieved look on his face.

“Thank you, Princess,” he said, bowing low as he accepted her gift.

“It’s nothing,” she said. “I hope she likes them.”

“I am certain she will,” Ruadh replied seriously before bowing to Loki and leaving them to their meal.

Del tasted the meat first. “This is excellent,” she said appreciatively. She piled most of the food onto a large plate for Loki and set him a place at the small table on the other side of the room. “Sit,” she commanded. He did, and then she fixed herself a smaller plate and walked over to join him.

“What do you think?” she asked courteously before she started eating.

“It is very good,” Loki admitted, nearly halfway done already. Del smiled happily and lifted her fork to her mouth. She took a bite, expecting to enjoy it just as much as the first mouthful she sampled, but for some reason her stomach turned.

“Oh,” Del exhaled, putting her fork back down.

“What is it?” Loki asked, concerned.

“You can have mine, I think,” she told him.

“I thought you liked it?” Loki asked. He was now very confused.

“I do—I did,” she replied, reaching for her water glass. “I just don’t think it agrees with me.”

“Odd,” he murmured, looking at her with worry etched into his features.

“Don’t be troubled,” she insisted, not liking the way he was staring. “I think Gisla mentioned that this was a possibility.”

“Oh,” Loki responded as understanding washed over his features and the tension left him. “Of course. I am so sorry, darling. I hope this does not affect you too much. I would hate to see you ill, especially if there were no way for me to help you.”

“I hope not either,” she replied, feeling uncomfortable. She handed Loki her untouched serving and he consumed it quickly, then used magic to pile their plates and glasses back on the serving tray. 

“Would you like to go back? Perhaps find Franja and give her your gift?” he asked softly.

“We can go back. But I think I will wait until tomorrow to find Franja,” Del answered. “I just want to lay down. With you,” she amended with a smile.

“That can be arranged,” he said with shameless charm. He slipped off his chair and kneeled in front of her adoringly, first looking up and meeting her gaze with a smile, then looking straight at her belly. He leaned in and kissed it softly, melting her heart in the process. She heard him whisper something just before he pulled away and stood up, offering her his arm like the gentleman he was.

“What did you say?” Del asked curiously as he led her out of the room.

“I told my son to be good to his mother,” he replied, looking slightly self-conscious, but still proud. He shot her a handsome half smile that made her weak in the knees as they walked. Her stumble, as tiny and near-undetectable as it was, did not go unnoticed by Loki. Instead of chuckling at her like she expected him to, he simply scooped her up and carried her safely down the stairs and out the front door. Ruadh, who heard them approaching the staircase, had already sent his son out to harness the horses in preparation for Loki’s departure.

“I hope you enjoyed your time here, Highness,” the innkeeper said to Loki, trying to mask his surprise at the fact that the prince was carrying his lady out the door.

“We did. Thank you for your attentiveness and prompt service,” Loki said graciously.

“Your change, Highness,” Ruadh said suddenly as he realized that Loki was not going to stop at the counter on his way out.

“Keep it,” Loki replied. He walked outside and placed Del directly onto the seat of the carriage. Slightly pink in the face, she arranged her skirts modestly and waited for him to climb up next to her. She smiled at the young boy who was holding the reins helpfully for Loki, and she couldn’t help but motion for him to come closer once he handed the leather ropes over to the black-haired prince.

“Does your father let you have sweets?” she whispered conspiratorially, looking around and pretending to try to be sneaky.

“Sometimes,” the boy replied, sounding surprised at the question.

“Here,” she said, reaching down towards the floor of the carriage and pretending to dig out a package. Instead, she created a small box with magic and transferred some of the chocolate treats Loki bought her into it. She handed it to him and brought her finger to her lips. “Just for you, alright?” she said.

“Are you really a princess?” the boy asked in astonishment. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Loki’s shoulders shaking in silent laughter.

“They keep trying to tell me that I am,” Del whispered. “But I don’t really feel like one,” she confessed.

“No, you’re too nice to be a princess,” Ruadh’s son agreed innocently. Loki’s shoulders quaked even harder.

Then the boy motioned for Del to lean in closer, so no one could hear him but her. “And I don’t think he’s really a prince, either,” he whispered. “He’s nearly as nice as you, my father said so.”

At that, it was Del’s turn to laugh. “You’re right,” she agreed. “Your father is a smart man. You can share those with him if you like,” she said, nodding to the sweets.

“And my mother?” the boy asked hopefully. Del surreptitiously waved her fingers and added a few more of the small brown squares to his box. “Especially your mother,” she agreed. The boy smiled and bowed his head gratefully, backing away as the horses began to pull the carriage out into the road.

“Do not think I missed that little exchange,” Loki said suddenly, biting his lip to keep from laughing.

“I haven’t the slightest idea what you’re talking about,” Del said airily, and leaned against him comfortably as he directed the horses back towards the palace.


	52. Chapter 52

When they arrived back at the palace darkness had fallen. Loki directed the horses pulling their carriage right up to the steps and slipped down from his seat quickly, handing the reins to a nearby guard who snapped to attention at their approach. He walked over to Del’s side and lifted her up, kissing her sweetly before setting her down on her feet. The guards looked away pointedly, uncomfortable with such a display. They did not have to suffer long, however, because Loki immediately led Del inside, sending his magic back to the carriage at the last minute to deliver their packages to his rooms.

 

Loki kept glancing at her as they walked. After the fourth or fifth time that Del caught him staring, she laughed.

 

“What is it? Is there something on my face?” she asked in amusement.

 

“I am merely concerned. I hope you do not still feel unwell,” he said seriously.

 

“I’m alright. Even if I were still nauseous, I would be alright,” she said sensibly.

 

“I will try to remember that,” Loki replied, still looking unsure.

 

“Anything I must endure to bring our child into this world is well worth the trouble, Loki,” Del responded with a smile, trying to reassure him.

 

“I wish I could endure it for you,” he countered.

 

“I know I can ask you for help or comfort if I need it,” Del told him firmly.

 

“You must,” Loki replied. “If you are unwell or uncomfortable or even simply unhappy, tell me,” Loki commanded her gently but firmly. “Promise me.”

 

“I will. I promise. But I’m fine,” she insisted, smiling at him.

 

“Very well. Do not break your promise, darling. It would upset me terribly,” Loki told her sternly.

 

“We couldn’t have that, could we?” Del giggled.

 

Loki didn’t respond. He simply patted her bottom sharply, making Del’s eyes widen comically as she jumped in surprise.

 

“You—!”

 

“Careful, dove. I am sure it is still quite sore. Be good,” he teased.

 

“I can’t believe you,” Del hissed, blushing a deep, fiery red. “Don’t talk about that! What if someone is nearby?”

 

“I am sure they would love to hear about the beautiful, ecstatic sounds you made while I—”

 

“LOKI!” Del shrieked in panic before she slapped a hand over her own mouth for shouting.

 

The prince laughed softly, shaking his head as he kept walking. Del remained where she was, glaring at the back of his head in disbelief. Just as he was about to turn around and encourage her to come along, he felt her magic. It was…vengeful.

 

 “Come now, darling, I was not going to—”

 

But he was interrupted by a cascade of strawberries being dumped on his head from thin air. Immediately he raised his hand and stopped it, completely snuffing out her magic in a heartbeat, but not before Del grinned with satisfaction.

 

“You deserved that,” she informed him blunty as she walked past him, leaving him behind to clean up the hundred strawberries that remained on the floor around his feet. As she walked, she felt one bounce off her head but she ignored it with dignity and kept going. Seconds later, Loki caught up to her by magically appearing at her side.

 

“Are you certain you want to start a war like that with me, darling?” he asked mischievously.

 

“I didn’t start a thing. I ended it,” she informed him haughtily, without looking at him.

 

Loki laughed at her attitude. “I adore your spirit, dove,” he told her gently. “It was one of the many reasons I fell in love with you. You have never been afraid to tell me when I am being an arse,” he chuckled.

 

“When are you not?” she muttered, smiling slightly.

 

“You love me,” he challenged her.

 

“I am in love with an arse,” she spat back.

 

“So am I,” he replied sweetly, grabbing her bottom one more time.

 

“ _LOKI!_ ” she shouted in exasperation, and he laughed so deeply the sound echoed down the hall. Seconds later they turned a corner and Del found herself face to face with her only friend in the palace.

 

“Franja!” she exclaimed delightedly. “What luck. I was just thinking to myself about how wonderful it would be to escape this old goat for a little while,” she joked, glaring at her husband out of the corner of her eye.

 

“As you wish, love,” Loki said quickly with a cheeky smile. Before she could reply, he vanished, magically leaving the small paper bag that contained Franja’s gift behind.

 

“It hasn’t even been a day and you have already tired of him,” Franja commented emotionlessly, still walking purposefully away from the spot where they nearly collided.

 

“No, I wasn’t being serious,” Del clarified, following her, confused at her friend's demeanor. “Are you alright?”

 

“Fine,” Franja replied, refusing to look at her redheaded friend.

 

“I got you something,” Del offered, holding out the bag with a smile. “Well, I only picked it out. Loki bought it. But it’s for you. I hope you like it.”

 

“No thank you,” Franja responded politely, still walking.

 

“Franja, what is wrong?” Del asked with heat in her voice. “What happened? Are you upset? Tell me,” she pleaded.

 

“Why didn’t you tell _me_?” Franja shot back. “We tell each other everything, but you never told me you had magic!”

 

“I—you’re right, I didn’t tell you. I don’t know why. I’m sorry, Franja, I wasn’t trying to hurt you. I’m still learning,” Del tried to explain.

 

“Still learning?” Franja scoffed. “What you did during your wedding ceremony seemed rather advanced to me.”

 

It felt like a dagger had pierced Del’s heart. She had forgotten, over the course of the wonderful day she had with Loki, about the fact that she had killed someone. It didn’t matter that it was in defense of the man she loved. It still bothered her deeply.

 

“I’m—I’m sorry,” Del whispered. “You won’t forgive me? Please?”

 

Franja just kept walking, not deigning to reply, and eventually disappeared down another long hallway. Del looked at the package in her hands sadly. She didn’t want to keep it, so she sent it to Franja’s room. It sat on the girl’s bed, waiting to be found. It was anyone’s guess whether she would keep it or smash it.

 

Del turned around and slowly began to walk towards Loki’s rooms. She hadn’t traveled more than a few paces however, when Loki reappeared, looking frantic.

 

“What is it? Are you hurt?” he asked, looking her over with worry in his eyes.

 

“What are you talking about?” she asked him.

 

“I felt you. It was...despair, for lack of a better word,” Loki told her, seeming as though he was having trouble finding the right description for what he sensed. “What is wrong?”

 

“You felt my magic all the way from your rooms?” Del asked, surprised.

 

“Answer my question,” he demanded. “Are you hurt?”

 

“No, I’m not hurt,” Del responded. “It’s just…Franja is upset with me.” She proceeded to repeat their conversation. Although still mildly distressed, Loki no longer looked panicked.

 

“She will come around, dove,” he told her comfortingly.

 

“It’s my fault,” Del protested.

 

“I disagree. But I do not wish to argue. Come lie down. You wanted to, so you must need it," he instructed her.

 

"I do," Del replied. "But I still want to fix this."

 

"Sleep on it," Loki suggested. "You will be able to think more clearly in the morning. Bed," he said firmly, directing her towards their quarters.

 

***

 

The next morning Del woke feeling apprehensive. She buried her face in Loki's chest and stayed there, hiding from the rest of the world for as long as she could. 

 

"I love when you do that, darling," Loki murmured, holding her tighter. 

 

"It doesn't feel like I'm smothering you?" Del asked, surprised that he was awake. It was very early. 

 

He laughed. "If a little kitten could smother me, perhaps."

 

Del snuggled in closer, and she felt a warm pulse of loving happiness beat from Loki's chest. 

 

"I love you, Loki," she murmured, closing her eyes and resting a little longer. 

 

The beat came again, stronger, and he kissed the top of her head tenderly. They laid together for another hour until well after the sun had fully risen. But suddenly Del began fidgeting, trying to extricate herself from Loki's grip.

 

"Why must you torment me so?" Loki groaned into his pillow, releasing her.

 

"I don't mean to. I'm sorry," she said quickly, dashing for the washroom and closing the door behind her. Her stomach was heaving but there was nothing inside it to release. She simply sat on the stone floor with her face in her hands, waiting for the feeling to pass. 

 

Loki apparently felt she was taking too long, because not a minute after she sat down he was knocking on the door. 

 

"Are you well, dove?" he called. When she didn't immediately answer, he opened the door and found her seated near the sink. 

 

"Again?" he asked with concern. 

 

Del simply nodded in reply, afraid to open her mouth. 

 

Loki strode towards her without hesitation and sat down on the floor next to her, pulling her close and kissing her forehead. 

 

"You can't stay in here," Del whispered, worried. "What if I get sick?"

 

"Then you get sick," he shrugged. "I am not going to leave you to suffer alone."

 

"There has to be something better for you to do," Del insisted, feeling guilty that she was keeping him from enjoying his day. 

 

"There is not," he said firmly, kissing her forehead again. 

 

They sat on the floor for some time. Loki began telling her stories of foolish things he had done in his youth, trying to distract her from her discomfort. He played with her hair and rested his cool hand on the back of her neck, which felt wonderful, and she told him so. He immediately changed into his Jotun form and collected her into his lap, surrounding her with his cool skin and making her nausea dissipate nearly instantly. 

 

"Incredible," Del breathed, leaning her head on his cool shoulder. "That feels so good. I feel much better," she murmured. 

 

"It appears I have found a cure," he teased, but when she nodded earnestly back at him he raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Truly? It is that effective?"

 

"I feel perfectly fine now," Del said in happy disbelief. "How curious. I bet a cool bath would have done the same thing," she marveled. 

 

"There is no need for that," Loki replied, holding her tighter. 

 

"Jealous of the bathtub?" she teased. 

 

"I would like to be the one to make you feel better," he said simply. "It is the least I can do after putting you in this position. You would not be ill if I hadn't been so careless."

 

"I wouldn't be carrying your child," she corrected gently. "I'm not ill. I'm glad you were careless. I want your children. As many as you wish to give me," Del told him seriously. 

 

"It is my turn to wonder if you are truly real, or simply a beautiful illusion," Loki murmured, gripping her skin tightly. "What a cruel trick this would be."

 

"I'm real," she murmured, gently kissing his cheek.

 

There was a faint knock on the door to their bedroom, barely audible through the heavy bathroom door and the large room beyond. 

 

"That must be one of Odin's guards," Loki muttered in frustration. "No one else would dare trespass upon my space without invitation."

 

"Go on," Del smiled, nudging him gently. "I'm supposed to go find Franja, remember?" she asked, feeling her stomach turn again, but this time just from apprehension. 

 

"I will go, if only to prevent him from harassing me further," he grumbled, turning back to his green-eyed, pale-skinned form and kissing her tenderly. He stood up, straightening his imposing frame regally while clothing himself at the same time. His right hand reached down for hers and he pulled her up gently as well, wrapping her in a lovely but simple pale green dress once she found her feet.

 

“Sometimes I wonder why I bothered learning how to make my own clothes,” she teased.

 

“You could change. But you never do,” he smirked.

 

“Fair enough,” she sighed.

 

“I will come find you when I have finished,” he told her as they walked towards the doorway that led to Loki’s office.

 

“I don’t doubt it,” Del grinned.

 

Behind the door was indeed one of Odin’s guards. He nodded to Del politely then told Loki that the Allfather wished to see him.

 

“I figured as much,” the prince said before kissing Del goodbye. He then rolled his eyes and walked right past the guard impatiently. He shot a small smile back at Del before he turned the corner, and then he was gone.

 

“Now, where to find Franja,” Del murmured, worried that she wouldn’t figure out the right thing to say to her young friend even if she did manage to locate her.

 

She searched the servants’ quarters but she wasn’t there. Neither was she in the dining hall or anywhere in the guests’ quarters that she could see. Del decided to check the kitchens and laundry rooms when suddenly she heard a quiet giggle coming from an alcove right outside the hallway that led to the guests’ rooms. She concealed herself with magic and peeked around the corner, curiosity getting the better of her.

 

When she saw who had laughed, her jaw dropped. It was Franja, and she was with a young man that looked familiar, but Del couldn’t place him at first. Then it hit her—he was standing near Franja during the wedding ceremony. He was a good-looking young man, and Del could clearly see a pleased blush on Franja’s cheeks.The young girl brushed her hair away from her face distractedly, and Del could see the young man following the movement with his eyes eagerly. How sweet, Del thought. They like each other.

 

Regardless of the altercation she had with her friend the night before, she was still happy for her. She decided not to interrupt.

 

She walked back down to the dining hall, intending on finding a quick bite to eat, but she was surprised when she walked through the double doors to see Loki sitting at the head table with Odin and several strange-looking men that Del had never seen before. They looked to be from a different realm.

 

Del wasn’t too surprised when Loki didn’t return her wave—he was in the middle of a very important conversation after all—then she remembered that she was still magically concealed. Of course, she thought, nearly smacking herself in the head. How silly.

 

Just as she was about to let the enchantment fade, she reconsidered and stayed hidden. Mischievously, she snuck closer to the head table and tried to keep her self-indulgent delight under control so Loki wouldn’t notice her magic so close by. Luckily, Loki was near the end of the table. Del bent down quickly and slipped underneath the tablecloth, hoping that the flutter she created as she passed beneath it wasn’t noticeable.

 

Only Loki would have been able to see it, and he hadn’t moved, so she assumed she was yet undetected. She crawled closer to Loki’s knees, moving slowly so she didn’t stumble—crawling in a dress was hard—and once she reached them, she gently, softly, slowly dragged her hands up his calves and over his knees. She felt him jump slightly, which made her want to giggle, but she bit her lip and remained silent.

 

Del arranged the tablecloth onto Loki’s lap ever so slowly, then once his lower half was hidden by the heavy, opaque white material, she used her magic to pull his pants down to his ankles and out of her way. She could see the muscles in Loki’s thighs clenched and tensed as tightly as they could be. Surely an excited burst of magic must have given her away by now, she thought.

 

Loki was already nearly completely stiff, simply from anticipation. Del brought his length into her mouth slowly, taking her time, moistening every inch of skin that she could. She licked languid swirls around his plump tip before sucking it firmly, trying her best to elicit some sort of response from him, but he remained composed as far as she could tell. So she gulped him down completely, relaxing her throat and taking him in as deeply as she could, humming quietly with pleasure as she did so.

 

She then began trying to make him come in earnest, bobbing her head up and down with determination, increasing her speed every minute or so. She heard him speaking to the others at the table every so often, but she never paused in her work. After a few minutes her hands joined in, rubbing and stroking the last few inches that her lips wouldn’t reach, and cupping and massaging his sac as sensually as she could. It didn’t take long after that—Loki leaned forward in his seat suddenly and her mouth was filled with his seed. She swallowed as much as she could, but there was a lot, so she wiped the few drops that escaped her lips with a napkin that she summoned from Loki’s place setting. She made the napkin vanish, then tried to sneak back out from underneath the tablecloth.

 

It appeared she had used up all her luck, however. Loki's pants were suddenly back in place, then Del heard the scraping of the chairs on the floor as all the men stood and said their farewells to each other. She saw Loki’s chair pull back from the table and assumed he was shaking hands with the visitors, then she watched as his boots walked away. Taking the opportunity to sneak off before anyone else sat down, she carefully lifted a corner of the tablecloth and started to crawl out, when suddenly a large, strong hand gripped hers firmly and she became dizzy from disorientation.

 

Del closed her eyes. When she opened them, she was outside near the private stables, and Loki was staring at her with desire and disbelief in his gaze.

 

“Ridiculous, greedy girl,” he muttered before kissing her fiercely. “Those were messengers from Svartalfheim. Odin was sitting not five feet away from me. You, darling, are unbelievable."

 

“You liked it,” Del challenged playfully.

 

Loki was about to speak in reply, but she managed to get one more sentence out before he could.

 

“I liked it,” she whispered, smirking.

 

The look of astonishment on Loki’s face was priceless.


	53. Chapter 53

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Same disclaimer-- I'll proofread in a bit. Just have so much to do!

Over the next several days Del repeatedly tried to find a moment to speak with Franja. Whenever she managed to find her, however, the girl was either occupied with that young man or in the company of her supervisors. Del didn't want to get her in trouble so she just waited. Days turned into weeks, then months. She eventually assumed that Franja would likely never speak to her again, and sadly tried to simply be happy for her friend from afar. The young man she was often with seemed positively smitten by her.

 

She and Loki were spending more and more time outside, away from the palace, just like they did for those two months that the Vanir royalty had taken up residence in Loki's home. Del loved every minute of it. The only time they made it a point to be inside was when Del was due to visit with Gisla. Afterwards they sometimes visited Frigga, but sooner or later they eventually found their way back outdoors. 

 

It was during one of Del's meetings with Gisla, which had become quite frequent, that an insistent knock sounded on the door to their room. Irritated, Loki left to go send the intruder away, but he did not return for quite some time. The healer kept Del company until he did. 

 

"Thank you, Gisla," Loki said quickly when he finally reappeared. The healer collected her bag and left the pair to themselves with a satisfied smile. 

 

"What was that about?" Del asked once they were alone. She felt more curious than concerned, but when Loki met her gaze she could see the tension in his expression, even though it was accompanied by his ever-present love for her and their child, which had grown quite large in Del's belly.

 

"It seems that our...least favorite...neighbors are coming to stay with us once more," Loki began slowly. 

 

"Not the Vanir," Del replied in disbelief, but Loki nodded. 

 

"Yes. The royal family of Vanaheim will be coming to stay. But this time it is not for social purposes. Their realm has been attacked," Loki said seriously. "King Roald will bring his family here, then he and his sons will return to lead their army. Odin is sending them half of ours, to assist."

 

"Who attacked them?" Del whispered, horrified at the news. 

 

"Three guesses," Loki muttered, looking disgusted. 

 

"The frost giants attacked Vanaheim? But I thought Asgard—"

 

"Yes, they have always coveted this realm more than the others. I believe they think that if they overcome Vanaheim first, they will earn themselves more resources with which they could attack us in the future. This is a serious problem, darling, which is why I cannot object to Odin sending Roald so many Asgardian reinforcements. The Jotuns must be crushed before they get any further. I do not doubt that they will be decimated," Loki assured her with a small but confident smile. "So do not worry yourself with this information. I merely wished for you to hear it from me, not another, possibly more hysterical party." 

 

"When are the Vanir coming?" Del asked.

 

"They will arrive within the hour," Loki said, sounding resigned to the unfortunate circumstances.

 

"How frightening this must be for them," Del said, feeling empathetic for the family, even though the women had been nothing but rude, bordering on cruel the last time they met. 

 

"It will be handled," Loki assured her. "Your only concern should be for yourself and this beautiful little one," he said firmly, kneeling at her side and laying his hand on her rounded belly. "Promise me."

 

"I promise, ridiculous prince," Del teased, leaning over to kiss his cheek. 

 

"Good. Would you like to stay here while my family greets them? I can serve you dinner before I leave," he offered.

 

"No. Their home is under attack, Loki, I have to at least offer my condolences," Del replied, sympathy washing over her features. 

 

"If you insist, love. Let us go find Frigga. We can walk down together." 

 

Loki lifted her gently to her feet. Gisla was right when she said that Del would appear to be full-term at only halfway through the pregnancy. She had reached that halfway point many months ago and by now, it was uncomfortable for her to do basically anything. Standing, sitting, laying down—all of it was difficult. But she rarely complained. She had the most considerate, most attentive husband in all the nine realms. That alone was reason to smile. 

 

They took their time walking to Frigga's rooms. Loki offered to teleport her numerous times but the sensation disagreed with her even more now. He shortened his long strides to match her slowed pace, and held her arm the whole way so she didn't lose her balance, which she seemed more prone to doing lately. When they finally reached Frigga's quarters, the queen was delighted to have them visit. 

 

"You look prettier every time I see you, dear," the older woman said, beaming. 

 

"If you say so," Del joked, slightly out of breath. "I feel like a hideous, useless lump."

 

"Nonsense!" Frigga insisted. "You are beautiful. You are glowing." 

 

"That's just sweat from the effort it takes to walk a few paces," Del teased, making fun of herself lightheartedly.

 

"That is quite enough, darling," Loki said sternly. "You have never been lovelier. I will not tolerate anyone speaking poorly of my wife, not even you," he added with a smile. 

 

Del rolled her eyes and grinned back, eager to head to the dining hall and sit. Luckily the queen was ready, and they all left together. 

 

Loki sat Del down in her now-usual place at the head table, between himself and Frigga. She sighed in relief as the pressure was relieved from her feet, and gladly took a sip of water while she waited for everyone else to settle into their seats in anticipation of the arrivals from Vanaheim. In no time, Odin had joined them, followed by Thor, who patted Del on the shoulder in a brotherly way as he passed her chair. 

 

"How is my niece or nephew treating you, my lady?" he asked curiously.

 

"Just fine," Del replied with a smile. "Thank you for asking. How have you been?"

 

"Busy as of today. I am looking to recruit more soldiers to bolster Asgard's army after half of our current ones are sent to Vanaheim." He looked uneasy, but still sounded confident. "Luckily our realm is full of brave and competent young men who are only too willing to protect us all." 

 

"They have an admirable leader to look up to," Del said, complimenting him and meaning it. If nothing else, Thor was quite dedicated to the protection of the realm. 

 

"Thank you," Thor replied with a smile. Suddenly the double doors opened. "Here they are," the blond warrior grumbled, and nodded a brief goodbye to his sister in law as he took his place standing behind his chair. The rest of the Asgardian royal family stood when the Vanir entered the room, but when Del attempted to bring herself to her feet she felt Frigga's hand on one shoulder and Loki's on the other, keeping her in her seat. 

 

King Roald and Queen Olaug entered first, followed by their two eldest and two younger children, in pairs. Eidr and Drengr looked paler than Del remembered, but determined. Myrun and Asa, however, looked haughty as ever. When they saw Del sitting at the head table, their eyes widened in confusion. Then when they realized she had chosen to sit instead of stand and greet them respectfully, their eyes narrowed in disgusted, incensed dislike. Once the family reached the head table, they bowed and curtsied as propriety required, then seated themselves in the available chairs, most of which were near Thor, who looked uncomfortable. There was one empty place on the other side of Loki, which Prince Drengr took.

 

After Odin had formally welcomed his guests and expressed his deep concern for the state of their realm, the food was served, though this time the meal was not a festive one.

 

“Prince Drengr, I am so very sorry for your family and your citizens,” Del murmured, leaning forward so she could look past Loki at the younger Vanir prince as she spoke. He seemed grateful for her concern.

 

“I appreciate that, Miss Del,” Drengr replied seriously.

 

“Just so you are aware, Drengr, she is called ‘Princess Adelia’ now,” Loki informed him with the barest hint of smug pride in his voice.

 

“Oh Loki, stop it. Del is perfectly acceptable, if not preferable,” she admonished him, rolling her eyes.

 

“Oh! Congratulations, then!” Drengr replied, looking delighted. “Loki, you could not have chosen a more enchanting bride. I wish you both a lifetime of happiness.”

 

“Thank you,” Loki replied regally.

 

“May I ask why you do not wear anything on your head to signify your status?” Drengr asked Del curiously.

 

“I’m just not used to it,” Del admitted. “I feel silly when I wear it. As much as it irritates my dear husband that I don’t, he humors me. I’m thankful for that,” she smiled.

 

“I am sure it looks lovely on you and not silly in the slightest, but I agree; they can be cumbersome to wear,” Drengr replied. Loki looked pleased at Drengr’s response.

 

“It does indeed look quite beautiful on her. But considering she has enough discomfort to endure as of late, I do not antagonize her about it.” Loki leaned back in his chair so that Drengr could see more than just Del’s shoulders and face. She blushed at the attention.

 

“My goodness! Look at you! How wonderful,” Drengr said in astonishment at the sight of Del’s pregnant belly. “You look exactly the same, except for that—I never would have known unless you stood up!”

 

Del laughed. “Now that is the nicest compliment I have received so far,” she responded happily.

 

The three conversed easily throughout the duration of the meal. Drengr looked delighted to be on such pleasant terms with the normally hostile Asgardian prince, and even happier to be out of earshot of his sisters, who appeared to be whispering bitterly to one another on the far side of the table. Thor was looking away from them pointedly, preferring to speak only to King Roald and Prince Eidr. He had a long scroll in front of him and he scribbled on it, apparently using it to demonstrate to the Vanir the various strategies he had used while training his men.

 

In what must have been over an hour, but felt like mere minutes, the meal ended and the lower-status palace guests left while servants began clearing the plates. King Roald, Odin, Eidr, Drengr, Loki, and Thor all stood and departed to convene a war council. Loki kissed Del goodbye quickly before he joined them, promising he would find her as soon as he was able. Frigga dutifully showed Queen Olaug to the rooms that she would occupy throughout her stay. That left Del at the table with Myrun and Asa, though Del hadn’t acknowledged them yet. She simply remained in her seat, dreading the act of standing even more than she dreaded the eventual conversation she would have with the two Vanir princesses. But apparently they were quite eager to speak with her.

 

“How dare you refuse to stand when my family entered the hall,” Asa began with an accusatory sneer. “We are royal guests.”

 

Del simply rolled her eyes, unsurprised at their arrogant demeanor. She had hoped that the attack on their kingdom would have humbled the girls slightly, but she was wrong.

 

“You despicable creature!” Myrun gasped at Del’s disrespectful, wordless response to Asa’s challenge. She stood up and walked closer to Del, attempting to look intimidating. “You should be whipped for your behavior! I demand that you apologize for your insolence or I shall strike you myself!”

 

“Lay one finger on her and I swear to you, I will throw you from the window of the nearest tower,” a deep, furious voice boomed suddenly. The Vanir princesses jumped in surprise and turned around to see Asgard’s Crown Prince approaching from the double doors that he had just exited a few minutes before. He walked up to the head table and snatched the scroll that he had apparently forgotten and pocketed it, before turning toward Del and speaking firmly.

 

“Where is your—”

 

“Right here,” Del sighed, still seated, using her magic to summon her gold circlet and handing it to Thor. The sisters’ eyes widened in shock as Del’s swirl of white magic dissipated as soon as it appeared. Then they stared in disbelief as Thor placed the gold band on her head carefully, smoothing her hair out so that the circlet was clearly visible among the auburn waves.

 

“I advise you both to address this young lady by her proper title, which is Princess Adelia, or face the displeasure of my entire family,” Thor told the girls with scorn in his voice. Then he spoke to Del. “May I escort you out of the hall?”

 

“Actually, yes,” Del replied with gratitude. Thor extended his hand towards her politely and she gripped it as firmly as she could, managing to lift herself gracefully despite her large belly. At that point, the rude princesses’ jaws completely dropped.

 

Though she denied it, Del did look lovely. By stroke of pure luck, nothing on her had gotten bigger except her belly and her breasts, and perhaps her hips had widened a bit. And just like Frigga insisted, she did glow slightly, which lended a touch of rosy color to her complexion without the addition of any makeup. But the girls were not staring at Del’s face. Their eyes were glued to Del’s stomach as Thor led her out of the dining hall, leaving them completely alone in the room.

 

“Thank you,” Del murmured gratefully once they were out in the hall. “I had hoped they might be nicer now that they need help from your family, but apparently not.”

 

“No, I do not think there is any circumstance in all the nine realms that would encourage those two to become more pleasant and less snakelike,” Thor replied. “I am even more relieved now that I did not agree to marry Myrun. What a terrible mistake that would have been.”

 

“You made the right decision,” Del agreed.

 

“Where would you like to go?” Thor asked, unsure of which direction to take.

 

“I really only needed help getting up out of that chair,” Del told him pleasantly. “I can manage walking back to my rooms. I don’t want to keep you from your meeting.”

 

“Are you certain?” Thor asked, worried that she was being too courteous.

 

“I am. It’s alright, go on. And thank you again. I hope they ignore me for the rest of their stay now.”

 

Thor nodded in sympathy. “I shall send my best men to repel the invaders from their realm so that they may leave as soon as possible,” he promised.

 

“That would be wonderful,” Del smiled. “I’m glad you and I understand each other,” she laughed.

 

“I think I speak for our entire family when I say they are most unwelcome guests. But because we are not heartless, we allow them refuge,” Thor replied, frustration evident in his tone.

 

Del nodded and began walking away, shooting Thor a small smile as he watched her leave nervously. To his credit, she did not doubt that she looked like she might topple over at any minute, but she placed her hand on the wall and guided herself carefully toward her destination, not rushing at all. Eventually Thor disappeared from view, and she continued her slow and steady pace down the palace halls.

 

She craved sunlight and fresh air, so she wandered out to the gardens. The warm evening light made the colors of the flowers contrast beautifully against each other, and Del took her time picking herself a small assortment to carry with her as she walked, smelling it occasionally and smiling at their lovely fragrance.

 

Eventually night fell and Loki still hadn’t come for her, so she let herself back inside. She didn’t want to go to bed just yet, so she decided to visit Frigga. She knocked on the door when she arrived at the queen’s rooms and smiled kindly to the guards nearby, who smiled back with a polite nod of their heads. Once her attention was directed back to the door that hadn’t opened yet, Del realized she heard voices inside. After a few moments she realized they belonged to the Vanir women, but it was too late to walk away. Frigga opened the door and smiled gratefully at Del before taking a step back and allowing her to enter.

 

“What a pleasure, my dear, come in,” Frigga said happily, no doubt glad for Del’s company. Del knew her queen didn’t like the Vanir women much either, but she was required to be polite to them.

 

“I am sure you two remember this lovely young lady,” Frigga announced to Myrun and Asa with a hint of displeasure in her tone. Del was sure the queen was remembering the scene Myrun caused on the day she was dismissed by Thor. “Olaug, this is my daughter in law, Adelia. She is an absolute delight. I am so pleased my son chose such a wonderful companion.”

 

The three women were forced to conceal their hateful expressions, much to Del’s satisfaction.

 

“Yes, Frigga, I actually spoke to Myrun and Asa not too long ago in the dining hall,” Del stated with a smile. “It was nice to catch up. And Queen Olaug, how lovely to see you again.”

 

Frigga caught the expertly-hidden sarcasm in Del’s tone and grinned briefly. “I was just explaining to our guests that they should feel right at home here, just like last time,” Frigga told Del. “Such horrible circumstances for a visit though, of course,” she amended.

 

“Terrible,” Del agreed seriously. No matter how much she disliked the women, she was still able to feel pity for them.

 

“I am certain we will be able to return to our realm soon enough,” Olaug spoke suddenly. This was the first time Del had heard her utter a single word. Her voice was much deeper than Del anticipated.

 

“I hope so,” Del agreed earnestly. “I can’t imagine how frightening the attack must have been for you all. I am so sorry.”

 

Olaug’s upper lip curled briefly, but she quickly controlled herself and pasted on a neutral expression. “Perhaps Odin should send you along to Vanaheim with the rest of his soldiers. I am told that you have experience duelling frost giants,” she said, glancing at her daughters and attempting to sound as though she were simply joking. 

 

Frigga’s eyes flashed with anger momentarily before she collected herself. “My dear Adelia is indeed gifted with a unique ability to tame a frost giant’s angry spirit,” the queen stated bluntly, failing to mention that there was only one frost giant that she had in mind when she spoke.

 

Olaug’s expression was clouded by surprise, and so were her daughters’.

 

“But as you can see, she is not in the condition to be wandering the realms, looking for a battle,” Frigga added seriously.

 

“Naturally,” Olaug murmured, glancing at Del’s stomach then looking away immediately. “How thrilled you must be, Frigga, to be expecting a grandchild any day now.”

 

“Actually, Queen Olaug, I do believe I have several weeks left. But yes, she is definitely excited,” Del piped up, smiling at Frigga.

 

“Several weeks? How curious,” Olaug commented haughtily. “It looks as though you should have given birth months ago. But of course, not everyone can be gifted with a forgiving pregnancy.”

 

“Thankfully, the healer has annouced the child to be perfectly healthy,” Frigga stated, barely managing to conceal her anger and putting her arm around Del’s shoulders. “I cannot wait to meet him or her. My son is of the opinion that it will be a boy, of course,” Frigga added, smiling at Del. “But we shall see.”

 

“They always want the firstborn to be male,” Olaug said dismissively. “Thor is no exception.”

 

“Thor?” Frigga asked, confused. “Adelia did not marry Thor, Olaug.”

 

“No?” Olaug replied, surprised. She glared at her daughters. “Myrun, why did you think that?”

 

“He seemed quite protective of her after dinner,” Myrun responded in a murmur. “And he even escorted her back to her rooms.”

 

“No, he simply escorted me out of the dining hall,” Del corrected her. “He is my brother in law and my friend, of course he is going to be kind to me,” she added, sounding as though it should be obvious. “But I wonder why you think he was protective. What on earth could he have been defending me from?” Del asked innocently.

 

Myrun couldn’t answer. She stuttered slightly, but was saved by her younger sister.

 

“What is taking them all so long?" Asa wondered out loud, changing the subject.

 

As soon as she spoke, there was a knock on the door to Frigga’s rooms. It was Thor. 

 

"Mother, King Roald and his sons are waiting outside," he informed her. 

 

"How perfect. I had better go and speak with my husband," Olaug said quickly. "Come along girls." 

 

The three of them quickly exited the room and disappeared down the long hall with their male counterparts. As soon as they left, Thor stepped through the door into his mother's quarters, quickly followed by Loki. 

 

"Thank goodness you're done," Frigga said, relieved. "I came close to throttling that woman. More than once," she added through clenched teeth. 

 

"If the Vanir can manage to learn the strategies that we have found to be effective against the Jotuns in the past, they will be able to secure their realm within a week," Loki assured his mother as he strode over to his wife. 

 

"And if they can't?" Frigga asked. 

 

"I would rather not contemplate that," Loki replied tersely. "The people of Vanaheim would suffer needlessly. Roald needs to impress upon his men how crucial the next few days are. I hope he does not waste any time."


	54. Chapter 54

  “When are Roald and his sons leaving?” Frigga asked, sounding worried.

 

“At first light. I will send them off. Our men are ready,” Thor answered. “I hope Roald can say the same. The morale of his soldiers may be low, and they are afraid for their families. This could be either beneficial or detrimental to their cause; we have no way of knowing until the battle begins.”

 

“Goodness,” Frigga said, putting her hand on her chest.

 

“It is not yet time to worry yourself,” Loki told his mother calmly, slipping his arm around Del’s shoulders. “Give it a few days. We will know more then.”

 

“Where is Odin?” Frigga asked.

 

“Overseeing the distribution of supplies,” Thor responded. “I will go join him.” He left the room with a swish of his red cape, and the sound of his thundering footsteps could be heard proceeding down the hall for several moments after his departure.

 

“This is all so upsetting,” Frigga said, shaking her head. “I fear for Roald’s sons. Just as I would fear for my own.”

 

“I don’t like it either,” Del said, reaching out to hold Frigga’s hand. Loki released her from his hold and she walked over to give the older woman a hug. “I wish there were something we could do for them.”

 

“As do I,” the queen replied, returning the embrace.

 

“Ensuring their mother and sisters’ safety while they are away is a start,” Loki stated with a shrug as the women released each other.

 

“I suppose,” Del replied slowly. “Though I admit there are easily a thousand other things I would rather do than keep those three company,” she shivered.

 

“Luckily keeping them safe and keeping them company are not one and the same,” Loki replied with a half-smile. “And neither are part of your current job description, remember? We discussed this earlier. All I want you to do is to keep yourself and my son happy and healthy.”

 

“Your son,” Del scoffed with a smile. Even Frigga had to grin. “Queen Olaug and her spawn—I mean, daughters—thought this child was Thor’s,” she said, placing a hand on her belly with a laugh.

 

“What gave them that impression?” Loki asked with a soft growl.

 

“Indeed, dear. I was curious about that myself,” Frigga added.

 

“After dinner, everyone left. The girls and I were the only ones still at the table. They confronted me about remaining seated while they and their family entered the hall. They were quite irate about it,” Del explained with distaste. “Undoubtedly they thought they could still intimidate me when they approached me. Myrun even threatened to strike me.”

 

Loki flexed his fist at Del’s words and Frigga’s hands flew over her mouth in astonishment.

 

“But I guess Thor forgot his scroll at the table,” Del continued, and Loki nodded as he recalled the same thing. “He returned just in time to overhear the threat, and told Myrun that he would personally throw her out of a window if she laid a finger on me,” she said with a smile. “Then he helped me out of my chair and escorted me out of the hall. I went to the gardens after that,” she added, pulling the small bouquet out of her pocket that she had collected while she was out there. “Apparently discouraging someone from hitting your pregnant sister in law is equal to a declaration of love in Myrun’s book.”

 

“I shall never understand them. I do not wish to,” Frigga said, shaking her head. “I am so sorry that I left you there, dear. I don’t know what I was thinking.”

 

“Oh no, Frigga, please,” Del said, shaking her head at her beloved mother in law. “You have enough to think about with these unpleasant guests taking over your palace once again. They can hurl insults at me all day long and it won’t bother me. And if they tried to touch me, well, I know a devastatingly handsome sorcerer who taught me a trick for repelling bothersome flies like them,” she murmured, nudging Loki with her elbow. He had had a look of angry disgust on his face since Del began retelling her story, but he couldn’t help smiling when she looked up at him.

 

“Honestly, Loki, you aren’t really concerned by Myrun’s empty threats, are you?” Del asked him.

 

“If someone informs you of their intentions, it is always wise to take them at their word,” Loki replied carefully. “Even if she did not end up trying to hurt you, you can be sure that she wants to. Simply knowing that is enough to keep me on my guard,” he said firmly. “I do not want you alone with any of those women, dove. And you can tell them I said so.”

 

“I won’t argue with you about that,” Del said cheerfully.

 

“That is a first,” Loki replied with a smirk. Frigga glared at him reproachfully.

 

“Enough of that,” the queen said. “Loki, I want you to keep me informed about any news involving the Vanir army and their progress against the Jotun invaders. Odin is rarely available and Thor is unreliable at best. He will hear news then act on it without taking a moment to share it with me.”

 

“I will,” Loki promised.

 

“Tell me,” Frigga added softly. “Do you think they will have trouble defeating the frost giants?”

 

“I should not presume—”

 

“Tell me,” Frigga commanded more firmly.

 

“If they take our advice and act on our orders without hesitation, they will have no trouble. They will also learn a great deal about tactics to use in the future, should they need them. However, if the Vanir do not listen to us, then yes, they will fail to protect their realm,” Loki said bluntly.

 

“I was there when the messengers from Svartalfheim told Odin how large the Jotun army had become,” he continued, and Del blushed—an action that went unnoticed by Frigga, thankfully. “They risked much, coming to Asgard to pass along such information, but without it we would be woefully underprepared in our response. Little did we know at the time that the Jotuns were planning to attack Vanaheim with their newly-expanded army, but it was impossible to predict. We thought, as always, that they would come here first.”

 

Frigga looked quite troubled. She thanked Loki for his honesty then announced that she wanted to get some rest. Loki escorted Del out into the hallway after wishing his mother goodnight, and closed the door quietly behind them.

 

“Should I be worried?" Del asked, wanting the same level of truthfulness that he had given Frigga.

 

“Absolutely not,” Loki responded with surprise. “I told you already that I would live and die for you, darling. My duty is to keep you safe. Nothing else takes precedence. I am here,” he said softly, wrapping her in his arms and giving her a long-overdue kiss.

 

“I hope Eidr and Drengr will be alright,” she murmured, overcome with concern for the kind princes.

 

“They will be surrounded by thousands of Vanaheim’s and Asgard’s finest soldiers,” Loki assured her. “Please do not worry. There is no sense in preoccupying yourself with innumerable hypothetical situations. That is what we teach our warriors: do not allow yourself to be distracted. When you lose focus and forget your objective, you lose the battle, and eventually the war,” he said firmly. “Stay focused on yourself and our child, dove.”

 

"I'll try," Del replied with hesitation. 

 

"No, you _will_ ," Loki corrected. "Come, you should probably rest as well," he added gently.

 

"Do you remember the last time the Vanir came--you offered to lock us in your rooms for the duration of their stay?" Del asked her prince. 

 

Loki laughed. "You wish to take my suggestion now?" 

 

She nodded her head vigorously. 

 

"Sadly this time I cannot, dove. I must remain informed on the current situation. Asgard will receive daily, sometimes twice daily messengers from the front, and I will be required, along with Thor, to advise and consult with them," he explained, looking deeply regretful. Del was disappointed.

 

"I am sorry, darling. You know that under any other circumstances I would not hesitate. However, in order to keep Asgard safe, and by extension—you safe—I must do what I can to ensure that the Jotuns do not succeed in Vanaheim. I do not wish to deny you, but your safety comes first." 

 

Del nodded, understanding. She took his proffered arm and they slowly made their way back to their rooms. Once they arrived, Del put her hands on her lower back and took a deep breath, trying to stretch her disobedient, taxed muscles. 

 

"How can I help, dove?" Loki asked softly, coming up behind her and kissing the top of her head.

 

"At this point I don't think I'll have relief until after the little one arrives," Del replied. "But thank you for thinking of me. I'll just lie down."

 

"Try something else first," Loki insisted.

 

“Like what?” Del asked.

 

“A bath,” he suggested, leading her into the washroom.

 

“It’s hardly relaxing to climb in and out of that giant hole in the floor, Loki,” Del protested. “You know I’ve been avoiding it for a reason. The water shower is preferable.”

 

“Let me help,” he persisted. “Come here.” He filled the bath with her favorite fragrance and lukewarm water, then removed their clothes by magic. Del stuck her foot in gingerly.

 

“It’s rather cold, don’t you think?” she asked.

 

“Trust me,” Loki said, picking her up carefully and sinking into the water with her. Immediately goosebumps formed on her skin. He positioned her so that she was sitting on the ledge between his legs with her back to him. Before she could question him further, she felt soothing, hot hands massaging her. It felt like jets of heat were radiating from his palms and reaching deep into her aching body. She let out an exhausted sigh of relief.

 

“We should do this often,” Loki told her seriously. She knew he could feel just how tightly her muscles were knotted and strained. “Why have you not asked me to help you?” His voice sounded slightly hurt.

 

“I didn’t think anything could be done about it,” Del murmured blissfully.

 

Loki didn’t reply, he just kept rubbing and applying heat where it was needed. Eventually Del got too tired of leaning forward and pulled herself sideways onto his lap so she could rest against his shoulder comfortably. He kept going until he noticed that her breathing had slowed and her eyes were closed. He dried and warmed her with magic as he carefully stood up and carried her out of the tub and into the bedroom where he tucked her under the bedsheets.

 

Drowsy and half-asleep though she was, Del felt him lay her down. She opened her eyes a few moments later to find Loki gazing at her wordlessly with a look of careful contemplation on his face. “What is it?” she murmured, reaching out from under the sheet with one hand. “Come to bed,” she requested. He did.

 

***

An unusually loud, low horn sounded at dawn, waking Del abruptly and making her jump out of her skin.

 

“Go back to sleep, love,” Loki murmured. “It only means that the soldiers have left.”

 

“I don’t think I can,” she replied breathlessly. “That startled me; my heart is racing.”

 

“Come here.”

 

Loki pulled her close and kissed her leisurely. Del felt her heart rate slow slightly as the peace that only her husband’s presence could bring washed over her. She felt a pulse of his magic beat through the air. He wanted her.

 

He gently turned her on her side, away from him, so her belly wouldn’t get between them. She felt his cool skin press against her back as he came closer to her and wrapped his tall, strong body around her. He peppered her shoulders with tiny kisses and firmly but carefully grabbed her breasts.

 

“I love these,” he murmured. Del bit her lip and inhaled sharply. They were slightly larger than they used to be, but they were also much more sensitive.

 

“And I still love that sound you make,” Loki whispered in her ear, arousing her and earning himself a taste of her magic. The sensation made him groan deeply.

 

He aligned himself with her expertly and slowly eased into her, gripping her hip with one hand and pulling her closer. She hummed with pleasure as he fully sheathed himself inside her and began rocking into her at an unhurried pace.

 

“I love how responsive you are to me,” he continued, gently thrusting into her and steadily stoking the fire in her belly. He felt another pulse of her magic.

 

“And I love that I can feel you so completely,” he stated hungrily. “I feel your magic. Your breathing, and your pulse. I feel the heat of your body against mine. I feel the way your muscles flutter around my cock as I bring you so close—”

 

Del moaned softly and gripped the sheets tightly since they were the only thing available for her to hold on to.

 

“Let go,” he whispered. “I have you, darling. Let go.”

 

She obeyed, releasing her hold on the fabric and giving herself over to the sensations Loki brought her as he made love to her. His grip never faltered, and his pace never changed. He slowly, steadily drove her to the brink of madness, then squeezed her tightly as she reached the peak. She trembled and shook and cried out for him, and he was there, encouraging her and reassuring her that he would never, ever let go. Her beautiful release brought him to completion as well. They laid there in bed for a long time afterward, still joined together and refusing to move until eventually, it would have been irresponsible to lay in bed any longer.

 

“You need to eat something, love,” Loki told her firmly as he dressed them both. She made a plate of fruit appear and smiled as she grabbed a piece and took a bite.

 

“Cheeky girl,” Loki smirked. “I hoped you might perhaps join my mother for breakfast while I check with Odin and make sure that I am not yet needed.”

 

Del agreed, and they left in search of Frigga, but she was nowhere to be found.

 

“How odd,” Loki commented.

 

“Yes, we know you are,” came a familiar voice from the corridor behind them. “Good morning, Loki,” said the dark-haired woman with a slight edge to her tone. She was dressed head to toe in armor and looked quite fierce.

 

“Sif,” Loki replied brusquely.

 

Del smiled at her, recalling from their brief interaction a year ago on the practice field that the woman seemed pleasant.

 

“I would think that you might have gone with the rest of the warriors this morning, Lady Sif,” Del asked her tentatively. “I was told that they would be sending Asgard’s best to Vanaheim.”

 

“Thank you for the compliment, but it would be unwise to leave the palace guarded by Asgard’s worst,” Sif joked. “It is my turn to keep watch on the north side. As long as no one sneaks up behind me and blasts me with magic, the palace should remain safe.”

 

“I beg your pardon?” Del asked, confused. Loki, on the other hand, had the decency to look remorseful.

 

“I am sorry, Sif,” he said seriously. “My quarrel was not with you.”

 

“You did _what_?” Del demanded, turning to look at him with a shocked expression on her face.

 

“Did you just apologize?” Sif asked, looking positively bewildered.

 

“I did,” Loki snapped back at Sif, looking agitated.

 

“Loki!” Del chided. “My goodness, what is going on here?”

 

“Are you going to The Allfather’s meeting right now?” Sif asked Loki.

 

“I did not know he had called for one, but now that you have told me, yes,” he replied stiffly.

 

“Good,” she said. “Would you like to come with me to the north tower then?” Sif asked Del quickly, before the redhead exploded with frustration. “I can fill you in,” she added, smirking at the glaring prince.

 

“I hardly think—” Loki began curtly.

 

“Oh, get going, will you?” Sif interrupted dismissively. “She will be fine. I can use another set of eyes, and it is quite dull up there all alone.”

 

“I’ll see you after,” Del smiled at Loki. She had to suppress a laugh when she saw the harassed expression on his face as he scowled at Sif. “Oh come on. You have to admit it sounds better than sitting in the dining hall waiting for Myrun to come pester me.”

 

“That creature is an intolerable bitch,” Sif said suddenly, making Del’s eyes widen at the brazen words.

 

“We agree on that, at least,” Loki muttered. “Fine, Sif. Go on. You may bring my wife to keep you company, but I swear on the nine—”

 

“She will be safe,” Sif said, rolling her eyes. The women departed, with Loki frowning after them.

 

“I don’t think I’ve been to the north tower before,” Del said conversationally.

 

“It is not far,” Sif replied. “Luckily I left early, so we can take our time getting there. Will the stairs be an issue?”

 

“I don’t think so,” Del assured her. She felt better after Loki’s ministrations in the bath the night before. “As long as I have something to hold on to.”

 

“There is a rail,” Sif confirmed, and they walked along leisurely, with the lady warrior leading the way.

 

The view from the top of the north tower was amazing.

 

“I would never tire of this view,” Del said softly once she caught her breath.

 

“It is pleasant, isn’t it?” Sif agreed.

 

“Very much so. Quite unlike our guest Myrun. I did not realize that you had interacted with her,” Del commented.

 

“Gods, yes. She insisted on attending every single training session,” Sif replied with a roll of her eyes. “I desperately wanted to stab her through the heart each time she cried out that we had hurt her precious prince,” she seethed. “Maddening.”

 

“Did she really do that?” Del giggled. “And she wasn’t embarrassed?”

 

“Not in the slightest. It seemed that she thought she was winning Thor over with her excessive concern. But not only could we see through the act clear as day, it annoyed the wits out of us all, Thor included.”

 

“I’m so glad he sent her away,” Del shuddered. “It’s a pity they’re back already.”

 

“Indeed. But I cannot imagine that she would dare bother you, especially not now that you have married Loki,” Sif remarked.

 

“You would be surprised,” Del replied. “I’m so glad to be here with you instead of somewhere that I might run into her. Thank you for inviting me.”

 

“Thank you for coming,” Sif answered casually. “I believe I promised to tell you a story, anyway,” she added. When she finished, Del was mortified.

 

“I am so unbelievably sorry,” Del pleaded. “I can’t believe he did that.”

 

“Oh I can. No harm done,” Sif responded casually. “It was obvious that he simply wanted us out of his way. Had he wanted to hurt us, we would not have gotten back up. Besides, that was ages ago. Before you were married.”

 

“Still,” Del insisted.

 

“We are used to it,” Sif assured her. “What we are not used to, however, is seeing another person with magic,” she added, looking at Del curiously.

 

“If you would believe it, I didn’t know I was able to use magic until I arrived at the palace,” Del confessed. “But I’m fairly confident with it now, thanks to Loki.”

 

“Then let us put it to good use,” Sif said with a hint of mischief in her eye. “Throw something off this tower as far and fast as you can.”

 

“Like what?” Del asked, confused.

 

“Anything. A dish, a stone, anything. The smaller the better,” Sif suggested.

 

Del held out her hand and sent a small teacup flying out the open window of the tower, traveling so quickly that it was almost immediately invisible.

 

But in one quick, fluid motion, Sif lifted her bow, nocked an arrow, and loosed it. A second later, the sound of shattering glass reached their ears and a faint glimmer of falling white porcelain was visible just past the tree line.

 

“Amazing!” Del marveled, impressed. They passed the time like that for a while, with Del simply creating more arrows for Sif to use when she ran out.

 

“I will teach you if you like,” Sif offered. “Make yourself a bow.”

 

Delighted, Del did just that. Sif was an extraordinary teacher. Del created a pile of clay targets for Sif to throw, and they practiced, with Del managing to eventually hit four out of five reliably.

 

“Not bad at all,” Sif complimented. “Much better than your attempt with a sword, I must say,” she teased.

 

 “You saw that?” Del asked.

 

“Oh, I saw it,” the warrior laughed.

 

Del groaned, but the memory was quickly forgotten when she hit five clay targets in a row for the first time.  


	55. Chapter 55

 Loki was gone nearly the entire day, which made Del even happier that she joined Sif up on the north tower that morning. She had no idea how she would have occupied herself otherwise, aside from reading in the library. But while she enjoyed it immensely, it was difficult to sit in one position for too long. Up on the tower she and Sif took turns watching the perimeter, practicing archery, and sitting on the bench. Chatting with the lady warrior made the day fly by, since she came equipped with many entertaining and intriguing tales that she was only too willing to share.

 

Eventually Sif’s replacement appeared, and the women walked back down the stairs just as slowly as they had ascended them that morning.

 

“I am starving,” Sif said eagerly as the scent of food from the dining hall reached their noses.

 

“Next time, tell me,” Del replied, smiling. “I could have served you your very own feast.”

 

“I shall remember that,” Sif answered seriously.

 

Suddenly Loki was there as they turned the final corner leading to the dining hall.

 

“I was just coming to get you,” he said quickly, striding up to Del and kissing her forehead.

 

“I’m here,” Del said happily. “Let’s eat.”

 

“Hear hear,” came Thor’s deep, delighted voice from behind Loki. “Let us all dine together!"

 

Once he came into view Del could see that he looked tired yet still somehow invigorated, as though the stress surrounding the current situation gave him energy.

 

“I would like that,” Del said cheerfully, and Sif nodded, eager to get into the dining hall no matter who accompanied her. Loki shrugged, and they all proceeded into the large room.

 

As they ate, Del couldn’t help but notice that Thor glanced in Sif’s direction every so often despite the presence of food in front of him, which normally consumed all his attention. Del kept her grin to an acceptable minimum, and blamed it on her day with Sif when Loki asked her why she was so pleased.

 

“You enjoyed sitting in the tower that much?” he replied in surprise.

 

“I did. It was something different to do. And Sif had loads of stories to tell me.”

 

Loki and Thor both looked at Sif with their eyebrows raised in apprehension. “What did you tell her?” Loki demanded.

 

“Well, there was the time the both of you got covered in egg and feathers when you tried to frighten that farmer’s wife,” Sif began with a grin. “That one always gets a laugh.”

 

“And the time you called Loki the son of a bilgesnipe, so he tacked you to the ceiling of the observatory with daggers,” Del added, speaking to Thor and giggling.

 

“Yes, but did she tell you that Loki got pushed into a fireplace for that little trick?” Thor rumbled.

 

“That was not very nice of you, brother,” Loki smirked.

 

“I only meant to cover you in soot! I did not realize that the coals were still hot!” Thor protested.

 

“Oh, is that how you got that heart-shaped scar on your rear-end?” Del teased, and Sif and Thor nearly choked on their food.

 

“I do not have a heart-shaped scar,” Loki muttered, trying his best to conceal his own grin, but Del saw it.

 

“No, you don’t,” she admitted. “But now I wish you did.”

 

The group finished their meal then remained at the table for a while, unwinding. Eventually Thor announced that being cooped up dealing with the business in Vanaheim for the entire day made him want to spar to get some energy out. Sif immediately volunteered to go with him to the practice field, but to everyone’s surprise, Loki insisted on accompanying him.

 

“Sitting in a room discussing a war, and not fighting in it, is enough to drive anyone mad,” he muttered as they all stood and left for the field. It was dark outside, but Loki used magic to illuminate it. Sif and Del took seats at the edge and watched as the brothers began to circle each other.

 

Thor struck first. With a flying leap he suddenly threw his entire, massive body at Loki and attempted to surprise him with a blow to the head, but Loki was fast. He was nothing but a dark green blur as he dodged the blow and skirted around the blond warrior, simultaneously landing a strike to Thor’s ribs. Thor spun around, unaffected, and attacked again.

 

Del was spellbound by the display. The brothers were evenly matched, and their strength was terrifying. It was hard to imagine that either one would walk away from the field alive afterward, but every so often a short laugh or an excited challenge reached Del’s ears. Both men suffered blow after blow, neither gaining an advantage, when a flash of light shot across the field.

 

“You need your hammer after all, brother?” Del and Sif heard Loki taunt. “Prepare yourself, then.”

 

A cold green glow materialized in front of Loki, and suddenly there were easily a dozen of him. They had Thor completely surrounded, and the blond giant spun around, unsure of which one to attack first. One by one, then two by two, they leapt at him, and he swung both his hammer and his fist with every ounce of strength he had. As they were struck, the doppelgangers vanished, and eventually only the real Loki remained, standing there calmly while Thor panted.

 

Without warning, Loki conjured an enormous boulder and sent it flying through the air towards his brother. In that same instant, Thor threw Mjolnir with all his might. Simultaneously, each weapon struck its target in the chest, and they both fell.

 

Del couldn’t help but gasp. Sif put her hand on Del’s shoulder and spoke reassuringly. “Look,” she said.

 

Sure enough, both men were pulling themselves to their feet, looking exhilarated.

 

“While they are opposites in terms of temperament and appearance, they are quite evenly matched in battle. No one has ever beaten either of them, though they delight in beating each other,” she added with a roll of her eyes. “I must admit that I enjoy seeing them behave this way. It hasn’t happened in a very, very long time.”

 

The two princes approached the edge of the field where the women sat. Neither of them had a scratch on them, but they wore matching looks of satisfaction on their faces.

 

“Your turn,” Loki teased his wife, motioning between her and Sif.

 

“Oh, very funny," Del replied sarcastically.

 

“You know, that is not a bad idea,” Sif piped up, and Del looked at her as though she were mad. “No, not a physical battle,” the warrior smiled. “But perhaps a friendly competition.”

 

“Oh!” Del exclaimed in delight when she realized what Sif was getting at. Immediately she summoned her bow and conjured a large pile of the same clay targets they had used that morning.

 

“What is this?” Loki asked, confused.

 

Thor looked surprised and excited. He bent down and snatched a half dozen of the targets, then launched them all into the air at once. To Loki’s astonishment, Del reacted nearly as quickly as Sif, notching an arrow and sending it flying with impressive accuracy. Between the two women, not a single one of the clay targets remained intact after just a few minutes.

 

“What is the matter, Loki? You did not know your wife as well as you thought?” Sif joked.

 

A tiny smile made the corner of Loki’s mouth curl up. “When did you learn this?” he asked Del.

 

“This morning,” she replied nonchalantly.

 

“Impossible,” Thor boomed in disbelief.

 

“She is telling the truth,” Sif insisted. “I taught her myself.”

 

“She is a fast learner,” Loki agreed, looking impressed.

 

“You mean to tell me you have never touched a bow before this morning,” Thor stated doubtfully.

 

“Never,” she replied simply, smiling up at him. “I think I just had a really good teacher. Same with my magic,” she added, tilting her head in Loki’s direction.

 

“But I tried to teach you how to use a blade,” Thor insisted, and Sif guffawed loudly from a few yards away. Loki tried his best to hide his smile, but failed miserably. Del blushed so hard that the red color illuminated her face nearly as well as Loki’s magic still illuminated the dark field.

 

“I have trained entire armies, but somehow I could not manage to teach you to hold a sword without being a danger to yourself?” Thor looked completely flabbergasted.

 

“Perhaps you were distracted,” Loki suggested innocently.

 

“I think the sword was simply too heavy,” Del suggested, trying her hardest not to laugh.

 

“Or maybe you are simply a great big oaf who cannot fight with a blade to save his life, and the rest of us simply lose on purpose to make you feel better about yourself,” Sif called, and Thor whipped his head around at her words. They all looked at her, and she had a bright, mischievous gleam in her eye. Her sword was drawn.

 

“An oaf who cannot fight, you say,” Thor replied dangerously, though he couldn’t manage to hide his determined smile. “We shall see about that.”

 

Without another word, he drew his blade and attacked. Sif parried his strike with ease and laughed as she fought back. She was nearly as fast as Loki, an advantage that Thor seemed to find challenging, even though he made up for it with endurance and sheer strength.

 

“Would you like to watch, or shall we leave them to it?” Loki asked Del quietly after a few minutes.

 

“I would love to stay. But I think I’m getting tired,” she admitted with a yawn. It was very, very late by that point. Loki wordlessly enchanted the field to stay lit for as long as it was in use, and scooped Del up into his arms instead of making her walk all the way back to their rooms. He treated her to the same heated back rub in the bath that he had given her the night before, and this time she fell completely asleep as she sat on his lap, and did not wake even when he put her to bed.  

 

***

 

The next day Del woke up quite late in the morning. Loki was gone—he had mercifully let her sleep—but he left a single strawberry on his pillow for her to find when she woke. She laughed at his silliness and popped it into her mouth, savoring the sweet flavor. 

 

She took her time leaving the room. Dressing herself with magic was easy enough, but she washed her face, then brushed her hair and braided it by hand. It seemed to be twice as long now as it was when she came to the palace, and it took some time to get out all the knots. 

 

Eventually Del was ready to greet the day. She assumed Loki was busy with Odin and Thor, so she climbed the steps to the north tower, hoping Sif was on guard duty again. Luck was with her. 

 

"Hello," the shield maiden greeted her. "What a pleasant surprise." 

 

"I hope you don't mind me coming," Del replied quickly, trying to catch her breath from climbing the hundred steps. 

 

"Not at all. I was hoping you might," Sif said happily. "Yesterday was such fun. I never thought it would be possible to have fun on watch." 

 

“It didn’t seem like we did much watching,” Del replied, feeling guilty.

 

“I had my eyes on the perimeter the whole time,” Sif assured her with a smile. “I would not be so careless. This is my home.”

 

“I will pay closer attention today. So I don’t feel so useless,” Del promised. “I haven’t eaten yet,” she added. “Would you like to have breakfast with me?”

 

“You never have to ask me if I want to eat,” Sif replied eagerly.

 

“What do you like?”

 

“Anything.”

 

Del conjured a table and filled it with an array of breakfast items, from toasted sweet breads and nuts, to fruits, to various meats and cheeses. She added a jug of milk, a jug of juice, and a pot of tea as an afterthought.

 

“We can destroy the teacups later,” she joked.

 

Sif’s eyes grew wide as the saucers that the teacups sat on. “You were not kidding,” the dark-haired woman said seriously. “This is quite the feast!”

 

“Help yourself,” Del told her delightedly, and Sif didn’t need to be told twice. She filled a plate with a handful of everything and dug in. Del followed suit, and soon the tower was silent except for the occasional clink of a fork on their plates.

 

When they finished, which took a surprisingly short time, Del made the table vanish, along with everything on it.

 

“What I would give to have that ability,” Sif sighed contentedly. “To feed myself and clean it up afterward without even lifting a finger. If only.”

 

“If I’m around, just ask,” Del said lightly. “It’s nothing.”

 

“I will,” Sif assured her shamelessly. “That was excellent.”

 

They spent the day keeping watch and talking, much like the day before. Sif explained to Del what to look for at the perimeter and what they would do in the extremely unlikely event that it was breached. The two changed topics eventually, this time speaking about their youths. They both opened up a bit, and at the end of Sif’s shift, Del felt the beginnings of a friendship forming.

 

After waving to Sif’s replacement, the same young man as the evening before, they walked down to the dining hall together. Loki and Thor were nowhere to be found for at least another hour after the women finished dinner. When the brothers finally did arrive, they looked rather haggard. Del was still happy to see Loki, however, and greeted him lovingly.

 

“Already the Vanir soldiers have ignored our orders. They divided their forces, thinking they could surround the invaders, but they fell into a trap,” Thor grumbled bitterly as he sat down. “This does not bode well.”

 

“I do not know why we bother advising them,” Loki spat venomously. “Roald needs to accept the help he asked for. If he will not do what is required of him, one of his sons must take charge. This will end in disaster otherwise.”

 

“Is there no way to get a message to Eidr or Drengr directly?” Del asked with concern.

 

“All correspondence goes through Roald,” Loki replied sharply. Del quickly fell silent, chastising herself. She knew nothing of war; her expertise was in other subjects. But already Loki looked repentant.

 

“I should not have spoken to you like that. There is no excuse for it,” he told her remorsefully, taking her hand and kissing it gently. “Please forgive me.”

 

Sif looked at Thor in astonishment when she heard Loki correct himself. “He apologized to me yesterday too. He must have truly changed,” she whispered to the blond warrior. He nodded in agreement.

 

“I understand,” Del replied to her husband. “But I should let you three discuss these things amongst yourselves,” she added humbly as she stood up from the table and kissed Loki on the cheek. “Perhaps I will see you tomorrow, Sif? Thor?”

 

Sif nodded eagerly.

 

“Of course,” Thor assured her with a smile.

 

“Goodnight then,” Del said, returning a small smile of her own and taking her leave.

 

She had barely made it halfway down the corridor outside the dining hall when Loki caught up to her.

 

“Please do not be upset with me, love,” Loki pleaded. “You did not have to leave.”

 

“I’m not upset with you,” she told him truthfully. “I just can’t contribute to a conversation concerning battles and war. I don’t wish to pose irksome questions to the rest of you when you are already very frustrated. There are lives at stake,” she explained seriously.

 

“We have finished for the day. Save for an overnight emergency, there will be no more messengers traveling between the realms,” Loki insisted.

 

“Then you should unwind,” Del said softly, reaching up to stroke his cheek. “Have a drink, or challenge the both of them to a fight,” she smirked. “Relieve your stress.”

 

“I have not seen you all day,” Loki argued. “Whose company do you think I have craved since the moment I left my rooms this morning?”

 

“Well, I guess I can assume it wasn’t Thor’s,” Del teased.

 

“Tell me what you did today,” Loki requested as he took her arm and began to walk with her.

 

“I spent it with Sif again. We basically just sat in the tower and ate all day,” she said with a small laugh.

 

“Sif is nearly as much of a bottomless pit as my brother. No doubt because of the heavy training they do on a daily basis,” he replied seriously.

 

“You eat just as much,” Del reminded him. “Except you do not scarf it all down like Thor does. He reminds me of a starved wild animal.”

 

“We are all quite powerful in our own way,” Loki allowed. “Sif included. Therefore we require more fuel.”

 

“I figured that. I really do like her,” she said happily.

 

“She is an admirable woman,” Loki responded. “We may not always get along but she has my respect. I am pleased that you enjoy spending time with her.”

 

“And to think you weren’t going to let me go with her yesterday morning,” Del teased.

 

“I wonder why,” Loki replied sarcastically. “Honestly, what man would not want his pregnant wife performing guard duty while technically at war with the most determined, under-handed, vicious enemy in all the nine realms?”

 

Del conceded with an eye roll and a giggle. “I’ll give you that,” she admitted. “But I still like going.”

 

“Considering there are not many other options for entertainment, I do not mind it. I foresee myself and Thor spending quite a bit of time locked away in Odin’s chambers until this matter is settled,” he said regretfully.

 

“Have you seen your mother lately?” Del asked suddenly, recalling that they were not able to find her yesterday morning.

 

“I have. Did I not tell you? She has chosen to attend the meetings. Apparently she was not satisfied by my promise to keep her informed,” he said with a small smile. “Either that, or this is the only way she is able to avoid Olaug. Regardless, she is alright, and she asks about you.”

 

“Oh. Well I’m glad. She seemed quite distraught the night the Vanir arrived. Perhaps hearing all the news firsthand will help quell her anxiety,” Del replied hopefully.

 

“I think that is her plan,” Loki agreed.

 

They had wandered out into the gardens and found themselves by a small fountain. Loki stopped suddenly and pulled Del in for a long, loving kiss.

 

“I missed you,” he murmured. “And I already miss you tomorrow.”

 

“Don’t be silly,” Del giggled. “I missed you too. But we have the night at least. Help me sit,” she requested. He looked at her questioningly, but she simply stared back at him with an expectant expression on her face, so he did as she asked.

 

She settled herself down on the ground with her back against the stone wall of the fountain. Loki had thoughtfully conjured a pillow to put behind her before she leaned too heavily against the marble.

 

“Thank you,” she said primly. “Now you.”

 

“What do you want me to do?” he asked.

 

“Sit here,” she told him, motioning to the ground beside her legs. “And lay your head on my lap.”

 

“Darling, I should not—”

 

“Please?” she asked sweetly, looking up at him with her best pout. “I’m asking nicely. Please?”

 

“Only for a moment,” he grumbled. “I am too heavy to be lying on you.” But he did as she asked.

 

As soon as he laid his head down on her thighs she began stroking his hair and massaging his scalp. He inhaled deeply as her gentle, firm touch relaxed him immediately. The sound of the water trickling behind them was quite soothing as well.

 

“I love you,” she whispered to him. His eyes were closed but he was most definitely awake.

 

“I do not deserve this,” he mumbled. “But I love you too.”

 

“You do deserve this. You are keeping us all safe. You are working hard, dealing with people who frustrate you, and a king who will not listen to you. You are doing your duty, and doing it well, even though we both know you would rather be out on the lakeshore every afternoon, making love to your wife,” she murmured. “Rest, Loki. Let me tend to you tonight.” For once, he did not protest.


	56. Chapter 56

“Where have you been?”

 

Gisla’s tone was serious and demanding. She had knocked on Loki’s door just after dawn. Loki woke Del and they both provided the healer with an audience.

 

“I came yesterday and they day before to check you, and you were nowhere to be found!” she exclaimed to Del in frustration. “You do realize you are rather short on time,” she stated bluntly.

 

“I’m sorry. I was so preoccupied I didn’t even think of our appointments,” Del apologized.

 

“You don’t need to apologize to me, young lady, just consider yourself lucky that your little one has not yet decided that it’s ready to meet you,” Gisla replied, wagging her finger.

 

“This is unacceptable,” Loki interrupted sternly.

 

“Now you listen to me, you rascal prince, I am simply doing my job—” the healer began, but Loki held up his hand.

 

“I was not speaking to you, Gisla. I was speaking to my wife,” he said calmly, though his jaw was slightly clenched. “I assume that the purpose of your daily visit is to ensure that should she show signs of an impending delivery, you will have time to make the necessary preparations?”

 

“Yes,” the gray-haired woman replied, nodding her head. “I have everything and everyone on standby at this point, but essentially you are correct. Also, should she show early signs of complications, which I am fully expecting might I add, I want to be able to address them immediately.” Gisla turned to Del. “You can have this child in two days or two weeks—we have no way of knowing. As far as I am aware, no one has ever delivered a part-Jotun so we are simply making educated guesses on nearly everything,” the healer continued. “It would be wise not to stray too far, or disappear for too long.”

 

Del nodded, sure that this would mean the end of her days in the north tower with Sif.

 

“That goes for you, too, prince,” Gisla added.

 

“I am in the Allfather’s chambers with the rest of the war council nearly twelve hours each day,” Loki told the healer stiffly. Del didn’t like the angry expression on his face and looked away, feeling guilty. “That is where I am going now. Should you need me, this day or any other, send for me immediately.”

 

“I will need you. And I will send for you,” the older woman replied bluntly.

 

Loki laid a brief kiss to the top of Del’s head and left.

 

“Well, let’s get this out of the way, shall we?” Gisla said gruffly, pulling her bag open. She gave Del a thorough examination then announced that there had been no changes as far as she could tell.

 

“Will my magic help you at all?” Del asked tentatively, as the healer packed up her things.

 

“That, I don’t know. Can you use it when you’re distracted and exhausted?”

 

“Not really,” Del admitted. “Not me, anyway. But Loki—”

 

“He doesn’t _get_ distracted or exhausted. I know,” Gisla interrupted with an intelligent gleam in her eye. “I cannot tell you how many times I wished he did.”

 

“So should I just stay here?” Del asked, motioning to the room they currently occupied.

 

“Goodness, no,” Gisla replied. “You will drive yourself mad if this ends up taking two more weeks. No, entertain yourself as you normally would. But rest regularly and do not go anywhere alone for an extended period of time.”

 

“Can I walk up to the north tower?”

 

“Is that where you have been going? By the nine, you must be climbing at least six floors to get up there!” Gisla responded, her jaw dropping.

 

“All I know is that it’s a hundred and eight stairs,” Del admitted.

 

“Then no, absolutely not. If you needed help, not a soul would hear you call,” Gisla decided firmly.

 

“I don’t go alone,” Del replied quickly. “Lady Sif is with me the entire time.”

 

Gisla looked surprised for a moment, then quickly adopted a neutral expression. “If you must. But the second you feel an ache that seems a little out of the ordinary, you do not take another step,” she directed. “It’s good to keep yourself active, within reason. The last pregnant woman I attended to insisted on lying on a hammock all day for nine months. Now I have you, climbing towers at nearly twelve months along. Does no one practice moderation?” she muttered.

 

“I’m learning archery too,” Del smirked, giggling when Gisla let out a groan and rolled her eyes.

 

“You can’t sit still, can you?” the healer asked, standing to leave.

 

“I would if you told me to,” Del replied seriously. “Really.”

 

“I appreciate that,” Gisla replied with a hint of a smile on her face. “My main concern is keeping you and your child healthy. I am not trying to be demanding, but I need you close by so I can perform my duties to the best of my ability. I’m sure you understand.”

 

“I do, and I’m sorry I disappeared,” Del apologized again. Gisla merely waved her hand dismissively, though the small smile remained.

 

“I shall see you tomorrow morning.” Then she left.

 

***

Del’s day was much the same as the last two. She slowly made her way to the top of the north tower and fed Sif for most of the afternoon. Then the pair met Loki and Thor outside the dining hall. Both men looked even wearier than they had the day before.

 

“I think I will dine in my rooms tonight,” the black-haired prince informed their companions as he slid his arm around Del’s shoulders. “Good evening to you both,” he added, and turned away from the double doors in the direction of his quarters.

 

“I’m sorry about this morning,” Del murmured quietly when they had reached their destination and Loki still had not spoken to her. “It was not my intention to anger you before your day even began.”

 

“I was not angry. Perhaps frustrated. I am not available to care for you as often as I want to be. So I need you to care for yourself,” he told her firmly. “I will not accept any excuses.”

 

“I promise,” Del replied softly and allowed Loki to lead her inside, through the office and into the bedroom.

 

“Please keep that promise,” Loki said as he turned towards her. He took her face in his hands and kissed her as though he hadn’t seen her in months. “You are my world. I need you safe,” he murmured, holding her close.

 

“I am safe,” Del replied. “What else is bothering you?” She could tell that Loki was distressed, even though he hid it well. He hesitated before responding.

 

“Roald has been wounded,” Loki eventually confessed. “But he refuses to give up command to Eidr. We received five messengers today, each sounding more frantic than the last. I think they have finally decided to listen to us. But the circumstances have changed since the last time we assigned objectives, and we will need to evaluate a new strategy,” he explained, rubbing his temples in frustration. “Time is not on our side.”

 

“Oh my goodness,” Del gasped softly, feeling the blood leave her face. “Will King Roald live?”

 

“It is possible. Perhaps probable. He is well enough to argue with his generals and his sons, according to the reports we receive, but he has lost a leg. Sit down!” Loki said frantically when he saw how pale his wife had gone. He eased her into a chair and clenched his jaw. “I should not be telling you this,” he berated himself.

 

“You’re anxious,” Del murmured. “You have to let it out somehow.”

 

“No, not to you, and not now,” he objected. “I want to enjoy our time together, not frighten you.”

 

“I’m not frightened,” Del argued. “Just…surprised.”

 

“You cannot lie to me,” Loki replied, with the smallest smirk playing across his lips. “I will always know.”

 

“I’m not lying,” she grumbled.

 

“Ridiculous girl,” Loki teased. “That is enough. No more talk of war or missing limbs.”

 

Del winced, but Loki actually smiled. “That is another reason I fell for you,” Loki said. “I am in love with your innocence and gentle spirit. I can find anger and violence and death everywhere. But you personify the exact opposite. My darling girl,” he purred, lifting her up from her seat and moving her to the bed. He laid down on his back and pulled her to his side so she could rest her head on his chest. “Make me forget this incredibly long day,” he requested.

 

Del was overcome with affection for her raven-haired prince, and she knew he could feel it. He closed his eyes and groaned softly as her magic washed over him comfortingly. She removed his shirt in the blink of an eye and drew tiny circles on his chest and stomach while she whispered to him.

 

“You always tell me everything you love about me,” she murmured. “Have I ever told you my reasons?”

 

“On our wedding day, you might have mentioned them,” he chuckled using his free hand to rub her enormous belly which was pressed up against his side. He was rewarded with a strong kick, making Del huff out a small ‘oof’ when it happened. Loki chuckled harder.

 

“Yes, your child certainly has your strength,” Del grumbled before continuing the conversation. “Which is one of the many things I love about you. Not just your physical strength, but your determination and resolve. Your cleverness. Your generosity. And your stubbornness, even though it gets exhausting,” she smiled. “The way you always offer me your arm when we walk. The way your smile takes my breath away for just a moment. The way you hold me while we sleep. I feel privileged to love you, Loki. My heart could not be any fuller.” She kissed his chest before she spoke again.

 

“When I gave you that ring on our wedding day, I gave you my life. My soul. I couldn’t imagine giving it to anyone else. I know you’ll protect it. I think you have finally made me fearless,” she added with a smile. A tear had escaped her eye and dropped down onto Loki’s bare skin, but she wiped it away.

 

“Why are you crying?” he asked softly.

 

“I’m not. I’m just so happy you’re here with me. I missed you.”

 

Loki responded by rolling over and kissing her desperately. All clothing vanished. She felt his magic—his need—but it was more than that. It was not only a desire to claim her, to possess her, but also to show her how much he loved her.

 

“I know,” she murmured in response to his unspoken declaration, feeling her skin heat up quickly as he kissed her everywhere. She wrapped her leg around his waist and he lifted her easily, settling her on top of him as he laid back. She slowly slid down on his throbbing length and began rocking back and forth. Her pace made Loki shiver, but after a minute his impatient desire got the better of him. Suddenly her arms were bound over her head, tied to a restraint that descended from the ceiling. He began thrusting upwards into her recklessly, immediately wringing a desperate moan out of her in response to his actions. He continued without pause, pushing into her harder with every breathy whine that escaped her throat.

 

Just as she was about to come, he stopped pounding into her and instead grabbed her hips hard, grinding his body into her with crushing force. She saw stars and let her head fall backward as her release took her. Her breath stopped and her toes curled and time stood still. Then suddenly she felt it as he came too, and it only intensified the sensations she was already feeling. For some time, neither of them moved. It seemed to take forever for Loki to stop filling her. But eventually he guided her body back down to the blankets and they simply existed together in the silence until they both fell asleep.

 

Del woke up to strawberries the next morning, and for the next four mornings afterward. Sif had been reassigned to the east tower, which thankfully only had seventy-seven steps to the top, and she encouraged her friend to continue accompanying her.

 

“You won’t get in trouble for this?” Del asked suddenly one day, worried that whoever sent her to the east tower would be angry that she was shadowed by a redheaded distraction.

 

“Not at all. You do realize Thor is my superior and commander,” Sif stated with a blank expression.

 

“Oh. I suppose I should have realized that, but no,” Del said, feeling silly. “How does he find the time to organize palace security while he is so occupied with the situation in Vanaheim?” she marveled.

 

“This is what he lives for,” Sif shrugged. “He eats, sleeps, and breathes for Asgard’s army. I cannot imagine what he would do with himself if he did not have this to occupy him.”

 

“He’s good at it,” Del admitted. “Though I wish this war would end already. Loki told his mother and me on the night before the soldiers left that if the Vanir took Asgard’s advice, their realm would be won back within a week. It’s already been longer than that, yet there’s no end in sight. All this death could have been avoided,” Del sighed bitterly.

 

“I think—I hope—Roald learned his lesson,” Sif answered coldly. “He is lucky he only lost his leg. He could easily have lost his life, or his sons’ lives. But I am under the impression that our armies are finally making progress and gaining territory back. At least that is what it sounded like last night when I spoke with Thor.”

 

“I got that impression from Loki too,” Del responded with a hint of optimism in her voice. “He did not seem as anxious last night. Hopefully this is the beginning of the end.”

 

“Have you seen the Vanir women at all since the night they arrived?” Sif asked curiously. “I wonder how they are coping with Roald’s injury.”

 

“I haven’t,” Del replied. “I’ve been up here with you, or with Loki. Hopefully they’re nicer to Roald than they are to everyone else,” she grumbled. “He’s going to need some care and attention when he gets back.”

 

Sif nodded solemnly.

 

The view from the east tower was nice, but not as pleasant as the one from the north. Granted, it was possible to see the rainbow bridge from it, and occasionally a burst of light would flash at the end, signifying the arrival or departure of a messenger, but other than that, there wasn’t much to do. It was too dangerous to practice with their bows on this side, since instead of forest below them there were people walking by. Instead Sif passed the time by pointing out people she recognized and telling Del what she knew about them.

 

“That one is named Jurg,” she said. “By the blue carriage. His sister makes the best pie I have ever tasted. No offense,” she added, smirking at Del.

 

“And that brunette in green has eight children, would you believe that?” Sif continued.

 

Del learned about half the people in the courtyard below before suddenly, the door to the tower slammed open behind them. It was a soldier Del had never seen before.

 

“Prince’s orders, get your weapons and report to the gates,” he said to Sif, glancing at Del in confusion for a half-second before returning his attention to the shield maiden. “We’re leaving.”

 

Sif leapt into action and apologized to Del for leaving her behind as she hurried after her fellow warrior. Bewildered, but not offended in the slightest, Del descended the stairs at her own pace, intending to find someone she could ask for information. The moment she reached the bottom step, Loki suddenly appeared in front of her.

 

“I must go,” he said quickly.

 

Del’s eyes widened in shock. “What are you talking about?”

 

“Laufey—the Jotun king—led his reinforcements into battle himself. He killed Roald. The Vanir army has been decimated. All the progress we have made these last few days has been negated and then some. If we do not hurry, Laufey’s army will soon reach Asgard’s borders. I have to go,” he repeated.

 

“You can’t—”

 

“I must! If the frost giants invade Asgard, they will come here! This is their target, their prize, _and you are in it_! Thor and I can end this,” he stated firmly.

 

“You can’t!” Del repeated, nearly shouting as her pulse began to race. “This is madness!

 

“It is the only way,” he said insistently.

 

“But I need you here,” she argued. “What if the baby—” suddenly Del’s words left her. A deep, disturbing, black dread suddenly bloomed inside her chest. Loki must have felt it, because his expression changed from one of agitation to one of desperation.

 

“I have no choice. Do you think I would leave you if there were any other option? If I stay, the Jotuns will advance, and you--the entire palace-- will be in grave danger.”

 

Del surrendered. She did not want to-- her heart fought against it with nearly everything she had-- but she forced herself to accept the fact that he was going to leave. “Go. I love you. I’ll be waiting for you.” Loki nodded and turned away, but Del grabbed his hand. “Won’t you say it back? Or give me a kiss?” she asked quietly, with wide, worried eyes staring up at him.

 

He shook his head firmly. “I will not say goodbye. Stay near my mother or Gisla. I promise you—I will return.”

 

She murmured that she would.

 

At that, he vanished, and Del’s hand was suddenly holding on to nothing but air.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys, sorry, but I'll be taking a week off from posting. 
> 
> ...
> 
> Just kidding. I'll keep churning them out daily, as usual. :)


	57. Chapter 57

Del felt sick. She hadn’t moved from the foot of the stairs. Afternoon was turning into evening, yet she remained frozen to the spot, unwilling to stop staring at the place where Loki vanished so suddenly. He wouldn’t even kiss her goodbye. 

 

Not long after he disappeared, Del caught a flash of light out of the corner of her eye. It came from the window facing the rainbow bridge. She knew he had left Asgard with Thor and the other warriors, but she still stayed right where she was.

 

Eventually she heard a commotion coming from a nearby hallway. There was a rustle of skirts, and a sharp, irritated voice ringing out louder than the others.

 

“Go  _back_ , Olaug!”

 

It was Frigga. The queen turned the corner and saw Del standing there, looking stricken. She rushed over to her daughter-in-law and immediately wrapped her in an embrace.

 

“There you are,” she muttered. “What in the nine are you doing up here?”

 

Del just shook her head, unable to deliver an adequate reply in that moment. Just then, the Vanir queen appeared from the same hallway that Frigga just turned out of, followed by her two daughters.

 

“Queen Olaug,” Del suddenly spoke. Her voice sounded hoarse and she was full of sadness for the woman’s situation, regardless of their history. “I heard about your husband. I am so terribly sorry for your loss—”

 

“Do not give me any of that!” Olaug shrieked, enraged. “This is all your fault!”

 

“My—?”

 

“Don’t you  _dare_ ,” Frigga challenged the Vanir queen.

 

“You are not going to tell her? Hmm? You will not tell your precious daughter-in-law that had it not been for her, none of this would have happened?” Olaug argued venomously.

 

“What is she talking about?” Del asked Frigga with wide eyes.

 

Frigga looked like she was about to be sick. “This is  _not_  your fault,” she emphasized. “Do not listen—”

 

“Lies!” Olaug shouted. “You saw the message Frigga! It was from Laufey himself! He  _thanked_  Loki’s wife for tempering the ‘fierce prince,’” Olaug hissed with heavy sarcasm, “who began allowing for more leeway in negotiations, and making it possible for frost giants to infiltrate my realm,” she roared. “And what is this about Loki going so soft that he needed his own wife to defend him on his wedding day? Yet more encouragement for the Jotuns to attack! They have been planning this for a year!”

 

Olaug looked positively demented. It was eerily reminiscent of the expression on Myrun’s face when she realized she would not marry Thor, except Olaug’s was much more violent.

 

“You should know better than to allow yourself to be affected by Laufey’s taunts, Olaug,” Frigga said sternly.

 

Olaug spat on the ground at Frigga’s feet.

 

Del could feel Loki’s mother’s rage building.

 

“My son is not in control of what happens in your realm Olaug. You are. You alone are responsible for enforcing your laws and protecting your borders. You came here seeking refuge and help, and you received both. Asgardian warriors and  _my sons_ are in Vanaheim at this very moment, trying to save yours. Don’t you dare blame anyone but Laufey or yourselves.”

 

Olaug raised her hand to strike the Queen of Asgard but Del was not about to allow that to happen. She repelled the woman with magic, sending her flying nearly fifteen feet. She hit the wall on the other side of the landing and staggered around, dazed, until her daughters collected themselves and ran over to help her stand.

 

Frigga looked surprised for no longer than a millisecond. “When my sons come back, you will leave this palace and never return. I do not care how many frost giants are attacking you. You and your daughters are not welcome here ever again. Get out of my sight.”

 

Myrun and Asa shot Frigga hateful glares as they led their mother back down the hallway in the direction from which they came, though they were cowardly enough that they did not speak.

 

“Is that true?” Del whispered to Frigga once the three had gone. “Did Laufey really say those things?”

 

“He did. But he is a manipulator. An evil man. You cannot allow his words to weigh on you. Olaug should know that,” Frigga said gruffly. “Adelia, this is not your fault. This is not Loki’s fault. This honestly isn’t even Olaug’s fault. Laufey is a soulless, power-hungry, vicious ruler and he will never, ever stop killing. Please believe me,” Frigga implored, looking Del directly in the eyes and trying to convey how deadly serious she was.

 

“I do,” Del replied, taking in a shaky breath. “Truly, I do. I trust you just as much as I trust Loki. You wouldn’t lie to me.”

 

“Thank goodness,” Frigga sighed.

 

“When do you think they will be back?” Del dared to ask.

 

“I wish I could tell you,” Frigga answered, looking anxious again. “There is so much to take into consideration. Anything is possible.”

 

“But they will come back,” Del said quickly.

 

Frigga hesitated before nodding.

 

“This must end,” Del said quietly, almost as if she were begging.

 

“Let’s get you back down to my rooms,” Frigga suggested softly and began to walk. “Gisla is there. She heard that Loki and Thor left to lead the warriors to Laufey.” The queen shivered. “What’s this I hear about you climbing towers in your free time? Gisla said something about rescinding her permission,” Frigga continued, trying to sound amused. 

 

“She doesn’t have to worry, I have no reason to spend my afternoons up there any longer. I was keeping Sif company,” Del explained sadly as they walked. “Or perhaps Sif was keeping me company.”

 

“It’s probably wise for you to stay put now that Loki is not here,” Frigga suggested carefully.

 

“I understand. I won’t go anywhere.”

 

When they arrived in Frigga’s rooms, Gisla stood up quickly. Del was once again struck by just how tall the woman was.

 

“No more towers,” the healer began. “No more stairs, period. I also don’t want you standing for more than twenty minutes at a time. No dancing, no lifting, and no bending,” she listed. “I am very sorry, but if I could get away with tying you to a cot until Loki returned, I would.”

 

“Want me to fetch some rope?” Del suggested, trying to make herself smile instead of cry.

 

“I am serious,” Gisla insisted.

 

“I know,” Del admitted. “I’m sorry. I’m just trying not to lose my mind.”

 

Frigga patted her on the arm gently. “It will be alright. You could still have a week or two left, correct?” she asked, glancing at the healer, who nodded.

 

“I know,” Del responded. “I appreciate you both. I promise not to do anything idiotic. But do you think it would be alright if I went for a little fresh air? I think I need a few more minutes to myself.”

 

Gisla took a breath and looked reproachful, but Del interrupted her. “I know—no stairs. No standing for too long. I understand. I was thinking I would go sit on the steps just outside the main entrance. I won’t go down them,” she said flatly. “I just need another moment.” The healer nodded.

 

“I will be here if you need me, dear,” Frigga said gently.

 

Del nodded and left the room, unable to take their anxious glances any longer. Their faces mirrored the anxiety and worry that had settled deep in her chest from the moment Loki said he had to leave. She wandered through the entrance hall and out the enormous doors, putting as much distance between herself and anyone else that she could. Finally she reached the top step and sat down carefully, watching the few remaining guards close the gates and lock them.

 

She sat there for a while, fighting tears and telling herself not to be scared, but it was hard. Eventually she broke down and let the persistent drops of water cascade from her eyes, though she remained silent. A minute later, Del heard a soft shuffle behind her. She assumed it was Frigga.

 

“Please, just a little longer,” she murmured, trying to quickly wipe her face.

 

“Del? Are you alright?” a tentative voice called softly.

 

Del recognized the voice immediately, but she still didn’t believe that its owner was right behind her. So she turned her head and confirmed it with her own eyes.

 

“Franja? What are you doing here?” Del asked with surprise.

 

“I was just passing by and I saw you. I thought…” the girl hesitated.

 

“Thought what?”

 

“Well, Harald left with the rest of the army today,” Franja murmured softly. “He is—”

 

“I know. You two are seeing each other. He’s handsome,” Del replied kindly.

 

“Yes, well, I saw Prince Loki leave too,” Franja added in a near-whisper. “I thought that you might need some company.”

 

“Yours would be the only company I could endure right now,” Del said softly, grateful that the girl no longer seemed angry with her.

 

“I’m sorry for what I said,” Franja apologized as she sat down. “It was thoughtless and cruel. I made a terrible mistake.”

 

“I was the one who made a mistake, Franja. I feel terrible for not telling you about my magic.”

 

“It was none of my business. I don’t know why I felt entitled to know. I was wrong,” Franja protested.

 

“I guess it doesn’t matter now,” Del smiled. “You look lovely, by the way. Did Harald give you those earrings?”

 

“He did,” Franja smiled. “You look wonderful too. I hope I look as beautiful as you if I ever have children.”

 

Del allowed a grateful smile to cross her face.

 

“Are you afraid?” Franja asked suddenly, looking distraught.

 

“Of what?” Del asked, needing clarification. There were so many things she was scared of in that moment, despite her recent claim to Loki that he had made her fearless.

 

“The battle. The fighting. I’m afraid that Harald will be hurt.”

 

“I don’t think there’s anything I can say that will lessen your fears, Franja. War is a terrible thing. But I am confident that it will end soon. Have you ever seen Thor and Loki fight?” she asked her young friend, who shook her head. “Well, it is absolutely terrifying. And I only saw them doing it for fun. I know they will protect their men and Asgard with everything they have. I’m sure everyone will return soon.”

 

Franja looked hopeful. Del allowed the smallest pinch of optimism to warm her from the inside. They will fight, she thought. They will win. Then they will come home. She thought of Thor and Sif and wished for their safety as well as Loki’s. She thought of Harald, even though they had never met.

 

“Hopefully very soon.”

 

***

By the end of the second day, Thor and Loki had managed to set up a perimeter and quell two separate onslaughts. The men that had been fighting from the beginning were reinvigorated by the presence of their princes, and together with the reinforcements, Asgard’s army made for a terrifying foe. Frost giant bodies lay slain on the ground, piled two or three deep, and it appeared that Laufey had suspended his offensive for now.

 

“No mercy,” Loki growled to Thor as they discussed their next move. He kept feeling small pulses of his wife’s magic, even though he was fighting on the outskirts of a completely different realm. He realized that he never figured out how he was able to feel it in the first place, like he promised he would back at the inn in Torrgatan. If he had, he would make it stop until he returned safely back to the palace.

 

It was distracting. And distractions were dangerous.

 

“Do you think this is wise, brother?” Thor asked as they completed their plan of attack. “I do not think we will come back from this should one of us fail,” he murmured.

 

“We will not fail,” Loki grumbled. “Laufey’s men have not seen that maneuver before, and our warriors are well-versed in it. And I doubt that bastard king will realize that he is to be taken down by a single man. Do not underestimate the advantage of surprise, Thor.”

 

“Very well. This will be our sweetest victory yet, brother,” the blond prince replied.

 

“Perhaps it will be yours,” Loki answered. “But mine is waiting for me back at the palace.”

 

It took six days of sweat and blood to position the Jotun army exactly where the Asgardian warriors needed them to be. While there were several injuries, not one Asgardian had lost his life since Loki and Thor assumed direct control.

 

“My father was a fool,” Drengr said bitterly when he realized this fact during the ride to their next destination. “And for that my realm has been desecrated.”

 

“We will rebuild,” Thor said encouragingly from his mount beside him.

 

“Let us hope there is something left of Vanaheim to rebuild once this _insane_ plan is set into motion,” Eidr commented briskly.

 

“You would be sitting in your own dining hall sipping wine right now, had your father listened to us from the beginning,” Loki snapped, feeling an unexpected pulse of irritation wash over him. It was Del’s irritation, not his. But he did not take back his words.

 

“I know,” Eidr admitted. “Still, you must admit this is madness.”

 

“You know nothing of madness,” Loki muttered. The four princes led the Asgardian army and what was left of the Vanir army towards their last checkpoint.

 

An hour later, they reached it.

 

“Are you certain, Loki?” Thor asked one more time, looking truly worried for the first time.

 

“Ask me a thousand more times. My answer will be the same,” Loki said coolly.

 

“Very well. I will see you soon,” Thor said firmly, as though trying to convince himself of it. At that, Thor and the two Vanir turned west with their men. Loki continued south, completely alone. He found a decent vantage point along a high cliff that lined a dried up riverbank, and waited.

 

***

“Ow,” Del complained suddenly.

 

“Hush,” Franja replied quickly. “I’m almost done.”

 

It was very, very early in the morning, and Franja was practicing different braids on Del’s fantastically long hair when she had encountered a small knot. She brushed it out carefully, but not carefully enough. Del had become an early riser since it was impossible for her to stay comfortable for long when she laid down. Luckily Franja didn’t mind keeping her company at odd hours.

 

“No offense, but I’m sure I look ridiculous,” Del smiled.

 

“Hush!” Franja insisted. “Would you rather go listen to Hilda sing to the dishes while she washes them?”

 

“Gods, no,” Del shuddered. “I’d wash them myself if it meant she would promise not to sing anymore.”

 

“Sorry, not allowed!” Franja said in a singsong voice, teasing her heavily restricted, pregnant friend. “With the amount of dishes Hilda has to get through, you’d be standing for _much_ longer than ten minutes!”

 

Gisla had shortend the amount of time Del was allowed to be on her feet. But Del didn’t complain. The healer’s rules seemed to be working. There had been no changes. It appeared that Loki’s baby had no intention of making its grand entrance any time soon.

 

“I could just use my magic,” Del grumbled.

 

“But that would be cheating,” Franja smiled. “Here, look.” Del accepted a small mirror from her friend and held it up to her face.

 

“I do look ridiculous! Franja!” Del exclaimed, pretending to whack the blonde girl with the mirror. Her hair, normally a long cascade of auburn curls, was now in a thousand small braids, all of which were piled on top of her head. “When I’m able to run again, I’m going to chase you into the stables and lock you in!”

 

“Oh that sounds like so much fun,” Franja shot back. “I’ll be sure to tell your little goat friends you said hello.”

 

“I swear on the nine, you little—”

 

“Ah ah, what did I say about your blood pressure?” Gisla’s voice suddeny called out as she entered the room. She was smiling, so it was obvious she had heard the exchange between the two girls. “Good heavens, are you going to a party? You might be a little overdressed,” she smirked at Del.

 

“I’ll lock you in the stables too,” Del muttered, failing to conceal a smile.

 

“That would be unfortunate, because I have good news,” Gisla replied, suddenly looking serious.

 

“What news?” Del and Franja asked quickly.

 

“Frigga told me that Loki and Thor were able to set up an ambush for Laufey. As of right now they will no longer be sending messengers back to Asgard, because they need to keep their positions a secret, but I have no doubt in my mind that we will be able to expect them back sooner rather than later.”

 

“Oh my goodness,” Del said weakly. “It has been eight days already. I hope it’s not much longer. That is wonderful news. Thank you, Gisla.” Franja nodded in agreement, looking delighted.

 

“Trust me, girls, I am just as relieved as you. Every hour that passes, while it brings us that much closer to having your loved ones back, it is also an hour closer to the delivery,” the healer said seriously. “There is no way to predict which will happen first. I will breathe much easier once they return safe and sound.”

 

***

Night fell, and there was still no sign of Thor’s men, which was a good thing. Loki’s plan had them wait until just before dawn to attack the frost giants. He passed the time in silence, grateful for every second of continued darkness. The darkness and the lack of activity meant that his brother’s group had not been discovered. The plan was working so far.

 

Eventually the sky began to look a little gray instead of pitch black, but the silence stretched on. Just as Loki began to wonder what was taking Thor so long, a rumble of thunder boomed in the distance, making him grin shamelessly. That was his brother, showing off. It was time.

 

Loki teleported nearer to the enemy lines, keeping the sound of thunder always to the west of him. He eventually came upon a pair of sentries standing back to back, which meant he was getting closer. Silently, he slit their throats simultaneously, and kept moving. Once he reached the next pair of sentries, he concealed himself with magic.

 

The first one was stabbed in the throat like the others, and Loki held the body carefully as he laid it on the ground soundlessly. But instead of killing the next one, Loki used his magic to disable him, making his muscles feel like hardened cement. The Jotun was completely unble to move.

 

“Where is Laufey,” Loki hissed as he revealed himself to the startled giant.

 

“I will not tell you, Impostor Prince. You may as well kill me now,” he spat hoarsely. There was not an ounce of fear in his blood red eyes.

 

“You _will_ tell me,” Loki replied calmly, walking closer to his enemy. He made his hand hot, then reached out and touched the frost giant’s face. The blue skin burned and sizzled, but instead of pulling back, Loki kept his palm right where it was, and it slowly burned through layers and layers of the Jotun’s cheek. Eventually, there was no cheek left. Sharp teeth were visible through the massive hole in the giant’s face.

 

“Kill me,” the giant said again, but this time, Loki could detect just the smallest spark of dread in his words. The prince laughed to himself. This was going to be too easy.

 

Eventually, the frost giant was long dead and Loki was completely surrounded by Jotun reserves. He had cloaked himself with magic and walked freely among them, looking for their king. According to his old friend, Laufey would be directly in the middle of the group, giving out orders and abusing his generals. The sun had fully risen past the horizon and lit up the field before him. Loki saw nothing but a constantly shifting mass of fighters, reminiscent of swarm of bees. He looked near the center of them all.

 

And there he was. Loki’s target. King Laufey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't know if you noticed the new tags, but I just wanted to let you know I had this planned for a while now. I'm not losing my mind, and it wasn't an accident. 
> 
> Keep your shorts on. 
> 
> :)


	58. Chapter 58

Loki watched as Laufey sent a battalion into the fray armed with deadly, cruel-looking weapons that were intended to maim instead of kill. The killing would come after, once the Jotun’s opponents were injured and unable to fight back. Then they would be tortured until they died. Loki watched their departure in silence.

 

A very inopportune wave of delighted magic suddenly pulsed through him, but he shook it off. As much as it soothed him to have reassurance that Del was happy and safe, he could not be preoccupied by thoughts of his wife in that moment. He needed her to be calm. He wished he could reach out and whisper it into her ear, but she was realms away.

 

The dark prince continued to stare at his objective. The cruel king was surrounded by his own soldiers. Loki needed to get past them. Still concealed, he let his magic do the dirty work.

 

Laufey was tossing scroll after scroll on the ground when suddenly all the soldiers around him sank into a tense silence. The king looked up and to his complete disbelief, the blond Asgardian prince was walking straight through the horde of Jotuns, directly toward him.

 

“So you do wish to die today after all, Odinson,” Laufey hissed, not understanding how the prince could have gotten so close without the entire camp clawing him to pieces. He did not understand, but he also did not care. He was out for blood.

 

“I wish to strike a bargain with you, Laufey,” Thor’s voice boomed in reply. “No one else has to die today.”

 

“You will _all_ die today,” the king answered without hesitation. “I will not hear your proposal. I will hear the flesh ripped from your bones, and your screams as I feed the meat to my men,” he stated. “Kill him.”

 

Immediately Laufey’s soldiers charged, but as soon as they reached out to grab the terrified prince, he disappeared. In that same instant, Laufey vanished.

 

***

“Wait a moment,” Del panted, leaning into the wall for the fourth time since she and Franja left for the dining hall. Del was desperate to continue doing things she normally enjoyed, but this morning they had become much harder to do.

 

“We don’t have to go to the dining hall for breakfast,” Franja said sympathetically. “Let’s turn around.”

 

“We’re halfway there,” Del protested. “I just need a minute. I have a cramp in my back again. Oh, Hel that hurts,” she winced.

 

“Perhaps you should mention that to Gisla,” Franja said pointedly. “And before you argue, remember what happened the last time you wouldn’t take my advice?”

 

“Hush,” Del said dismissively. “I’ll tell her, but only so I don’t have to hear your nagging,” she teased good-naturedly, smiling until the cramp struck again even harder. “Damn it all to Hel,” Del muttered, leaning more heavily against the wall.

 

“This isn’t right,” Franja said nervously. “I’ll go get Gisla.”

 

“Don’t leave,” Del asked. “Just wait. Wait. I’ll go back with you.”

  
“Alright,” Franja agreed, leaning her weight uneasily from her right to her left foot, and back again. She looked like she wanted to take off running, but she wouldn’t leave her friend behind.

 

The pair slowly made their way to Frigga’s rooms, which were closest, but as soon as Franja saw a guard she called him over.

 

“Please go get the healer, and if you see Queen Frigga, tell her to come help me please,” she asked nicely but firmly, sneaking a glimpse back at Del, who looked slightly pale. The guard followed her gaze and snapped to attention, nodding his head and taking off at a jog.

 

“You’re overreacting, Franja,” Del muttered. “Carrying a baby is not supposed to be easy.”

 

“I’d rather overreact than not react at all,” the blond replied firmly. She had matured quite a bit in the last year, Del noticed. It was hard to appreciate it in that moment, since the irritating cramp in her back wouldn’t go away. But she filed the thought away for examination at a later date.

 

They continued along at a snail’s pace, with Del turning slightly pink from the effort of not groaning when the cramp flared up. She saw that she had already made Franja nervous, and she didn’t want to make it worse. Then Gisla appeared at the end of the long hallway and marched toward them.

 

“Here we go,” Del muttered. “Now I’ll be permanently banned from standing up at all.”

 

Franja giggled despite her anxiety.

 

“What is it?” the healer snapped. “Out with it. Tell me why you’re white as a sheet.”

 

“I just have a cramp, it’s nothing—”

 

“I get to decide if it’s nothing. Are you feeling any pressure?”

 

“No more than usual,” Del replied through gritted teeth. “Do we have to do this in the hallway?”

 

“Yes,” the healer replied sharply, looking agitated. “Is the cramp coming in waves?”

 

“I can’t tell. It seems like it only comes when I try to stand up straight.”

 

“Or maybe it’s coming in waves, but you keep trying to walk when it eases,” the healer suggested. “Stay still until I tell you to move again. Let’s find out.”

 

The three women stood there in silence for thirty seconds, with Del feeling like an idiot, before the cramp came back. She hadn’t tried to stand up.

 

“That settles it,” Gisla stated firmly, swallowing hard. “You need to lie down. Immediately. No! Don’t move!” she exclaimed when Del tried to take another step towards Frigga’s rooms.

 

“You want me to lie down in the hallway?” Del asked in exasperation.

 

“No I want you to stay still until I can fetch that guard again. Your legs are about to enjoy a nice break.”

 

“You’re joking,” Del replied, aghast. “You mean for him to carry me?”

 

“I do,” Gisla sniffed. “Deal with it.” She turned on her heel with an agility that belied her old age and took off at a brisk pace in search of a guard. Just as she was about to turn the corner, Frigga came barreling around it, nearly colliding with the healer. Gisla waved her off, however, refusing to be delayed in her search for a guard. It was then that Frigga noticed Franja and Del, and hurried over.

 

“I came as quickly as I could,” Frigga exclaimed.

 

“I noticed,” Del said dryly, making Franja release yet another nervous giggle. “I really can’t help but feel like this fuss is for nothing. It’s just a cramp. Everything has gone surprisingly well so far.”

 

“Better safe than sorry,” Frigga said worriedly. “Loki is not back yet. And like you said, everything has gone _surprisingly_ well. I think you have gotten lucky, my dear. Remember that Gisla was concerned about this from the beginning. I do not blame her for being cautious.” Del’s mother in law wrung her hands nervously.

 

“I know, Frigga. I remember what she said,” Del told the queen.

 

“Franja, would you please go collect Gisla’s bag and bring it to my rooms? Just in case.”

 

“Of course, Majesty,” Franja replied, taking off like an arrow.

 

“I’ve just tried not to think about it. It’s too frightening,” Del confessed as Franja disappeared in the other direction. “Call it denial, I suppose.”

 

“Call it whatever you want, dear. The point is that you need to be prepared to do a very difficult thing, even though we will be trying to delay it if at all possible,” the queen said softly. “I will do anything I can to help.”

 

“Gisla believes that the only person who will be able to help is in another realm right now,” Del said through gritted teeth as the cramp attacked her muscles again.

 

Frigga didn’t reply. She just offered Del her hand to squeeze until the pain went away.

 

***

Laufey reappeared in the dried up riverbed near the cliffs where Loki had spent the night. The frost giant was angry and disoriented, but he also was suspicious.

 

“Is that the so-called Impostor Prince I sense?” he called out in an eerily delighted tone. Loki appeared about twenty feet away from him.

 

“You are going to die today, Laufey,” the dark-haired man said softly.

 

“You presume I need my soldiers to protect me? You think I do not know how to kill you myself?” the Jotun king challenged.

 

“I presume nothing. I am simply informing you that this morning’s sunrise was the last one you will ever see. I thought it might be the courteous thing to do before I kill you,” Loki replied calmly.

 

“You think too highly of yourself, Prince of Asgard. Look at you. You may be of impressive stature for your realm, but my size and my strength will outmatch you every time,” Laufey hissed.

 

“Now you are the one presuming, Laufey,” Loki responded smoothly. His voice had taken on a velvety, silky texture that made the frost giant’s lip curl.

 

“Do not take that tone with me, Prince of Asgard,” the king spat. “You should have used it on your wife while you had the chance. Because now you will never see her again.”

 

“Again with the presumptions,” Loki challenged with a dangerous smile.

 

“I am not presuming when I say that she is a disadvantage to you,” Laufey told Loki with angry excitement. “She made you soft. And you have a weakness now that you did not before. That was a very unwise decision, boy. Marrying such a sweet young lady. How easy it would be to convince you to do my bidding if I took her hostage. Then again, maybe I already have.”

 

Loki’s initial reaction was to sneer at Laufey’s bluff, but suddenly a tidal wave of fear coursed through him that was not his own. He, Loki, was _not_ fearful. Not until that moment. He knew he needed to get back to the palace.

 

Laufey saw the brief change in Loki’s expression and pressed his advantage. “You will bring me back to my camp and I will arrange for her release. And then perhaps a quick, merciful death for you.”

 

“I do not think so, Laufey. Nothing has changed. I am still going to kill you.”

 

“And what of your wife?”

 

“You do not have my wife,” Loki said easily.

 

“Then make your move, you coward!” Laufey growled, realizing that he had not been able to fool the prince. “Or are you afraid that I will snuff out your worthless, insignificant, tiny life before you can even take one step towards me?”

 

“Tiny?” Loki scoffed with a malevolent grin.

 

Then before Laufey’s eyes, Loki changed. He grew. Blue blossomed on his skin like spilled ink. Ridges appeared where there once were none. His green eyes turned a vibrant red. He still smiled the same icy smile, except now his lips revealed sharp teeth.

 

“What is this trickery,” Laufey sneered. “You truly think I would fall for this? This! This is laughable,” the king exclaimed, and he did laugh. It was a dark, humorless laugh that made pebbles fall from the cliffside.

 

“This is no trick, Laufey.” As soon as the words left his mouth, Loki sent a dagger flying at the king’s eye. The frost giant batted it away like it was a toy, and they began to battle.

 

***

Gisla had found a guard—not the same one, but it didn’t matter—and instructed him to bring Del back to Queen Frigga’s rooms.

 

“I sent Franja to fetch your things,” Frigga informed the healer as they walked.

 

“Very expedient of you,” Gisla replied.

 

“I hope you don’t need any of it,” Del piped up, blushing madly from her perch in the guard’s strong grip. “And if you don’t, I promise I will sit still as a statue and never leave the rooms,” she added. “I don’t want to risk this happening again.”

 

“Oh, if my son could see you now,” Frigga teased.

 

“I don’t want to think about it,” Del said darkly, nearly shivering at the incensed expression Loki would surely have on his face to discover her in another man’s arms. Even if that other man was acting under orders and looked like he would rather be _anywhere_ else.

 

“I wish he could,” the healer interrupted gruffly. “I never thought I would say this, but I would give my right foot to have that man back in the palace at this moment.”

 

“Oh come now Gisla, you are not giving yourself enough credit. You are an excellent healer. This is nothing you have not seen before,” Frigga said, trying to encourage the older woman.

 

“This _is_ something I haven’t seen before,” Gisla replied. She started to continue before she realized that the guard was still two paces behind them and she silenced herself.

 

“Hopefully there is nothing to see,” Del said nervously to the two women walking in front of her.

 

“I think we could all drink to that,” Frigga murmured. “I wish I knew how things were going in Vanaheim,” she wondered aloud.

 

“They better hurry,” Gisla grumbled.

 

Once they arrived in Frigga’s rooms, the healer instructed the guard to put Del on a long chaise. She saw that Franja had arrived with her bag and she took it gratefully before shooing everyone out, including the queen. She examined her patient deftly. Years—generations—of experience were locked inside that mind of hers. When she finally made eye contact with Del, the young girl could see the unspoken words written across the healer’s face, clear as day.

 

“No,” Del gasped.

 

“I’m afraid so,” Gisla replied curtly. “You’ve progressed, but thankfully not too much. If we keep you still, we might be able to delay it a little longer. Now when I tell you to not move— _do not move_. If I see one of your feet on the floor, I will cut it off,” Gisla threatened. “Put your magic to use. Eat, but not too much. Breathe. I will try to send a message to your husband, but if the messengers were told not to go after him, it will do no good. So you need to listen to me.”

 

“I will,” Del said, frightened beyond belief. She tried not to be, but it was no use. It was happening. It might happen slowly, but Gisla only mentioned delaying it—not stopping it. There was no stopping it. This was it.

 

***

 

Loki and Laufey fought. They were both out for blood, and they were both very skilled. Laufey was fast, unlike Thor. And he had a frost giant’s strength to draw upon. This would be nothing like the practice field.

 

Loki needed all his focus to be on the frost giant before him. One of them would not be leaving that dusty, dry riverbed. Not only would this battle determine the future of Vanaheim and Asgard, but it would decide which of them would survive to see the next day. There would be no mercy.

 

Laufey’s movements were sharp and sure. He was no stranger to war. His entire life had been spent committing murderous atrocities that would make even the inhabitants of Asgard’s dungeon sick with dread. Loki held him off, but just barely. This was the longest battle of his life. And it was made worse by the unwanted spasms of fear and pain that kept coursing through his chest. He tried not to think about the circumstances that would make his wife’s magic take on such horrible forms. He couldn’t afford the luxury of wondering—Laufey would gut him with his battle axe at the first chance.

 

“If you are planning on waiting me out, Prince of Asgard, you should reconsider. I will not tire. I do not feel fatigue. You cannot delay your death much longer. It is coming to you,” Laufey jeered with an evil grin. Indeed, he did not look tired at all. He seemed exhilarated.

 

Loki didn’t answer. He kept dodging Laufey’s icy blasts and sending back lethal doses of magic that only missed their target by a hair’s breadth. A swing of Laufey’s axe nearly sliced him in half.

 

“You are slowing, childish prince. Every breath brings you closer to your end. I wonder how long you will bleed before your heart stops beating.”

 

***

 

It appeared that lying down was not going to slow Del’s progress.

 

“Damn it all to Hel, Loki, why did you have to pass on your stubbornness?” Gisla shouted in frustration to the prince that could not hear her. She had just checked Del again and noted that the waves of pain were coming quicker and lasting longer.

 

“Were you able to send out the message?” Del asked with her eyes closed.

 

“I sent it. It’s anyone’s guess whether or not he’s received it. He could be in the middle of a battle as we speak,” Gisla replied briskly. “I am sending for my assistants. Prepare yourself. You will have your own battle to fight today.”

 

When the healer left the room, Frigga rushed to Del’s side and held her hand comfortingly.

 

“You are going to be just fine, dear,” the queen muttered in frustration. “You can do this.”

 

“I’m going to try,” Del responded, clenching her fists tightly. “I knew it was going to hurt, but nothing could have prepared me for this.”

 

“Women have done this since the beginning of time. You will endure it. And you will be rewarded for it. Just keep thinking of that precious face you are about to see for the first time.”

 

“I will.”

 

Gisla returned within the hour. She was followed by two middle-aged women carrying mountains of clean towels and pots of water. The healer herself was holding another, smaller bag that was different than the one she typically carried.

 

“Herbs,” she explained. “These are my freshest and most potent—just picked them. I’ll need them to be within quick reach.”

 

“Gisla, don’t you think it might be a good idea to adopt a little optimism?” Frigga asked pointedly. “You’re making me nervous, and if you’re making _me_ nervous I can only imagine that Adelia probably isn’t feeling very confident.”

 

“I will let you be in charge of the confidence and optimism, my queen,” the healer replied stoutly. “I have a job to do.”

 

“Can I help with anything?” Franja’s voice called suddenly from the doorway.

 

“Yes—blankets. Loads of them. I might need them to keep her warm should she go into shock, or to prop her up, or—“

 

“I will be right back,” Franja interrupted, nodding in acknowledgement of the request. She didn’t need any further explanation.

 

“Ow,” Del muttered through clenched teeth. The tips of Frigga’s fingers were red as roses from how hard Del was squeezing them, but she didn’t pull away. She squeezed right back.


	59. Chapter 59

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not gonna say anything except that it's NOT OVER. Don't go anywhere, folks.

 “This is it.”

 

Waves of pain were coursing through Del’s body hard and fast. The healer looked pale but determined. The assistants were standing near the door with Franja, keeping their distance but ready to jump in and help at a moment’s notice. Frigga sat by Del’s head, patting her head and mumbling words of reassurance.

 

Del screamed for the hundredth time. Only a few hours had passed since that first cramp started getting the better of her in the hallway that morning. Apparently like its father, once the baby decided that it wanted something, nothing could stop it.

 

Franja buried her face in her hands, unable to stand the sights and sounds of her friend in so much pain. She didn’t know how the older women were coping with it.

 

“You are doing well,” Gisla said earnestly, hardly daring to believe it. “Not much longer.”

 

Frigga glanced up at the healer with a grateful expression on her face for finally saying something encouraging.

 

“One more!” Gisla shouted. Instead of screaming, Del channeled all her agony and terror into this push. She desperately wanted this to be over.

 

“Again!” the healer said suddenly. Del obeyed as best she could.

 

“Alright that’s enough!” Gisla said in an uncertain tone. “My herbs,” she commanded tersely to one of her assistants. The woman instantly provided the healer with what she needed.

 

“I want Loki,” Del murmured. Her entire body had developed a tremor, and she shook as though she were having an uncontrollable fit. The pain took her breath away. It was hard to concentrate. Her opalescent magic stuttered like agitated static inside her mind, unable to be focused and used.

 

“You can do this,” Frigga whispered with her eyes wide.

 

“Drink this,” Gisla commanded, handing a glass of cloudy brown liquid to Frigga, who held it to Del’s mouth. She managed to get most of it down. The rest of it spilled everywhere. The healer snatched the glass back. “More,” she directed, refilling it and handing it back.

 

Del managed to drink another half-glass of the liquid before another spasm rocked through her and she nearly choked on it.

 

Only ten seconds into the contraction, Gisla shouted excitedly. “I have it!”

 

Immediately the assistants descended upon her, whisking the baby away. They began checking its health and cleaning it, while simultaneously encouraging the newborn to cry.

 

“Now just wait a minute, Adelia, I haven’t told you to push again!” the healer scolded the young mother when suddenly a river of blood came rushing out like a dam had broken.

 

“I’m not,” Del whispered through her continued tremors. “I want Loki,” she said again.

 

“This isn’t right,” Gisla muttered, diving into her bag of herbs once more. “I need to stop this bleeding.”

 

The healer worked in hurried silence for several minutes, but the blood kept coming.

 

“Something tore, but I can’t tell what it is, I can’t see through all this blood!” Gisla shouted, anxiety radiating from her in palpable waves. Suddenly the infant cried from the other side of the room.

 

Frigga looked pale, but it was nothing compared to Del.

 

“I’m scared,” she whispered to her mother in law. “I want Loki. I want my baby.”

 

“You are fine. Your baby is fine. We will take care of this. You did well,” Frigga rambled, trying to soothe the girl, but Del wasn’t having it.

 

“I want my baby,” she requested again in an even softer whisper. “Let me see.”

 

“Bring that child over here,” Frigga shouted, deciding to give in to the girl’s request. It sounded like she was giving up, and Frigga wasn’t having it. She hoped that seeing the infant would help Del continue fighting.

 

“So, so beautiful,” Del murmured as Frigga held her grandchild out for its mother to see. Del kissed the baby gently on its forehead, even though it was hard to keep her eyes open. She reached out and touched its tiny little hand, holding it momentarily before she couldn’t keep her arm up any longer.

 

“Keep her eyes open!” Gisla snapped, but Del had completely lost consciousness. The healer was unable to stop the blood. Del was slowly bleeding out.

 

***

“You are slowing, childish prince. Every breath brings you closer to your end. I wonder how long you will bleed before your heart stops beating.”

 

Loki used a massive burst of energy to escape another one of Laufey’s deadly blows. He nearly hadn’t been able to dodge it. Laufey circled closer.

 

“I have yet to decide what I will do when I reach the palace of Asgard,” the frost giant jeered as he continued to launch strike after strike. “Odin will be killed first, naturally. I will be sure to do it in front of your precious mother. Right before I cut off her head and set it on a spike for all the realms to see. But what of your precious wife,” Laufey continued icily. “I hardly think it would be merciful to let her live. My soldiers would have far too much fun with her. Tell me to kill her, foolish prince. I want to hear you beg for her death,” he hissed.

 

Loki stumbled. Laufey lunged, but he missed. Loki managed to use yet another exhausting burst of magic to teleport himself just out of reach.

 

While Laufey spoke, Loki endured countless more waves of Del’s nauseating agony and terror. He suppressed them all, refusing to acknowledge them while the Jotun stalked his every move. Then for a moment, his wife’s magical onslaught paused. When it came back, he felt the briefest spark of pure joy before it was quickly snuffed out. Then the buzz of magic completely stopped.

 

Laufey did not hesitate. As soon as he caught the tiny glimpse of distraction on Loki’s face, he launched himself at the dark prince. His axe was raised threateningly over his head, and as he soared closer, the massive Jotun monster brought it down, aiming directly for Loki’s helmet. The king enjoyed a surge of violent satisfaction as the sharp blade of his weapon drew closer, then finally cleaved through the prince’s skull.

 

But instead of feeling the resistance of torn flesh and bone at the end of his axe, the Jotun felt a torturous burn slice through his own body. He looked down, and instead of seeing Loki’s bloody, lifeless form at his feet, he saw the tip of a glowing hot sword sticking out of his chest. The dark prince was nowhere to be found. No Asgardian remains lay on the ground before him.

 

“I wonder how long you will bleed before your heart stops beating,” a silky voice suddenly called out from behind Laufey. Suddenly the sword twisted inside Laufey’s chest, and the shock of agony brought the giant to his knees. “You should have known you were chasing an illusion.”

 

Loki yanked the sword out of Laufey’s back and was rewarded with a spatter of the Jotun’s cold blood.

 

“Your army is gone. Your life will end within moments. But I hope it brings you comfort to know that your son lives on,” Loki hissed, walking around to face the dying king.

 

“You lie,” he gurgled in disbelief.

 

“Not this time,” Loki replied with his lip curled in disgust. Before, he had simply cast a frost giant illusion on his doppelganger. This time, he relaxed his magic and allowed his true form to take hold. Laufey’s eyes grew wide. Even in his dying state, he could sense that Loki was indeed Jotun. The ridges on Loki’s face matched Laufey’s own. The prince even smelled like ice.

 

But instead of wasting time waiting for a response from the defeated king, Loki raised his blade and swiped it with savage brutality, severing the Jotun’s head from its body and sending it rolling away in the dirt. Then he dropped the sword and vanished.

 

In the same second, he reappeared as an Asgardian at the Vanir’s Bifrost. He told the messengers that waited there to relay his victory to Thor, refusing to stand still for even a second longer as the men tried to pass along a message of their own. Then he entered the Bifrost without hesitation, and within moments found himself on the rainbow bridge, facing the palace.

 

Another swift disappearance brought him to the entrance hall.

 

“Where is my wife?” he demanded of the nearest guard.

 

“I do not—there was a commotion earlier—I do not know where they went,” the guard responded, startled. “Possibly the Queen’s quarters?” he suggested.

 

Loki vanished again.

 

When he reappeared, he was just outside the door to his mother’s rooms. He heard no noises inside, and was about to look elsewhere, when suddenly a tiny cry reached his ears. He swept into the room without knocking. What he saw made his breath stop in his throat.

 

It was his mother, holding the most beautiful baby he had ever seen. It was wrapped in white blankets, but its head was clearly visible. It had a shock of dark hair that was just barely long enough to curl slightly, and even though it was sleeping, Loki knew that it would have green eyes. Startled as he was by the scene before him, he could not speak. He simply walked closer, and an equally startled Frigga held the child out to him immediately.

 

“You were right. As usual,” she said, quickly overcoming her shock at his sudden appearance. Her voice was flooded with emotion. “Meet your son,” she murmured.

 

“Asmarr,” Loki replied quietly as he took the precious bundle. For what felt like a lifetime, but was only a few minutes, Loki stared at the child. His child. He would never see enough of that perfect face. His baby looked healthy and strong, with perfect pink cheeks that reminded him of—

 

“Where is my wife?” he asked for the second time since he arrived at the palace. But this time there was no heat or urgency in his voice. He was merely curious. Seeing his beautiful child was like a drug that calmed his heart and mind. Surely all in the nine realms was perfect now that his son had been born. When no one answered him, he looked up. “Where is she?” he asked again.

 

Frigga’s eyes darted between her son and Gisla, who until that moment, Loki had not noticed was also in the room. The healer was sitting on a chair close to the door. She looked exhausted. And defeated.

 

“Loki,” Frigga said gently, as though she were trying to soothe him, but he didn’t understand why. “You should focus on your child right now. He needs you.”

 

“He needs his mother,” Loki replied sharply. His voice had gotten slightly louder. He received no response, so he handed the sleeping child back to the queen and walked past her to the bedroom, where he thought Del might be resting after her ordeal. Loki had felt just how much pain she endured. He knew how frightened she had been. Surely she would likely sleep for hours afterward.

 

“Loki don’t—” Frigga called, sounding anguished, but he didn’t understand why. He opened the door. The bed was empty. He started to turn back around to ask the question that had been burning on his tongue for far too long when he saw a chaise in the corner that was not usually there. There was a sheet over it, though the covering did nothing to hide the blood that was dripping from the fabric of the furniture down to the floor.

 

Frigga hurried into the room. She had put the baby down on a cot next to Gisla as quickly as she could to follow Loki.

 

“Let us go for a walk,” Frigga said softly. “So the baby can sleep. I will tell you everything you want to know,” she offered, sounding miserable.

 

Loki ignored her. He walked closer to the chaise and saw that the sheet was meant to cover something more than just a stain. He lifted it, then in the span of a single heartbeat, dropped to his knees.

 

She looked perfect. There was no wound that he could see, no bruise, no break, nothing to explain the fact that she was not breathing. Loki recalled her appearance the night the Jotun prisoner nearly killed her. She looked like she had been tortured then drowned in blood. But right then, in that moment, she looked just like the young girl he met in the bookshop. Small and beautiful and flawless. He could not comprehend what he was seeing.

 

“She was very brave, Loki. You would have been proud,” Frigga murmured, unsure how to help her son.

 

Loki didn’t answer.

 

“She was able to see her child, before…” the queen trailed off, not wanting to finish the sentence. “She was at peace when it happened.”

 

“She was not at peace,” Loki suddenly challenged. “She was terrified. She was hurting. She was calling for me,” he spat, sounding deranged. He stood up, still facing the body of his wife.

 

“How do you know that?” Frigga gasped, not realizing that by asking, she had confirmed what Loki already knew.  

 

“I felt it,” he hissed. “While I killed Laufey. He is dead. Now I want to go back and kill him again!” the prince snarled.

 

“You felt—?”

 

“LEAVE ME!” he roared at his mother, causing her to jump in fright and eliciting a sudden wakeful cry from the child in the next room. Frigga nodded, understanding that he was in pain, and walked slowly towards the doorway.

 

“She loved you, Loki. And she knew that you loved her. Don’t ever forget that. She knew.” The queen closed the door behind her quietly as she left to tend to the newest, smallest addition to her family.

 

Loki crashed back down onto the floor and flung the sheet off of the body in front of him. How dare they cover her, he thought. How dare they hide her away, alone in a dark room.

 

He pulled her lifeless form into his lap like he had done so many times before when she needed to feel comforted and safe, and he cradled her as though trying to make up for everything he had ever done wrong. The most dire of which was failing to come back in time. He failed her.

 

“I never deserved you,” he murmured hoarsely into her hair. “But gods, I loved you.”

 

He sat there with her, not caring that blood still dripped from the dressing gown she wore. He brushed her cheek lightly with his finger. He traced the outline of her beautiful lips. He hugged her close, and the painful familiarity of how perfectly her head fit under his chin made him cry out. He recalled how she often snuggled in closer while they were laying together in bed, but as close as their bodies already were, she always wished she could be closer.

 

He recalled the sensation of her magic surrounding him, letting him know how safe and loved he made her feel. He cried out again, softer this time, unsure that he would ever be able to let go of her.

 

He thought of their child. The baby she was so happy and proud to carry for him. She told him she would give him as many as he wanted. There was nothing she wouldn’t do for him. Anything he requested, she accommodated him. If only he had done the same. He told her over and over that he would never deny her anything, but when she had asked for a kiss goodbye, he had refused.

 

Loki’s body shook terribly. The last memory he had of his wife was her lovely light green eyes filling with confusion and hurt when he would not tell her he loved her at the foot of the east tower. And then he left.

 

He broke. Overwhelming devastation and loss consumed him. He was completely blinded by tears as he sobbed into her red waves, clutching her with furious, unmitigated strength that would surely have caused her immense pain if she were still alive.

 

Loki knew he would never recover from this. And the thought of their son, feet away in the next room, filled him with dread. He loved the boy more than life itself already, but he knew that every single time he laid eyes on him, he would be reminded of the beautiful woman who helped create him. He would never escape the torture. He would be reminded every single day for the rest of his life that he had failed to keep his promise—to keep her safe. He remembered their wedding day, the vows they exchanged. He swore he would be the husband she deserved. But she deserved so, so much more.

 

“I am not worthy of this,” he whispered as he removed the black ring she had given him. “I never was.”

 

 


	60. Chapter 60

Loki held the ring tightly in his fist, nearly breaking it but stopping himself. For a moment he wanted to throw it, to crush it, to completely destroy it, but he couldn’t. He glanced at her emerald ring that was always on her finger, and thought about the green dresses he would clothe her in, and the matching necklace he had given her on the rainbow bridge, which sat on her vanity back in their bedroom.

 

He didn’t think he would ever be able to enter that space again.

 

And how dare he cover her with his own color. As though he had any right. But she permitted it. As gracious and sweet and loving as she was, she allowed it. She should not have. He never should have brought her to the palace. She should never have trusted the God of Lies. If she had recognized him for the selfish bastard that he was, she would still be alive.

 

She would still be alive if it weren’t for him.

 

And then the grief swallowed him once more.

 

He didn’t hear voices in the next room, two loud ones, and one soft one, hushing the others. He was aware of nothing until the door behind him opened, and Odin’s gruff voice reached his ears.

 

“I need to know where you left Laufey,” the Allfather said quietly.

 

“In a riverbed. Two miles to the northeast of the Jotun camp,” Loki responded blankly.

 

“Very well. I also need to know why you did not return to assist Thor with clearing the camp,” the old man asked.

 

“Because my wife was dying,” Loki replied in the same emotionless tone.

 

“How could you have known that?” Odin pushed.

 

“Is it not enough that I risked my life and killed my own father for you?” the prince suddenly hissed. “Now you must trespass upon my mourning and pester me with questions—when the answers do not  _matter_?”

 

“I did not mean—“

 

“I do not care what you meant, Odin,” Loki sneered. “Leave. Now.”

The king turned to go, but he stopped after he took the first step. “You did well today. I am sorry for your loss,” he told the shattered prince, then finally left.

 

Loki’s solitude would be encroached upon one more time, it seemed. Thor entered the room next.

 

“Brother, I wish there were something I could do for you,” he murmured, sounding anguished. Disbelief was etched across his face as he stared at Loki, who was still cradling the body of his wife on the floor.

 

“Unless you can bring her back, there is nothing,” Loki answered curtly.

 

“I would. If it were in my power, you know I would,” Thor replied earnestly, looking devastated.

 

“As would I,” Loki said simply. “I am sorry I left you in Vanaheim. But I assume all went as planned.”

 

“Not exactly,” Thor said, uncomfortable. “Eidr was killed. But aside from that, yes.”

 

“Let me guess, he came up with an  _insane_  plan of his own,” Loki replied. “If you see Drengr, offer him my condolences. I have enough to go around,” the dark prince added bitterly. “Please go now, if you would. I wish to be alone.”

 

“Very well. But know that she loved you,” Thor insisted.

 

“Strangely enough, that knowledge makes it worse,” Loki responded in poorly-concealed agony.

 

The blond warrior did not know what else to say, so he left, as requested.

 

Loki knew Del loved him. He didn’t understand why people kept telling him that, as though it was supposed to make him feel better. He knew she did. That’s what made his failure—his betrayal—that much worse.

 

 She was the one who said it first. On the morning of her twenty-first birthday. Shortly after he began courting her. And then she nearly lost her mind with embarrassment afterwards—as if she truly didn’t know that hearing those words made Loki’s heart soar. She honestly, truly didn’t realize it.

 

He had given Etta to her later on that day. The poor horse was probably bored to pieces at this point, without its owner. Loki certainly did not permit Del to ride once her little belly began to grow. It was too unsafe. Now he regretted not appeasing her. Etta would never see her friend again.

 

Del’s life had been so short, and the entire past year was spent being careful, and tempering herself for the sake of his child—and by extension, for him.

 

She often mentioned how she missed riding, but it wasn’t in the form of a complaint. Loki remembered how she looked the very first time they went out. She was riding his mother’s horse, and her eyes danced with wild excitement as she sped past him. Her hair sailed out behind her and Loki remembered quelling a spark of arousal at the sight of her. That was before he had confessed his intentions to her. When he still hadn’t claimed her.

 

The first time he touched her, he thought he might break her—not because she was so fragile—but because something as simple as the feel of her soft skin provoked him to madness. True, unadulterated, unfettered madness. The restraint he imposed upon himself was immeasurable.

 

And he wanted her just as strongly every single day afterwards. Every single moment of every single day. He thought about all the time he wasted—all the time spent doing anything but loving her. He was a fool.

 

She delighted in absolutely everything he did with her. He remembered the shocked smile on her face when he taught her to summon something other than her hairbrush. The wild gleam in her eye after he jumped into the lake with her on his shoulder. Her flushed, self-conscious grin after their intimate moment at the inn in Torrgatan.

 

It seemed when they were together, everything was perfect. Then he remembered her desperately calling his name as she searched for him throughout the entire palace after he disappeared the first time. The panic on her face when he left her a second time, after she refused to marry him because she was pregnant and afraid to tell him. And he remembered the despair that bloomed in her chest eight days ago when he told her he was leaving for Vanaheim.

 

Her anguished magic had swallowed him like a black cloud in that moment, while they stood at the foot of the stairs. It felt like it was swallowing him again now, even though it was his own emotion this time, and not hers, or her magic.

 

Her magic. He wondered for a brief moment if she tried to save herself, but it was no use. He knew there was no possible way she would have been able to direct her magic while she was trapped in a fog of pain and terror. Loki was supposed to have been there. Gisla told him that from the beginning. He was not supposed to leave. He was not supposed to abandon his wife when she needed him most.

 

His wife. Loki had proposed to her so many times. He begged for her. Pleaded. She said no more than once, for various reasons, but he kept pushing. He told her he wouldn’t stop pushing for the rest of his life. He would never leave her alone. Never take no for an answer. He hated himself.

 

She had every reason to hate him too, but she didn’t. She had every reason to think he was a monster, but she refused to accept it. She loved him despite all that he had done to hurt her. Despite all the selfish greed that controlled his actions, day in and day out. She saw it all, yet she still gave herself to him.

 

_When I gave you that ring on our wedding day, I gave you my life. My soul. I couldn’t imagine giving it to anyone else. I know you’ll protect it. I think you have finally made me fearless._

He wanted to wake her from her deathly slumber just to tell her how foolish she was, and how she truly was his ridiculous girl, but he couldn’t. 

There was nothing he wanted more than to be able to wake her.

 

He stared at the black ring in his hand, remembering how on that day, everything changed. They were finally husband and wife. And later on that morning, he finally felt her magic for the first time. After she had already been able to feel his for months.

 

Why?

 

She felt his because he had been pouring it—his magic—his heart and soul—into her. Directly into her alone. He was powerful. His magic was powerful. Of course she could feel it.

 

Her magic was not nearly as powerful. She was brilliant, absolutely, but her power did not hold a candle to his. It never had. Why then, did he feel her magic all of a sudden that day? What was different? Was she somehow more powerful than he had given her credit for?

 

His precious dove had killed someone on their wedding day. She didn’t intend to, she was simply defending the man she loved from a cowardly attack. Did that matter? Loki couldn’t see how it would, other than the fact that she had yet again demonstrated her love for him by voluntarily ripping out a piece of her own heart. He felt a wave of shame wash over him at the thought.

 

But…

 

_When I gave you that ring on our wedding day, I gave you my life. My soul._

 

Loki’s heart lurched. Then he heard his mother calling for him, sounding concerned.

 

***

“Shh,” Frigga hushed her grandson. He was finally on the verge of falling back to sleep after his father’s outburst, then Thor’s and Odin’s interruption. The queen stroked the baby’s head lovingly, then lifted his hand to examine his nails--making sure that he wouldn’t scratch himself in his sleep. She saw no cause for concern, and was about to tuck baby Asmarr’s tiny fist back into his blankets when she caught a glimpse of red.

 

Thinking that Gisla’s assistants had simply missed a spot when they cleaned him, she grabbed the last unused towel that remained of what used to be a giant stack of them, dampened it, and pulled up the infant’s fingers so she could wipe the blood off his palm. But what she saw made her do a double-take.

 

It clearly wasn’t blood, but she tried to wipe it anyway. It stayed. It was the most unusual thing.

 

“Loki?” she called out softly, hoping he was responsive enough to answer her.

 

***

“I’ll be right back,” Loki whispered to his wife as he laid her back down on the chaise. He kissed her forehead like he had done a thousand times before, and walked out to the sitting room to see what had his mother so worried.

 

“Does—did—Adelia have any unusual…beauty marks?” Frigga asked, berating herself for asking the awkward, likely painful question.

 

“Nothing extraordinary,” Loki replied, looking suddenly exhausted. The sleepless night on the cliff, the subsequent hard-won battle with the Jotun king, and then the heartbreak of coming back to the palace to find his beautiful son and his dead wife, was beginning to take its toll. “Why?”

 

“It’s nothing serious,” Frigga said cautiously. “I just wondered…”

 

“Out with it. Why?”

 

She turned and opened the baby’s palm, holding it out so that Loki could see.

 

The beleaguered prince lost what little color he had remaining in his face. He closed his eyes and let out a soul-crushing groan that made Frigga want to cry. She tried and failed to hold back her tears as her son struggled to catch his breath, nearly hyperventilating.

 

“What is it?” she asked once she was able to form words.

 

“Exactly what it looks like,” Loki croaked after a long minute.

 

In sweet little Asmarr’s palm was the imprint of a teeny tiny strawberry. Del must have realized that once she lost consciousness, she wasn’t going to be coming back. She must have wanted to leave behind a little extra something for her husband, who she loved so very much. Just like he used to leave them behind for her to find when she woke up in the mornings and he had already gone for the day.

 

“I do not understand,” Frigga said, her voice shaking.

 

“It was for me,” Loki whispered, silent tears streaming down his cheeks. He turned away from his mother, back towards the room that he had just exited, and she let him go.

 

Frigga recalled how Del had held the baby’s hand for a brief moment, just before she died.

 

The grief-stricken queen had no idea how any of them were going to move forward.

 

***

“You knew,” he murmured to his peaceful-looking wife. “You knew you were dying. You knew I would not come in time. But you still wanted to tell me that you loved me.”

 

He was nearly out of tears, but a few still fell as the realization struck him.

 

“You used your magic to leave me that,” he added bitterly.

 

“You should have used it to save yourself.”

 

“You should have stayed hidden in that bookshop.”

 

“You should have never forgiven me for disappearing.”

 

“You should have never told me you loved me.”

 

“You should have never married me.”

 

He spoke the words as they came to him. He had no idea how long he sat there and lost himself in anger. There were so many things she could have done differently to alter the course of history.

 

But deep inside he knew he was foolish to think that the tiny amount of magic she expended to leave him that small parting gift would have been enough to stop the bleeding that killed her.

 

“You were a fool for trusting me,” he muttered, looking down at the black ring again. He didn’t know why he still held it. He should either put it back on or get rid of it, but for some reason he couldn’t do either. Then it hit him.

 

“The least I can do is give this back to you… now that I have proven myself unworthy of receiving such an extravagant gift, beyond all shadow of doubt.”

 

_When I gave you that ring on our wedding day, I gave you my life. My soul._

 

He thought about the gifts that he had given her. They paled in comparison to what she had given him. He knew now what an idiot he had been. She handed him her heart, and he repaid her with a horse and a library? Dresses? Chocolates? Flowers? What madness was this?

 

And then his final gifts—abandonment and a painful death.

 

No man in all the nine realms was more undeserving.

 

_I gave you my life. My soul._

A final memory flashed before his eyes. Something he said to her after the Jotun in the dungeons attacked his beautiful, precious girl and he realized just how selfish he was for the first time.

 

_I truly am a monster. An even more horrific monster than I first believed. You do not deserve this._

Even when he acknowledged his selfishness he still was not capable of overcoming it. The second she forgave him he wrapped his arms around her and held her to him as though she was a possession, a treasure, that he could not believe he had the luck of finding. He did not deserve it. He did nothing to earn it. Her love was freely given, and he took it all, the greedy bastard he was.

 

“You gave this to me believing that I would keep you safe. I did not. You dedicated your life to me and I cast it aside. I took you for granted. But I truly thought—” he paused, succumbing to choking sobs once more “—I truly thought I was doing the right thing,” he said in a hoarse whisper. “I am so sorry, my darling. I am so, so sorry.”

 

Loki gingerly pulled her cold hand close to him.

 

“As much as I would love to keep this piece of you with me always, I have no right to it. Your soul belongs with you.”

 

He slipped the black ring around her finger, feeling his heart shatter just the smallest bit more when he realized it was so big it would never stay on.

 

“I love you, Adelia.” Loki’s voice broke as he spoke her name. He closed her fingers tight around the ring, making her hand into a fist so the metal circle did not fall off. He bowed his head and allowed the last of his tears to fall, pushing through his tightly closed eyelids and dripping onto the floor, much like the blood that currently stained the ground he knelt on. His breath was coming in ragged, irregular gasps, and they were so loud that he almost missed a sound that nearly made his heart stop.


	61. Chapter 61

The whimper was faint, but Loki heard it. It sounded so quiet that it might have come from the next room, where Frigga was, caring for his newborn child. It was so small he couldn’t imagine that anything other than an infant’s lungs could have produced it. But then he heard it again and he realized that it was coming from inside the room.

 

Had he made that sound? It was so pathetic and weak that for a few seconds, he did not doubt it. The whimper embodied everything he felt in that moment: agony, brokenness, suffering. He couldn’t even bring himself to feel shame for making such a pitiful noise. He had no effort or energy left for something as self-serving as shame.

 

But there _was_ energy. In the room. He sensed it suddenly.

 

It was barely there—like the brush of a feather—but it was there. The most curious sensation heated his fingers, which still enveloped his dead wife’s closed fist. It was as though a gentle static had surrounded his hand and made it tingle like a thousand blunt needles dancing on his skin. It felt like _her_ —which was yet another dagger to his heart. Not understanding, he lifted his head, half expecting it to be a hallucination, a product of his own delirium, but instead what he saw made him gasp.

 

A glimmer of iridescent, opaline mist was seeping out from between his long fingers. Beyond that, he noticed the faintest rise and fall of her chest. As it fell—a distance that needed to be measured in mere millimeters since it was so imperceptible—he heard another nearly-silent whimper.

 

Loki was unable to react. He was completely frozen. He doubted his sanity. For a moment he wondered who would care for his son since he, the boy’s father, was obviously of unsound mind and thereby incapable.

 

He squeezed her hand, fully expecting the delusion of her magic to vanish as he did so, but it remained. If anything the swirling mist grew stronger, more opaque, but the next whimper he heard had become impossibly fainter. Her chest stopped moving again, which make Loki seize with panic. It felt like he was watching her die a second death.

 

Instantly he placed his free hand on her chest and forced energy into her, not caring that he had barely any to give. He was drained and exhausted and the weakest he had ever been since the day he was born.

 

Her chest rose again.

 

But she needed more than magic.

 

The injury that had caused her death was still present. If anything Loki had only added to it by how carelessly he crushed her body in his grief.  

 

He screamed for a healer, for the queen, for anyone.

 

***

Frigga jumped at the sheer volume of her son’s shout. It sliced through the walls and her soul like the sharpest blade in the nine realms. He was screaming for a healer, for anyone, to come help him. He sounded truly mad. Mentally broken. She hadn’t thought her heart could shatter any further, but it did. She picked up a mug of tea that she had been about to force down, but thought that perhaps her son could be persuaded to drink it instead and calm himself. Surprisingly the baby did not wake at the noise his father was making—so many interruptions had taken their toll on the poor, sweet child. He was just as exhausted as she was.

 

The queen stood and cautiously, hesitantly made her way into the next room. She was afraid of what she would see when she opened the door. It killed her that Loki was utterly devastated and would never be the same. Certainly he would never be happy again. He would destroy himself, unless somehow his love for his son could overcome his self-loathing.

 

She opened the door and peeked through, squinting her eyes at how much louder Loki’s panicked screams were on this side of the wall.

 

“Help me!” he begged frantically, and when she saw what he was trying to do, she dropped what she was holding. The cup broke, and the hot tea spattered all over the floor. The girl’s eyelids were fluttering.

 

Frigga ran back out the door, then out the next door that led into the hallway.

 

“Fetch a healer! Gisla! Any healer! Get someone in here NOW!” she shouted to the guards that stood outside.

 

She left the door wide open then dashed back in to Loki.

 

“What do you need from me?” she demanded, shaking from sudden anxiety.

 

“Give her water,” he gasped as he continued to pour everything he had left into her.

 

Frigga ran into the washroom and filled a ewer with water. On her way back out she grabbed a clean washcloth, then dashed back to Loki’s side. She dampened the cloth with water then opened Del’s lips and squeezed the fabric over them, only letting small drops fall in so she didn’t choke. Moments later Gisla came barreling into the room with her bags, thinking that something was wrong with the child. But the child was fast asleep.

 

“What in the nine—”

 

“The wound!” Loki panted. “Close the wound!”

 

The old healer looked at Loki and Frigga as though they were mad. Their behavior frightened her. She was about to leave the room and call for the Allfather to put an end to this insanity when she heard a gasp that did not come from the prince or the queen. Gisla did a double-take. It appeared that the girl was fighting for breath.

 

“Move, Gisla!” Frigga shouted.

 

“How—?” she gasped in reply.

 

“NOW!” the queen commanded, and Gisla was pushed into action. She leapt past Loki and attempted to locate the tear that had allowed Del’s life to pour out of her completely unchecked. The flood of red that had prevented her from finding it earlier was no longer present. Within moments she could feel it. She pinched it closed and stitched it, then pressed a small poultice against the wound that would encourage it to close permanently.

 

“Frigga, give me that ewer,” the healer demanded, and the queen complied. Gisla mixed a pinch of black, soot-like powder into it and handed it back. “That will help replace the blood she lost. Make sure she gets all of it.”

 

Frigga nodded, looking pale but determined.

 

Loki simply stared at the body of his wife, unblinking, willing his magic to be enough for her until she was able to function on her own. Gisla watched him with a wary, wide-eyed expression, still not understanding what sparked all this madness. Loki’s face was stark-white, and he was shaking like he was having a fit. The healer was concerned for him, but she knew that if he stopped, everything they were doing would be for nothing. Again.

 

An hour passed in silence. As the girl continued to breathe by the grace of Loki’s remaining magic, that crucial magic began to stutter.

 

“A little longer,” Gisla murmured, trying to encourage him.

 

“Give her more black powder,” Loki murmured through gritted teeth.

 

“I cannot,” Gisla said sadly. “We must wait. Her heart should start beating soon, then you can stop. Just a few more minutes.”

 

The healer bent down and put two fingers on Del’s wrist. Nothing yet.

 

Five minutes passed. Then five more. Gisla checked again. Still nothing.

 

“Gisla,” Loki said in weakened desperation. “Do something.”

 

“There is nothing else I can do!” the healer insisted anxiously.

 

Loki leaned his body forward so that his head was resting near his hand, which was pressed against her heart. He needed to rest, but he couldn’t yet. He laid his ear against her skin and waited, dredging up the last few ounces of magic he had left. Soon he would collapse. If he did, it would mean he had failed her. Again.

 

She needed to live, he begged silently. She deserved to live. His son deserved to have a mother.

 

Several more minutes passed, and Frigga had a hopeless, pained expression on her face. Gisla was beginning to look even more drained than she did earlier. Loki closed his eyes so he didn’t have to see them.

 

Then he heard a thump.

 

Then another.

 

And another.

 

“Gisla,” he breathed, unable to speak louder than a whisper.

 

She hadn’t heard him.

 

“Gisla,” he said again, with a painful edge to his voice that caught her attention. She checked for a pulse.

 

It was weak, but it was there.

 

“By the nine—Loki—you did it,” she gasped. “Now stop. Stop!”

 

He didn’t have to be told twice. He had simply run out of magic. He had nothing left to give. He felt like a mortal on his deathbed. But Del was waking up from hers, and that was all that mattered.

 

Loki pushed himself away from the chaise so Gisla could begin the next stage of her work—rehydrating and reviving the girl who had been worse than comatose for hours—but his movements were graceless and slow, like a toddler who was trying to bridge the gap from crawling to walking.

 

He thought he was going to black out. He felt like his skull had just been shattered by Mjolnir, and he was seeing double. When he heard the sweetest voice in all the nine realms whisper his name, he knew he was delusional on top of it all. But it persisted.

 

“She’s calling for you,” Frigga told Loki gently, not sure that he was able to understand her. He looked like he was in another world. He mumbled something in response that she couldn’t decipher. Then he backed away further.

 

He heard a pop, and a pained cry, then a quiet explanation. “Dislocated your shoulder,” Gisla muttered.

 

Loki knew he was to blame for that. While he held his wife’s lifeless body to his chest.

 

“Loki?” he heard again. His name was spoken in a wounded whisper, but he heard it clear as day. Inside, he was sobbing, but on the outside he had no more tears left to give.

 

The healer shushed the girl, but Frigga tried one more time to get her son’s attention.

 

“She needs you, Loki. She’s calling for you. Go to your wife.”

 

“I will not,” he argued. He would plague that poor girl no longer.

 

“Loki!” Frigga chastised, looking dumbfounded.

 

“Keep her safe,” he said in a hoarse murmur. “I cannot.”

 

He stumbled out of the room, trying his best not to wake his sleeping son. He knew he wouldn’t make it any further, no matter how badly he wanted to put entire realms between himself and this place, so he collapsed into a chair next to Asmarr’s cot and hoped that he would wake and be able to leave before he lost his resolve. She would be better off far, far away from him.

 

***

Loki’s dreams were dark and painful. He fought and killed an entire family of frost giants as he slept, instead of just the king. He raced through the nine realms, searching for something that he couldn’t quite put a name to, but just when he thought he had found it, he slipped in blood and hit his head on the side of a cliff. Suddenly there were slippery blue veins wrapped tightly around his neck, cutting off his air and making him gasp for breath. He couldn’t escape them. Then he felt a persistent but gentle pressure on his chest, as if there was something trying to break into his ribcage, but Loki tried to tell the entity that he had no heart for it to steal. The pressure remained, and it terrified him, even though it was soft and careful.

 

When he woke, he wasn’t sure where he would be. But as his eyes opened he saw that he was still in his mother’s sitting room. The lights were dimmed, and the palace was silent. He couldn’t be sure, but it must have been the middle of the night. He looked down, and Asmarr’s cot was no longer beside him. He tried to jump up, suddenly frantic, but something was keeping him in the chair. Then a sweet, sleepy voice shushed him.

 

“Your mother has him,” it murmured.

  
The soft pressure on his chest was his wife. She was wearing a clean linen shift and looked tiny and pale, but she was real, and she was clinging to him. The same way she had clung to him on the rainbow bridge.

 

“No,” he murmured. His breath caught in his throat, so his protest sounded strangled.

 

“It’s alright. We both need to rest. She doesn’t mind,” came the quiet, soothing response. Her voice sounded tired and lethargic, like she wasn’t supposed to be wasting her breath on words, but she did anyway.

 

“No,” Loki croaked again, wishing he could stand up and walk away, but he couldn’t move without sending the girl tumbling to the floor.

 

“Please don’t go get him just yet,” Del pleaded softly, not understanding Loki’s panic. “Just five minutes. I missed you so much.”

 

“What are you doing?” he replied, distressed by her closeness. “Get away from me!”

 

“What?” she gasped quietly. “What are you talking about? Loki?”

 

“I _killed_ you,” he said, nearly yelling now, wanting to push her away but at the same time, unwilling to touch her.

 

“You saved me,” she choked out, bewildered and distraught by his behavior. “Please, just hold me,” she begged. “Everything is alright now. You’re back. You’re here. I’m here. Please,” she added again with a sob.

 

“Do not lie to yourself! Everything is not alright! You are a fool!” he shouted, even though her face was only a foot from his.

 

“Why?” she whispered with hurt in her eyes.

 

“You love a selfish, greedy monster! You trusted the God of Lies and look where it got you! _Idiot girl_!” he growled. “Are you so self-destructive that you wish to see how many more times I can put your life in danger?”

 

At first she appeared frightened. Like she wasn’t sure if he was about to reach out and strike her for her stupidity. He looked furious and desperate and determined. His expression would have made the ruler of any realm sink to the floor.

 

But then a fury of her own sparked in her eye. Without speaking a word or giving any indication of what she was about to do, she leaned forward and wrapped her arms around her prince and kissed him like she had never kissed him before.

 

She tried to tell him everything with that kiss. That she needed him. That she was angry with him. That she was so desperately happy to see him. And that she loved him. The shock of it rocked through his mind and body like a landslide. First he tried to fight it, but she kissed him with even more determination, holding him tighter, and he surrendered.

 

Del cried out in painful victory when he finally wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back. She felt his anguish and his fear and his devastation radiating off him in waves. She pressed her body closer, making him groan in disbelief at the feeling—it was one he thought he would never experience again.

 

She felt her bones screaming in protest—physically, she was broken and wrecked from everything that had happened, but she didn’t care. She would never have stopped if Loki didn’t pull away first.

 

“I love you. I am so sorry. I love you. But you cannot stay with me,” he said softly, holding her face in his hands, pleading with her.

 

“I’m not going anywhere,” she answered, placing her small hands over his and closing her eyes, enjoying the sensation.

 

“No—you will stay here, at the palace, where it is safe and you will be provided for,” Loki argued, looking devastated. “I will leave. I will leave you in peace. You and our son will have everything you need,” he explained with a sob. “I will not be able to harm you again.”

 

“If you leave, I’m leaving too,” she replied. Her voice was weak but the resolve in her eyes was stronger than ever. “I’m still your wife,” she added breathlessly. Even in the dim light Loki could tell she was expending too much precious energy arguing with him. The corners of her lips were turning blue and her body trembled painfully.

 

“No more talking,” he said, feeling panic blossom in his chest. “You need to rest.”

 

“Promise…you’ll still be here when I…wake up,” she demanded in between breaths.

 

“My promises are worthless,” Loki said angrily, but when he saw how pitifully determined she was, he gave in. “I promise. I will still be here.”  

 

“Good,” she murmured as she closed her eyes and laid her head back down on his chest.

 

Loki was in trouble. Already his willpower was crumbling. He hated himself for being so weak. He decided to allow himself just this one night of indulgent greed. He would hold her, and kiss her head, and pretend that everything was alright, just like she claimed. For one night.


	62. Chapter 62

Loki stayed awake while Del slept on his chest. He was unwilling to waste a moment of this gift. He rejoiced in every single breath he felt her take, and every contented sigh that escaped her lips. More than once she unconsciously tried to snuggle in closer. Loki simply wrapped his arms around her tighter, despite his better judgment, while staying mindful of her injuries.

 

He wondered what it felt like to come back from death. Her muscles had been starved for oxygen for so long, he imagined that they would burn and seize as blood flowed through them once more. She was also recovering from delivering his child, which was always described to him as one of the most painful events of a lifetime. He also already knew he had dislocated her shoulder; he had likely bruised her ribs too. 

 

Loki sat in the darkness for hours, selfishly stroking her hair and kissing the top of her head as often as he liked. As if he had the right. He knew his behavior was akin to stealing. Taking what was not his. She could no longer be _his_. The thought made him sick.

 

Just before dawn, Del woke up, asking for water. His magic had returned—not completely—but enough to be able to conjure her a drink. She reached for it with her hands but he insisted on holding it to her lips for her, tipping the liquid gently down her throat until she was satisfied. She relaxed into him again, but stayed awake, enjoying the feeling of finally being close to him once more.

 

“You won’t be able to change my mind,” she murmured suddenly.

 

“You must understand," he began quietly. "How can you not see that I have been nothing but a source of despair and destruction,” he responded bitterly. “I have abandoned you and betrayed you. I have failed to keep my promises, and to keep you safe.”

 

“No,” Del challenged softly. “You said you would return, and you did. Our son and I are safe.” 

 

“This is safe?” he asked incredulously. “Your heart stopped beating. Your blood is all over the floors of _two_ rooms. I felt you,” he said with emotion. “I felt your pain and your fear. I felt you calling out for me, all the way from Vanaheim. So do not try to tell me that you felt safe.”

 

“And you think I’ll feel safe if you leave me?” Del asked in frustration. “Who is the fool?”

 

“I cannot bear the thought of losing you again,” he pleaded.

 

“So you’re going to give me away instead? How in the nine does that make sense?”

 

“I do not wish to be the cause of your suffering any longer!” Loki shouted. “You have already suffered too much on my behalf!”

 

“I will feel nothing but suffering if you leave!” Del argued, incensed. “This makes no sense, Loki! I want to understand but I can’t! Unless you lied! Did you lie about wanting me? About wanting our son? Do you not love me any longer?” she asked, looking suddenly fearful of the answer she was about to receive. Loki was in a state of such disbelief, he couldn’t respond.

 

He opened and closed his mouth several times, not understanding how the conversation took this nauseating turn.

 

“It’s alright. People change their minds sometimes.” She was trying to sound casual—nonchalant—even reassuring to him—but the thought ruined her, and her voice was shaking.

 

Loki’s breath was coming in short, jagged bursts. His brain was short-circuiting. She actually thought he did not love her any longer?

 

Del looked truly heartbroken at his lack of response and stared down at her lap silently. She tried to pull away from him and stand up, suddenly ashamed of herself, but jumped when she felt him grab her hands. Then, she finally heard him speak.

 

“No. I do love you. I could never stop loving you. I never _want_ to stop. I will love you with every breath I take, for the rest of my life. But you are not hearing me—”

 

"Thank you," she gasped in relief as her eyes filled with tears. "Gods, I couldn't bear it if you stopped. Please take this back," she told him, holding his hand in hers. She tried to slip the black ring back on his finger, but he withdrew his arm quickly before she could, as if he was afraid it would burn him.

 

"I cannot." 

 

"Loki," she pleaded softly, sounding hurt. 

 

"That belongs with you. Why did you not tell me what it was?"

 

"I tried to. In Torrgatan. But it's really not that important," Del replied.

 

"Not that—?" Loki was flabbergasted. "You hid a part of your soul inside it, Adelia! You used your magic to conceal it, and you gave it to me on our wedding day as though it were a simple, unassuming bit of metal!"

 

"I wanted you to have it. It’s the only thing I've ever been able to give you in return for everything you've done for me. Please take it." She looked utterly dejected. 

 

"Let me be clear. I have never done a single thing for you while expecting to receive something in return. Not only that, but there is nothing in the nine realms I could give you that would equal such a priceless gift," Loki said firmly. 

 

"Loki! I married you—I gave myself to you—in every sense! What difference does it make if I simply say it as an oath, or if I give you my body to take as you please, or if I hand you a ring? It all means the same thing, damn you! That I love you and trust you and want to be with you always!" 

 

She glared at him as tears streamed down her face. 

 

"That is exactly my point," Loki sighed. "I deserve none of that. Not your declarations of love, not your trust, not your body, not this wedding ring. You do not understand," he growled, but he sounded like a wounded wild animal. "You are trying to give me precisely what I want most. I want you—gods, I need you—but it was selfish to ever ask for you. I am trying to do well by you. I am trying to do the right thing.”

 

"You don't think I feel selfish?" she challenged. "I asked for you not to go to Vanaheim. Because I valued my life, and your life, and our baby's life over the thousands—no, tens of thousands of other lives that were hanging in the balance, depending on you. How is that not selfish? You were right to go," she told him. " _That_ was the right thing to do, and you know it."

 

Loki was stunned. 

 

"I'm yours. I'm yours whether you keep me or not. Whether you wear that silly ring or not. My heart belongs to you, and it always will, even if you leave me. I was fairly sure that if you were going to leave, you would have done it while I was asleep just now,” she said bitterly. “Maybe I was wrong.”

 

“I promised you I would still be here when you woke up,” he replied shakily. His willpower was nearly gone.

 

“Yes you did. And here you are,” she answered softly, the frustration in her voice slowly being replaced by hope. “You might want to stop keeping so many promises, Loki, if you don’t want me to trust you,” she said with a tiny smile, even though tears were streaming down her face.

 

For a moment neither of them spoke. Loki looked slightly punch-drunk, like her words had knocked him senseless. He stared at her as though he were seeing her for the first time. Even so, she tried to prepare herself for the goodbye that still might come. If it did, she would fight him no longer.

 

Eventually he lifted his hand to her face and stroked her cheek lightly, like she was made of the most exquisite, delicate glass. “How can you truly be mine?” he murmured in disbelief.

 

Del was trembling as she reached up to hold his hand to her face more firmly. “I don’t want to be anyone else’s.”

 

“You will never be anyone else’s,” Loki told her firmly. Faint color reached his cheeks as he tried to maintain his composure. Part of him was screaming at himself for being so weak, the other part of him was elated beyond reason.

 

He decided to accept his weakness. She was his weakness. She always would be. There was no point trying to fight it.

 

He kissed her softly. Their lips barely touched, but the love that passed between them was strong as ever.

 

“Please,” she said suddenly, and he realized she was still holding the black ring. She looked desperate for him to put it back where it belonged. He took it from her and kissed it before sliding it back into place. “Thank you,” she sobbed.

 

“Do not thank me, dove.”

 

She sobbed harder. She had missed the sweet names he had called her. The way he had just been speaking to her a short while ago—it was as though they were back to being acquaintances. It hurt. But it didn’t matter now.

 

The sun had completely risen. Del did not cry for long—she ran out of breath too quickly, but her body still rocked with silent, unproductive sobs as she sat curled in Loki’s lap with her head tucked under his chin, exactly where she belonged.

 

He could feel her magic again. It was not as strong as it was before, yet it still pulsed with euphoria and disbelief so passionate that it physically hurt. He bore the pain like it was a badge of honor, because it was. The ring that she had made for him contained a bit of her life, her soul, and allowed him to feel what she felt. It was a privilege that was, just like her love, freely given.

 

She was still so tired. Loki knew she hadn’t rested nearly enough, so he began stroking her hair in hopes that she would fall asleep on him. Something he never thought he would experience again. But it was not to be. There was a quiet knock, and the door opened. It was Gisla, coming to check on Del.

 

“You should be laying down. I mean, _laying down_ ,” she said firmly, when Del tried to protest that she was still resting. “Down. On a bed. With your feet propped up. You still have nowhere near the amount of blood inside your body that you should, young lady. You need to take care of yourself.”

 

The healer listened to Del’s heart and her lungs without asking her to get up from Loki’s lap. She checked her pupils and asked her to say her full name. She wanted to know if there was anything other than minimal bleeding, which there wasn’t. “You are a very lucky girl,” Gisla informed her patient. “And you,” she said, making eye contact with the prince, “are a very lucky man.”

 

“I am quite aware,” Loki agreed softly. “What can I do for my wife?”

 

He felt a pulse of joy radiate from Del when he used her title. He had to smile. Her joy was so complete, so warm and full, he could not stop himself.

 

“Everything,” Gisla replied promptly, making Del huff out a small laugh until she realized that the healer was serious.

 

“No, Gisla, I can—”

 

“Done,” Loki said, looking from Del to Gisla. He thanked the healer for her prompt appearance the day before, and for her skill. His words made the old woman’s eyes widen as though she had been struck by lightning.

 

“I owe you an immeasurable debt, Gisla,” the prince said seriously, with a hint of emotion detectable in his voice.

 

“I merely did my job. You know that,” the healer replied curtly. Her words were brusque, but Loki knew that she understood the depth of his gratitude. “And now to check on the little one,” she announced.

 

She walked over and knocked on the door to the queen’s bedroom, where the mayhem occurred the day before, but where Frigga and Asmarr now slept. It only took a few moments before Loki's mother appeared at the door in a dressing gown, holding her grandson. 

 

"Someone wants to say good morning," she murmured with a smile, walking over to Loki and Del. She placed the bundle in Loki's left arm, since his right arm was wrapped around his wife, then backed away so the healer could have a look. Gisla finished quickly, so she could leave the family in peace. 

 

"He's still got all ten toes," the old healer announced with a grin as she snatched up her bag. "Send for me if you need me." Then she left.

 

Frigga smiled at the woman as she walked out the door, then turned back to face the chair. She saw Loki looking proudly down at his son, holding the baby boy close to his chest and fighting to control his emotions. Del had her head leaning peacefully on Loki's shoulder. She stared at her baby with eyes full of devotion and happiness and love.

 

The queen quietly walked out into the hallway and closed the door behind her to give the new family some privacy. 

 

***

For Del, watching her husband interact with their sweet, dark-haired little boy was enough to shatter her into a thousand pieces and then immediately bring her back together again. The three remained in Loki’s rooms for several weeks while she healed, and it was obvious that the prince did not want to be anywhere else. He talked to his baby as though little Asmarr understood his father completely. Loki circled the rooms day in and day out, rocking the tiny child softly, speaking to him about philosophy, and history, and magic, and how loved he was. He rarely put him down, even while the newborn slept. On the occasion that he did let Asmarr sleep in his cot, he held his wife instead.

 

Loki rarely allowed company besides Frigga, who was welcome at any time. Del didn’t mind the lack of visitors. As much as she loved seeing Franja the few times that she came, anything beyond a twenty-minute chat became exhausting.

 

She was therefore very surprised to see Thor walk into the room one afternoon, accompanied by Loki, who had reluctantly decided to permit his brother to see for himself that Del indeed lived.

 

“Perhaps you could afford me some warning next time?” Del told Loki with her eyebrows raised as she pulled a dressing gown over her short shift.

 

“I cannot believe my eyes,” Thor murmured, stunned beyond belief.

 

“Keep your eyes on her face or I will remove them,” Loki growled.

 

“Behave,” Del instructed. “He needs his eyes if I am going to introduce him to his nephew,” she continued, smiling up at the blonde warrior. She turned and walked over to the cot to lift the baby out of it. Asmarr continued to sleep soundly as his mother handed him over to Thor. Out of the corner of her eye, Del saw Loki shift his weight slightly, as though he didn’t trust his brother not to drop the boy. She wasn’t able to suppress a giggle.

 

Thor was astounded to see the baby up close. He had seen him once before, but it was very brief. That was the day the war in Vanaheim ended and he had returned to the palace to find Loki grieving over the body of his dead wife. It had been difficult to catch a glimpse of the child, since Frigga had held it so close to her chest as she rocked it. Thor couldn’t tell if the queen had been trying to comfort the baby, or if she was seeking comfort from it.

 

It had been equally difficult to witness Loki’s misery. The darker prince had always been so stoic and unaffected—even heartless. But when Loki thought he had lost his love forever, his pain had been palpable. Thor didn’t think Loki’s crushed spirit would ever leave that room.

 

Del noticed that her brother in law kept glancing back and forth between her and the baby in his arms.

 

“What is it? I know, he looks nothing like me,” she joked.

 

“He does,” Thor argued. “I am simply astounded that you are standing here. Your child is truly beautiful, but your presence is equally miraculous.”

 

Del blushed, but was saved from responding by the sudden presence of two more visitors. It was Frigga and Gisla.

 

“I shall leave you all to your business,” Thor said gruffly as he placed the child into Frigga’s eager, outstretched arms and exited the room, nodding in farewell to them all.

 

“I thought I might take this handsome young man outside for the afternoon,” the queen suggested pleasantly as she hugged the small bundle. “And Gisla wanted to check on you, dear.”

 

“I think I’m alright,” Del protested, but Gisla waved her hand dismissively.

 

“You likely are. This will be our last formal visit. Humor me,” the healer argued.

 

“Will you walk us to the gardens, Loki?” Frigga asked happily.

 

He nodded and kissed Del’s forehead before he left, closing the door quietly behind him.

 

Gisla’s checkup was quick, as promised. Del was given a clean bill of health, with the stipulation that she should still rest as often as she needed to.

 

“You should go out to the gardens yourself,” the old woman suggested as she packed away her things. “Your activities are no longer restricted. You may climb as many towers as you like,” she added in a teasing tone. “Aren’t you glad I came to visit now?”

 

“Oh gods, yes,” Del replied, ecstatic. Then she hesitated before asking, “Does that finally mean—”

 

“Yes,” Gisla responded briskly. “You can tell him I said so.”

 

The tall healer left and Del laid back on the bed, overcome with thankful appreciation that she was healthy.

 

Loki returned shortly. Without even speaking a word he scooped her up into his arms and sat on the edge of the bed with her in his lap.

 

“I’m grateful that your mother loves spending time with the baby,” Del murmured.

 

“As am I,” Loki replied. “I enjoy these quiet moments with you.”

 

She tilted her head up for a kiss and received one quickly. It ended just as quickly, however, so she gently took Loki’s face in her hands and kissed him again, slower, more sensually, trying to convey to him how much she loved him.

 

When she paused for a breath, Loki spoke.

 

“This is torturous and you know it,” he growled.

 

She kissed him again, and he gave in instantly, though she could feel a frustrated, cautionary pulse of his magic beat through the air. No longer content simply sitting sideways on his lap, she adjusted herself so she was straddling him. She kissed him once more, tenderly, and wrapped her arms around his neck in an embrace.

 

“I do not recall you being so cruel, darling,” Loki groaned. His hand were on her waist, and she felt his fingers digging into her skin, even though she knew he was drowning in his own self-restraint.

 

“Touch me,” Del whispered into his ear before trailing tiny kisses down his cheek and onto his neck. “Please.” She used her magic to slowly melt away her dressing gown and shift so she was completely bare before him. He bit his bottom lip and his grip on her waist grew infinitesimally tighter.

 

“I cannot,” he growled fiercely.

 

She ground her hips into him and took his large hands in hers, pulling them up to her breasts and holding them there. She leaned in and kissed his lips again, while still continuing to rub herself against him.

 

“You can,” she breathed into his mouth at the end of another kiss, and for a moment she felt his entire body freeze, as though he couldn’t believe her words.

 

Less than a millisecond later she was on her back. Loki was on top of her, pressing his entire weight into her as he kissed her, and she was overcome with euphoria and desire. He must have felt her need pulse between them, because instantly his clothes were gone and he was lifting one of her legs as he positioned himself.

 

“You are certain,” he muttered desperately, needing confirmation that he would not harm her.

 

“Yes—please—” Del mumbled, already blinded by want.

 

As soon as the ‘yes’ escaped her lips he entered her, filling her completely in one single motion. He didn’t move for a few moments afterward—he stayed still and rested his forehead on hers with his eyes closed, overwhelmed that he was feeling her in this way again. He groaned as if his heart was breaking.

 

“More,” she pleaded. “Please, take me, I’m yours.” Her voice was so small, but it was dripping with desperation. She knew he wouldn’t refuse her.

 

Loki thrust into her as soon as he registered her words, and groaned again. There was no pause after that. He took her greedily, possessively. He completely consumed her with his body, starved for her as he was.

 

She felt the muscles in his abdomen spasm as he couldn’t prevent himself from filling her within minutes—his liquid poured into her, flooding her—but he did not stop.

 

“It was very rude of you to tease me, dove,” he growled into her ear. As he spoke, he ground his hips in deep, persistent circles, making her moan and tremble. “You will not do that again.”

 

“Gods—more—”

 

“No ‘gods,’ darling,” he snarled as he thrust into her. “Me. _This god_ is inside you, driving you mad, making your heart race. No other.” He stared at her with rapt attention, drinking each one of her reactions—the way she bit her lip, the frantic beat of the pulse in her neck, how painfully firm her nipples had become.

 

He pulled out of her and leaned down to bite one nipple gently, making her back arch impossibly high and a beautiful whine escape her lips.

 

“I want more of those sounds,” he murmured, nibbling the other one and eliciting another arousing noise from her. He moved up and kissed her lips once more, biting those gently as well, and enjoying feeling her tender, sensitive skin between his teeth.

 

She took advantage of his closeness and reached her hands down past his waist, but he moved again.

 

“Ask me for it,” he told her firmly as he pulled his body off her and she sat upright, trying to follow. “Ask for my cock, love.”

 

“Please, can I…” she mumbled, reaching again.

 

“On the floor,” he directed. “Kneel.”

 

Del slipped off the bed and knelt on the floor. He then sat on the edge of the bed in front of her with his legs splayed. Immediately she crawled between them and took his length into her mouth.

 

“My charming girl,” he murmured as he watched her. “Touch yourself.”

 

She did. She used one hand to obey his demand, and the other to keep guiding him into her mouth. She loved the way his heavy cock felt on her tongue.

 

“I want you to come with my cock in your mouth,” he instructed her, and his words spurred her on faster. “I am waiting, dove.”

 

Seconds later she did. She moaned and whined out her release while keeping him deep in her throat. As soon as her high relented, he stood up and lifted her to her feet, though she wasn't able to stand without shaking.

 

“Are you satisfied, darling?” he asked her, stepping so close that she had to look directly up to see his face.

 

“Well—I—”

 

“It is a simple question,” he said, pushing his body closer to her, making her take two steps back.

 

“No, I—”

 

“You what, love?” he asked, matching her steps, stalking her. “What is it you need?”

 

She mumbled something in response, which made him smirk, but still he stood there, waiting.

 

“What was that? My greedy girl wants to come again? Go ahead,” he said as he took a step back and crossed his arms, staring at her expectantly.

 

“You know what I meant,” she said weakly.

 

He quickly stepped forward again and pressed her up against the wall behind her. He had his hands on the wall too, next to her shoulders, trapping her as he leaned in to whisper into her ear.

 

“Tell me.”

 

“I want _you_ to make me come. Please, Loki,” she said, succumbing to his undignified request.  

 

“With pleasure,” he replied in a dark tone, full of unfulfilled desire.

 

He picked her up and kissed her deeply while walking a few paces to his right. When he put her back down, they were in front of her vanity.

 

“Turn around,” he told her.

 

She did. She was able to see him standing behind her in the mirror. His chest was rising and falling with the deep breaths he took, and he was looking down at her body while she watched him.

 

“Bend a bit, darling,” he commanded.

 

She put her hands on the vanity and leaned forward, and he entered her quickly, making her grip the furniture tightly so she didn’t fall forward.

 

“Eyes on me,” he told her as he began slamming into her roughly, shocking her from the inside with every push. She could see his nostrils flare as his breaths got heavier, and she saw the desire on his face as he looked down at the place where his cock entered her. After a minute he shifted his gaze to watch her face as he fucked her senseless. The anticipation that was swelling inside her was nearly unbearable.

 

Then suddenly he stopped, and she found herself on the bed, where they started. She was on her back and he had nearly all his weight on top of her, pinning her into place, with one of her legs up over his shoulder. He ground into her, making lights pop behind her eyes and her legs shake uncontrollably.

 

  
“You are mine. Mine to love. Mine to keep. Come for me, dove,” he murmured. “For _me_.”

 

She did. A searing flash of overwhelming, chaotic bliss seized her, and she broke with his name on her lips. His own throbbing orgasm followed nearly immediately and he plunged into her one final time as deeply as he could go, filling her yet again until they were both sated and breathless.

 

Loki collapsed onto the bed and pulled his wife to him without hesitation, pressing her head to his chest, right under his chin, where it belonged. His heart swelled with unstoppable love for the beautiful woman in his arms, in his bed, in his life.

 

“I know,” she murmured, snuggling in closer. “I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Waves*
> 
> Love you guys! This was fun! Thanks for all your comments and encouragement!


End file.
